The King of Fighters:Nueva Generación, FINAL ROUND!
by Terry Kusanagi
Summary: Sarah sobrevivió al torneo KOF pasado, se hizo dueña de nuevos poderes y ahora planea vengarse del grupo de peleadores que la humilló: el New Generation Team y todos sus amigos cercanos. la llegada de nuevos personajes, la despedida de otros, una boda y otros evento importantes que acompañan el nacimiento de otra generación, ¿listos para la temporada más fuerte de la saga?
1. Chapter 1

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación Final Round.

Capítulo 1: una nueva etapa.

 **¡HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES!  
** — ¡KONNICHIWA MINNA! UN GUSTO VOLVER A ESTAR AQUÍ— (ASUNA Y YO NOS ABRAZAMOS DE LA ALEGRÍA)

 **HOY INICIA LA TEMPORADA FINAL DE ÉSTA HISTORIA, LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS Y LOS MÁS IMPACTANTES.**

— ¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA LO QUE SE VIENE? **—**

 **BIEN,** ¡ **I** K **U** Z **E!**

… **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS DERECHOS THE KING OF FIGHTERS Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SNK PLAYMORE.**

 **YUKI KUSANAGI, SARAH NANAKASE, MITSUKI KIRIGAYA, LEONA YAGAMI, SALLY BOGARD, TERRY KUSANAGI, KRYSTAL DASH, BRYAN BOGARD, ETHAN BOGARD, CARLY MENDOZA, KAZUTO, AISHLINNA MENDOZA Y ALGUNOS OTROS PERSONAJES (SECRETOS POR AHORA) SON PROPIEDAD MIA.**

 **MIO ASAMIYA, AXEL CRIMSON, MISA BOGARD, DAMIAN ASAMIYA Y HANA KONNO SON PROPIEDAD DE MI HERMANA ASUNA YAGAMI.**

 **JACK CRIMSON Y AMY HARKER SON PROPIEDAD DE MI MAESTRA JENNY HEIDERN.**

… **.**

 **SUMMARY:** Sarah sobrevivió al torneo KOF pasado, se hizo dueña de nuevos poderes y ahora planea vengarse del grupo de peleadores que la humilló: el New Generation Team y todos sus amigos cercanos. la llegada de unos nuevos personajes, la despedida de otros, una boda y otros eventos importantes que acompañan el nacimiento de otra generación de éste legado se aproximan… ¿están listos para la temporada más fuerte de la saga? Lean y comenten.

… **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** esta obra va dirigida a un público mayor de 15 años, pues contiene escenas que pueden resultar perturbadoras para algunos individuos, tales como, violencia, escenas fuertes, lenguaje y escenas sexuales explicitas, además de relaciones lésbicas. Se recomienda discreción.

 **... …. …**

… **.. ….. …..…**

… **.. …. …**

Mansión Kusanagi: 20 de marzo de 2032, 7:00 p.m. (hora local)

Cierta pelirroja se dedicaba a investigar cosas sobre su "situación actual" usando como fuente una montaña de revistas —aaaaww. Pero qué lindo, ¿no crees?— muestra una página en particular a aquella chica que se había vuelto algo más que su amiga.

—sí, que lindo se ve eso. Estoy segura que te quedaría muy bien Leoni— afirmó la rubia del grupo.

—sí, y… mira, pensaba que tu podrías usar algo como esto— Leona cambió de revista y le mostró una vestido que había en dicho objeto.

—no puedo creer que finalmente, en poco más de un mes nos vayamos a casar. Es como un sueño, realmente no puedo creerlo— dijo Sally con una sonrisa y estando al borde de las lágrimas.

—pues créelo cariño, en menos de lo que crees, estaremos caminando al altar, daremos el "si" y finalmente seremos…— Leona pensó un poco el final de su oración —seremos… ah… ¿esposa y mujer?—

Después de lo que Leona dijo, ambas chicas se quedaron mirando con caras de "no tengo ni idea de cómo debemos decirnos".

—parece que ésta parejita se divierte con los preparativos de su boda. Qué bien, les deseo suerte— comentó cierto peli azul que recién llegaba. Acompañado de una plana castaña.

—gracias Axel. Y por lo que puedo notar, ustedes también se divierten mucho estando juntos, ¿verdad Yuki?— dijo Sally con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Yuki se trató de esconder el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas y respondió con "tú qué sabes".

—en fin, me muero de hambre, ¿Qué ha hecho de cenar mi chef pelirroja favorita?— preguntó Axel con su afectado tono de niño rico francés. El cual usa para molestar ya que su acento y pronunciación del japonés son perfectos.

—espera, espera, espera. Tu ni siquiera vives aquí, ¿por qué tendría que hacer cena para ti?— reclamó la hija Yagami.

—Además, ¿no siempre nos presumías que en tu casa hay un chef nivel 100,000 que te prepara todo lo que quieres?— agregó Sally.

—ah, pues, eso es verdad. Pero bien lo dicen en todos lados, "la comida que se prepara con amor es la más deliciosa del mundo"— se defendió Axel.

Yuki soltó un suspiro y habló —Axel, tú lo que en verdad quieres es hacer trabajar sin sentido a Leona ¿verdad? Sabes lo pesado que le es a ella cocinar tus pedidos—

—ya, deja al princeso en paz, de todos modos debo hacer la cena. Vayan al comedor en una media hora— dijo Leona levantándose con molestia del sillón y caminando hacia la cocina.

— ¿Y cuánto han avanzado en sus preparativos Sally?— preguntó Yuki sentándose al lado de la rubia mientras hojeaba una revista.

—creo que vamos a buen ritmo como para que todavía falte un mes. Ya elegimos los vestidos, lo invitados, el lugar de la celebración y otras cosas— contó la rubia.

— ¿Pero ya decidieron lo más importante de todo?— preguntó Axel dramáticamente — ¿ya decidieron a donde irán de luna de miel?—

—Por los tesoros sagrados, ¿tu solo piensas en esas cosas verdad Axel?— habló la heredera del sol frotándose la frente.

Sally puso una de sus tantas expresiones lascivas —ji ji ji. No había pensado en eso… que bien nos la vamos a pasar— empezó a delirar.

—la verdad no sabemos a dónde ir, si a la playa, una ciudad europea, o simplemente dar un recorrido por el país— dijo Leona desde la cocina —y por favor hagan que Sally deje de babear, dejará manchas en el piso—

—yo diría que fueran a pasear a algún lado que les parezca nuevo a las dos. Marsella es una buena opción— dijo Axel con la intensión de presumir.

—Está bien que quieras que visiten tu ciudad natal, pero no tienes que hablar con esos aires de grandeza cuando lo haces— regañó Yuki.

—bueno, eso por ahora no importa. Mejor ayúdenme a escoger lo que hace falta en lo que está la cena— pidió Sally.

Mientras Leona preparaba la cena, Yuki, Sally y Axel, (este ultimo de mala gana) se dedicaron a completar los preparativos de la ceremonia, viaje, y lo demás que hacía falta.

… ….. …

Después de comer….

Sally y Leona seguían con sus preparativos, solo que ahora en la cocina para hacerles compañía a Yuki y Axel, los cuales se encontraban lavando los trastes en los que cenaron.

—ugh… se me están maltratando las manos con el jabón— se quejó el peli azul.

—no lloriquees Axel, ¿Cómo te puedes llamar peleador si no quieres que se te lastimen las manos? A veces me das vergüenza— dijo Yuki con hartazgo en su voz.

—Leoni, ¿te ocurre algo? Te veo muy pensativa— dijo Sally al ver que su "prometida" estaba con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos y con la mirada perdida.

—Todavía estás preocupada por la nota de aquella noche ¿verdad?— dijo Yuki.

—sí. Aunque ya ha pasado un mes de eso, la verdad, estoy muy preocupada que Sarah piense cumplir con lo que decía en la nota y empiece a atacarnos. Tengo tanta preocupación que ni siquiera puedo dormir bien, no puedo más con esto— contó Leona mientras buscaba tranquilidad en los brazos de su novia.

Sally acarició el cabello de Leona y volteó a ver a Yuki —la verdad, no tengo ni idea de por qué tanto alboroto con esa chica Sarah. Yo no la conocí, pero si ella se pone así es porque debe ser de lo peor. Por favor cuéntame que pasó en aquel torneo Yuki—

—a mí también dime que pasó. Sé que no tengo que ver en esto, pero no pienso cruzarme de brazos mientras las lastiman a ustedes— dijo Axel con seriedad en su cara.

Yuki soltó un suspiro, se sentó junto a Leona para abrazarlas como a una almohada y empezó a explicar todo.

—… y eso fue lo que pasó, al final nunca supimos si Sarah sobrevivió o no, hasta estos días— dijo Yuki después de explicar todo lo ocurrido con la chica de cabello blanco.

—ahora entiendo. Pero, si la vencieron de tal forma, ¿no sería volver a ganarle fácilmente?— cuestionó Axel.

—te equivocas Axel, por la clase de ataque que usó para romper la ventana, quiere decir que se ha fortalecido en este tiempo. Así que no creo que ganarle sea tan fácil como en aquel entonces— contestó la castaña.

—antes sus ataques se enfocaban en cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que no tenía la habilidad suficiente para controlar sus poderes fluidamente. Pero, si pudo controlar un ataque de aire de tal nivel, quiere decir que mejoró muchísimo. Y eso es lo que me asusta— agregó Leona.

—pero ustedes también han mejorado mucho, y además de eso, ahora nos tienen a mí, mi hermano, Axel y todos lo demás para ayudarlas en caso de que decida atacarlos— dijo Sally mostrando una sonrisa de confianza.

—aunque para ser sinceros, con los poderosísimos Crimson, junto con los Kusanagi y Yagami seríamos capaces de vencerla con una exagerada facilidad. Estoy casi seguro— parloteó Axel.

—si fuera tú no estaría tan seguro. Recuerda que aquella vez que peleamos entre nosotros, milagrosamente pudiste ganarle a mi hermano— dijo Yuki aun abrazando a Leona.

—ahora que recuerdo, los demás no están informados de esto. Creo que deberíamos avisarle a los demás de lo ocurrido. No me gustaría que Sarah los encontrara desprevenidos— mencionó la pelirroja empezando a recobrarse.

—tienes razón, Sally, tu llama a tu hermano y yo llamo al mío para que les pasen el recado a los demás— dijo Yuki.

La rubia y la castaña sacaron sus teléfonos con una perfecta sincronización y llamaron a sus familiares.

—parece que las cosas que hacen Mio y Terry está poniendo al grupo de cabeza. O al menos eso me dijo Hana— dijo Leona.

— ¿a qué te refieres con "poner al grupo de cabeza"? no sé si te entiendo— preguntó Axel.

—ah, no, nada importante. Mejor cuéntame, ¿Cómo va tu relación con mi Yuki?— interrogó la pelirroja.

—pues, supongo que bien. Mis padres ya la aceptaron, su padre me aceptó a mí. Es más, a excepción de cierto hermano menor, pareciera que a todos les gusta vernos juntos. O al menos eso creo yo— contó el Crimson menor.

—pues si ese es el caso, que bien por ustedes. Solo te advierto, que yo eh estado al lado de Yuki desde que dio sus primeros pasos. Yo eh estado ahí en todos sus momento importantes. Y eso no cambiará con el hecho de que vaya a casarme, pero, es seguro que no podré estar tan al pendiente de ella como antes. Eh visto que estás capacitado para lo que te quiero decir, así que, Axel Crimson, ¿me harías el enorme favor de cuidar a Yuki cuando yo no esté?— dijo Leona.

—por supuesto, ten por seguro que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para tenerla feliz y a salvo hasta el último momento de mi vida. Te lo prometo— dijo el peli azul poniendo su puño derecho sobre su pecho en señal de juramento.

—no basta con jurarlo Crimson, pero bueno, por ahora estaré vigilando tu lealtad y capacidad. Cuando se trata de la seguridad de mi mejor amiga, no ando con estupideces— dijo la chica por ultimo.

—no sé quién es más celoso, si su hermano o tú— murmuró Axel.

—ya volvimos. Ahora sí, están bien informados de todo— dijo Sally con voz de alivio.

—Mi hermano se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije lo que estaba pasando con Sarah— mencionó Yuki aun alterada debido a la plática que acababa de tener.

—Por lo que puedo notar, tú también estás en mal estado con todo esto— dijo Axel al ver que Yuki temblaba ligeramente.

—no te preocupes por mí. En todo caso, creo que ya deberías irte a tu casa, se está haciendo algo noche y no quiero que te castiguen— le dijo la castaña a su novio.

—no es tan tarde, aun no son ni las nueve. Por cierto, ¿no despertaron a sus hermanos cuando les hablaron por teléfono?— cuestionó el francés.

—Bryan estaba despierto, según lo que él me dijo, fue que estaba despierto por andar cuidando de Misa, creo que se enfermó del estómago— dijo Sally.

—Terry si estaba durmiendo, pero como la llamada era mía, pensó que tenía que ser algo importante como para llamarle a estas horas— agregó Yuki.

Durante los poco segundos de silencio, Axel recibió un mensaje que decía: "hijo, ya se está haciendo tarde. Será mejor que ya vengas en camino, te estamos esperando para algo".

Axel vio el mensaje y se despidió de las chicas para tomar rumbo a su casa.

… … **.. …. … … …**

… … **. … … …. ….**

… **. ….. … … …. …..**

Preparatoria en South Town: 21 de marzo de 2032, medio día.

Un grupo de seis personas se encontraba en la zona trasera del patio, la cual tenía un gran jardín de flores y árboles. Algo bastante extraño en la cuidad de ST.

—estoy hecho pedazos. No creo poder aguantar más— se quejó un rubio.

—ánimo primo, nadie dijo que cuidar de una niña enferma sería fácil— dijo un castaño.

—Estoy cansado. Me acosté como a las dos de la mañana, y me desperté a las cinco. Solo dormí tres horas. Esto es demasiado para mí— Bryan siguió con sus quejas.

—al menos deberías agradecer que Mio faltó a clases para cuidarla durante el día. Es muy bueno que esté cumpliendo como madre de la niña— dijo Hana a manera de regaño.

—lo sé, lo sé y estoy muy agradecido con eso. Pero ella no tendrá que desvelarse— dijo como último el Bogard mayor.

La chica de cabello celeste/negro miró provocadoramente al chico que tenía a su lado y dijo —Teeerry… Asamiya y Bryan cada día se nos están adelantando más, ¿vas permitirlo?—

Terry reaccionó con incomodidad al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su novia —e-espera, espera. ¿Con eso te refieres a que tú y yo…?— hace unas señas con las manos dando a entender el resto.

—Y no solo eso, quiero que tengamos un hijo lo más pronto posible— siguió Krystal.

—ya veo… espera… ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?!— Terry soltó un grito de sorpresa.

—JAJAJAJAJA— Krystal se rió escandalosamente después de escuchar a Terry — ¿enserio te la creíste? Por supuesto que yo no quiero esas responsabilidades a esta edad—

—es que lo ojos te brillaban tanto, y la voz te sonaba tan emocionada que pensé que ibas enserio— se excusó el pelinegro.

—al parecer sigues siendo tan ingenuo como antes Terry. Sabes que mi hermana es muy buena actuando— dijo Kyle con los ojos cerrados tranquilamente.

—Kyle, si fuera tú, no estaría tan tranquilo. Cuando Mitsuki regrese de su competencia, me encargaré de decirle que anduviste seduciendo a tus demás compañeras de clase— dijo Terry con una mirada maliciosa.

— ¡OYE! e-estoy seguro que tu no serías capaz de hacer algo como eso ¿verdad? Por favor, me golpeará si se entera— Kyle salió corriendo de ahí instantáneamente.

—Parece que esos dos son la pareja encargada de la comedia— susurró Ethan una vez que Kyle se fue.

—Bryan, Terry, Kyle, ¿podrían venir conmigo un rato por favor?— pidió Krystal.

—Claro, pero ¿por qué?— dijeron los tres chicos.

—Ethan le quiere decir algo a Hana, en privado. Así que hay que irnos de aquí— explicó la azulina.

Los tres se levantan del piso y empiezan a alejarse caminando.

Hana miró a Ethan con alegría —y bien, ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?—

—Pues verás, no es algo tan fácil de decir, así que no te desesperes— dijo Ethan con seriedad.

La pelirrosa solo lo miró con curiosidad y guardó silencio.

—Mira, lo que te quería decir, es…— soltó un suspiro pesado —… que quiero terminar contigo Hana—

Al escuchar esas palabras, la chica se desplomó emocionalmente y comenzó a llorar — ¿q-que? p-pero, ¿por qué?—

—últimamente eh notado que dices amarme, pero no siento que en realidad lo hagas. Más bien siento como si solo fuera un capricho para ti— dijo el heredero Shiranui.

—p-pero, si todo lo que hago es para demostrarte que te amo. No puedes decirme que no sientes mi amor— habló ella aun con lágrimas.

—es verdad que todo el tiempo te la pasa abrazándome, besándome y esas cosas. Lo cual es también una razón más para tomar esta decisión. Necesito espacio Hana, no me siento cómodo si todo el tiempo estás junto a mí. Un claro ejemplo es el que la pases espiándome cada que salgo solo o con alguna chica a cualquier parte. Aquella vez en Japón te la perdoné, pero antes de irnos para allá y regresando de allá, te he notado varias veces haciéndolo. Yo ya no soporto eso— dijo Ethan con un leve tono de enojo.

—Pero, solo lo hago para asegurarme de no perderte— Hana se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el piso —por favor, no me dejes. ¿No lo entiendes? Mi único motivo para seguir con vida eres tú. Si tú me dejas, no podré seguir—

—la verdad… no te creo Hana. Hiciste suficiente para matar el amor que empezaba a sentir por ti. Pero no te preocupes, seguiremos siendo amigos. Y ya verás, pronto olvidarás esto y encontrarás a alguien más. Así que por favor, no hagas las cosas peor de lo que ya son. Vamos, déjame ayudarte— dijo él con su típica seriedad.

Ethan le ofreció la mano a Hana para ayudarle a levantarse, pero ella la rechazó dándole un manotazo.

—yo no necesito tu lástima, lo que necesito es tu amor. Y si yo no lo tengo por las buenas, me aseguraré de que tu mente sea maniatada hasta que lo haya obtenido. Espero que no te arrepientas Ethan Bogard Shiranui. Sabes que te amo demasiado, ya que tú eres "mi amado vicio"— Hana se alejó de ahí irradiando una aura bastante pesada y maligna como para estar llorando y con el corazón roto.

— ¿Qué fue eso que sentí cuando Hana se levantó? No se sentía como ella— pensó Ethan retomando su camino hacia el salón de clases.

… … …. ….

Al día siguiente…

Mio e Ethan esperaban dentro de su salón a que el profesor hiciera presencia para comenzar las clases.

—Ethan, Ethan, ¿te ocurre algo?— preguntó Mio al ver al castaño en una especie de trance.

— ¿huh? Ah, no Mio, estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando en algo— contestó él.

— ¿se puede saber en qué estás pensado que es tan serio?— volvió a preguntar la violeta.

—estaba pensando si fue buena idea una decisión que tomé sobre algo que no pienso decirte— contestó Ethan con su típica voz seria.

—está… bien. En cualquier caso, si necesitas hablar con alguien, sabes que yo te escucharé con mucha atención y trataré de ayudarte— se ofreció la cantante.

—gracias Mio, pero descuida, debo a prender a solucionar ms dudas solo. Lo pensé detenidamente durante un tiempo hasta que tuve la seguridad suficiente para actuar. Pero, ahora, siento como si lo que hice fue un error. Ah rayos, no me gusta estar con esta sensación— dijo Ethan.

—si estabas tan seguro de que tomaste la decisión correcta, no deberías sentirte así de mal. Estoy segura que haya sido lo que haya sido, tomaste la mejor decisión de todas. Después de todo, esa es la razón por la cual te admiro, siempre piensas detenidamente las cosas antes de hacerlas— dijo Mio con una sonrisa.

Cuando Mio terminó de decir eso, apareció cierta chica peli rosada arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza baja.

—Oh, Hana, buenos días ¿Cómo has estado?— saludó Mio, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Hana siguió avanzando lentamente hasta llegar a su asiento. Cuando llegó, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre él, apoyó sus manos y cabeza sobre el escritorio y cerró los ojos.

—normalmente ella se lanzaría sobre Ethan e intentaría besarlo o algo así, ¿ahora por qué no lo hizo? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?— se preguntó Mio a sí misma.

—lo siento Hana, pero debes comprender que lo que hice fue por el bien de ambos, yo no soportaba seguir siendo algo con lo que estabas obsesionada, y al mismo tiempo, depender tanto de mi presencia te estaba haciendo daño. Por favor, espero que algún día comprendas por qué lo hice— pensó Ethan al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la chica que apenas el día anterior seguía llamando novia.

—Ethan, me encargaré de hacerte ver la verdad. Si tú no tienes mi amor, nadie más lo tendrá. Desde que te conocí, mi sueño es estar contigo, que me hagas tuya, tener una familia y finalmente envejecer al lado del otro. Pero si tú te niegas a cumplir ese sueño, no me queda motivo para seguir viviendo, esa será mi venganza— susurró Hana con una voz llena de tristeza y rencor combinados.

… **.. …. … … … …**

… **. …. … … … ….**

… … **.. ….. …. ….. …..**

Hokkaido Japón: 23 de Marzo, 11:45 p.m. (hora de Japón).

— ¿Por qué hermana, por qué quieres hacer esto?— preguntó cierta chica.

—tu no lo entiendes, Yukirí Kusanagi, no, todos ellos, se encargaron de humillarme como nadie lo había hecho. Lo único que quiero es venganza— se justificó la peliblanca de ojos color sangre.

—entiendo eso, pero, ¿enserio es necesario todo lo que estás haciendo? Los demás chicos no tienen nada que ver. Por favor, perdónalos— rogó la chica, la cual también tenía ojos rojos, pero el cabello de un color totalmente diferente.

—Jajajaja. No tienes ni idea de lo gracioso que me resulta ver a mi hermana mayor implorando por piedad. Pero hablando en serio, no me dirás que, ¿te encariñaste con ellos? Jajaja pero que ingenua. Desde un principio sabías que era parte de mi plan— Sarah se rió escandalosamente.

—estoy consciente de ello, incluso me sorprende que no vieran nuestro parecido teniendo en cuenta que somos gemelas. Pero… ¡NO ES NECESARIO QUE LOS MATES! Por favor, no lo hagas— la "hermana mayor" se puso de rodillas frente a su consanguínea reteniendo las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—ere patética Onee-san, ¿lo sabías? Ahora entiendo por qué nuestros padres me eligieron a mí como la heredera, mientras que a ti te abandonaron con una simple pareja de humanos— se burló la menor.

—Sarah, por favor, te lo pido como hermana, déjalos vivir. Si es mucho pedir, deja a un lado a los que no te hicieron daño. Ellos no tienen nada que ver contigo y lo que pasó en el torneo pasado— la gemela mayor siguió tratando de hacer razonar a su hermana, pero era inútil.

—Ya tu ve suficiente de tus lloriqueos por ahora Onee-san, lárgate de mi departamento antes de que me enoje de verdad— dijo Sarah casi gritando.

La otra chica no tuvo otra opción más que hacerle caso a Sarah, sabía perfectamente que si ella no obedecía, le iría mucho peor.

—aunque ella no lo entienda, es mi deber como la décima Hakkeshu terminar con todas la amenazas que predica aquella supuesta profecía que me contaron mis padres. "sol, luna, estrellas blanca y negra, luz, heraldos del hielo y fuego, llamarada esmeralda… Una vez que se hayan reunido, ni siquiera los sagrados elementos podrán acabar con ellos, solo la diez cabezas de la bestia protectora juntas en un solo ser serán capaces de mermar ese poder y evitar que la belleza de este mundo se pierda"— Sarah recordó un fragmento de aquella profecía —vaya estupidez. De verdad que este culto se fue deteriorando— susurró con un tono enfermizo.

Se dejó caer sobre su sillón, encendió la televisión y tomó una fotografía que estaba a su lado.

—Yukirí Kusanagi, por tu insolencia y egoísmo, me veré obligada a exterminar a mi cariño después de que lo hayas contaminado con tus sucios pensamientos e ideales, después de que te atrevieras a ponerle tus manos y tus labios encima. Es una lástima, realmente me gustaba para que fuera mi juguete personal. Pero al menos no seré la única que lamente la perdida de mi amado, ya que tú y mi hermana también lo harán— pensó Sarah mirando al chico de la fotografía, la cual había sido entregada por su hermana minutos antes.

—en fin, tengo que empezar a planear mi siguiente jugada. Me aseguraré de divertirme mucho con ustedes… niños Kusanagi, Dash, Yagami, Bogard, Asamiya, Crimson y todos los demás que se atrevan a interferir— puso una sonrisa sádica en su rostro y se recostó en el sillón.

 **FIN EL CAPÍTULO 1.**

 **¿Y BIEN? ¿QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA?**

—ME PREOCUPA HANA, ME DA MIEDO QUE PIENSE HACER ALGUNA LOCURA. PERO NO LO HARÁ ¿VERDAD ONII-SAN? **—**

 **CALMATE, PERO LA VERDAD, ES QUE NO TE PUEDO RESPONDER SI LO HARÁ O NO. RECUERDA QUE EN ESTA TEMPORADA SE DESPEDIRÁN ALGUNOS CUANTOS.**

—POR OTRO LADO, ¿QUIÉN SERÁ LA SUPUESTA "GEMELA MAYOR" QUE TIENE SARAH? ¿PUEDES CONTESTAR ESO? **—**

 **NO, TAMPOCO PUEDO RESPONDER ESO. EN FIN, SE NOS ACABÓ EL TIEMPO, NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA.**

—POR FAVOR, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES EN LOS REVIEWS. ¡SAYONARA!—

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **LA LUNA Y SU AMADA PRINCESA.**


	2. Chapter 2

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo 2: La luna y su amada princesa.

—HOLA, HOLA. HOY ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA "VER" EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ÉSTA HISTORIA **—**

 **HOY, SERÁ LA TAN ESPERADA (CREO) BODA ENTRE SALLY BOGARD Y LEONA YAGAMI. ASÍ QUE, LO QUE PUEDEN ESPERAR DURANTE LA MAYOR PARTE DE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES YURI DEL SUAVE Y EMPALAGOSO. QUE LINDO ¿VERDAD ONNE-CHAN?**

—NO, YURI, BLEGH. YO MEJOR ME LARGO DE AQUÍ **— (ASUNA HUYE DEL ESTUDIO)**

 **BUENO, MIENTRAS LE CAUSO TRAUMAS A MI HERMANITA CON IMÁGENES YURI, USTEDES DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO. ¡ASUNA! NO HUYAS FUJOSHI COBARDE.**

… **.. …. …. ….. … …**

… **.. … …. … ….. ….**

… **. …. … …. … …**

Preparatoria de Osaka, Japón: 20 de Abril de 2032, 1:30 p.m. (7 días para la boda).

Un grupo de seis personas estaban comiendo juntas, como es de costumbre para ellos.

— ¿hoy sí que hace calor no? me cuesta trabajo mantenerme tranquilo— se quejó Axel.

—nada ganas con quejarte hermano. Mejor busca un modo de distraerte de pensar en eso— habló Jack con su celular en las manos… como siempre.

—Pues, parece que estando juntas esas dos sienten la temperatura perfecta— mencionó Yuki señalando a sus amigas.

Sally y Leona, las cuales se encontraban unos cuantos metros alejadas de los demás, disfrutaban su comida como la pareja que son. Sally se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de Leona y con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro izquierdo. Al mismo tiempo, Leona la abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo. En otras palabras, estaban muy juntas.

—a ver, di "aah" sé que esto te gusta— dijo la pelirroja ofreciéndole a Sally parte de su comida.

La rubia abrió la boca con gusto y se comió lo que su prometida le dio. —que ricooo. Me encanta todo lo que cocinas— dijo con la boca llena.

—parece que al menos en la zona de cocina no tendremos problemas como matrimonio— dijo Leona presumiendo de su habilidad.

—Tú te encargas de cocinar, y yo me encargo de otras cositas que también son necesarias— le susurró Sally en el oído mientras acariciaba su cuello.

—eres una pervertida Sally. Pero, no puedo negar que también me encanta esa parte de ti. Te amo— la hija Yagami se acercó a su novia y la besó en los labios.

—Yo también te amo Leoni— dijo la rubia después del beso con una gran sonrisa.

—oigan ustedes dos. No está permitido este comportamiento en esta escuela— dijo casi gritando una de las alumnas que pasaban por ahí.

— ¿te refieres a nosotras Nanami? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que no tienes ningún derecho de hablarnos así— dijo Sally levantándose lentamente.

—soy la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Por supuesto que tengo derecho a llamarles la atención cuando hacen esos actos tan... tan escandalosos— habló la chica de cabello negro.

—tu eres igual que nosotras Nanami. A ti también te gustan las chicas, deberías entender que no puedes reclamarnos cosa alguna mientras seas idéntica a nosotras— dijo Leona acercándose a Nanami.

—tienes razón Yagami-san, a mí también me gustan las chicas, incluso tengo novia. Pero no está bien hacer esa clase de cosas en terreno y horario escolar, eso es algo que deberían guardarse para ustedes, no para estar demostrándolo ante todos los estudiantes de aquí— dijo la estudiante.

Leona soltó un suspiro y dijo —a ver, escúchame bien. Lo mejor para ti será que dejes de molestarnos de ahora en adelante, ¿me entendiste?—

Nanami apretó los dientes —eres una…—

La pelinegra le lanzó una cachetada a Leona, pero dicho ataque fue detenido por la mano de Sally, al mismo tiempo que mandaba un puñetazo al vientre de Nanami con mucha fuerza —mi prometida te preguntó si habías entendido. Pero parece que no lo hiciste—

Nanami se dejó caer de rodillas con las manos en el estómago y respirando con dificultad —ma… mal… malditas machorras— susurró por lo bajo entre jadeos.

—debes agradecer que me contuve. Si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente ahora estarías inconsciente y camino al hospital— dijo Sally con voz seria.

—Te lo vuelvo a preguntar Nanami, ¿vas a dejarnos vivir nuestro amor en paz?— preguntó Leona con un tono calmadamente agresivo.

—yo… yo… yo voy a… voy— balbuceó la pelinegra tratando de retener las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos.

La chica guardó silencio por unos segundos. Hasta que apareció Miya, la supuesta "novia" de Nanami.

— ¡NANAMI!— corrió al lado de ella — ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te hicieron estas salvajes?—

—estoy bien Miya, además, fue mi error enfrentarme a ellas. Tranquila por favor— contestó la vice-presidenta.

—pero… estás llorando. En tu cara puedo notar tu dolor. No puedo dejar las cosas así— dijo Miya casi a gritos.

—déjalas en paz Miya, me lo merecía. Mejor vámonos, tenemos trabajo que hacer— dijo Nanami sosteniéndose del hombro de su novia mientras ambas se alejaban lentamente.

—Oigan, oigan, ¿Qué fue todo ese espectáculo?— preguntó Yuki un poco preocupada.

—se estaba poniendo fea la cosa. Empezaba a preocuparme— dijo Amy.

—no se preocupen, solo puse en su lugar a esa lesbo-fóbica de Nanami. Tranquilos— dijo Sally acomodándose el cabello.

—sabes, la verdad no entiendo cómo es que ella se puede portar así cuando es como nosotras. Eso me irrita mucho— habló Leona apretando los puños.

—yo creo, que la razón por la que se pone así con ustedes, es porque no ustedes dos tienen los típicos conflictos de cosas como que piensa la gente. Seguramente, ella ve raro que a una chica le guste otra chica, y trata de pensar que eso está mal aunque esté en esa situación. Bueno, eso es lo que yo creo— dijo Yuki mirando hacia donde se fueron Nanami y Miya.

—espero que pronto pueda liberarse de esa clase de pensamientos y pueda aceptar completamente lo que es. En fin, mientras ella se acepta, nosotras tenemos que preparar las últimas cosas para nuestra boda. Solo queda una semana— dijo Leona con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que solo puede hacer una chica enamorada.

Al escuchar lo que Leona dijo, Sally la abrazó, la besó y se fueron de la mano todo el camino hasta el salón.

… … **. … … …. ….**

… … **. ….. ….. ….. …..**

… … **.. ….. …. … ….**

Centro comercial en Tokio, Japón: 24 de abril del 2032, 3:00 p.m. (3 días para la boda).

Yuki, Sally y Leona salían de cierto tipo de tienda en la que habían encargado algo.

—te ves tan feliz Sally. De hecho, te ves tan feliz que pareciera que estás a punto de una "sobredosis de alegría"— mencionó la castaña al ver el rostro de su amiga.

—por supuesto que lo estoy, por fin tengo mi vestido de novia entre mis manitas. Estoy taaaan feliiiz— dijo Sally apretando con fuerza el paquete que traía entre sus brazos.

—mmm… me hubiera encantado acompañarte cuando lo elegiste, así hubiera podido dar mi opinión, y de paso verte con algo tan lindo— se quejó Leona.

—Leoni, ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí, "es de mala suerte ver a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda". Por eso no te traje cuando me lo probé— contestó la rubia.

—ahora que lo mencionas Sally, me eh estado preguntando, ¿Quién es la que lleva "el lado dominante" entre ustedes dos?— preguntó Yuki desvergonzadamente.

Sally y Leona se voltearon a ver entre sí y ambas respondieron con un simultáneo "yo soy la dominante".

—Parece que hay pequeño problemita con eso— dijo la heredera del sol al escuchar la respuesta de ellas.

—la verdad es que no nos importa, para nosotras ambas llevamos el control de la relación— dijo la rubia.

—en otras palabras: no hay "lado dominante" entre Sally y yo— agregó Leona.

—ya veo, aunque, para ser sincera, pareciera que es Leona, a que ella se porta un poco más firme. Pero… me hace dudar que lo sea debido a lo que escucho a veces en la mitad de la noche— habló Yuki.

—lo siento si soy muy ruidosa. Pero, no sabes lo que se siente, es imposible mantenerse callada— dijo Leona agachando la cabeza y con un sonrojo ridículo.

—pues, en realidad, Leoni hace tanto ruido porque, al parecer, soy muy buena para "eso". Aunque todavía no sé qué se siente ser la que los reciba— dijo Sally igual de apenada que su novia.

—osea que, ¿Leona nunca te lo ha hecho a ti? ¿Siempre eres tú la que se lo hace?— preguntó Yuki.

Ambas yuris asintieron con la cabeza como respuesta a esa pregunta.

—eeh, bueno, eso no importa en este momento. Creo que sería mejor que busquemos a Axel, Jack y Amy para ir a traer a los demás al aeropuerto—dijo la castaña.

—mmm… según lo que ellos nos dijeron, fueron a comprar los regalos que nos darán. ¿Dónde se habrán metido?— se preguntó Sally a sí misma.

—se supone que los regalos son "secretos", así que no creo que podamos encontrarlos tan fácilmente. Me da flojera buscarlos— se quejó Leona.

—ah, ya sé, ustedes espérenme aquí, yo les voy a preguntar dónde están. No creo que haya problema mientras ustedes no vayan ¿verdad?— Yuki sacó su celular y le hizo una llamada a Axel mientras se alejaba de la feliz pareja.

—jeje. Parece que Yuki se está divirtiendo con todo esto de la boda— mencionó la rubia.

—no olvidaré todo el esfuerzo que está poniendo para ayudarnos en que nos volvamos un matrimonio. Quiero agradecerle de algún modo. Ah ya se, ¿Qué tal si la llevamos con nosotras a la luna de miel?— propuso al heredera de la luna.

—si Yuki nos acompañara dejaría de ser luna de miel. Debemos ir solo las dos, sino no tendría chiste— respondió Sally.

—jeje, tienes razón. Entonces… veamos… ¿Qué tal si le regalamos algo? No, muy cliché, mmm… ayúdame a pensar— pidió Leona.

En el momento que ambas se encontraban pensando sobre como agradecerle a Yuki por todos sus cuidados, apareció cierta chica rencorosa.

—vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero a quienes tenemos aquí. A una de las más famosas del Ranking KOF. Leona Yagami Heidern. Hace mucho que no te veía— dijo la chica de corto cabello blanco.

Leona reaccionó de forma defensiva al reconocer esa voz — ¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ SARAH?!— preguntó mientras mantenía a Sally entre sus brazos.

— ¿ni siquiera me saludas o me preguntas como eh estado? Vamos, no te pongas así, fue una mera coincidencia que las encontrara mientras hacía mis compras. ¿No pensarás que las estoy espiando o algo así verdad?— preguntó Sarah retóricamente.

—no tengo por qué decirte lo que pienso de ti. En cualquier caso, lárgate antes de que me hagas enojar. No quiero problemas contigo, y mucho menos enfrente de ella— dijo Leona a manera de petición.

Sarah miró a Sally detenidamente —ya veo, así que ésta chica es la futura esposa de Yagami de la que hablan los rumores. Bueno, ante todo, soy una dama educada así que me presentaré. Saludos, mi nombre es Sarah Nanakase, un gusto conocerla— hizo una especie de reverencia al estilo europeo.

—sé quién eres y lo que hiciste en el pasado. No necesitas portarte así conmigo— dijo Sally fríamente.

—JAJAJA… es interesante señorita rubia. Ahora entiendo por qué la elegiste Leona. Bueno, debo volver a mis labores, no vemos luego— dijo Sarah agitando la mano mientras se alejaba.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos será la última Sarah— gruñó Leona con una clara expresión de enojo en su rostro.

—tranquila, tranquila. Ya se fue, ya se fue. Tranquila— dijo Sally acariciando el cabello de Leona, el cual tenía una ligera coloración morada.

—ya regresamos… ¿ah? ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?— preguntó Yuki al ver el estado en el que Leona estaba.

—Sa… S-Sa… S-Sarah. Sarah estuvo aquí— balbuceó Leona.

Yuki y los demás reaccionaron con sorpresa — ¡¿Q-QUÉEE!?—

—pasó por aquí, reconoció a Leona y empezó a hablarnos. Aunque, la verdad no parecía tener intención de lastimarnos— explicó Sally aun tratando de calmar a Leona.

—esto no debe seguir así. Debo encontrar la manera de acabar rápido con esto. Por el bien de todos nosotros— pensó Yuki al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a Sally en calmar a la pelirroja.

… **. … …. ….. … …..**

… … … **. … ….. …**

… … **. …. ….. ….. …**

Mansión Kusanagi: 27 de abril del 2032, 9:00 a.m. (3 horas antes de la boda).

—ayyyy. Que emoción, por fin llegó el día. Por fin seré la esposa de mi amada Leoni, incluso, para hacerlo más realista, ella le pidió a Mio si hoy podía dormir en su casa para que no saliéramos las dos de la misma casa— pensó Sally con una amplia sonrisa.

—hola, Sally, ¿estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó cierto hermano mayor desde afuera del cuarto.

—Si no estuviera despierta no te contestaría, puedes pasar hermanito— contestó la rubia.

Bryan pasó al cuarto de su hermana acompañado de Terry, Mitsuki e Ethan.

—felicitaciones Bogard-san. Hoy cumplirá su sueño de contraer matrimonio con Yagami-san— dijo Mitsuki con un acento elegante.

— ¿A qué se debe tanta elegancia y educación tan repentinas al hablarme?— preguntó Sally.

— ¿acaso no es obvio? Hoy vas a casarte. Por lo cual, de ahora en adelante serás una respetable y honorifica señora casada— dijo Terry aguantando la risa.

—Terry tiene razón, aunque tengas la edad de nosotros, estarás en una liga diferente. Será muy difícil tratarte como antes— dijo Ethan levemente triste.

—no te pongas así primo, es verdad que estaré casada… con otra chica. Pero ese no es motivo para que nos traten diferente. Tú lo acabas de decir, tenemos la misma edad, eso no cambiará con un simple papel— dijo Sally.

—ahora lo difícil será explicarle a las niñas la relación de ustedes dos. La ventaja es que eligieron un día en el que ellas no sospechan a que vinimos. Probablemente les causaría un trauma saber esto— dijo Terry.

—por mí no te preocupes tío. A mí ya me explicaron en la escuela lo que es el yuri, el lesbianismo y todo eso. Además, no veo razón para que me traume cuando sé que Sally y Leona se aman y por eso van a casarse— dijo cierta niña de ojos amarillos y cabello negro.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas enseñan en las primarias hoy en día?— pensó Bryan al escuchar a Carly.

— ¡C-Carly! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando? No te vimos— cuestionó Terry un poco asustado.

—pasaba por aquí y escuché lo que dijiste tío. Y por lo que eh visto, no hay de que asustarse con esto. Solo son dos personas que se aman— dijo Carly con su clásica voz de niña estricta.

—estás en lo correcto Carly. Que dos chicas se amen no es algo malo, es parte de la naturaleza. Cuando te enamoras, el corazón no se fija si esa persona es hombre o mujer, lo importante es amarse con toda el alma de esa persona— dijo Sally a modo de discurso y casi llegando a las lágrimas.

—Pero que palabras tan profundas— dijeron Mitsuki y Carly al mismo tiempo.

—A mí no me lo parecen— dijo Terry entrecerrando los ojos.

..… … … … … ….

Mientras tanto en la mansión Asamiya…..

— ¡WAAAAAAH! Mi pequeña Leona por fin se casaráaaaa— dijo una Yuki súper llorona mientras abrazaba la cintura de la pelirroja.

—calma, calma Yuki. Me estás mojando la pijama con tus lágrimas. Cálmate— dijo Leona con un gesto de incomodidad.

—no puedo creer que una de mis "onee-sama" vaya a casarse hoy. Y precisamente va a hacerlo con mi ex-cuñada— mencionó Mio mientras sacaba del armario sus opciones de lo que iba a usar para la ceremonia.

—Leona, jura por el amor de amigas que nos tenemos que aunque te cases con Sally nunca me harás de lado, promételo por favoooor— Yuki siguió llorando como loca.

—claro, claro. Lo prometo Yuki, nunca me separaré de ti. Eres mi mejor amiga. En todo caso, la que debería prometerme que no se separará de mi eres tú Yuki. No quiero que eso pase cuando te cases con Axel— dijo Leona en modo de venganza.

— ¿d-de que hablas Leona? aún no sé si voy a casarme con él. Y aunque lo supiera, falta mucho tiempo para eso. Así que no pienses en eso— dijo Yuki mirando hacia otro lado.

—a ti ni te pregunto si piensas casarte o no. claro está que no sabes ni a quien quieres— dijo Leona refiriéndose a Mio.

—n-no tenías por qué decirlo de esa forma tan hiriente. Lo que pasa es que estoy probando quien me conviene más. No soy una mala mujer solo por tener más de una opción, ¿o sí?— se defendió Mio con un claro acento de molestia.

—tranquilas chicas, tranquilas. No hay razón para estar discutiendo. Leona, no debes criticar el modo de Mio para llevar las relaciones amorosas. Y tú Mio, no debes reaccionar así cada que traten ese punto. Así que se van calmando las dos— dijo Yuki estrictamente.

—lo siento Yukiri, lo siento Leona. No debí reaccionar así— dijo Mio agachando la mirada.

—no te disculpes, fue mi culpa por tratar ese tema. Discúlpame tú a mí— dijo Leona con el mismo tono apagado.

—bueeno, ya que está todo arreglado, Leona, debes apurarte y ponerte muuuy bonita para que Sally te vea hermosa y tenga un buen recuerdo del día de su boda— habló Yuki mientras levantaba de la cama a Leona por la fuerza.

—tienes razón. Hoy es el día más importante de mi vida. No dejaré que algo me deprima. Bien chicas, a preparar a la novia— dijo la pelirroja casi gritando.

Yuki, Mio, Krystal y Misa le estuvieron ayudando a Leona con sus preparativos. Tales cosas como el peinado, el vestido, el maquillaje y otras pequeñas cositas que no podían verse a simple vista. Ya que esas "cositas" era una sorpresa para la otra novia.

… **.. … … …. … …**

… **.. ….. … …. ….. …..**

… **.. ….. ….. …. …. ….**

Capilla en algún lugar de Osaka: 27 de abril del 2032, 11:50 a.m. (10 minutos antes de la boda).

( **Nota del Autor: debido a que no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace una boda en Japón, la haré como lo hacen en aquí en México. Nota de Asuna: debiste informarte mejor Onii-san** )

Un gran grupo de gente se había reunido en ese lugar para celebrar la unión de esa hermosa pareja que alegraba a todos los presentes. Aunque a simple vista no pareciera algo normal. La mayoría de la gente eran los peleadores del KOF y la gente más apegada a las novias.

—mira lo que son las cosas Bogard. Cuando te hermano se casó estabas dando por seguro que tu hija se quedaría con la mía. Debo admitir que lo llegué a pensar, pero nunca me pasó por la cabeza que Sally sería la nuera de Yagami— habló Kyo a manera de burla.

—Da de gracias que hoy es la boda de mi pequeña luna, sino ya tendría Kusanagi asado para el banquete— respondió Iori con su clásica voz seria.

—vamos, vamos. No se peleen, recuerden por qué estamos aquí… para celebrar que mi pequeña Sally por fin será parte de un matrimonio. Aunque sea con la HIJA de Yagami y Heidern. Pero mientras ellas sean felices, no hay problema alguno, ¿verdad "consuegro"?— dijo Terry poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Yagami.

—no vuelvas a llamarme así Bogard. Pero tienes razón en eso, no puedo interponerme en las decisiones de mi hija. Si ella ama a Sally, no me queda de otra— habló Iori mirando hacia dentro de la capilla.

—Pero hablando más enserio, ¿está bien que nuestras hijas estén llamando tanto la atención en esta ciudad?— preguntó Kyo notablemente preocupado.

—estarán bien, después de todo ellas son muy fuertes, incluso diría que son el doble de poderosas que nosotros. Estoy seguro que si unen fuerzas, podrán ganarle a cualquiera con facilidad— dijo Terry con su típica expresión despreocupada.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos hasta que…

— ¡YA VIENE TÍA SALLY! ¡YA VIENE TÍA SALLY!— gritó Misa mientras corría hacia la gente.

Sally llegó al lugar con mucha elegancia dentro de un auto de lujo, el cual era propiedad de la familia Asamiya. Todos se sorprendieron cuando ella bajó. Portaba un vestido de novia muy a su estilo. En vez del laaaaargo vestido que se acostumbra, Sally traía uno que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, con muchos encajes y vuelos, y justo en medo de su pecho, llevaba un pedazo de tela transparente con forma de corazón formando un escote. Obviamente acompañado de los clásicos velo y ramo. Todo ese conjunto reflejaba la juventud y sensualidad de Sally a la perfección, aunque a muchos presentes les pareció algo bastante "sexy" para la ocasión. En realidad parecía más un vestido de Loli o de Idol que de novia.

Por otro lado, Leona, quien ya se encontraba dentro de la capilla, llevaba un vestido mucho más simple: el vestido no tenía alguna clase de mangas o tirantes, en lugar de eso, llevaba unos guantes bastante largos que llegaban encima de sus codos. Al no tener tela sobre su pecho y hombros dejó a la vista una cantidad "normal" de su pecho. La prenda iba con un solo adorno, una especie de cinturón hecho de muchas rosas de tela que pasaban justo por la mitad de su cuerpo. Llevaba una gargantilla con una rosa igual, y obviamente el velo y ramo correspondientes. Todo con un leve tinte rojizo.

Una vez que pudieron verse la una a la otra en todo su esplendor con esa ropa, no pudieron contener las lágrimas debido a la felicidad. Ya que para ellas, hacer algo así hace unos cuantos meses no podían ni siquiera imaginarlo.

Aferrándose al brazo de su padre, Sally comenzó a recorrer el pasillo del recinto, acercándose al altar más y más. Para Sally, cada paso que daba era una pelea contra sus propias dudas, nervios, miedos e inseguridades. Sabía que la vida en matrimonio sería muy diferente a la actual, pero, también sabía cuánto amor sentía hacia Leona. Y no dudaba ni un segundo que Leona sintiera un amor igual o incluso superior.

Una vez que Sally y Terry llegaran hasta donde Leona, Terry hizo "la entrega" correspondiente mientras le dirigía unas palabras a su "nuera"—Leona, por favor, cuida a mi hija mejor que su madre y yo y hazla la chica más feliz del universo. Por favor, te encargo a mi pequeña— se despidió de Sally y regresó a su asiento.

—te vez hermosa Sally— dijo la pelirroja casi en susurro.

—tú también Leoni, parece que saliste de algún anime Shojo o de un cuento de hadas— fue la rápida respuesta.

Guardaron silencio y la ceremonia comenzó. Tomándose de las manos en todo momento, escuchaban con atención cada palabra que conformaba ese evento tan importante para ellas. Aunque claro, querían que terminara lo más pronto posible. Querían abrazarse, besarse, sentir su calor mutuamente. Pero no podían hacer eso a mitad de la ceremonia y con tanta gente observándolas. Lo único que podían hacer era sentarse en silencio mientras imaginaban su futura vida, una al lado de la otra, sin motivos para separarse. Ambas sintieron que el tiempo voló mientras mantuvieron esos pensamientos. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban recibiendo la clásica pregunta en la cual respondieron "acepto" sin duda alguna. Pocos minutos después, llegó a los oídos de ambas la tan ansiada frase, solo que ligeramente modificada debido a que era un caso especial "yo las declaro… esposa y mujer. Puede besar a la novia".

Sin alguna clase de duda, ambas se tomaron de las mejillas y se unieron en un largo y enamorado beso. Su primer beso como matrimonio.

— ¡POR FIN SALLY! ¡POR FIN ESTAMOS CASADAS! JAJAJA— dijo Leona riendo, gritando y llorando de la alegría.

Sally no fue capaz de articular oración alguna, en vez de eso, se echó a llorar sobre el pecho de Leona —Leoni… Leoni… es mi esposa… Leoni por fin eres mi esposa… gracias, gracias. T-te amo muchísimo—

—yo también te amo, Sally— Leona tomó la barbilla de Sally y la volvió a besar con toda su alma.

—soy la mujer más feliz estando a tu lado— dijeron mutuamente.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.**

 **(SNIFF, SNIFF) QUE CAPÍTULO MÁS HERMOSO. ¿NO CREES ONEE-CHAN?**

—ENSERIO ONII-SAN, SIGO SIN ENTENDER COMO CON UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR DE ESE NIVEL SIENDO HETERO NI TE INMUTAS, PERO SI LA VUELVES YURI TE HACES UN MAR DE LÁGRIMAS **—**

 **DEJAME EN PAZ, ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTOY DISFRUTANDO DE ESA FELICIDAD?**

—TOMA, SECATE LAS LÁGRIMAS CON ESTO **— ME PASA UN PAÑUELO —** DEBIDO A QUE MI ONII-SAN SIGUE CON SUS LLANTOS, ESTA VEZ YO DESPEDIRÉ EL PROGRAMA. PERO ANTES **— ME MIRA VENGATIVAMENTE —** ONII-SAN, NO CREAS QUE SE ME OLVIDA QUE DURANTE 15 MINUTOS DEL CAPÍTULO ESTUVISTE PERSIGUIENDOME MIENTRAS ME MOSTRABAS IMÁGENES YURI. ASÍ QUE SOLO TE ADVIERTO QUE NO TE ESTÉS QUEJANDO DESPUÉS SI VES ALGO ATERRADOR EN TU CUARTO **—**

 **NO SERÍAS CAPAZ… ¿O SI? (SOLO SE ENCOGE DE HOMBROS)**

—EN FIN, ESTA VEZ SI ME DESPIDO. SOY ASUNA YAGAMI, Y A NOMBRE DE TODO EL ELENCO, MI ONII-SAN Y EL EQUIPO DE PRODUCCIÓN, ¡GRACIAS POR VERNOS! ESPERAMOS QUE PUEDAN SEGUIRNOS EN LA PRÓXIMA TRANSMISIÓN. ¡SAYONARAAAAAA! **—**

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **LUNA DE MIEL, ESTRELLA DE PLACER.**


	3. Chapter 3

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo 3: Luna de miel, estrellas de placer (título lascivo hecho a propósito)

— ¡HOLA A TODOS!— ASUNA SALUDA —HOY ES TERCER CAPÍTULO DE LA TEMPORDA FINAL—

 **¡ASUNAAAAAA! ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS BORRASTE MIS CARPETAS DE IMÁGENES QUE TENÍA EN LA COMPUTADORA?!**

—ESO TE GANASTE POR HACERME VER EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR—

 **¿TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO ME TARDÉ EN REUNIR ESAS 1000 IMÁGENES? ESO FUE DEMASIADO, TE PASASTE**

—SI NO QUIERES QUE VUELVA A PASAR NO USES TANTO YURI EN TUS CAPÍTULOS. ADEMÁS, ERAN PURAS IMÁGENES ECCHI, YURI, HENTAI Y FANSERVICE—

 **POR ESO ME TARDÉ EN REUNIRLAS. PERO BUENO, AHORA YA NO TIENES CON QUE AMENAZARME AL VER ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

— ¿JOOO? ¿ENSERIO? NO TE ATREVAS A RETARME **— ASUNA ME MIRA CON OJOS DE YANDERE.**

 **OH-OH, M-MEJOR VAMOS AL CAPÍTULO. ¡RÁPIDO POR FAVOR!**

… … **.. ….**

 **ADVERTENCIA 1: ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL LÉSBICO EXPLÍCITO, HAY UNA SEGUNDA ADVERTENCIA DONDE ESAS ESCENAS EMPIEZAN.**

… **.. … ….**

Patio de la Mansión Kusanagi: 27 de Abril de 2032, 7:00 p.m.

Todos habían llegado ahí después de la ceremonia de boda para celebrar la unión de ese par de chicas tan peculiares.

—Vaya que se reunió gente, ¿no creen chicos?— preguntó Sally al ver que habían alrededor de 300 personas.

—Bueno, si piensas cuantos son conocidos del torneo y sus familias, no es tanta gente— contestó Leona.

—Que considerado fue Axel al ofrecernos ayuda con la atención de los invitados— dijo Terry "halagando" a su futuro cuñado.

—sí, él contrató el servicio de meseros. Y por lo visto, no fue suficiente ayuda desde su punto de vista— comentó Yuki al ver que su novio atendía las mesas como si él fuera el contratado.

—Según lo que él dijo le dieron ganas por hacerlo y no se quiso quedar con la curiosidad— dijo Jack que también andaba por ahí.

—lo está haciendo por algo más ¿verdad?— preguntó Yuki.

—en realidad sí. Le dije que si atendía bien a los invitados y se portaba humilde, le grabaría uno de nuestros "encuentros" entre Leona y yo. Claro que es mentira— dijo Sally con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Me pregunto si ser perversa es un requisito para ser yuri— pensó Terry al oír lo que dijo la rubia.

—A veces me asusta tu forma de pensar Sally— dijo Kyle jugando con algunas cosas que había sobre la mesa.

— ¿huh? Oye, Ethan, ¿te ocurre algo? Te veo algo nervioso— preguntó Bryan al ver que su primo no dejaba de mirar para todos lados.

—pues, no diré quién pero alguien me advirtió que Hana estuvo en la boda y también anda por aquí. Y la verdad me preocupa que haga alguna locura— contestó el castaño.

—calma, incluso si es verdad que Hana anda por aquí, no la creo capaz de hacer algo malo o arriesgado. Tú la conoces bien, fuiste su novio después de todo— dijo Bryan.

—ese es el problema, que aunque éramos novios, nunca nos tomamos el tiempo para conocernos bien. No sé de su pasado, que le gusta, que odia, cuáles son sus fobias, nada de eso. Lo único que sé es su fecha de cumpleaños, y eso lo sé porque Mio me la dijo, sino no sabría ni eso. Por lo tanto, no sé de qué sea capaz— confesó Ethan mostrando su preocupación por completo.

—algo me dice que si la quieres, que no querías terminar con ella pero no encontrabas como reprenderla por sus acosos— habló el rubio.

—no lo sé, la verdad ya ni siquiera sé si lo que hice estuvo bien desde un principio. Me cayó bien cuando la conocí y por eso me ofrecí a ayudarla, pero creo que fui demasiado lejos al aceptar ser su novio. Ayúdame Bryan, dime que debo hacer— dijo el Bogard menor con un gesto de desesperación.

—nunca te había visto así. Enserio debe importarte mucho como para que te pongas en ese estado tan sombrío. La verdad, no sé cómo ayudarte, no eh pasado por algo parecido. Lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que le hagas caso a lo que creas correcto. Y si me disculpas, debo ir a buscar a Misa— dijo Bryan levantándose de la silla.

Ethan solo observó cómo se alejaba su primo, juntó sus manos y apoyó su frente sobre ellas —Hana, ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo? no sé qué siento por ti. Y mucho menos sé si te amo— pensó.

—Misa, ya te dije que no te pierdas tan de repente. Harás que tu mamá se asuste— dijo Bryan.

—lo siento papá, es que estaba jugando con una amiga. Pero ya se fue— se justificó la niña.

—en cualquier caso, a la próxima avísanos por favor— dijo el rubio.

Cuando Bryan empezaba a caminar de regreso con Misa a su lado, chocó con cierta chica que en ese momento no se reconocía.

—discúlpeme señorita, no la vi— pidió Bryan.

—no. La culpa fue mía, no estaba mirando por donde caminaba— se disculpó la chica.

—Espera, esa voz, ¿eres tu Hana?— preguntó Bryan.

Resignándose al ser descubierta, Hana se bajó el gorro de su sudadera para dejar a la vista su rostro. El cual, a diferencia hace un tiempo, se veía bastante demacrado, pálido, triste. En pocas palabras, tenía un semblante bastante enfermo.

—H-Hana, ¿te ocurrió algo? Te ves mal— cuestionó el rubio ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse.

—estoy bien Bryan no necesito tu lástima— contestó Hana rechazando la ayuda de Bryan.

—claro que no estás bien, mírate, te ves muy enferma. Vamos, déjame ayudarte— dijo el Bogard mayor volviendo a ofrecerle la mano.

—sí, si de verdad quieres ayudarme, ayúdame a tener a Ethan para mí, ¿acaso él no lo entiende? Él es mi amor, mi felicidad, mi medicina, mi vicio. Es todo para mí. Quiero que vuelva a ser como antes— Hana se soltó a llorar.

—Hana, por tu bien, te recomendaría que lo dejaras tranquilo, entiéndelo, tú lo orillaste a hacer que te dejara. No creo que sea tan fácil para ti recuperarlo— aconsejó Bryan.

—ahora entiendo por qué Mio te dejó. Tú no sabes nada sobre una chica enamorada, pero no te preocupes, yo puedo arreglar esto sola. Adiós— se despidió Hana caminando hacia la puerta que llevaba a la calle.

Mientras la pelirrosa se alejaba, Bryan pudo sentir una potente aura llena de dolor y maldad, la cual definitivamente provenía de Hana.

—pobrecita, debió dolerle mucho como para que tener un aura así— pensó el chico.

… … … **. …. ….. …..**

… … **. ….. ….. ….. … ….**

… **. ….. … ….. …. …**

Puerto de Veracruz, México: 29 de abril del 2032, 3:00 p.m.

—jah, aún no creo que hayamos venido aquí en nuestra luna de miel. Es muy bonito— dijo Sally.

—El pequeño problema es que no sabemos hablar español— contestó Leona.

—lo bueno es que Terry accedió a hacernos un diccionario inglés-español con todo lo necesario. Por lo tanto, mientras hablemos en inglés, puede que alguien nos entienda— habló la rubia.

— ¿sabes Sally? ese optimismo fue una de las tantas razones por las que me enamoré de ti. Te amo— dijo la heredera de la luna con dándole un beso en la mejilla a su nueva esposa.

—Muy bien, ahora, ¿crees que deberíamos ir a los lugares que Aishlinna y Terry nos recomendaron?— preguntó Sally.

Leona solo asintió y empezó a caminar por la calle, hasta que encontraron algo bastante llamativo para ellas —Oye, Sally mira esto—

Sally se acercó al poste donde Leona estaba y miró uno de los tantos anuncios —que interesante, una función de lucha libre donde participan la señora Ángel y el señor Ramón. No pensé que siguieran en esto—

—Parece que después de aquel torneo, la señora Ángel se reformó, dejó de ser agente de NESTS y ahora se dedica a la lucha libre profesional— argumentó Leona mirando el anuncio.

—Nunca la eh visto luchando, ¿quieres que vayamos?— cuestionó la rubia.

—mmm… no estaría mal, después de todo, no sabemos cuándo volvamos a venir de visita a éste país. Está bien, vayamos. Veamos, es a las nueve de la noche. Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo— dijo Leona para organizarse.

—primero que nada, vamos a comprar los boletos. Por lo mientras, dime, ¿Cuál fue la razón principal para enamorarte de mí?— preguntó Sally.

—pues, no sabría decirte la razón principal ya que fue por muchas cosas. Verás, cuando te vi, obviamente me quedé extasiada con tu figura, tu piel, tu cabello, tu ojos. Después me enteré de lo que había pasado con Tory y me di cuenta de que tus sentimientos son reales, además de que existe una parte sensible y solitaria dentro de ti debido a ese accidente. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, me había enamorado de ti, no lo supe hasta que empecé a sentir celos cada vez que le hacías algo a Yuki. Pero bueno, basta de mí, ahora es tu turno de decirme por qué te enamoraste de mí— pidió la pelirroja.

—creo que por lo mismo que tú. Sabes que me enamoré de Yuki debido a que se parece mucho a Tory, por lo tanto no aplica contigo. La verdad es que tu casi no me gustabas al principio exceptuando…— Sally bajó un poco la mirada para observar cierto par de bultos —… peeero, cuando me mudé a Japón, no, incluso antes, pude sentir que había cierto tipo de cariño entre nosotras. No me atrevo a llamarlo amor, pero había un "algo" especial que me hacía sentirme más cerca de ti que de Yuki. Ahora sé que eso era tu enamoramiento por mí, además de que ambas tenemos las mismas preferencias. Y ahora, estamos casadas. Puedo gritar orgullosamente que estoy casada contigo, que te amo, y que quiero estar contigo para siempre— dijo Sally mirando el anillo que tenía en su mano izquierda.

—Yo también te amo Sally, y lo haré hasta mi último aliento— Leona tomó la barbilla de Sally e hizo que unieran sus labios.

La gente que pasaba alrededor de ellas mientras se besaban las miraban de diferentes formas, pero entre ellas prevalecía el asco y el desprecio.

—Bien, ahora vayamos a comer, me dan ganas de probar algo típico de éste país ¿Qué será bueno?— dijo Sally tomando de la mano a su esposa mientras caminaban sin rumbo.

Como era de esperarse al ser tan atractivas, no faltaron los hombres malintencionados que se les acercaban. Ante esos casos, Leona mostraba sus colmillos y formaba sus manos en garras mientras decía algo para que las dejaran en paz. Aunque no lo dijera, era muy divertido para Sally ver a Leona amenazando personas sin piedad alguna.

Después de comer, se dedicaron a observar unos cuantos lugares más, y finalmente, asistir a la función de lucha libre.

… **. ….. …. …. … ….**

… **.. … ….. ….. …. ….. …..**

… **. …. …. ….. …. …**

 **¡AVERTENCIA! ¡ADVERTENCIA! A PARTIR DE AQUÍ EMPIEZAN LAS ESCENAS PARA MAYORES, SI HAY NIÑOS LEYENDO O ALGUIEN A QUIEN NO LE GUSTE ESTO, FAVOR DE SALTARSE HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CORTE DE ESCENA (LAS TRES LINEAS DE PUNTOS).**

Hotel en algún lado de Veracruz, México: 29 de abril del 3032, 11:30 p.m.

—jah, por fin estamos aquí— dijo Sally tirándose sobre la cama.

—te apoyo, finalmente podremos descansar un rato— Leona se sentó junto a ella.

—la lucha estuvo muy interesante ¿no crees? Quien diría que la señora Ángel siguiera teniendo la misma agilidad— halagó la rubia.

—Pero te aseguro que no sabe moverse como nosotras— dijo Leona haciendo un rápido movimiento para quedar encima de Sally.

— ¿pero qué?... no Leoni, la que hace eso soy yo. Yo siempre te hago sentir bien a ti— dijo Sally tratando de cambiar las posiciones.

—por eso, no me gusta ser la única que se siente bien. Esta vez te toca a ti, quiero que tu primera vez sea la misma que la primera de nuestro matrimonio— Leona le besó el cuello y empezó a acariciarle los muslos.

—ah… Leoni… d-detente… h-hum— dijo Sally tratando de reprimir su voz.

—jejeje… aunque tú me digas eso, tu cuerpo me está diciendo otra cosa. Vamos, (beso) déjame hacértelo— Leona sonrió traviesamente y empezó a deslizar su mano dentro de la falda de su esposa. Acarició delicadamente justo en la intimidad de Sally con las puntas de sus dedos por encima de la fina tela de sus bragas.

— ¿¡KYAH!? Le-Leoni, vas muy rápido. m-me siento rara, siento… fuaa… c-como un hormigueo— dijo la rubia empezando a ceder.

—eso quiere decir que te gusta. Eres muy sensible Sally, solo mira esto, apenas si te estoy tocando y ya estás escurriendo— Leona siguió acariciando esa zona.

—a-aaaah… n-no digas eso— Sally empezó a torcerse, como si buscara la forma de sentirse mejor.

Leona notó la reacción de su esposa, por lo tanto, hizo a un lado la ropa interior de Sally para tocarla directamente. Sally sintió una onda de placer aún más potente que antes y soltó un fuerte gemido debido a eso.

Leona seguía jugando con la intimidad de su esposa, observando extasiada las expresiones en el rostro de Sally.

—parece que quieres un tipo de juego diferente. Muy bien, haré que te sientas mejor— diciendo eso, Leona procedió a dejar al descubierto los grandes pechos de Sally para acariciarlos.

—ahí no… Leoni… por favor… agk… son muy sensibles… mjaah…— gimió Sally completamente hundida en el placer.

Leona no le hizo caso alguno. Tomó uno de los senos con su mano y empezó a jugar con el pezón con sus dedos, al mismo tiempo, al otro seno lo atacó con besos y pequeñas lamidas.

—mmm… a-aaaagh… Leoniiii… eres… una pervertida— se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a las sabanas con sus manos, tratando de conservar la cordura.

—Todo lo aprendí de ti, así que si yo soy una pervertida, tú también lo eres— Leona tomó iniciativa y comenzó a penetrar con sus dedos la delicada zona de Sally.

— ¡AAAAAAH! p-puedo sentirte… a-adentro de mi… se… se siente increíble…— Sally tomó la cabeza de Leona y la enterró entre sus pechos para sentirla más cerca.

Leona aprovechó esa cercanía para volver a jugar con los pezones de Sally. Su mano izquierda pellizcaba el pezón y masajeaba el seno de ese lado. Su lengua se concentraba en lamer el pecho derecho formando círculos alrededor de la punta y ocasionalmente mordiéndolo con suavidad. Junto todo eso, la mano derecha de Leona hacía su labor brindándole el máximo placer posible tratando de entrar en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sally solo parecía una muñeca de trapo ante toda esa estimulación junta, el placer la tenía completamente vulnerable, o al menos eso parecía.

—s-siento como si algo…. Ahm… algo quisiera salirme… ah… mm…— Sally siguió retorciéndose, buscando la forma de tener más contacto con su pareja.

—resiste un poco más Sally. Quiero disfrutar tu cuerpo todavía más— Leona se separó un poco Sally, se quitó la blusa, sacó su mano de la piel de Sally y la lamió —tienes un sabor muy dulce, tus jugos son deliciosos—

—N-no digas eso, me da vergüenza— fue lo que alcanzó a decir la rubia.

Leona se volvió a acomodar sobre el cuerpo de Sally de tal manera que los pechos de ambas pudieran acariciarse entre sí para poder usar sus manos de otro modo. La besó en los labios con toda la lujuria que tenía en ese momento, haciendo que un delicado hilo de saliva quedara entre ellas cuando se separaron. Con sus manos siguió estimulando la intimidad de su esposa hasta que finalmente Sally alcanzó el máximo éxtasis dejando escapar un grito de placer.

—fuua… Leoni… eres… eres muy buena. G-gracias por dejarme sentir lo que es ser tu mujer— dijo Sally con la respiración agitada.

—Espera, ese solo fue el primer round— Leona recuperó el aliento, se deslizó en la cama hasta llegar a su objetivo.

— ¿eh? ¿q-que estás haciendo?— preguntó la rubia al ver que su pareja abría y levantaba sus piernas.

—jejeje… itadakimasu— Leona enterró su cara en la entrepierna de Sally.

Con una habilidad sorprendente, Leona comenzó a estimular la feminidad de Sally con su boca. Le dio unas cortar y numerosas lamidas en la superficie, a veces metía su lengua lo más que podía.

—Sally… (Lamida) enserio… tienes un sabor delicioso— dijo Leona succionando dichos líquidos.

— ¿e-enserio te gustan tanto? Juaaa… no creo que sepan mejor que los tuyos… huum… aaaah…— dijo Sally roja de vergüenza y placer —n-no hagas eso… aún estoy muy sensible por acabar hace poco… a-aaaah—

—te haré acabar de nuevo Sally. Quiero que tu primera vez tenga muchas experiencias— empezó a atacar el pequeño capullo de Sally con su lengua y dientes. Haciendo que Sally sintiera placer a una escala mayor.

—a-aca… acabo… acabo otra vez… Leoniiiiiiiiiiii— Sally dejó escapar un abundante chorro de sus líquidos sobre el cuerpo de Leona al tener ese orgasmo.

—vaya, vaya. No pensé que fueras a hacer eso con tu primera sesión de sexo oral— dijo Leona con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Leoni… estás diciendo cosas muy pervertidas… no puedo más… estoy muy cansada— se quejó la rubia.

—En ese caso, es hora del evento principal— Leona se quitó su falda y ropa interior —cielos, mira como estoy de mojada solo por tocarte—

—Me das miedo Leoni, deja esas palabras pervertidas— pidió la Bogard menor.

Leona tomó las debilitadas piernas de Sally y las entrelazó con las de ella. Las partes íntimas de ambas se tocaban entre sí.

—quiero que probemos esto Sally— Leona empezó a mover su cadera rítmicamente hacia adelante y atrás.

—a-aaaah… nuestras v-vag… naaaas se están besando. Hacen un ruido muy erótico— dijo Sally a punto de ahogarse.

—huum… ahora la que dice cosas pervertidas eres tu— contraatacó la pelirroja.

Impulsada por los gemidos de su amada y por los ruidos que venían del lugar donde se conectaban, Leona comenzó a aumentar de velocidad de su movimiento.

—p-por fin… por fin nos volvimos una sola… t-te amo Leoni… a-acaboooo— Sally volvió a sentir esa oleada de placer que la hizo llegar al límite.

—También te amo Sally… aaaaaaaaaaah— Leona también alcanzó el orgasmo con pocos minutos de esa posición.

Ambas se recostaron cómodamente una junto a la otra.

—eso… fue… el paraíso. ¿Huh? ¿Sally estás llorado?— preguntó Leona.

—claro que estoy llorando. Tu… tú me… tú me violaste. Pero, gracias a eso, hemos consolidado nuestro matri…mo… nio— Sally no soportó más y se desmayó sobre el cuerpo de Leona.

—aguantaste tres rondas en tu primera vez. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Te amo— Leona le dio un beso en la mejilla, la cubrió con las sabanas y la dejó dormir a gusto mientras ella se daba un baño.

… **.. ….. … … … …..**

… … **.. ….. ….. … …**

… **. …. … …. …. …..**

Preparatoria privada de Osaka, Japón: 12 de mayo de 2032, 5:00 p.m.

Sonó la campana de la escuela anunciando el fin de la jornada escolar.

—aaah, por fin se terminaron las clases— suspiró Yuki echando su cuerpo hacia atrás.

—bueno, vámonos. Tenemos que pasar por Sally a su clase— dijo Leona levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la puerta.

—oiga yuri recién casada se le está olvidando su mochila— advirtió Axel con voz cansada.

—oh, es verdad. Gracias por recordármelo— Leona regresó a su asiento caminando hacia atrás.

—parece que Leona está en esa etapa en la que te desconectas del mundo— mencionó una compañera de clase.

—Eso es más que obvio— fue la corta respuesta de Yuki.

— ¡LEONIIIIIII! Te extrañé tanto— Sally apareció en el salón y corrió hacia su esposa para abrazarla.

—oigan ustedes dos. Las maestras las van a regañar. Espérense hasta salir de la escuela— dijo Axel con los ojos entrecerrados.

—disculpen, ¿sigue aquí Yuki-san? Tengo una carta para ella— avisó cierta vice-presidenta.

—sí, aquí estoy Nanami. Gracias por traérmela— Yuki recibió la carta, la cual le daba una sensación familiar.

Nanami hizo una reverencia y se fue rápidamente.

Yuki abrió la carta y empezó a leer. "Yukirí Kusanagi Kushinada, felicidades, has sido elegida como capitana de equipo para el nuevo torneo King of Fighters que estoy organizando. Ésta carta te da derecho a seleccionar a los otros dos integrantes de tu equipo, al igual que escoger el nombre de éste último. No hay restricción de edad, aunque estoy segura que escogerás a gente de tu edad, peeero… no puedes incluir en tu equipo a alguien que también haya recibido una carta como ésta. El torneo se llevará a cabo el 15 de agosto del presente año en el estadio Osaka. Espero tu participación… o me veré obligada a usar otros métodos. Sin más que agregar, felicidades por haber sido seleccionada. Atentamente: Sara Nanakase".

Yuki y Leona se quedaron paralizadas al leer el nombre del remitente.

—n-no puede ser. A Sarah se le ocurrió patrocinar un torneo. Ahora entiendo por qué se mantuvo tan tranquila todo éste tiempo— dijo Leona aun sin reaccionar bien.

—un nuevo KOF ¿eh? genial, será mi primera oportunidad en el mundo de las peleas— dijo Axel emocionado.

— ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS CONSCIENTE DEL PELIGRO QUE ESTO REPRESENTA?! Estamos hablando del torneo King of Fighters, nunca hay algo derecho ahí— dijo Yuki bastante exaltada.

—nada ganas con ese estado Yuki. Tranquilízate y dinos ¿a quienes incluirás en tu equipo?— preguntó Leona.

En ese instante, llegaron simultáneamente mensajes a los celulares de Yuki, Axel y Sally.

—mi hermano dice que él y mi papá también recibieron cartas de capitán de grupo— contó Yuki.

—mi hermano dice lo mismo. Él y mi papá recibieron carta de capitán— agregó Sally.

—Mi papá también recibió carta— dijo Axel al último.

—osea que Sally y Yuki no pueden formar equipo con sus familias. Yuki, cuéntame en tu equipo— habló Leona con seriedad.

—muy bien Leona, seremos equipo. Ahora solo hay que encontrar al tercer miembro— afirmó la castaña.

A unos cuantos salones de distancia….

—hiciste un buen trabajo entregándole esa carta a Kusanagi. Aquí tienes tu paga— la peliblanca le dio un sobre de papel con algo desconocido.

—fue un placer hacer negocio con usted Sarah-sama. Por favor, si necesita ayuda de nuevo no dude en llamarme— Nanami desapareció lentamente del salón.

—Sé que estás ahí Onee-san, no puedes esconder tu presencia todavía— le advirtió Sarah a su hermana mayor.

—escuché que Nanami le dio una carta a Yuki de tu parte. ¿Enserio piensas llevara a cabo ese plan desde ahora?— preguntó la hermana mayor.

—por supuesto Onee-san. Hice un poco de caso y mandé las cartas mucho antes para darles tiempo de organizarse. Yo ya tengo mi equipo planeado desde hace un buen rato así que no tengo prisas— contestó Sarah.

— ¿Se puede saber quiénes serían los integrantes de tu equipo?— cuestionó la otra chica.

—eso es confidencial Onee-san, no seas entrometida. Ah, por cierto, como me sobró una carta de capitán, supongo que te la voy a dar a ti. Quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto sin tus poderes— Sarah le ofreció el sobre con el sello rojo característico de las invitaciones del torneo.

—he-hermana. Viendo esto, no me queda de otra más que decirte que si yo llego a las finales, tú te desharás de ese rencor hacia ellos— negoció la mayor.

—está bien, si llegas a las finales y ganas el torneo, yo me olvidaré de mi venganza. Pero SOLO, SI, GANAS, EL, TORNEO. Así que tendrás que esforzarte— dijo Sarah —ahora será mejor que te vayas antes de que te una de ellas te reconozca—

La hermana mayor hizo una pequeña reverencia y escapó de la escuela furtivamente.

—ahora Onee-san, en ese torneo más te vale demostrar que eres fuerte. O de lo contrario, yo no me servirás para mis propósitos— como es su costumbre, se asomó por la ventana del salón para observar el paisaje —bien, todo está yendo según a lo que recuerdo. Espero que elijan los equipos que tengo predicados desde aquel día. Finalmente, después de tanto, mi venganza empieza tomar forma. Lo siento por ti, Onee-san— miró por unos segundos más la ventana y desapareció con la brisa del viento.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3.**

 **¿Y BIEN, QUE LES PARECIÓ ÉSTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO?**

—O… NII… CHAN…—

 **ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS ¿VERDAD?** **NADIE DICE "ONII-CHAN" DE ESE MODO CUANDO ESTÁ FELIZ.**

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTÁS EN PROBLEMAS! NO TE BASTÓ CON EL SOFT-YURI, YA PUSISTE YURI HENTAI TAMBIÉN. DESPIDETE DE TU COLECCIÓN DE ANIME—

 **LOS ANIME SON DE AMBOS. SI LOS DESTRUYERAS, TU TAMBIÉN SALDRÍAS PERDIENDO.**

—ENTONCES… MMM… DESPIDETE DE TUS POSTERS DE PECHUGONAS—

 **NO TENGO TALES COSAS ASUNA.**

— ¿ENSERIO? RAYOS. ENTONCES ME DESHARÉ DE TU ALMOHADA PARA ABRAZAR **—**

 **DEJA DE INVENTAR COSAS QUE NO TENGO. ACEPTA QUE YA NO TIENES CON QUE CASTIGARME.**

—YA VERÁS. ME VENGARÉ DE TI POR LO DE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO—

 **EN FIN, TENEMOS QUE TERMINAR LA EMISIÓN DE ÉSTA SEMANA**

—ADIÓOOOOOS—

 **ESPERO NOS LEAN LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** LA ALINEACIÓN DEFINITIVA.


	4. Chapter 4

The King of Fighters: Nueva generación, FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo 4: la alineación definitiva.

 **HOLA, HOLA GENTE. ESTAMOS EN EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO DE LA TEMPORADA FINAL.**

—ESPERO QUE HOY NO PONGAS TUS COSAS YURIS O TE HARÉ LO MISMO QUE TE EH ESTADO HACIENDO CADA NOCHE DURANTE UNA SEMANA—

 **TRANQUILA. ÉSTA VEZ CASI NO HABRÁ YURI. ADEMÁS, ¿ENSERIO ERA NECESARIO ESPERAR HASTA LA NOCHE PARA GOLPEARME?**

—DURANTE LA NOCHE LOS DEMÁS ESSTÁN DURMIENDO, ASÍ QUE POR LO TANTO NO ESCUCHAN TUS SUPLICAS Y NI TUS QUEJIDOS—

 **AJÁ SI, COMO NO. EN FIN, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO.**

—HEY, HEY, ESPERA. ANUNCIO QUE HOY APARECERÁ UNA NUEVA PERSON…—

… **. …. … … …. …**

… … **.. …. ….. ….. …..**

… **. …. ….. … …. ….**

Preparatoria de South Town: 20 de mayo de 2032, 1:00 p.m.

El grupo de 7 personas estaba en el patio trasero de la escuela, como era de costumbre para ellos.

—Entonces, esto es una carta de capitán ¿eh?— dijo Terry agitando dicho papel.

—Según lo que dicen éstas cartas, solo los que las recibimos podemos formar un equipo para el torneo— dijo Bryan mirando un sobre idéntico al de Terry.

—En pocas palabras, si fuéramos a hacer equipos, solo podemos entrar con Bryan o Terry ¿no?— preguntó Kyle con cara de molestia.

—hermanito, ¿estás celoso que ellos tuvieron carta de capitán y tu no?— preguntó Krystal con un mirada maliciosa.

—p-por supuesto que no. solo estoy remarcando que debemos entrar con ellos si es que pensamos entrar al torneo— dijo Kyle mirando hacia otro lado.

—waaaaaah. Que mal que Yuki ya me apartó para su equipo, quería hacer equipo con éste guapo de aquí— Mio se dejó caer sobre los hombros de Terry.

— ¿p-pero que cosas dices Mio? e-estoy seguro que te irá mejor junto a mi hermana— dijo Terry bastante nervioso por sentir el cálido y suave cuerpo de Mio en su espalda.

—ahora que lo pienso, Mitsuki, ¿te gustaría estar en mi equipo? Seríamos los campeones— le ofreció Bryan a la esgrimista.

—lo siento Bryan, sabes que no se pueden tener a dos capitanes en un solo equipo. Pero si no hubiera recibido esa carta lo hubiera hecho con gusto— dijo Mitsuki amablemente.

Los hermanos Dash se voltearon a ver entre sí al notar el comportamiento de sus respectivas parejas.

—Ethan, Mio, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Hana? Desde dos semanas no sé noticia alguna de ella y empieza a preocuparme— preguntó Mitsuki.

—lo siento Mitsuki, pero no. lo último que supe de ella fue que pidió permiso de ausentarse en la escuela debido a que estaba enferma. Eso fue hace dos semanas— respondió la violeta.

Ethan solo agachó la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de Mio.

—de hecho, yo me la topé el día de la boda de mi hermana. Y a decir verdad, la vi bastante enferma, tenía los brazos delgaditos, la piel muy pálida, los ojos sin brillo y con muchas ojeras. Parecía un zombi— contó el Bogard mayor.

—lo siento Mitsuki, es por mi culpa que no puedas ver a tu amiga— dijo Ethan en un susurro imperceptible.

—si mañana no viene a la escuela voy ir a verla a su casa. Esto me está preocupando demasiado, Hana no es del tipo de chicas que ves hoy no te la vuelves a topar hasta dentro de un mes. La extraño mucho— dijo la esgrimista con voz triste y los ojos humedecidos.

—disculpa, si no te molesta, ¿podría ir contigo cuando la visites? Siento algo de culpa por esto que le está pasando— preguntó el Bogard castaño.

—no me molesta en lo absoluto. Y quita esa cara, tú no tienes la culpa del comportamiento de Hana. En realidad, ella me contó esto hace unos meses— Mitsuki empezó a relatar.

 **Flashback. (Narrado por Mitsuki)**

Estábamos en casa de Hana, como siempre solas ya que sus padres casi no están.

—Mitsuki-sama, q-quiero contarle algo. ¿Puedo?— me preguntó.

—claro que sí. Sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que quieras. No se lo contaré a los demás— le respondí.

—Pues, me gustaría que leyera esto— sacó un sobre y me lo dio en las manos —por favor, no me rechace después de leerla—

Me asusté un poco cuando escuché "no me rechace". Incluso llegué a pensar que se me estaba declarando. Pero la verdad era otra cosa. Eran los resultados de una prueba de hospital. Me puse a leerlos. Como mi papá es doctor pude entender fácilmente lo que decía ahí.

—Hana, n-no me digas q-que esto es real. No puede ser, ¿o sí?— yo estaba impactada.

—por desgracia esa prueba no se equivoca, Mitsuki-sama. Estoy enferma— me contestó estando a punto de llorar.

El resultado era de una prueba psicológica. Esos mismos indicaban que Hana tenía un problema mental que hacía que ella dependiera exageradamente de algunas personas. O al menos eso creo.

—no te preocupes Hana, estoy segura que no es para tanto ésta enfermedad. No es como si fueras a morirte o algo así— la abracé y la retranqué en mi hombro.

—pero… pero… siento como si fuera a volverme una carga para usted, o para Ethan-kun o todos los demás. Ahí lo dice, si me encariño demasiado con alguien empezaré a ser una carga— Hana estaba inconsolable.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

—Entonces, ¿esa es la razón por la que Hana siempre me acosaba?— Ethan apretó los puños —si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes. Maldición ahora me siento mucho peor—

—cálmate Ethan, tu no lo sabías. La culpa fue mía por no decírselo a ustedes antes de todo esto. Por favor discúlpame— Mitsuki se puso de rodillas frente a Ethan.

—en ese caso, creo que lo mejor para ella, y para nosotros es ir a buscarla en todos los lugares posibles— propuso Bryan.

—tienes razón Bryan. Es nuestra amiga y no podemos dejarla a su suerte. Empecemos por aquí en la escuela. Debe haber gente con la que Hana hable aparte de nosotros— dijo Mio.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a buscar alrededor de la escuela.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la escuela….

—y más te vale que no vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra o juro que te mataré y me desharé de toda evidencia posible— amenazó cierta chica de ojos mieles golpeando contra la pared a otra chica

—lo siento, lo siento. Discúlpeme señorita Hana. Le prometo que jamás vuelve a pasar. Pero ya no me golpee por favor— dijo llorando la otra chica estando de rodillas.

—entiende esto y hazlo saber por toda la escuela como la reportera que eres: ETHAN ES SOLO M-I-O. No perdonaré a quien se le acerque con cualquier intensión. Él simplemente está prohibido para cualquier mujer. Ahora lárgate antes de que te rompa los brazos— dijo Hana dándole una última patada en las costillas a su colega del periódico escolar.

—vaya, vaya, así que la dulce e inocente Hana Konno resultó ser una Yandere nivel uno. Felicidades, eres la primer no-peleadora que veo con esa brutalidad— halagó una muchacha de cabello blanquecino.

— ¿¡Y TÚ QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES!? ¿Acaso buscas que te mate?— dijo Hana con una rabia increíble en su voz.

—tranquila. Mira, mi nombre es Sarah Nanakase, tal vez recuerdes ese nombre— se presentó la chica.

— ¿y eso a mí qué? Dime que quieres de mi— apresuró la pelirrosada.

—descuida, soy tu aliada. Eh visto como pasas por esto una y otra vez. Y te tengo una salida fácil— Sarah le ofreció una pequeña caja —usa esto en ti o en Ethan, y tu problema de amores se resolverá de inmediato. Estoy segura que no fallará—

— ¿s-segura que con esto todo se va a solucionar?— Hana observó la caja sin decidirse a abrirla.

—por supuesto. Eh visto esto tantas veces que te puedo asegurar que no fallará. Vamos, sé que quieres probarlo— incitó Sarah.

—mmm… está bien, confiaré en que esto funcionará. Total, en caso de que fallara no tengo nada que perder— dijo la de ojos mieles.

Hana abrió la caja y sacó una pequeña botella de vidrio con un líquido desconocido — ¿esto que se supone que es?— preguntó.

—Solo te diré que es algo con lo que no se debe jugar— Sarah comenzó a caminar lentamente —ah, por cierto, si de verdad piensas usarlo, tienes que usar todo el contenido ya sea en ti o en tu amado. Si no usas todas, solo sufrirán los dos— siguió caminando hasta que se perdió dentro del edificio.

—así que algo con lo que no se juega eh. Ahora tengo aún más curiosidad sobe esta cosa— miró una vez más la botella, la guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón y empezó a correr para salir del territorio escolar.

… … **.. … … … ….**

… **. ….. …. …. …. …**

 **... …. ….. ….. ….. …..**

Mansión Kusanagi: 28 de mayo de 2032, 8:00 p.m.

El trío de chicas se encontraba en la sala viendo una de las tantas series de género Yuri que había en su colección.

—no puedo creer que volví a perder por tercer día consecutivo— se quejó la castaña.

—Eso se llama mala suerte Yuki— dijo Leona.

—Además, no puedes quejarte del genero del anime cuando incluso tú has hecho esas cosas— agregó Sally acurrucándose en su esposa.

—c-claro que no. yo jamás eh hecho cosas Yuri en mi vida— se defendió Yuki.

— ¿a no? ¿Ya se te olvidó aquella vez en la que tú y yo…?— Sally empezó a hacer movimientos y ruidos que daban a entender el resto, al mismo tiempo que Leona asentía.

—ah, sí, ya recuerdo. Pero solo fue un besito, eso no me convierte en Yuri, ¿o sí?— cuestionó la heredera del sol.

—pues, no sé si te acuerdas pero cuando éramos pequeñas, a ti te gustaba mucho darme besitos en las mejillas y la boca. Jaaa, extraño esos momentos— contó Leona.

— ¿Osea que yo no fui tu primer beso Leoni?— preguntó la rubia.

—yo tampoco fui el tuyo. Así que estamos a mano— respondió la menor de las tres.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio incomodo, hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta principal.

—hey, Yuki, Sally, Leona, somos nosotros— avisó cierto pelinegro desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Yuki fue corriendo al escuchar esa voz tan familiar para ella —hola, chicos, bienvenidos— dijo mientras abría.

—Pensamos que llegarían mañana en la tarde como siempre— dijo Leona separándose de los labios de Sally.

—eso íbamos a hacer, pero cierta persona dijo que viniéramos hoy— dijo Kyle mirando a cierta peli violeta.

—es que, Onii-san dijo que iba a mostrarnos algo hoy y teníamos que estar todos presentes— dijo Mio un poco apenada.

— ¿y dónde está Damian? Se supone que él nos contactó. Es para que llegara antes que nosotros— se quejó Krystal con una clara expresión de molestia.

—Aquí estoy— dijo el Asamiya mayor al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre el pecho de Krystal.

— ¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE AHÍ EN ÉSTE PRECISO MOMENTO!— gritaron Terry y Kyle al unísono.

Damian se alejó, miró sus manos unos segundos y dijo —mi Onee-chan las tiene más grandes que tu Krystal—

— ¡COMO SI ESO ME IMPORTARA MALDITO MANO LARGA!— dijo Krystal estando a punto de hacerlo explotar.

Mio puso una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar lo que su hermano había dicho —y bien Onii-san, ¿para qué nos pediste que viniéramos?—

—ah, era para presentarles a mi novia— Damian salió dela casa unos pasos y regresó jalando del brazo a una chica rubia.

—hola a todos. Mi nombre es Akemi Shijou y soy la novia de Damian. Un gusto en conocerlos— se presentó la bajita chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

—Shijou… disculpa la pregunta pero, Akemi, ¿eres algo de la luchadora de sumo Hinako Shijou?— preguntó Terry.

—en efecto. La grandiosa Hinako Shijou es mi mamita hermosa. ¿Se nota tanto?— preguntó la chica inocentemente.

—Ahora resulta que ya no soy la única chica rubia del grupo— pensó Sally inflando sus mejillas.

—Y, Akemi, ¿Qué hizo que te fijaras en Onii-san?— preguntó Mio.

—Porque le gusta que le haga esto— Damian se acercó a su "novia" y empezó a acariciar el voluptuoso busto de ella.

Todos los presentes hicieron gestos de incomodidad mientras observaban esa escena.

— ¿Y solo nos pediste que viniéramos para presentarnos a tu novia?— preguntó Kyle con cara de aburrido.

—obviamente no. también quiero hablar con ustedes sobre el torneo. Déjenme entrar en algún equipo— dijo Damian con seriedad.

—Pues, Bryan, mi hermano y yo ya tenemos los equipos completos— dijo Yuki mirando a los presentes.

—yo aún no tengo equipo. Puedes unirte al mío si gustas— propuso Mitsuki mostrando su carta de capitana.

—si no queda más opción, está bien, me uniré a la espada con lolas— dijo Damian con su clásico tono serio.

—entonces, los equipos que conocemos son: Yuki, Leona y Mio. Axel, Jack y el señor Ash. Krystal, Kyle y yo. Papá, el señor Iori y el señor K'. Y por último, Bryan, Ethan y Sally— repasó Terry.

— ¿Cómo le vamos a poner a los equipos? Es algo necesario para el registro— preguntó Mitsuki.

—nosotras ya decidimos desde hace mucho. Seremos el "Beauty Girls of Japan"— dijo Mio.

—así no era, nuestro nombre es, "Girls of Japan Team"— dijo Yuki un poco molesta.

—nosotros el "Crimson Team". Los tres somos familia así que le pusimos nuestro apellido al nombre del equipo— explicó Axel.

—Kyle, Terry y yo somos el "K Team" por las letras de nuestros nombres, Kyle, Krystal, Kusanagi— dijo Krystal sin ánimo alguno.

—nosotros hicimos lo mismo que lo Crimson y no llamamos "Team Bogard". Nos dio flojera pensar algo más complejo— dijo Bryan.

—Me pregunto qué nombre sería bueno para nosotros, ¿tienes alguna idea Damian?— le preguntó la esgrimista a su nuevo compañero de equipo.

—a mí ni me preguntes. Tu eres la capitana— fue la corta respuesta del Asamiya mayor.

—hasta ahora van cinco equipos completos de los que tenemos noción. Mi papá también recibió carta de capitán, pero están batallando para encontrar al tercer miembro ya que el señor Joe se retiró de las peleas el año pasado— dijo Sally.

—me pregunto quién más habrá recibido esas cartas. Por lo regular los torneos tienen entre ocho y doce equipos. Suponiendo que sean ocho, aún nos falta un equipo por saber— dijo Ethan.

—supongo que Sarah no se quedará de brazos cruzados mientras nosotros peleamos. Estoy casi seguro que ella también hará un equipo. Y si mi suposición es correcta, ahí está el octavo equipo—razonó Yuki.

—Supongo que tienes razón Yuki. ¿Qué clase de personas serán el equipo de Sarah como para aceptar ser sus compañeros?— cuestionó Terry.

—tu no la conociste bien Terry, pero antes cuando iba a nuestra escuela, ella tenía un montón de estudiantes detrás. Según dicen, es porque tiene una gran capacidad de convencimiento y mañas para negociar. Si sigue teniendo esa habilidad, será muy fácil para ella conseguir miembros para su equipo. Lo único difícil sería que tengan la competitividad del torneo— explicó Krystal jugando temerosamente con su pelo.

—se nota que no tenemos ni idea de la vida de Sarah. Y mucho menos pudimos hablar con ella durante aquel torneo puesto que solo nos dedicamos a pelear— dijo Kyle.

Todos guardaron silencio puesto que ya no encontraban que decirse. Durante ese rato de silencio, sonó el celular de Ethan con cierto tono personalizado que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Ethan tomó el teléfono y contestó sin duda alguna —hola, Hana, ¿estás ahí? ¿Me oyes?—

Del otro lado solo se podía escuchar una especie de sollozo y ruidos de movimiento.

—Ethan, solo te llamé, p-para, decirte que te… que te amo. Además, quería escuchar tu voz por última vez antes de, antes de que… perdóname. Solo quiero que sepas que hago esto por amor. Lo siento Ethan— dijo Hana llorando y finalmente colgó.

— ¡HANA! ¡HANA! ¡CONTESTAME!— Ethan gritó con desesperación.

— ¿primo que pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo?— preguntó Bryan al ver a su primo postrado de rodillas.

Mitsuki se alteró al ver el semblante del castaño —por favor Ethan, dime que no le ocurrió algo a Hana— el permaneció callado —no… no puede ser… no por favor—

Mituki se soltó a llorar y se dejó caer a un lado de Ethan. Él vio la forma en la que lloraba Mitsuki a su lado y decidió hablar —chicos, lamento dejarlos aquí pero, creo que Mitsuki y yo debemos volver a South Town lo antes posible para saber que le ocurre a Hana—

—descuida, sabemos lo que sienten ustedes dos en éste momento. Solo les pido, vayan con cuidado— les dijo Bryan.

Ethan asintió, le ayudó a Mitsuki a levantarse y salieron rápidamente de camino al aeropuerto para volver a Estados Unidos y tener noticias sobre Hana.

—espero que Hana esté bien. Últimamente se ha portado muy extraña. No quiero que algo como eso le vuelva a pasar a nuestra familia— dijo Sally recordando aquel "incidente" que tiene tan grabado en su ser.

… **. ….. …. … ….. …**

… **. ….. … …. ….. …**

… **. …. … … … ….**

Residencia Konno, South Town: 30 de mayo de 2032, 9:00 p.m.

Ethan y Mitsuki llegaron hicieron un viaje directo desde el aeropuerto a la casa donde Hana vivía con sus padres. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo estaba sola.

—esperemos que si algo le ocurrió, al menos que estuvieran sus padres para tratar de detenerla o atenderla— dijo Ethan mientras corría hacia la entrada.

—Mejor cállate y corre más rápido— apuró la esgrimista.

Como el guardia de la casa conocía perfectamente a Mitsuki, no tuvieron problemas para poder entrar. Ethan se mantuvo unos pasos atrás de su amiga puesto que era su primera vez en ese lugar.

Recorrieron rápidamente todo el jardín y llegaron a la puerta principal. Antes de que pudieran tocar el timbre, la puerta se había abierto.

—oh, Mitsuki-chan. Nos agarras de salida— dijo cierta mujer, era Hiyori Konno, la madre de Hana.

—Los siento por venir sin avisar señora Hiyori, pero queremos hablar con Hana, ¿se encuentra por aquí?— preguntó Mitsuki.

— ¿Cómo, no se enteraron? Pensamos que lo sabían— dijo la señora.

— ¿Enterarnos de que cosas señora?— cuestionó el castaño.

—entonces vengan con nosotros. Es importante que lo hagan si quieren saber qué ocurre— dijo la mujer con un tono de tristeza.

Ethan y Mitsuki se miraron entre si y se subieron a un coche junto a los padres de Hana. Pasaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos dentro del vehículo, hasta que a Ethan le entró la desesperación.

— ¿Podrían decirnos a dónde vamos?— preguntó el castaño.

—pues, verán, vamos al hospital. Hace dos días encontramos a Hana casi agonizando en su habitación. La razón, había tomado una considerable cantidad de alguna especie de veneno muy potente. Logramos llevarla al hospital a tiempo, los médicos lograron sacarla de peligro. Pero…— la madre de Hana fue incapaz de continuar.

—aunque lograron evitar su muerte inmediata, cayó en un coma debido a los daños internos que sufrió. Hoy vamos para allá con la esperanza de verla despierta— continuó el padre.

Mitsuki no soportó escuchar todo eso y empezó a llorar incontrolablemente.

—Ethan, Mitsuki, gracias por aceptar venir. Estamos seguros que aunque mi hija no haya despertado, sentirá sus presencias y la hará feliz. Gracias— dijo el señor.

—no tiene que agradecernos. Estamos aquí porque nos preocupa Hana. En especial a mí, actué egoístamente y gracias a eso, ahora Hana está de ésta forma. Es mi culpa— dijo Ethan con rencor hacia el mismo.

—nada es tu culpa. Tú no sabías de la enfermedad de nuestra hija. En todo caso, tenemos que agradecerte ya que gracias a ti, ella se alegró, empezó a emocionarse, a tener una razón de vivir— dijo Hiyori.

… **. ….. ….. …**

Mientras tanto en el hospital….

Cierta chica de ojos rojos se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama de la pelirrosa.

—no me equivoqué contigo Hana Konno. Eres bastante fuerte como para poder soportar esa cantidad y calidad de veneno. Maldita seas, la próxima vez te daré algo mucho más fuerte. Pero hasta entonces, mis planes cambiaron radicalmente. Pero bueno, una simple debilucha loca como tú no puede hacer gran cosa contra mí— Sarah acarició suavemente la mejilla de Hana.

—mi señora Sarah, ¿de verdad era necesario hacerle esto a ella? Como usted lo acaba de decir, no es una amenaza alguna. No lo entiendo— preguntó la asistente de cabello negro.

—es de suponerse que no entiendas Nanami. Tú no sabes todo lo que me ha tocado perder y sufrir gracias a ellos. Pero, finalmente, mi venganza se está llevando a cabo. Solo hay que ser paciente— se subió a la cama de Hana y se sentó sobre ella —solo mírate Konno, eres tan frágil y vulnerable, podría matarte ahora mismo, pero no tendría diversión alguna si no te escucho llorar de dolor mientras tu sangre sale poco a poco ji ji ji ji—

—sí, sí, yo se lo digo— Nanami colgó su celular —señora Sarah, me acaban de decir que ya han sido recibidas las once cartas de capitán de equipo del torneo. Además, sus miembros de equipo están listos y disponibles— anunció la asistente.

—Muy bien, ¿sabes algo de los equipos confirmados?— preguntó la peliblanca.

—pues, hasta ahora hay cinco equipos: K Team, Bogard Team, Crimson Team, Fire Team y el Girls of Japan Team. Aún estamos a la espera de seis equipos más para confirmar— respondió la otra chica.

—hasta ahora esos cinco equipos se cumplieron tal y como lo pensé, fueron buenas elecciones a quienes mandarles las cartas. Muy bien, puedes irte Nanami. Pero estate pendiente por si te vuelvo a necesitar— ordenó Sarah.

Nanami hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

—Ahora nos quedamos solas Hana Konno— volvió a acariciar sus mejillas —es una lástima que una belleza como tú se haya hundido en la oscuridad. Todo ese odio y esa tristeza arruinaron tu linda piel y esos lindos ojos. Pero tranquila, no sufrirás por mucho tiempo, yo me encargaré de eso. Después de todo prometí que si usabas esa botella que te di, tus problemas de amores se resolverían, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas— pasó su mano por el largo y apagado cabello de Hana antes de regresar a su silla.

—qué mala suerte tuvimos ambas al involucrarte con esta gente. Si no lo hubieras hecho, no me hubiera visto obligada a hacer esto. No es nada personal, espero que lo entiendas. Aunque por otro lado, tú ya estabas involucrada desde que naciste. En fin, te dejaré sola para que te prepares, tu amado "príncipe" no tarda en llegar— Sarah se levantó, y como es costumbre de ella, usó uno de sus tantos poderes para desaparecer de ahí rápidamente.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4.**

—ONII-SAN, DIME QUE HANA SE VA A PONER BIEN, DIMELO—

 **LO SIENTO ASUNA, NO SOY DOCTOR, NO TE PUEDO DECIR SI SE VA A CURAR.**

—POR OTRO LADO, ME SORPRENDE LA CALMA QUE TIENE SARAH PARA HACER LAS COSAS—

 **RECUERDA ESTO: CADA TRABAJO BIEN HECHO REQUIERE SU TIEMPO. ESO ES LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO SARAH CON TODO ÉSTE PLAN**

—NO ME ESPERABA QUE NANAMI FUERA LA ASISTENTE DE SARAH. MIRA LO PEQUEÑO QUE ES EL MUNDO—

 **EN FIN, TENEMOS QUE DESPEDIRNOS ONEE-CHAN.**

—SAYONARA, NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA—

 **TENGAN LA AMABILIDAD DE DEJAR REVIEWS POR FAVOR.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** LOS EQUIPOS DE SOUTH TOWN


	5. Chapter 5

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo 5: los equipos de South Town.

 **HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES.**

—HOY ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA VER EL QUINTO CAPÍTULO DE LA TEMPORADA FINAL—

 **HOY HARÁ SU PRESENTACIÓN UN NUEVO PERSONAJE… DE RELLENO, PERO PERSONAJE.**

—DICHO PERSONAJE ESTARÁ EN EL TORNEO EN UNO DE LOS EQUIPOS INCOMPLETOS—

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO.**

… **. … ….. … ….. ….**

… **. …. ….. ….. … …**

… **.. …. ….. … ….. …..**

Restaurant/BAR "L' Amor", South Town: 12 de junio de 2032, 10:00 a.m.

Bryan, se encontraba desayunando junto a Misa, sus padres, Mitsuki, Ethan, Krystal y Kyle.

—no puede ser que ya pasó mucho tiempo y no pueda conseguir el tercer miembro de equipo. Y pensar que otra vez tendría que pasar por esto— se quejó el Bogard adulto.

—yo estoy en las mismas. Y es mi primer torneo. Uwaaa~— suspiró Mitsuki poniendo su barbilla sobre la mesa.

—tranquilícense ustedes dos. Nada ganan con quejarse. Si Mai no me hubiera metido en su equipo, habría entrado en el de alguno de ustedes dos. Pero ya no se pudo— dijo Mary con la intención de levantar el ánimo.

—bueno, ahora ya está confirmado que solo hay cupo para doce equipos. Y ya hay siete confirmados— habló Kyle.

—uno de los nuevos equipos es el "Womens Team" con la señora Mary, la señora Mai y la señora Leona— dijo Krystal.

— ¡ME DEJARON FUERA DE ESE EQUIPO LAS MALDITAS!— gruñó la dueña del negocio mientras atendía a una de las mesas vecinas.

—lo siento King, no pensamos que quisieras entrar al torneo— se defendió Mary.

—no seas tan rencorosa King. Además, tú ya no estás para esos trotes— se burló Terry con su típico humor Bogard.

—Mira quien lo dice, alguien que ya es abuelo de una niña de seis años— contraatacó la rubia.

—Misa tiene cinco años— dijeron Bryan y Terry al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que King pudiera responder cosa alguna, la voz de cierto muchacho hizo presencia.

—Oye mamá, ¿Dónde pusiste los jarabes para las bebidas?— preguntó el chico.

Al escuchar esa voz, todos los presentes voltearon a verlo. En especial cierto par de jovencitas.

—Holaaaaaaaaa— dijo Krystal.

— ¿Cómo está joven?— agregó Mitsuki.

Bryan, Kyle e Ethan se voltearon a ver entre sí al notar las expresiones de las chicas

—ehm… ¿y ahora?— preguntó Bryan.

— ¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos?— continuó Kyle.

—no puede ser las perdimos doctor— finalizó Ethan frotándose la frente.

El muchacho y King solo sonreían con incomodidad ante tal cosa.

—papi, papi, ¿Quiénes él? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes— preguntó la pequeña pelirroja señalando con el dedo al rubio desconocido.

—aaaaw. Pero que lindura de niña tenemos aquí— el chicho se acercó a Misa lentamente.

—Ven para acá Misa— Bryan aprisionó en sus brazos a su hija —no sé quién eres, pero si tocas a mi hija te denunciaré con la UNO (voltéenlo) — amenazó.

—Oye, tranquilo, solo quería saludarla— se alejó nerviosamente —pues verán, mi nombre es Ryo Sakazaki, tengo 17 años, soy adepto del Kyokugen-ryu— se presentó el muchacho.

—debe ser un chiste. Ryo Sakazaki tiene más de cuarenta años. O espera… King… ¿no será que él es…?— insinuó Terry.

—lo escuchaste cuando vino ¿no? él me llamo mamá. Osea que él es mi hijo— dijo la dueña del lugar.

—Vaya, ¿Dónde estuviste durante todo éste tiempo Ryo-kun?— preguntó Krystal con un acento muy raro en ella.

—pues, me mudé un tiempo a Italia con mi tía Yuri. Pero hace medio regresé a South Town para ayudarle a mi mamá con éste lugar y también a mi papá con el Dojo— contó el joven Sakazaki.

—Si vas al Dojo Kyokugen quiere decir que sabes pelear, ¿quiere entrar a mi equipo para el KOF '32?— propuso la esgrimista sin duda alguna.

Ryo hizo un gesto de duda —ehm… pues… ah total que más da. Es un KOF después de todo, sería un honor pertenecer a su esquipo señorita… ehm—

—Mitsuki Na… gase. Mitsuki Kirigaya Nagase. Ese es mi nombre— se presentó la pelirrosada con voz nerviosa.

—Es la primer vez que escucho su segundo apellido— pensaron Bryan, Kyle, Ethan y Krystal al mismo tiempo.

—Por cierto, ya que estamos en eso de los equipos, Ryo, ¿tu padre piensa participar en el KOF?— preguntó Terry.

—Pues, me dijo una vez que le gustaría entrar al torneo, pero no había encontrado a alguien con carta de capitán con un puesto vacante en su equipo— contestó el karateka.

—en ese caso, dile que entre con mi hermano y yo, nos falta un miembro de equipo— dijo el adulto Bogard.

—por lo visto, gracias a los dos Ryo's, ya tenemos otros dos equipos completos— mencionó Kyle.

—en ese caso la cuenta sube a nueve. Solo faltan dos equipos ya que estoy seguro que Sarah será el décimo— dijo Kyle.

—me sigo preguntando quienes serán los compañeros de Sarah. Pero por el bien de nosotros espero que sean menos fuertes que ella— dijo Krystal susurrando lo último.

… **. …. …. ….. …. …**

… … … **.. … …. …**

… **. … ….. … …. …..**

Mansión Kusanagi, Japón: 13 de junio de 2032, 6:00 p.m.

—animo Sally, mueve las piernas mucho más rápido. Eres muy lenta— dijo la castaña a manera de orden.

—Fuuu… fuuu… estoy en pésima condición física últimamente—dijo Sally casi arrastrando las piernas de tanto correr.

—eso pasa porque no duermes y aparte haces de las tuyas con Leona. Si siguen a ese ritmo se volverán unas debiluchas— dijo Axel estrictamente.

—tu mejor no hables hermano. Tú también estás hecho un asco en cuanto a condición. Mírate nada más, pareces niña— se burló Jack.

—oye. Que esté delgado y sin músculos no me hace parecer una niña— se defendió el Crimson menor.

—Pero si te comparamos con Yuki, parece que la novia eres tú Axel— remató Amy soltando una risita "elegante".

—no te burles pechugas inglesas. Que tenga el pecho plano no me hace parecer hombre— atacó Yuki.

—no lo decía por tu planura Yuki, pero gracias por remarcar eso. Ahora hay dos razones— Amy siguió con su risa de dama inglesa.

—como sea. ¿Se puede saber por qué estamos haciendo todo esto?— preguntó Axel con voz cansada.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? Necesitamos estar en forma y entrenar para el torneo, solo queda dos meses antes de que comience. Así que no te quejes y levanta eso 50 veces— dijo Yuki señalando una especie de pesas improvisadas.

—además de la fuerza física, creo que sería buena idea entrenar nuestros poderes. Después de todo es nuestra arma más fuerte— sugirió Leona.

—tienes razón Leona, debemos ser capaces de utilizar nuestros ataques de poder con total libertad y sin mucha fatiga. Pero me temo que no podremos hacer mucho con tan solo un dos meses de tiempo— habló Yuki.

—no te desanimes Yuki linda, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que estos dos meses de entrenamiento valgan la pena. Vamos chicos, hay que hacer que la señorita Kusanagi se sienta orgullosa— dijo Sally entusiastamente.

Axel y Jack soltaron un suspiro y un "si" con voz de aburrimiento.

—oigan, ustedes dos. Encima de que una se preocupa por su desempeño en el torneo ¿y así me pagan? Son unos desconsiderados, está bien, en ese caso yo me haré mucho más fuerte para que sus sacrificios no sean en vano— la heredera del sol cerró los ojos y empezó a usar ataques de fuego los más rápido y fuerte que podía.

Yuki parecía un espectáculo de luces viviente. Mandaba llamaradas rojas, verdes y moradas por todos lados, además de uno que otro ataque con energía.

—Espera, ¿desde cuándo tiene Yuki el poder de las flamas verdes?— preguntó Axel al ver los ataques de su novia.

—el padre de ustedes nos entregó ese poder cuando lo salvamos de aquel problema hace mucho tiempo. En ese entonces, Yuki con muchos esfuerzos podía controlar sus propias flamas. Pero ahora mírenla, se mueve con total fluidez y control— mencionó Leona tratando de retener las lágrimas de alegría.

—Como ha crecido Yuki, ¿no lo crees Leona?— preguntó una mujer de cabello negro.

—por supuesto que si… espera… ¡¿SEÑORA CHIZURU!? ¿q-que está haciendo por acá?— preguntó la pelirroja al ver a dicha persona.

—ahm, nada en especial, solo vine a ver como estaban, y parece que algo ocupados— dijo la señora.

—estamos entrenando para el torneo. Esta vez nos encargaremos de que Sarah no vuelva a molestarnos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Ya lo verá, Mio, Yuki y yo saldremos victoriosas— dijo Leona prendiendo una flama en su mano derecha.

—me alegra que tengan esa confianza en sí mismas. Pero me preocupa un poco que exageren de confianza y terminen perdiendo. Lo bueno es que la mayoría de los equipos son amigos y nadie se atrevería a lastimar más de la cuenta a alguien más. Así que por eso no hay de qué preocuparse— dijo Chizuru casi divagando.

—Ah, hola señora Chizuru, ¿Cómo ha estado?— saludó Yuki al ver a la sacerdotisa.

—muy bien Yuki, gracias por preguntar. Puedo notar que mejoraron mucho tus habilidades desde el último torneo. Tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de haber concebido a una linda y amable chica y a una poderosa guerrera en la misma persona. Ah, y ya que estamos en eso— Chizuru sacó de su bolso una blusa estilo uniforme de secundaria —espero que la uses en el torneo—

Yuki inspeccionó la prenda rápidamente y entendió por qué Chizuru le daba eso —esto… era de mi madre, ¿verdad?— preguntó.

—así es Yuki. Es una de las pocas cosas que quedan de ella. Yo la guardé hace muchos años, esperando el momento para dártela, y finalmente pude hacerlo— la sacerdotisa empezó a soltar una pocas lágrimas que secó inmediatamente. —bueno, los dejo para que sigan entrenando. Buena suerte a todos—

—espere, ¿quiere quedarse a cenar? Leoni puede preparar lo que sea que usted quiera. Por favor, quédese a cenar— pidió Sally.

—mmm… oh qué más da. Con gusto los acompañaré a comer. Me dan curiosidad las habilidades culinarias de Leona— contestó la señora.

—pues, no se diga más. Vamos adentro de una vez— invitó Yuki.

—ah, qué bueno, ya era hora. Me estoy muriendo de hambre y de cansancio— exclamó Axel.

—No tan rápido Axel, tienes que guardar las cosas que usamos hoy para entrenar— dijo Yuki parándose enfrente de la puerta.

—oh vamos. Estoy cansado, puedo hacerlo después de comer— se quejó Axel.

—Mientras, confórmate con esto— Yuki se acercó a Axel y le dio un apasionado y fogoso beso en los labios —ahora apresúrate antes de que se me quite el humor, amorcito—

Axel se movió ágil y velozmente después del beso que le dio Yuki. El cual daba a entender ciertas cosas.

… **.. …. …. … ….. …**

… **. ….. … …. …. ….**

… **. ….. ….. …. ….. ….**

Residencia Bogard Shiranui, South Town: 20 de junio de 2032, 12:00 p.m.

— ¿Piensas salir a algún lugar hijo?— preguntó Mai.

—si mamá, quiero ir a visitar a Hana. Ya hasta me puse de acuerdo con Mitsuki. No me creo que ya casi vaya a ser un mes de ver a Hana tendida en esa cama, sin moverse, sin abrir los ojos, sin saber si sigue viva. Y todo esto es por mi culpa— dijo Ethan apretando lo puños.

—no tienes por qué sentirte culpable por esto hijo, tu no le diste el veneno ni la obligaste a hacerlo. Lo hizo apropósito aun sabiendo que tal vez no seguiría viva. Recuerda eso— dijo la ninja abrazando a su hijo.

—pero, aun así mamá. Siento que mis acciones fueron las que la orillaron a hacer semejante cosa. Pero, gracias a esto que hizo, pude darme cuenta de algo. Solo, necesito hablar con ella una vez más para confirmarlo. Por eso, quiero ir a verla hoy mismo— Ethan se separó de su madre y salió de la casa para encontrarse con Mitsuki.

—es raro verte llegar temprano a un lugar Mitsuki— dijo Ethan al ver que la esgrimista ya estaba fuera de su casa.

—siempre llego tarde a otros lugares. Pero ésta vez se trata de ir a ver a mi mejor amiga, por eso hice mi mejor esfuerzo para llegar temprano— dijo la pelirrosa.

—bueno, como sea, lo mejor será irnos antes de que pase la hora de visitas— dijo el chico a manera de orden.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por la calle con destino al hospital general de la ciudad.

… … **. …. …. ….**

En el hospital….

Ambos habían llegado a la habitación 211, en la puerta había un nombre que les dolía mirar siempre que iban a ese lugar "Hana Konno".

Ethan y Mitsuki entraron sin precaución alguna, sabían a la perfección que por más ruido que hicieran, la chica simplemente no despertaría.

—Por más que venga, simplemente no puedo soportar verla en ese estado tan triste, tan inofensiva, tan…— Mitsuki empezó a llorar al igual que siempre que pisaba ese cuarto.

—te entiendo, yo no puedo creer que ella haya hecho algo tan estúpido como envenenarse, me di cuenta que no estaba bien desde que nos separamos, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que intentaría suicidarse. Está claro que su estabilidad mental es muy débil— dijo Ethan sentándose a un lado de ella y sosteniendo su mano ligeramente fría.

Mitsuki hizo lo que siempre hacía, tomaba el florero que estaba junto a la cama y cambiaba las marchitas flores por unas nuevas y frescas.

—Hana me dijo una vez que lo que más le gustaba eran las flores. Lo cual no me extraña ya que su nombre es "Flor" en nuestro idioma— mencionó la esgrimista.

—Hana, te prometo que cuando despiertes te llevaré a un lugar lleno de flores y plantas para que veas todas las que quieras. Pero solo lo haré si despiertas pronto— le dijo Ethan a la chica que dormía a lado suyo.

—por favor Hana, despierta, me haces mucha falta. Eres mi mejor amiga, no puedo ser feliz sin ti. Hanaaaa— Mitsuki volvió a romper en llanto dejando caer su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de la ex-reportera.

—sabes, había preparado un laaargo discurso para decírtelo en estos momentos. Pero, lo olvidé todo en el preciso momento que entré aquí. Lo único que tengo que decirte es, que, despiertes lo más pronto posible. Ya no soporto verte de esta forma, te extraño, quiero que todo sea como antes, cuando te ayudaba a estudiar, cuando te traducía alguna palabra, cuando teníamos una cita. Por favor Hana, te necesito en mi vida, yo… yo… yo te amo Hana. Así que por favor, despierta cuando antes— Ethan se levantó de la silla y abrazó el frío cuerpo de la chica.

—Ethan, estoy cien por ciento segura que escuchó todo lo que dijiste. Seguramente también ansía con todo su corazón volver a estar contigo y dejar esta cama en la que ha estado por más de veinte días— dijo Mitsuki a manera de consuelo.

—siempre, siempre traté de mostrarme firme y fuerte ante ella, no quería que pensara que la persona que ama era alguien débil de corazón. Pero, es imposible mantener la compostura con algo así. No quería aceptarlo, pero, creo que la razón por la que me acerqué a ella fue porque me había enamorado desde que escuché su ridícula y sencilla presentación con los demás del salón. Ahora me doy cuenta por qué hacía todo lo posible por ayudarla, la razón por la que me volví su novio, y la razón por la que estoy sufriendo ahora. La amo— dijo Ethan dejando salir todos sus sentimientos reprimidos.

—por ahora, me temo que no nos queda de otra más que venir constantemente hasta que tengamos la noticia de que despertó, o la noticia de que desgraciadamente se fue de nuestro mundo— dijo la chica de ojos escarlata.

—ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar la segunda opción Mitsuki. Ella definitivamente despertará. O sino, iré a alcanzarla en el otro lado— dijo el Bogard castaño con una de sus típicas miradas calculadoras.

—no soportaría perderte a ti también Ethan. Durante este tiempo pude darme cuenta de la razón por la que Hana se enamoró de ti de tal forma. Eres un muchacho maravilloso. Ella es muy afortunada, y por eso volverá, nunca te dejará ir— dijo la esgrimista a manera de broma.

Ethan se acercó a la durmiente Hana y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios —tengo que despedirme Hana, pero te prometo que volveré a verte el martes. Espero que para ese día me estés esperando con tus hermosos ojos mieles abiertos—

El muchacho se levantó de la silla con la intención de irse, pero cuando quiso soltar la mano de su amada, una presión sobre ella se lo impidió.

—q-qued… queda… quédate… conmigo… Ethan…— susurró una débil y seca voz.

— ¿la escuchaste Mitsuki? Dime que no estoy oyendo cosas— dijo el castaño.

—n-no lo creo. Yo también la escuché. Hana, ¿está despertando?— preguntó la esgrimista.

La poca presión que había sobre la mano de Ethan desapareció rápidamente.

—parece que solo fue un espasmo. Pero es una buena señal— Ethan se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y empezó a caminar.

—te dije… que… te quedes… conmigo… Ethan… ¿o ya no te importo? No me dejes— ésta vez la voz sonó más fuerte y fluida.

Mitsuki e Ethan voltearon hacia la cama y pudieron ver aquellos ojos mieles mirándolos tristemente.

—Mitsuki-sama, Ethan… no se vayan, no se vayan. No me dejen sola— Hana comenzó a llorar, en señal de sus fuerzas estaban volviendo.

La pelirrosa corrió hacia la cama y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su amiga —Hanaaaa… que bueno, que bueno, que bueno que estás despierta—

—hola, Mitsuki-sama. Ya regresé. Estoy algo mareada y desubicada, pero ya estoy bien— dijo la otra pelirrosada.

—estuviste en coma por casi un mes. Por un momento pensé que… pensé que… no volvería a verte sonreír— dijo Ethan en voz baja.

—Eso no pasará Ethan, no podrás librarte de mí tan fácilmente— Hana extendió sus manos —ahora cállate y dame un abrazo mi querido idiota—

Ethan puso una amplia sonrisa y se lanzó a los brazos de su amada

… **. ….. ….. ….. … …..**

… … **.. … … ….. …..**

… **. …. … … …. …**

Residencia Kusanagi, South Town: 20 de Junio de 2032, 3:00 p.m.

Terry y Krystal se encontraban viendo una película después de haber estado haciendo la poca tarea que tenían pendiente para el lunes.

—sabes, hace rato me llamó Mitsuki. Me avisó que Hana ya despertó del coma y que pronto la darán de alta— dijo Terry, el cual estaba recostado en el sillón con su cabeza sobre las piernas de su novia.

—pues que bien por ellos tres. Estoy segura que si esto seguía, en poco tiempo Shiranui se volvería loco. Se nota que la ama mucho— dijo la chica acariciando el cabello de su novio.

—oye Krys, ¿tú que habrías hecho si estuvieras en el lugar de Ethan? ¿Me habrías dejado a mi suerte?— preguntó Terry.

—mmm… no lo sé, como tú me ya me has engañado, no hubiera sido mala idea cobrártelas estando en ese estado— dijo Krystal con una sonrisa maliciosa. —no te creas, por supuesto que estaría triste, desesperada. Tal vez me hubiera puesto peor que Ethan. Debo reconocerle que es muy fuerte—

Ambos se acercaron y unieron sus labios con ternura, se sonrieron entre si y siguieron viendo la película.

Continuaron con esa tranquilidad por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta principal.

—oh, hermana, que sorpresa tenerte por acá. Veo que traes más compañía de la normal— dijo el pelinegro al abrir la puerta.

—hola Terry. Que coincidencia verte por aquí— dijo cierto rubio.

—esta es mi casa Rock. No es coincidencia que me encuentres aquí. Y por cierto, ¿a que vinieron?— preguntó el Kusanagi menor.

—Pues verás hermanito, además de que es una visita normal entre familiares, quería ver si puedes ayudar a Rock a terminar de formar su equipo— dijo la adulta latina.

—en otras palabras, "Terry encárgate del trabajo que Rock debería hacer pero es muy inútil para llevar a cabo". ¿O acaso me equivoco?— dijo Terry.

—aunque me molesta la parte de "inútil" es casi todo como tú lo dices. Quiero que me ayudes a pensar quienes serían dos buenos miembros— pidió el ojirrojo.

—solo porque mi hermana me lo pide también voy a hacerlo. Pues, supongo que un buen candidato sería el futuro suegro de Carly, osea Jae Hoon— propuso el chico.

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE FUTURO SUEGRO!?— preguntó Carly rápidamente.

—Tranquila hija, tu tío solo estaba jugando, ya lo conoces— dijo Aishlinna para calmar a su hija.

—pues les pido atentamente que dejen de inventar cosas entre Kazuto y yo. Él solo es mi asistente y amigo— se quejó la niña.

—Disculpa la interrupción Krystal, pero esto es algo importante— dijo la adulta joven al ver que la novia de su hermano se encontraba ahí.

—descuida Linna, si es algo importante te lo puedo prestar por un rato— dijo Krystal con una medio sonrisa y con una vena hinchada en la frente.

Terry, Aishlinna, Carly y Rock se fueron hacia el comedor para platicar sobre el equipo de Rock.

Krystal siguió viendo la película, solo que ahora estaba sola en la sala —aunque sé que están ellos cuatro me siento algo sola aquí— se dejó caer sobre el sillón y se acomodó en él.

Cuando recién había hecho eso, sonó el celular de Terry indicando algo. Sin duda alguna, Krystal se precipitó a ver de quien era el mensaje para que, según ella, si era importante llevárselo a Terry. Pero lo que vio no le gustó ni un poquito.

—que-ri-do. Hoy a las 9:00 p.m. en mi casa. Te estaré esperando pacientemente. Un beso de tu amiga Mio Asamiya— fue lo que leyó Krystal en el mensaje.

La azulina inmediatamente puso el teléfono en su lugar, hizo una rabieta interna y pensó —esta maldita, ya no le basta con acosarlo en la escuela, ahora también le manda mensajes y puntos de encuentro. Esto no lo voy a permitir Asamiya. Sé perfectamente que se puede usar cualquier método para quedarse con él en nuestra competencia, pero esto es ir demasiado lejos. Prepárate Mio Alysa Arcadia Asamiya, esto significa una guerra—

… **.. …. … … ….. ….**

… **.. … … … … ….**

… … … **.. ….. …. ….**

Hokkaido, Japón: 22 de junio de 2032, 6:00 p.m.

Cierta chica de cabello blanco observaba extasiada el atardecer desde el balcón de su casa. Hasta que fue interrumpida por su asistente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Nanami? No te pedí que vinieras— dijo Sarah.

—disculpe las molestias mi señora. Pero acaban de informarme que la señorita Hana Konno sobrevivió exitosamente a su plan. Fue capaz de despertar del coma— informó la pelinegra.

— ¡ESA MALDITA LOCA! No importa cuántas veces intente acabar con ella, siempre encuentra un método de burlar a la muerte. Siempre, siempre, ¿acaso mi destino es siempre fallar ante ella? No, eso no puede ser— dijo la Nanakase menor con varios niveles y tonos de voz en esas palabras.

—ahm… mi señora, ¿podría explicarme todo lo que acaba de decir? ¿Cómo es eso de "siempre"? hasta donde yo sé solo lo ha intentado una vez— preguntó la asistente.

—por algo que no entenderías Nanami. Así que lo mejor será que ni te enteres. Bueno, si eso es todo lo que me ibas a decir, hazme el favor de retirarte— dijo Sarah.

—Está bien, en ese caso me voy— la pelinegra hizo una reverencia y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—ah, por cierto Nanami. Te doy un mes de vacaciones. Te necesitaré en la mejor disposición durante el torneo así que sería buena idea que descanses antes de que llegue el día. Puedes irte a la playa, a visitar a tu familia, pasar tiempo con tu novia, no sé, lo que tú quieras hacer— dijo la peliblanca.

—m-muchas gracias mi señora. Le tomaré la palabra e iré a hacer mis planes ahora mismo—Nanami se arrodillo ante ella a manera de alabanza y después se fue.

—mientras más atenta seas con tus subordinados… más cosas estarán dispuestos a sacrificar por ti— se dijo a si misma Sarah, soltó una leve risa y siguió observando el paisaje desde su balcón.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5.**

 **¿Y BIEN? ¿QUÉ TAL ESTUVO ESTA NUEVA ENTREGA?**

—A MI ME SORPRENDIERON TRES COSITAS: LA APARICIÓN DE RYO JR, EL DESPERTAR DE HANA Y… LO LANZADA QUE PUEDE SER YUKI—

 **JEJE, ES UNA KUSANAGI DESPUÉS DE TODO.**

—GRACIAS POR HABERNO LEÍDO ESTA SEMANA, ESPERAMOS QUE LO HAGAN EN EL FUTURO—

 **ADIOOOS** —SAYONARAAAA—

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** NUEVO GUARDARROPA.


	6. Chapter 6

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo 6: nuevo guardarropa.

 **HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES. EN LOS CUALES ESPERO QUE HAYA ALGUNOS NUEVOS.**

—COMO EL TITULO DEL CAPÍTULO LO DICE, HOY SE TRATARÁ EN LA MAYORIA SOBRE LOS CAMBIOS DE VESTUARIO DE LOS PERSONAJES. MÁS QUE NADA PARA CALMAR UN POCO LAS COSAS DESPUÉS DE TANTO DRAMA—

 **ADEMÁS DE QUE HABRÁ ALGUNAS "COSITAS" QUE PUEDE QUE ENCUENTREN INTERESANTES… JE-JE-JE.**

—O… NI… CHAN… NO SALGAS CON ESAS COSAS YURI DE NUEVO O TE JURO QUE ESTA VEZ NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD—

 **T-TRANQUILA ASUNA, CASI NO HAY YURI PLANEADO PARA ÉSTE CAPÍTULO, ASÍ QUE NO TIENES DE QUE PREOCUPARTE.**

—FUFUF~ EN ESE CASO, QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO—

… **.. …. … …... ….. …**

 **ADEVERTENCIA: ÉSTE CAPÍTULO TIENE CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS. SI NO LES GUSTA LEER ESO FAVOR DE SALTARSELO A PARTIR DE LA SEGUNDA ADVERTENCIA.**

… … **. ….. …. …. ….**

… **. …. …. ….. …. …**

… **.. ….. ….. … … …**

Mansión Kusanagi, Japón: 24 de julio de 2032, 11:00 a.m.

Kyo, Chizuru, Leona e Iori habían ido de visita a esa casa para pasar tiempo con sus hijos.

—hace muchos años que no venía para acá. Vaya recuerdos ¿no Yagami?— preguntó el líder de los Kusanagi.

—habla por ti Kyo. Yo no vivía aquí— fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

—pero hablando enserio, nunca me imaginé que nuestra hija fuera a vivir en ésta casa casi como si fuera la dueña— mencionó la Heidern.

—y soy muy feliz aquí. Así que no se preocupen por mí— dijo la Yuri pelirroja.

—Por cierto, no había tenido oportunidad de darles las gracias por concederme la mano de Leoni— Sally se levantó e hizo una reverencia hacia los padres de su esposa. De los cuales, no hubo alguna clase de reacción.

—Y, Yuki, cuéntame, ¿Cómo va tu relación con el menor de los Crimson?— preguntó el padre castaño.

—ah… pues… supongo que bien. Es muy lindo y tierno. Aunque, pues, tiene el carácter de los Crimson. Pero fuera de ahí todo bien— contestó Yuki algo nerviosa.

—y no ha intentado robarte el tesoro ¿o si Yuki?— interrogó la dueña del espejo.

Debido al acento con el que la sacerdotisa preguntó, Yuki entendió otra cosa muy distinta —c-claro que no. por su puesto que ni lo ha intentado. Además yo no lo dejaría—

—bueno, es tranquilizante saber que por ahora no está interesado en tus poderes. Por lo tanto supongo que en los de Leona tampoco— comentó Chizuru.

—espera… ¿se refería a la espada Kusanagi? yo pensé que hablaba de "ese" tesoro de las mujeres— se dijo Yuki a si misma con la cara completamente roja.

—por cierto, ¿sabes dónde se metió tu hermano? Le traía algo para el torneo— preguntó Kyo.

—pues, debe estar en uno de los cuartos. Voy a buscarlo— contestó Yuki.

—no es necesario hija, iré yo a buscarlo. Además quiero hablar con él sobre algo— dijo el adulto Kusanagi levantándose del sillón.

Yuki, Kyo y Chizuru se fueron de la sala para ir con Terry y entregarle lo que su padre traía.

—aprovechando que no están, hija, dime la verdad, ¿en realidad no te importa acabar con el clan Kusanagi?— preguntó el Yagami adulto.

—por supuesto que no papá. Esa rivalidad no me importa. Incluso si me obligaran a hacerlo, no lo haría. Simplemente porque yo no siento alguna clase de odio hacia ellos. Al contrario, creo que son dignos de admirarse. Aunque estoy segura que tú no estás de acuerdo— contestó Leoni con completa sinceridad.

—tienes razón hija, no estoy de acuerdo con que digas eso. Pero, yo no te obligaré a pensar en algo como me hicieron a mí. Mi misión de acabar con los Kusanagi acabó cuando tú naciste, ya que solo el heredero del clan debe hacerlo para que la maldición se rompa. Y puedo entender porque no te interesa acabar con ella. Tú puedes controlar a la perfección el disturbio de sangre, tanto así que te lo provocas tu misma para aumentar tu poder en batalla. Además de que creciste al lado de Yuki y ese cariño te impide matarla— dijo Iori acariciando la cabellera de su hija.

—eso es correcto. Creo que mi cariño hacia los Kusanagi y mis demás amigos fue lo que me hizo lograr controlar el disturbio— comentó la heredera de la luna.

Mientras tanto…

—Mira Terry, te conseguí algo de valor histórico que puedes usar en el torneo— alardeó el padre.

— ¿enserio? A ver, déjame ver que traes ahí— Terry husmeó en la bolsa que su padre traía.

Cuando Terry miró lo que había dentro, se emocionó —e-esta… ésta es la chamarra que te ponías durante los torneo del '99 al '01 ¿verdad?—

—sip esa es. Quiero que la uses en este torneo como muestra de que eres mi hijo— contestó Kyo.

—Ya tengo la combinación para esta chamarra— dijo Terry mirando lo que tría puesto. Lo cual era: una playera de manga corta en color negro con el sol Kusanagi en el frente. Un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y unos tenis blancos.

—Yo por mi parte elegí esto— Yuki sacó la blusa de su madre, junto una blusa de botones de manga corta negra y unos shorts azules. Obviamente todo eso acompañado con los guantes de su padre.

—Ustedes se verán muy bien con eso puesto— halagó Chizuru maternalmente.

—supongo que Sally escogerá algo atrevido. Y con Leona de igual forma. Ellas no saben vestir de otro modo— dijo la castaña.

— ¿celosa hermanita? Digo, porque ellas si tienen que exhibir— se burló Terry.

Yuki solo agachó la cabeza y respondió con un leve "cállate tonto".

… … **.. … ….. …. ….**

… … … **. …. …. …**

… **. … ….. …. …. ….**

Centro comercial, Tokio, Japón: 25 de julio de 2032, 2:00 p.m.

Leona, Sally, Krystal, Mio, Jack, Axel, Amy, Damian, Mitsuki y Bryan se encontraban ahí para que las chicas escogieran sus nuevo atuendos de pelea.

—Y bien, ¿ya terminaron ustedes dos?— le preguntó Bryan a su hermana y cuñada.

—Claro hermanito, después de todo solo tuvimos que elegir lo de Leoni puesto que yo usaré la ropa de mamá— contestó la rubia.

—Sally, solo te aviso que no me gustó mucho que digamos lo que elegiste para mí. Es muy pequeño. Aunque no puedo negar que es bastante cómodo— dijo Leona con la cabeza baja y sonrojada.

Sally había escogido al para su esposa, lo cual era: una chamarra deportiva color verde, unos shorts entallados negros, un top negro y unas botas de tela verdes. Todo eso le daba una apariencia atlética y sensual a Leona. Por lo tanto le quedaba perfecto.

—tranquila cariño, solo se ve revelador si te abres la chamarra. Aunque personalmente te vas con más estilo si la abres— Sally se acercó a su esposa y le bajó el cierre de la chamarra, solo dejando unos cinco centímetros antes de abrirla completamente.

Al ver semejante "espectáculo", Mio retuvo a su hermano con sus brazos para evitar que hiciera algo indecente en un lugar público.

—Y tu Mitsuki, ¿no piensas comprarte algo para el torneo?— preguntó Krystal.

—ah, no, prefiero no hacerlo. Como sería ropa para pelear me daría mucha lástima que algo tan bonito se maltratara. Así que mejor usaré mi uniforme de Kendo, es más que indicado para eso. ¿Y tú Bryan comprarás algo?— contestó la esgrimista.

—voy a usar la ropa que uso para entrenar. Ya la has visto así que no tendré que decirte como es— contestó el Bogard mayor.

—pues con eso, creo que ya terminamos por ahora. Solo falta esperar a que Kyle, Yuki y los demás vengan por nosotros— dijo Mio mirando su reloj.

— ¿Ustedes dos no va a ir a ver algo que les interese para el torneo?— les preguntó Amy a los hermanos Asamiya. A lo cual ambos respondieron haciendo una "X" con los brazos.

—si no les molesta, Amy y yo ya nos vamos. Tenemos que hacer algo— avisó Jack tomando la mano de su novia.

—ah, claro. Pero por curiosidad, ¿tú que vas a usar Jack?— Preguntó Krystal mirándolo curiosamente.

—Pues, voy a usar lo que traigo puesto en este momento— contestó el peli azul.

Jack traía puesta una chamarra de motociclista negra con detalles en azul y blanco, una playera blanca y un pantalón azul. Algo bastante sencillo.

—oh, bueno. ¿Y tú Axel? ¿Qué piensas usar para el torneo?— preguntó Leona.

—pues… jejeje. Eso será secreto para ustedes hasta el día del torneo. Así que ni me vuelvan a preguntar— fue la respuesta del Crimson menor.

—conociendo los gustos de los Crimson, seguramente es algo llamativo y afeminado. ¿O me equivoco?— insinuó la rubia.

—lo de llamativo tal vez, lo otro por supuesto que no. yo soy un hombre con todas sus letras, ¿me entendiste niña Yuri?— se defendió Axel.

—ya. No se peleen ustedes dos o Yuki los golpeará a ambos cuando regresemos a la casa— dijo Leona con la intención de calmar a su amigo y a su esposa.

—Vaya cobardes que son ustedes dos— dijo Bryan al ver que se calmaron instantáneamente después de que Leona hablara.

—tú dices eso hermanito porque nunca has visto a Yuki portándose estricta y recta. Sino también tendrías tanto miedo como nosotros. Así que mejor cállate— se quejó Sally.

—en fin, ahora si nos vamos. Que tengan un lindo día— se despidió Amy jalando el brazo de Jack.

Los demás solo observaron como Amy se llevaba a Jack con tanta prisa.

… **.. …. ….. ….. …. ….**

—qué bueno que nadie pidió venir con nosotros ¿verdad? Ahora podemos pasar tiempo a solas— dijo Amy acurrucándose en el brazo de su novio.

—si querías que fuéramos a una cita me lo hubieras dicho. Con gusto lo habría hecho. Pero no, preferiste venir con lo demás— dijo Jack un poco molesto.

—ya, ya, no sigas con tus quejas. Mejor vamos a disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía— dijo la pelinegra con su afectado acento inglés.

Jack se acercó a su novia lentamente y le dio un tierno beso en sus rosados labios. — ¿Estás satisfecha con eso?— preguntó el muchacho.

Amy asintió enérgicamente gracias al beso que su novio le había dado.

—entonces, ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos Amy?— preguntó el peli azulado.

—mmm… ¿A dónde seráaaa? ¿Quieres ir al cine?— propuso la inglesa.

—okey. Pero después de la película yo elijo el lugar ¿de acuerdo?— dijo Jack.

Amy solo asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaban agarrados del brazo hacia el cine como la feliz pareja que eran.

… … … … **.. ….. …..**

… **.. ….. … ….. …. …..**

… … **.. …. ….. … ….**

 **¡ADVERTENCIA! A PARTIR DE ÉSTE PUNTO HAY ESCENAS SEXUALES EXPLICITAS. SI HAY UN NIÑO O ALGUIEN QUE NO ESTÉ COMODO LEYENDO ESTO, SERÁ MEJOR QUE SE SALTEN AL PRÓXIMO CORTE DE ESCENA. LAS TRES LINEAS DE PUNTOS TALES COMO LAS QUE ESTÁN ARRIBA DE ÉSTE ANUNCIO. DEDICADO A MI QUERIDA ONEE-SAMA: JENNY HEIDERN.**

Residencia Harker, Japón: 25 de julio de 2032, 8:00 p.m.

—maldita lluvia, maldita lluvia. Estoy toda mojada por su culpa— se quejó la pelinegra.

—al menos tuvimos suerte de que tu casa estaba cerca. Así casi no nos mojamos— dijo Jack con tono optimista.

—bueno, voy a quitarme esta ropa mojada. Espérame aquí ahora vuelvo— dijo Amy caminando pesadamente hacia su cuarto.

Un vez que Amy cerró la puerta, Jack se dejó caer sobre el piso, ya que no quería mojar los sillones. Mientras esperaba, debido al silencio se pudo dar cuenta que estaban solos. Lo cual no era raro debido a que los padres de Amy viven en Inglaterra. Se acercó a la televisión y la prendió para no sentir tanto silencio.

—Lamento hacerte esperar Jack querido— dijo Amy con tono nervioso.

—ah, no te preocupes Amy, no me hiciste esperar taa…. — Jack se sorprendió al ver a su novia — ¿¡P-PERO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?—

—Te dije que me iba a quitar la ropa mojada ¿o no me la quité?— dijo la chica.

Amy se encontraba solo con la ropa interior puesta, cosa que la ponía muy incómoda, al igual que a su novio.

—si pero pensé que te ibas a poner ropa seca. Vamos, te acompaño a que te vistas o te dará un resfriado. Mírate estás temblando— Jack tomó a su novia de los hombros y la llevó hasta su cuarto.

—Ahora busca que ponerte antes de que te enfermes— dijo el muchacho abriendo el closet de su novia.

Amy se acercó al closet, pero solo para cerrarlo con llave. Se dio la vuelta y le dio un repentino beso a Jack en los labios.

— ¿se puede saber que estás pensando? Si sigues así te vas a enfermar— habló Jack.

—al parecer eres algo lento para entender mis indirectas. Así que te lo diré de frente— Amy tomó una de las manos de Jack y la puso sobre la parte baja de su espalda. —q-quiero… quiero hacerlo contigo—

Jack quedó impactado al escuchar eso, solo podía balbucear. Amy reunió valor con una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a hacer caricias a su novio. Le quitó la chamarra y la playera hábilmente.

—o-oye, Amy. No creo que sea buena idea hacer eso en estos momentos— dijo Jack pero no hacía esfuerzo alguno por quitarse.

—quiero que me demuestres cuánto me amas Jack. Por favor, solo será ésta noche. Por favor— dijo Amy casi suplicando.

Jack quitó toda resistencia al ver los ojos de Amy brillando por la lujuria, la ilusión y el amor que sentía hacia él. Se acercó a ella y le dio un lascivo beso en los labios, las lenguas de ambos se movían ferozmente como si estuvieran peleando. Un delgado hilo de saliva quedó entre ellos cuando se separaron

—pues entonces comencemos. Permíteme— la inglesa sonrió traviesamente y de un solo movimiento bajó el pantalón de Jack con todo y ropa interior.

El miembro del muchacho quedó enfrente de ella. Jack intentó esconder su sonrojo debido a eso. Pero ella lo notó con facilidad.

Amy tomó la masculinidad de su novio con la mano y dijo —parece que aunque te estabas negando estás de muy buen humor para esto, incluso palpita—

—no tenías que decir eso último. s-solo… solo hazlo de una vez— dijo el Crimson mayor con voz "indiferente".

La chica sonrió, respiró hondo y decidió darle "tratamiento" al miembro de su novio con su lengua. Le daba lamidas desde la base a la punta, lo rodeaba y besaba, al mismo tiempo movía su mano hacia adelante y atrás. Jack cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer que sentía. Aunque se le hacía raro que Amy tuviera tales habilidades.

—Veo que lo disfrutas, pero ahora toca algo mejor— la pelinegra besó la punta de ese duro pedazo de carne y lentamente lo introdujo en su boca.

Ella le daba pequeñas lamidas a la punta, apretaba ligeramente sobre donde pasaban. Agregando un rítmico movimiento de cabeza adelante y atrás.

Unos instantes después, Jack pudo sentir que llegaba a su límite debido a la estimulación que recibía. Por lo tanto intentó apartarla y evitar ese mal momento. Pero Amy hizo todo lo contrario, en vez de quitarse, abrazó las piernas de Jack con fuerzas mientras su boca se llenaba de la blanca semilla de él y de un solo intento, pudo tragarse hasta la última gota

—vaya Jack, te dejaste venir en mi boca. Eres muy malo— Amy se relamió los labios sensualmente —pero estuvo delicioso amor, ¿te gustó?—

—mucho Amy… pero ahora es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien mi amor— Jack se repuso rápidamente, cargó a su chica y la dejó caer suavemente sobre la cama.

El muchacho le dio un beso en los labios, después en el cuello, bajó lentamente con su lengua hasta que llegó al área del pecho. El cual seguía cubierto con el sostén de ella, el cual fue salvajemente arrancado por las manos de él. Mientras sus manos se entretenían con los grandes y suaves pechos de Amy, la boca de Jack siguió bajando, dejando besos y lamidas por todos lados hasta que llegó a ese secreto lugar que esperaba a ser descubierto por Jack. No pudo esperar más y con sus manos hizo cenizas la fina tela que cubría la feminidad de Amy.

Al igual que su novia, Jack hizo uso de su lengua para hacerla sentir bien. Lamía la superficie, la penetraba con su lengua. Pudo notar cierta zona erógena y no dudó en explotarla, por lo tanto con su legua dejó al descubierto el pequeño y duro clítoris de ella.

—aaaah… ahí… ahí soy muy sensible Jack. Ha-harás que… que acabe rápido. a-aaahm…— dijo Amy con el poco aliento que tenía.

Justo como ella dijo, pocos segundos después llegó a su límite, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás mientras soltaba un gran grito de placer. Ella se acercó a su chico, se miraron mutuamente mientras se preparaban para lo que seguía.

— ¿q-quieres seguir?— preguntó Jack apenado.

—claro… que sí. Quiero sentir lo que es ser tuya. Vamos— alentó Amy.

Jack se arrodilló frente a ella, levantó su cadera y situó su miembro justo enfrente de la feminidad de ella.

—s-solo te recuerdo que es mi primera vez. Ve despacio por favor— pidió la chica —bueno, a-a-adelante—

Jack comenzó a empujar hacia adelante, su miembro lentamente iba entrando en la intimidad de ella cada vez más.

—te… ahm… te siento… dentro de mi… aaaah… es… es genial— halagó Amy entre gemidos de dolor y placer.

Una vez que Jack llegó al fondo, procedió a sacarlo con la misma lentitud. Cada vez aumentaba la velocidad más y más. Ambos se miraban con lujuria y cariño, era la primera vez de ambos, y lo mejor fue que estaban con la persona que amaban.

—n-no puedo más Amy. Lo siento— dijo Jack pues sabía lo que pasaría después.

—descuida, puedes hacerlo…. Jaaa… a-adentro. Quiero sentirme llena de ti— dijo Amy dando su consentimiento.

Jack dobló la espalda, lo que lo hizo llegar aún más profundo mientras liberaba su semilla dentro del vientre de Amy.

—Puedo sentir… algo caliente dentro de mi… s-se filtra hacia adentro— dijo la pelinegra con la mirada perdida y respirando agitadamente.

—solo espero que no nos llegue una "sorpresa" en un tiempo— dijo el Crimson mayor algo preocupado.

—no te asustes, leí todo el guión y no aparece algo como eso… para nosotros— insinuó la chica.

Jack hizo como que no escuchó y abrazó el húmedo y suave cuerpo de su amada. — ¿Qué opinas de tener otra ronda?—

—por supuesto que si mi querido señor Crimson— contestó ella.

Después de eso pasaron una acalorada y amorosa noche de pasión tan larga que no puede ser escrita en este capítulo.

… **.. …. …. … … …..**

… **.. …. …. …. ….. …..**

… **.… …. ….. … …. ….**

Mansión Kusanagi: 15 de agosto de 2032, 7:00 a.m.

Todos dormían plácidamente. Pues para la mayoría aún era "temprano" y más por ser domingo. A excepción de ciertas personitas…

— ¡BUENOS DÍAS FAMILA! ¡NO ES HORA DE DORMIR! ¡LEVANTENSE O SE LES HARÁ TARDE!— gritó cierta pelinegra por los pasillos. —Misa, ve a despertar a los de ese lado y yo a los de éste—

—si Carly-chan lo que tú digas. Pero déjame volver a dormir por favor— se quejó la pequeña pelirroja frotándose los ojos y caminando atontadamente.

— ¡Tío Terry! ¡Tía Yuki! ¡DESPIERTEN DE UNA VEZ!— dijo Carly corriendo entre las dos camas de ese cuarto.

— ¿Pero por qué diablos todo este escándalo Carly?— gruñó Yuki sentándose en su cama. —sabes que odio que me despierten temprano—

—disculpa tía, pero hoy es una día importante. Fíjate en el calendario— dijo la niña apuntando hacia dicho objeto.

—pero tu cumpleaños fue el 1 de Agosto y el de Yuki es el viernes. ¿Por qué te emocionas tanto?— preguntó Terry fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba la niña.

—no te hagas el tonto tío. Sabes que hoy 15 de agosto es la inauguración de la edición del KOF '32. No me dirás que se les olvidó ¿o sí?— habló la ojiamarilla.

—claro que no pequeña. No se nos olvidó en lo absoluto, solo estaba probando tu paciencia— dijo Terry.

—en fin, creo que la niña tiene razón. Ustedes dos par de flojos e incestuosos levántense— dijo Sally apareciendo en el cuarto de los Kusanagi.

— ¿Qué es eso de in… inces... in eso?— preguntó le pelinegra inocentemente.

—no digas cosas como esas enfrente de la niña Sally— reclamó Yuki.

—e-es una palabra que se le pone a los hermanos que se aman. Como Yuki me quiere mucho y yo también a ella, Sally nos dice de ese modo— dijo el chico tratando de resolver la duda de su sobrina —aunque ella me ama de una manera diferente a como yo la quiero a ella— esto último en su mente.

Sally sonrió malignamente si se fue del cuarto soltando una risa de "dama".

—mami, mami despierta. Ya es el día, ya es el día— anunció la pelirroja de ojos azules.

— ¿el día de que Misa?— preguntó la violeta.

—hoy es el día del torneo. Carly-chan y yo nos levantamos temprano para despertarlos a todos y así evitar que se les haga… haga tarde— dijo Misa.

—que buen detalle hija. Pero ven conmigo, vamos a dormir otro rato, se ve que tienes mucho sueño— Mio tomó en sus brazos a la niña y se volvieron a acomodar en la cama.

— ¿oye Mio has visto a Misa? Estaba conmigo y de repen… ah, aquí está— dijo Bryan entrando al cuarto que Mio compartía con Mitsuki.

—dice que se levantó temprano para despertarnos. Pero se nota que tiene mucho sueño— contestó Mio.

—hmm… ¿ara? ¡Bryan! viniste a verme— Mitsuki salió disparada de su cama para abrazar al rubio.

—h-hola Mitsuki. Perdón por molestarte, solo vine a ver si Misa estaba con su madre— dijo Bryan con voz nerviosa.

Mitsuki siguió restregándose en Bryan como si fuera un gatito, cosa que (aunque lo negara) le gustaba al rubio. Y más aun tomando en cuenta que Mitsuki solo tría puestas sus pantis y una playera de tirantes.

—s-se nota que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, ¿Kyle está de acuerdo con esto?— dijo la violeta ocultando su molestia. —además Mitsuki, ¿no te apena que te vean vestida así?—

La pelirrosa se separó instantáneamente al sentir el filo en las palabras de su amiga.

— ¿Vestida así?— la esgrimista se miró a ella misma — ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! Le mostré mis muslos a un hombre. Ahora no podré casarme— Mitsuki se fue a su cama y se hizo bolita entre las cobijas.

Bryan hizo una pequeña reverencia de disculpa mientras pensaba —pero si ni me había fijado en su cuerpo, ¿o si lo hice?—

Tomó alrededor de media hora para que todos los habitantes estuvieran listos y dispuestos para comenzar el día.

—anoche me desvelé preparando todo esto. Así que coman todo lo que quieran para que mi falta de descanso no sea en vano— dijo Leona alegremente.

Todos los demás le agradecieron a Leona por esmerarse en preparar muchos de los platillos favoritos de la mayoría. Cosa que no fue fácil.

—ahora entiendo por qué Sally se casó contigo. Todo esto está delicioso— halagó cierto adulto castaño que se encontraba ahí.

Leona solo agachó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros ante ese comentario. Al mismo tiempo, Sally hacía una especie de pose victoria y reía altaneramente.

—bueno, todos coman. Tenemos que llegar al estadio dos horas antes para registrarnos y todo eso— apuró Yuki.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron a comer el desayuno especial que tantos problemas le había ocasionado a Leona.

Finalmente, el tan ansiado día de la inauguración del torneo The King of Fighters 2032 había llegado.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6.**

 **¿Y BIEN, QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO?**

—ULTIMAMENTE ANDAS MUCHO CON TUS COSAS DE HENTAI, ¿NO CREES ONII-SAN?—

 **ESTOY DE ACUERDO. PERO ES NECESARIO EN ALGUNAS OCASIONES. POR CIERTO, EL PEQUEÑO LEMMON AMY X JACK DE ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A MI ONEE-SAMA Y SENSEI, JENNY HEIDERN. LA QUIERO MUCHO ONEE-SAMA, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO.**

— ¿Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ A MI NO ME DEDICAS NADA?—

 **MAS QUE NADA ASUNA, PORQUE A TI NO TE GUSTA EL LEMMON. Y TIENES GUSTOS RAROS.**

—ONII-SAN NO BAKA—

 **BUENO, LLEGÓ LA HORA DE DESPEDIRNOS, PERO NO SE OLVIDEN DE SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** EL REGRESO DEL REY DE LOS PELEADORES.


	7. Chapter 7

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo 7: el regreso del Rey de los Peleadores.

 **HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE ÉSTA HISTORIA.**

—KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN—

 **HOY EMPIEZA PROBABLEMENTE LO MÁS ESPERADO DE ÉSTA TEMPORADA: EL TORNEO THE KING OF FIGHTERS.**

—COMO EXTRA, YO, SU QUERIDA ASUNA, LES DARÉ UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO. HOY APARECE UN NUEVO PERSONAJE **—**

 **SI BIEN "ESE" PERSONAJE NO ES PROTAGONISTA, SI TIENE MUCHO PESO EN LA HISTORIA.**

—BIEN, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO—

… … **. … …. ….. …..**

… **. … …. …. …. …..**

… **. … …. …. ….. ….**

Estadio Osaka, Japón: 15 de agosto de 2032, 1:00 p.m.

— ¿nerviosa hermanita? Te veo un poco inquieta— preguntó cierto pelinegro.

—si te soy sincera estoy MUY nerviosa. Es mi segundo torneo KOF, pero es el primero en el que estoy segura que terminaré peleando contra alguien que aprecio. Además de que estoy segura que pelearé contra Sarah. Por eso, estoy nerviosa— contestó Yuki.

—tranquila Yuki, ya verás que todo nos saldrá bien y derrotaremos a esa chica para siempre— dijo Leona acariciando la cabeza de su amiga.

—Leona tiene razón, nosotras tres seremos el equipo triunfador y le pondremos fin a lo que sea que esa Sarah esté tramando contra ustedes— agregó Mio con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

Las tres integrantes del equipo, "Chicas de Japón" se unieron en un cálido abrazo. Ante esa escena, lo único que Terry hizo fue sonreír y observar. Mientras eso pasaba, sonó una especie de alarma en la red de bocinas que había en el lugar, seguido de una dulce voz femenina que avisaba que la ceremonia de inauguración estaba por comenzar.

—muy bien hermanito, a partir de éste momento, somos rivales y competencia— dijo Yuki seriamente.

—tienes razón. Buena suerte y que gane el mejor de todos— habló Terry con la misma seriedad que su hermana.

Todos los equipos estaban separados de manera estratégica para que nadie supiera la alineación de los demás equipos. Aunque la mayoría ya lo sabía debido a la cercanía que tienen algunos. Nueve de los equipos ya habían sido conocidos entre ellos, pero tres seguían siendo secretos. Y finalmente había llegado la hora de descubrir de quienes se trataban.

—muy buen día estén pasando todos ustedes. Al igual que en el torneo pasado, yo, Benimaru Nikaido seré el cronista y narrador de éste emocionante torneo The King of Fighters. Primero comenzaremos con una pequeña ceremonia de apertura que la patrocinadora planeó— habló el adulto rubio de cabello en puntas.

Después de ese anuncio comenzó un espectáculo digno del torneo KOF.

—parece que Sarah tiene más dinero del que pensaba. Pudo hacer algo tan elaborado y costoso para cubrir sus verdaderas intenciones— halagó Yuki mientras veía el evento.

Después de una hora de espectáculo, el único cinco veces campeón del KOF volvió a hablar —muy bien, llegó la hora de presentar a los equipos. Los dejo con el sonido local del estadio—

—hola, soy Miya Kawamura y presentaré a los equipos de ésta edición del torneo KOF— dijo la "novia" de una de los participantes. —iremos por orden alfabético. Primero tenemos al Team Bogard. Ellos son un par de hermanos y un primo. Hijos de unos de los participantes recurrentes de éste legendario torneo. Y ellos son: el capitán Bryan Bogard Ryan, Sally Bogard Ryan de Yagami… hola Sally ¿Cómo estás? y por ultimo a Ethan Bogard Shiranui—

—el segundo equipo es: el Team Crimson. Ellos son un trío que consta de un padre con sus dos hijos, y ellos son: el padre y capitán Ash Crimson, el hijo mayor Jack Crimson Futaba y por último el segundo hijo Axel Crimson Futaba. Hola Axel, recuerda llevarle tus informes de clase a mi Nanami mañana— dijo Miya.

Los tres hombres salieron, en cuanto Yuki notó que Axel se había puesto la chamarra emblemática de su padre, no pudo evitar reírse como loca.

— ¿acaso esa chica los conoce?— preguntó Ash a sus hijos.

—Miya estudia en la misma escuela que nosotros. Seguramente Sarah la contrató por eso— contestó Axel.

—bien, el siguiente es, como su nombre lo dice, un equipo que fue el último en ser armado, el Extra Team. Sus integrantes son: el capitán Shingo Yabuki, la luchadora Ángel y por último uno de los antiguos patrocinadores Adelheid Bernstein— anunció la chica peli verde.

Shingo y Ángel salieron con mucho entusiasmo y ganas de comenzar los encuentros. Adel se veía feliz, pero no tenía mucha emoción.

—ahora viene el equipo más famoso de ésta edición. El Team Fire. Está conformado por dos campeones de pasadas ediciones y un peleador recurrente. Ellos son: el primer campeón del KOF por equipos Kyo Kusanagi, su acérrimo rival y padre de una de mis amigas Iori Yagami, y finalmente unos de los más reconocidos y el segundo campeón K' DASH— gritó Miya al último.

Iori y K' caminaron sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada al público. Cosa contraria a Kyo el cual parecía niño en hora de recreo.

—el quinto esquipo es la nueva generación de uno de los equipos más famosos. Sus integrantes son: la capitana, Yuki Kusanagi Kushinada, Leona Yagami Heidern y por último, Mio Asamiya. Ellas se hacen llamar: Girls of Japan Team— dijo casi Gritando la encargada del sonido.

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar cuando escucharon los apellidos de cada una. Pero Mio recibía más atención debido a cierta fama extra.

—vaya que eres popular Mio. Todos te aclaman a ti. Estoy algo celosa— dijo Yuki.

—eso… es porque soy cantante. Pero por alguna razón muy buena tu eres la capitana— contestó Mio.

—bien, ahora el sexto equipo, ellos son un equipo que decidió reciclar uno de los nombres de equipos legendarios. Aquí está el Garou Team. Conformado por, el capitán Rock Howard, Kim Jae Hoon y Kim Dong Hwan— dijo Miya sin emoción alguna.

Los tres salieron y se pararon junto a los demás equipos.

—ahora es el turno del K Team. Según los integrantes el nombre fue decidido ya que todos tienen esa letra como inicial. Los integrantes son: el capitán Terry Kusanagi Mendoza, Krystal Dash Diamond y Kyle Dash Diamond. Ellos son tres de los cuatro campeones actuales, ¿podrán conseguir el bicampeonato?— dijo la chica.

— ¿y por qué diablos yo fui anunciado al último? Eso no es justo, yo soy el mayor— se quejó Kyle.

—pues porque en el Ranking KOF, Terry está en tercer lugar, yo en el sexto…. Y tú en el vigésimo ¡JAJAJAJA!— se burló Krystal con una ruidosa risa.

— ¿eeeeh? ¿Desde cuándo caí del lugar 5 al 20?— preguntó el peli azul muchacho.

—pues… algunos de los que están por arriba de ti son: los Bogard, Mio, Damián, Los Crimson, y otros cuantos. En pocas palabras, tu no bajaste, los demás subimos— dijo Terry con la intención de callar a su cuñado y compañero.

—ahora un equipo lleno de experiencia. Su nombre algo peculiar resalta sus maneras de ser. Ellas son el Mothers Team y las integrantes son: la capitana Athena Asamiya, Kula Diamond y Hinako Shijou— anunció Miya con nuevas fuerzas.

— ¿Por qué rayos no se les habrá ocurrido un nombre mejor que ese?— pensaron Mio, Kyle, Damián, Krystal y Akemi al mismo tiempo.

—ahora el noveno equipo. Ellos también reciclaron un nombre de equipo legendario. Ellos son el Revenge Team, conformado por: Mitsuki Kirigaya, Damián Asamiya y Ryo Sakazaki II. No tengo bien claro quién es el capitán de ese equipo. Lo siento— dijo la muchacha.

Mitsuki guió a su equipo a un punto en el que ella se pudiera parar junto a Kyle. Aunque estaba rompiendo la formación de los equipos.

—el décimo equipo ya viene saliendo. Como su nombre lo dice, son representantes de su ciudad. Ellos son Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard y Ryo Sakazaki conformando el South Town Team— anunció a los gritos Miya debido a la emoción de ver a esas tres leyendas.

Terry y Ryo salieron levantando los brazos y saludando para todos lados. Mientras tanto Andy caminaba con su seriedad e imponencia clásicas.

—y el penúltimo equipo en ser presentado. El Womens Team. Una de ellas fue de las fundadoras de éste equipo. Y las integrantes son: la capitana Mai Shiranui, Mary Ryan "Blue Mary" y Leona Heidern. Denles una cálida bienvenida— animó la chica del sonido.

Salieron ellas y se pararon junto al ST Team.

—y por último, pero el más importante, el Anfitrions Team. Conformado por: mí querida jefecita, Sarah Nanakase-Sama, mi querida novia y futura esposa Nanami Hitsugi y… disculpen, no tengo el nombre completo del último integrante— uno de los ingenieros de audio le pasó una hoja a Miya —y la tercera integrante es Lucy Yagami—

Las tres chicas salieron lideradas por Sarah. Una peliblanca, una pelinegra y una pelirroja en un solo equipo. Se detuvieron justo al lado del Womens Team. Leona observó de reojo a la novata Lucy. Por alguna razón le llamaba la atención esa chica de ojos y corto cabello rojos. Andaba entre el 1,70 de estatura y tenía una apariencia que decía que rondaba entre los 17 y los 19 años. Había algo familiar en esa chica que le resultaba bastante llamativo a Leona. Se perecía a aquella niña que sostuvo en brazos durante mucho tiempo.

—bueno, con eso termina la presentación de los equipos. A partir de mañana comenzarán los encuentros. Los equipos deben asegurarse de descansar bien para tener un buen nivel de competencia. Los sorteos de la primera ronda serán hoy a las cinco de la tarde para todo aquel que quiera asistir. Sin más que decir, buena suerte y que el mejor equipo se lleve la victoria— dijo Benimaru para despedir la trasmisión del evento para el canal de televisión Satella NNW.

… … **. … … … …..**

… **. ….. …. … ….. …**

… **. ….. …. …. ….. …..**

Mansión Kusanagi: 15 de agosto de 2032, 8:00 p.m.

El equipo de Chicas niponas estaba en la habitación de Yuki armando su estrategia para el primer encuentro. El cual había sido sorteado unas horas antes e indicaba que les iría contra el Bogard Team.

—rayos, no pensé que nuestra primera pelea sería contra el equipo de Sally. Esto es horrendo— balbuceó Leona haciendo un puchero con sus labios y abrazando la almohada.

—ese es problema de pelear en un torneo cuando todos somos amigos. Pero no te preocupes, mientras no te toque el mismo turno que ella no tienes por qué enfrentarla— dijo Yuki tratando de consolar a su amiga.

—y tu Mio, ¿no estás preocupada de que tengamos que pelear contra ellos?— preguntó la pelirroja.

— ¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?— respondió la violeta.

— ¿estás consciente de que te podría tocar pelear contra el padre de tu hija? ¿Acaso no te alarma eso?— volvió a preguntar Yuki.

—c-c-claro que no. eso no representa problema alguno. Además no pelearé con la fuerza suficiente para matarlo. Además recuerden que la única conexión que tengo con él es Misa— dijo Mio mirando hacia otro lado y con un fuerte sonrojo.

—pues, supongo que ellos pondrán a Sally en segundo lugar. Así que yo seré la primera y Mio la segunda para reducir las posibilidades de enfrentarte a ella. ¿Están de acuerdo?— propuso Yuki.

Las otras dos asintieron en seña de aceptación. Antes de que alguna pudiera decir alguna cosa más, sonó una serie de ligeros golpes sobre la puerta — ¿chicas, puedo pasar?— preguntó quién tocaba.

—claro mamá. Puedes pasar— contestó Leona.

La peli azul mujer entró al cuarto y se sentó sobre la cama.

— ¿pasó algo mamá? es raro que hagas esto— preguntó la pelirroja.

—pues, en cierta forma pasa algo. Pero tal vez solo son figuraciones mías. Hay algo que tu padre y yo no te habíamos dicho hasta hoy, pero después de la inauguración del torneo decidí contártelo— dijo la madre.

—supongo que nosotras no tenemos que ir ¿o no?— cuestionó la castaña.

—No, quédense a escuchar esto también puesto que puede que tenga que ver con ustedes— la adulta tomó una gran bocanada de aire para darse valor —pues, Leona, lo que te quiero contar es… sobre tu hermana—

—espera… una hermana, ¿mía? ¿Eeeeh?— la heredera Yagami se pasmó.

—en realidad Leona, tu eres nuestra segunda hija. Antes habíamos tenido a una bebé muy parecida a ti, cuando estaba embarazada de ti, ella tenía dos años. Se llamaba Lucy, ella era muy pequeña para saber que tu venias, por lo tanto no supo de tu existencia— la voz de la madre empezó a quebrarse lentamente. —pero un día, cuando tu tenías unos días para nacer, ella fue… secuestrada. La dejamos en su cuarto, escuchamos que la ventana se rompió pero cuando fuimos a verla, ya no estaba. Solo había una nota que decía que si esa niña tenía potencial, tal vez, solo tal vez, en unos muchos años la volveríamos a ver. Pero que no era seguro, que la diéramos por muerta— no soportó más y empezó a llorar —hasta la fecha no hemos vuelto a saber de Lucy o de esa persona. Esa… esa es la razón principal por la cual decidimos mudarnos a South Town. Porque no queríamos que a ti también te apartaran de nosotros. Espero que entiendas por qué hasta ahora te lo dije—

Leona fue y abrazó a su madre —tranquila mamá, entiendo perfectamente. Ustedes no querían que yo pasara por la misma angustia de no tener pistas sobre mi hermana. Pero ahora que lo sé, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, debo encontrarla—

— ¿Y qué ocurrió en la inauguración como para convencerla de contárselo a Leona?— preguntó la violeta.

—pues, porque no sé si recuerdan pero en el equipo de Sarah hay una chica con el nombre de mi hija, Lucy Yagami. Lo sé, el clan de Iori no son los únicos Yagami de Japón, tal vez es una coincidencia que se llame así. Pero cuando se paró a mi lado, pude sentir una atracción e interés muy fuerte hacia ella. Como si algo me llamara. Creo, que esa Lucy es mi Lucy. Pero no tengo ninguna prueba que lo corrobore. Chicas, ¿podrían hacerme el favor de hablar con ella si se les da la oportunidad? Con mi fama de militar ella se asustaría. Pero no creo que sea el caso con ustedes. Por favor— pidió la mujer adulta casi arrodillándose.

—si se trata de la hermana de Leona, con gusto ayudaremos a quitarla de dudas. Solo, por favor, deje de llorar. No nos gusta verla así— dijo Yuki también con lágrimas en sus ojos a punto de salir.

—por ahora, será mejor que descansen, mañana tendrán un encuentro bastante reñido. Ah, y también, hija, no vayas a lastimar a Sally. No quiero quedarme sin nuera tan rápido— dijo la peli azul antes de salir del cuarto.

—Supongo que es algo agridulce para ti, ¿no Leona? saber que tienes una hermana, pero que está perdida— comentó Mio.

—sí. Pero si mamá tiene razón y esa chica es mi hermana, solo tendré que acercarme a ella hasta que nos recuerde— dijo Leona.

—pero ella nunca supo que ibas a nacer siquiera, ¿lo recuerdas? Así que aunque le digas que eres su hermana y le cuentes todo lo que tu madre dijo, lo más seguro es que no te crea. Además existe una grandísima posibilidad de que solo sea una coincidencia con el nombre— dijo Yuki para traer a Leona de regreso a la realidad.

—tienes razón Yuki. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿no te preocupa que a Axel y su familia les tocará pelear contra Sarah y su equipo en la primera ronda?— dijo la pelirroja.

—sí. Me preocupa mucho, pero cabe la posibilidad de que me esté preocupando demasiado y Sarah sea la misma debilucha con la que Krystal y tu tenían pleitos en la escuela. Tengo esperanzas en que los Crimson podrán derrotarlas— contestó Yuki con una sonrisa.

—ahora estoy en otro dilema, si de verdad es chica es mi hermana, preferiría que ellos perdieran para poder pelear contra ella en la próxima ronda. Pero… no sé… aaaah— Leona enterró su cara en la almohada que abrazaba y gritó con fuerza.

… … … **.. ….. ….. …**

… … **.. ….. ….. ….. ….**

… … … **.. ….. …. ….**

Mansión Kusanagi, Japón: 15 de agosto de 2032, 10:00 p.m.

La mayoría de jóvenes y adultos participantes del torneo se encontraban en el patio trasero para una "parrillada nocturna". Muchos estaban en grupos grandes, tales como los adultos Bogard con sus esposas y amigos, o los Jóvenes como Rock, Jack, etc. Pero los adolescentes estaban por su lado.

—buena noche, ¿no crees Kusanagi?— preguntó cierto peli azulado.

—ah Axel, si, una muy linda noche— contestó Terry sin mucho interés y con la mirada fijada en cierta chica. —por cierto, quería decirte que… en unos días es el cumpleaños de Yuki. Y bueno, pues, te doy permiso de regalarle… eso— el pelinegro agachó la mirada en seña de vergüenza.

— ¿eso? ¿A que te refieres con "eso"?— preguntó el Crimson menor.

Terry se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído a que se refería.

—aaaah, "eeeso". ¿e-estás seguro que si te hago caso no querrás asesinarme después?— preguntó Axel mirando para todos lados.

—te estoy dando permiso. Mírame, hablo enserio— contestó Terry.

Axel se rascó la cabeza y dijo—bueno pues, gracias supongo…. ingenuo— lo último susurrando.

A unos metros de ahí, un rubio estaba recostado sobre el piso con su hija durmiendo en sus brazos.

—no te vayas a quedar dormido tú también eh. Recuerda: el que en una fiesta se duerme…— dijo cierta pelirrosada.

—claro que no me voy a dormir por ahora Mitsuki. Y no llames a la mala suerte— contestó Bryan.

—Qué lindo se ve todo durante la noche, ¿no crees?— dijo la esgrimista sentándose al lado del muchacho.

—Aunque no hay mucho que ver desde aquí— dijo el Bogard mayor.

—oooh, pero miren esto, mi pareja favoritaaa… ándenle, dense un beso para mí— dijo una "indispuesta" hermana menor.

— ¿Sally? ¿Te ocurre algo? Te ves mal— preguntó Mitsuki.

—no me digas que… se emborrachó con el puro olor a alcohol— mencionó el rubio.

—c-claro… claro que estoy bien, mírenme, estoy perfect. Solo que ustedes quieren cubrir los cuernos que le ponen a Kyle y Mio, ¿veda?— Sally se fue igual de rápido de lo que llegó.

—Si está borracha esta niña— pensaron Bryan y Mitsuki al mismo tiempo.

—Si Sally sigue diciendo esas cosas, se lo terminarán creyendo y habrá problemas, ¿o tu qué crees Mitsuki?— comentó Bryan.

— ¿eh? oh, sí, tienes razón. Sería malo para nosotros que nos echen esas mentiras— dijo la pelirrosa mirando para todos lados y un leve sonrojo.

—ahora que la veo bien y de cerca… es bastante linda. ¡ESPERA! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Sí, es linda, pero no tenía por qué decirlo de ese modo… ¿o sí?— se dijo a si mismo Bryan en su mente.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¡SALLY! ¡APARTATE DE MI POR FAVOOOOOR!— lloriqueó Akemi, la cual estaba entre los brazos de la otra rubia.

—nop. Jejeje… eres muy bonita y quiero darte un besoooo…. chuuu— Sally empezó a acercarse a Akemi.

— ¡DAMIAN! Ayúdame por favor, quítamela de encima. Ayudaaa— la chica Shijou empezó a jalonear la chamarra de su novio para que le hiciera caso.

—está bien…— Damián de paró junto a las dos —Sally, me gusta ver Yuri, pero no con mi novia. Suéltala— le dio un fuerte coscorrón a la de coleta.

—ay, ay, ay. No me habían golpeado así en mucho tiempo— se quejó Sally revolcándose en el piso.

Yuki miró todo lo que ocurría en ese momento, le dio un mordisco a la galleta que traía y suspiró.

Mio notó lo que su amiga hizo y no dudó en preguntar — ¿huh? ¿Yukirí te ocurre algo?—

—no, estoy bien, solo que, me puse a pensar que probablemente esta sea la última vez que la pasamos así. No sé por qué pero tengo el presentimiento que a partir de mañana las cosas cambiarán mucho con nosotros— contestó Yuki.

—tienes razón. Nos esperan muchas peleas peligrosas, y dudo mucho que salgamos bien librados de todas. De algún modo, yo también me siento melancólica— mencionó la violeta mirando hacia donde estaban su madre y su hija.

—Bueno, por ahora solo pueden dedicarse a disfrutar el momento ¿o no?— preguntó Leona poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ambas.

— ¡KYAA! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí Leona?— preguntó Yuki algo asustada.

—no mucho, y ahora, si me disculpan, debo vigilar a mi esposa— Leona se despidió de ellas y se fue hacia el jardín.

Sin querer, Yuki se quedó mirando el rostro de Mio, ella sentía un cariño más fuerte que el de amigas. Entre ellas se lo decían mucho, eran como hermanas. Por supuesto, aunque Yuki es más inestable, siempre supo comportarse frente a Mio para tratar de ser un buen ejemplo a seguir. La quería mucho, por eso ansiaba protegerla a cualquier costo de cualquier posible locura que se le ocurriera a Sarah.

—rí… kirí…. ¿Yukirí? Oye, despierta— Mio pasó su mano frente los ojos de su amiga. — ¿tengo algo en la cara?—

—ah, sí. Tienes crema del pastelito— Yuki se acercó a ella y retiró la crema de su mejilla con su dedo.

—aaaaawww… ustedes dos harían un buen Yuri. Lo digo por experiencia— dijo cierta rubia ebria.

—no le hagan caso chicas, ya saben, tonterías de borrachos— dijo Leona, la cual iba arrastrando a su esposa hacia sus cuartos.

—al parecer Sally en sensible a esas cosas. Debemos tener cuidado con ella cuando se ponga— mencionó Mio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—yo tengo hambre, voy por algo de carne, ¿vienes Mio?— ofreció la castaña.

—claro que voy, además debo revisar a Misa— contestó la violeta.

Ambas se levantaron del sillón y fueron rumbo al jardín, en donde se encontraba el asador.

… **. …. … ….. … …..**

… … **. … …. ….. …..**

… **. … …. … ….. …..**

Hotel en algún lugar de Osaka: 16 de enero de 2032, 00:15 a.m.

—bien chicas, mañana tendremos que pelear contra los Crimson. No se exijan demasiado para evitar problemas en el futuro. Pero no les hagan las cosas tan fáciles— ordenó cierta peliblanca.

—lo que usted diga Sarah-sama. Vamos Miya, tenemos que dormir— Nanami tomó la mano de su "novia" y se fueron a la habitación que habían rentado.

— ¿p-podría quedarme a dormir contigo? sabes que no me gusta dormir sola— preguntó la pelirroja.

—Claro Lucy, puedes dormir conmigo— Sarah se sentó sobre la cama —ah, por cierto, fuiste una buena chica en la presentación. No mataste a alguien, eso es una buena muestra de autocontrol. Buena chica—

—sí. Me pediste que me mantuviera quita y eso hice. Por cierto, hubo algo que se me hizo raro. Sentí que las dos participantes de nombre ¿"Leona"? se me hacían conocidas—mencionó la pelirroja.

—tal vez, fue porque, la mayor, la que estaba parada junto a ti en la ceremonia, es la mujer que asesinó a tu madre. Leona Heidern fue quien mató a tu mamá y como tu presenciaste todo, probablemente tienes un recuerdo residual de su rostro— Sarah se acostó y abrazó a la otra chica. —y la de cabello rojo, es su hija. Ella es la razón por la que tu madre sufrió eso. Así que escúchame bien, si llegas a pelear contra alguna de esas dos… quiero que las mates lo más lento posible. Recuerda, es tu destino vengar a tu madre con tus propias manos— Sarah le dio un beso en la frente y se dio la vuelta.

—sip. Claro que lo haré lo haré oka-san, ellas morirán por haber sido las culpables de la muerte de mi verdadera madre— dijo Lucy mirando sus afiladas uñas.

—ahora Lucy, sé buena chica y deja a tu oka-san dormir o no te volverá a dejar dormir con ella— dijo Sarah a manera de orden.

—si Sarah-Okasan. Tus mandas— Lucy se tapó hasta la cabeza con las cobijas. Pocos minutos después, tanto ella como Sarah estaban profundamente dormidas.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7.**

 **Y BIEN, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO?**

—NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ LUCY LE DICE MAMÁ A SARAH. DIGO, LUCY ES MAYOR COMO POR DOS O TRES AÑOS—

 **NO COMAS ANSIAS, ESO TIENE EXPLICACIÓN Y LAS DARÁN EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

— ¿EMOCIONADOS POR LA PELEAS? YO SI LO ESTOY, Y MUCHO MUCHÍSIMO—

 **BUENO, ESTO HA SIDO TODO POR ÉSTA SEMANA, EN LA SEGUIENTE EMISIÓN HABRÁ MÁS SORPRESAS, ACCIÓN, DRAMA, COMEDIA Y TAL VEZ UNOS GRAMOS DE YURI.**

—YURI NO ONII-SAN. BUENO, NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA. BYE, BYE—

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** TORNEO AGRIDULCE.


	8. Chapter 8

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo 8: Torneo agridulce.

 **HOLA, A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE ÉSTA HISTORIA… ÉSTA HISTORIA…. ¿ÉSTA HISTORIA?... ¡ASUNA TE TOCA CONTINUAR CON LA PRESENTACIÓN!**

—NO, PUEDO… ES QUE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO ES MUY TRISTE… ¡POR QUÉ ****! ¿¡POR QUEEEEEE!? **—** ASUNA NO DEJABA DE LLORAR.

 **CALMATE, SABES QUE ESO ES NECESARIO PARA EL DESARROLLO DE ÉSTA HISTORIA.**

—PERO NO TENÍA POR QUÉ SER CON UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES—

 **BUENO, MEJOR ACOMPAÑENNOS A VER LA RAZÓN DE POR QUÉ ASUNA SE PUSO ASÍ. CORRAN VIDEO.**

… … … **. ….. … …**

… **.. ….. … …. …. …**

… **.. … …. … ….. ….**

Estadio Osaka, Japón: 16 de agosto de 2032, 11:00 a.m.

La mayoría de los participantes habían asistido para presenciar las dos primeras peleas de la primera etapa o para pelear las peleas propias de su equipo.

—te estaré apoyando desde la gradas hermanita, demuéstrales el poder de la espada Kusanagi— dijo el pelinegro.

— ¿Y a nosotras no nos vas a dar palabras de apoyo?— preguntaron Mio y Leona al mismo tiempo.

—c-claro que si chicas. Estoy seguro que ustedes ganarán el encuentro— contestó Terry nerviosamente.

—gracias por lo que nos toca Terry. ¿Estás diciendo que vamos a perder contra ellas?— preguntó Sally con filo en sus palabras y mirada.

Terry no supo que responder y se alejó de ahí sin decir palabra alguna.

—creo que Terry perdió casi toda su presencia en ésta temporada— susurró Ethan.

—oigan chicas… ni se les ocurra maltratar a mi Ethan… o sabrán de lo que soy capaz— amenazó Hana con voz de loca a las chicas del equipo Japón.

Ethan jaló de la blusa a Hana y la puso a su lado —cálmate Hana, será una pelea justa, si pierdo es porque ellas son superiores. Así que ni te pongas así—

—B-Bryan... q-q-quiero que sepas que te estaré dando todo mi apoyo desde las gradas. B-buena suerte— cierta esgrimista llegó, dijo eso y se fue corriendo.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera comentar algo, la voz de Miya resonó en el estadio —equipos Bogard y Japón, favor de presentarse en la arena, el encuentro está por comenzar—

—buena suerte Bryan, Ethan y Sally. Que lo peleadores más fuertes sean lo que ganen— dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.

Los Bogard respondieron con una cálida sonrisa y ambos equipos salieron a la arena del estadio.

—muy bien, es hora de anunciar la alineación de cada equipo, hagan el favor de mirar la pantalla que está por acá— avisó Miya.

—ay no, nos falló la estrategia que habíamos planeado por el bien de Leona. Debieron pensar lo mismo que nosotras— se maldijo Yuki al ver las posiciones.

Primer lugar: Yuki e Ethan.

Segundo lugar: Mio y Bryan.

Tercer lugar: Leona y Sally.

—así que alterar el orden original no sirvió. Entonces lo único que queda es que Ethan y yo nos esforcemos para evitar que Sally pelee contra Leona— pensó Bryan.

¡PRIMER ROUND! Yuki Kusanagi vs Ethan Bogard.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente, Ethan conocía las habilidades de Yuki, pero no se podía decir de igual modo al contrario.

Yuki se atacó con un sencillo combo de puñetazos. Cosa que Ethan cubrió fácil. Él contraatacó con una patada en las costillas la cual fue efectiva. Yuki se torció pero no se dejó, se volteó hacia su oponente y lanzó tres Yamibarai seguidas, Ethan esquivó dos pero la tercera golpeó sus piernas. Él mandó un Hishouken seguido de un Zan Ei Ken. Yuki deshizo el primer ataque con sus flamas y el segundo lo esquivó moviéndose hacia un lado.

La chica atacó con otro combo de puños, todos acertados y remató con una R.E.D. Kick. Lo que hizo que Ethan cayera al suelo pero se levantó con un Shouryuudan. Ella se alejó y se volvió a acerar corriendo para un Oniyaki justo cuando Ethan aterrizó. Antes de que él volviera a caer, Yuki hizo una carga rápida y lanzó una Orochinagi de corto alcance. Haciendo que Ethan fuera incapaz de seguir.

¡SEGUNDO ROUND! Yuki Kusanagi vs Bryan Bogard.

Yuki corrió hacia Bryan y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca lo atacó con un puñetazo cubierto de fuego. Bryan bloqueó el ataque con su brazo y contraatacó con un Burning Knuckle justo sobre el rostro de Yuki. Ella cayó de espaldas y se recuperó haciendo una voltereta. Ella lo atacó con un gancho en el estómago y lo conectó con un Oniyaki seguido de una R.E.D. Kick. Bryan atrapó la pierna de la chica y la lanzó al piso. Preparó un Buster Wolf justo cuando Yuki se iba levantando, el ataque causó más daño del normal y noqueó a Yuki.

¡TERCER ROUND! Mio Asamiya vs Bryan Bogard.

Con su instinto de pelea activado, Mio hizo gala de sus poderes síquicos, lanzó varias Psicho Ball mientras corría, estando cerca usó el Psicho Throw para mandar a volar a Bryan. Antes de que cayera remató con una Psicho Sword con todo su poder y finalmente el Shinning Crystal Bit. Pero fue muy poco para Bryan. Se levantó y atacó con un combo de Crack Shoot + Burning Knuckle + Rising Tackle + Power Geiser. Todos los ataques con un extra de daño.

—vaya que eres fuerte Bryan. Nadie había resistido ese combo mío— dijo Mio.

—lo mismo digo Mio. No sabía que tenías semejante poder. Te lo tenías bien oculto— contestó Bryan.

Se miraron unos segundos antes de resumir sus ataques. Se mandaban puñetazos y patadas a puntos estratégicos del cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos quería lastimar al otro innecesariamente. Ninguno de los dos cedía, pero al final, se terminó el tiempo y se declaró empate. El round decisivo quedaba en manos de las chicas "especiales" de cada equipo.

¡FINAL ROUND! Leona Yagami vs Bryan Bogard.

Ambas se acercaron lentamente. Se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un beso de "buena suerte". Terminado eso se alejaron de un brinco dejando una explosión de energía y fuego morado. Ambas gritaron con fuerza mientras volvían a acercarse. Leona mandó un combo de varios rasguños e intentos de agarre. Sally bloqueaba y esquivaba perfectamente todos los ataques de la contraria. En cada oportunidad mandaba puñetazos al torso o hacía barridas a las piernas, entre las cuales una hizo efecto y le quitó el equilibrio a Leona. Sally aprovechó eso y atacó con pateando el estómago de Leona para hacerla caer de espaldas. Pero Leona bloqueó el golpe y apresó la pierna de la rubia con sus manos jalándola más hacia ella. Sally dio un salto y con su pierna libre le puso una patada en el cuello a Leona. Se separaron unos dos metros y prepararon sus ataques finales. Del lado de Sally, un Buster Wolf seguido de un Dinamite Swing. Y de Leona, su ataque original el Heidern ya Otome seguido de un Rebel Spark con su disturbio activado. Ambas se lanzaron pero solo fueron capaces de acertar los primeros golpes debido a que rompieron sus combos mutuamente causando una gran explosión de poder. Cuando el humo se dispersó, las dos estaban en el suelo. Pero cuando estaban por decidir un empate, Leona se levantó mientras Sally seguía en el suelo. Marcando la historia para el equipo de las "Chicas de Japón".

… **.. … …. … …. …..**

… … **. … ….. … …**

… **.. ….. ….. …. …. ….**

En el cuarto del equipo Crimson en el Estadio Osaka….

Axel se encontraba descansando ahí solo. Ya que su papá y hermano se habían ido a comer con la familia Amy. Y por supuesto no se quiso perder la pelea de su novia así que la vio por la televisión.

—estoy orgulloso de ti Yuki. Me sorprende que fueras capaz de vencer a Ethan y darle batalla a Bryan— dijo Axel emocionado después de ver el resultado de la pelea.

— ¿A-Axel Crimson? ¿Eres tú?— preguntó una voz femenina y aniñada.

Axel reconoció esa vos instantáneamente — ¿oh? ¡Molly! Que sorpresa. No pensé que me vendrías a ver. ¿Te ocurre algo?— preguntó al ver que la chica cubría su cara con un sombrero.

—pero que idiota eres Axel, me sigues recordando por ese nombre. No, espera, no lo sabías. Está bien me presentaré con mi nombre real, soy Sarah Nanakase, la décima Hakkeshu— dijo la chica descubriendo su rostro.

—espera, osea que tú, tú, ¿te hiciste mi novia y después terminaste conmigo como parte de tu plan?— cuestionó el chico.

—sí, algo así. Terminé contigo porque quería destrozarte sentimentalmente. Pero jamás imaginé que irías directo a los brazos de esa Kusanagi— dijo Sarah con repudio en su voz.

—así que se podría decir que tu plan contra mi falló. Eso te pasa no por no asegurarte de que pasaría después— se burló Axel.

—no, no, no. eso también me sirve. Pero no te diré más— Sarah miró detenidamente a Axel de arriba abajo. — ¿sabes que es una lástima? Que tú en realidad me gustas muchísimo, fue un sacrificio terminar contigo. Pero fue necesario—

—Suficiente, no pienso esperar hasta la pelea del torneo— Axel se puso en guardia y le mandó un ataque de fuego a Sarah, pero ella lo esquivó.

—Muy débil Axel— ella contraatacó dándole una descarga electica a Axel. Cosa que hizo que él cayera al suelo inmovilizado.

Sarah miró a Axel indefenso en el suelo y soltó una risita — ¿sabes Axel? Cualquier chica, por más mala que sea tiene sus necesidades— se sentó sobre él mientras le daba otra descarga eléctrica más potente —y para eso vine aquí. Para hacerte mío antes de que esa Kusanagi te contamine más—

— ¿h-hacerme tuyo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? suéltame— gritó Axel con furia.

—no. como dije, solo vine para eso y no me iré hasta que tengas una venida dentro de mí. Mira hasta me puse falda para evitar tanto fastidio— contestó Sarah con una mirada de depredadora.

—estás loca Sarah. Jamás haría eso contigo ahora que sé todo el daño que le hiciste a mis ami…— Axel recibió otro electrochoque antes de terminar de hablar.

—ríndete Axel, mientras más forcejees más fuertes serán la ondas eléctricas. Además, esto también te gustará a ti— Sarah sonrió y empezó a estimular la parte baja de Axel por encima de la ropa.

—anda, no te resistas Axel. Mejor disfruta que de todos modos lo haré— le peliblanca tomó el pantalón de Axel y lo bajó hasta las rodillas. —vaaaya. Y pensar que todo este tiempo me perdí de esto y se lo brindé a Yukirí. Mírate, dices que no quieres pero lo tienes completamente levantado y duro—

—Suéltame de una vez— gritó Axel encendiendo sus flamas verdes. Pero fueron apagadas gracias al dolor que le provocaban los choques eléctricos que recibía.

—a este pasó te desmayarás rápido. Así que mejor no pierdo el tiempo— la chica levantó su falda, dejando a la vista su parte más íntima, debido a que no necesitaba ropa interior para hacer lo que ella quería. —mírame, ¿no te dan ganas de hacérmelo voluntariamente? ¿No te excita verme escurriendo?—

—deja de decir esas estupideces Sarah. Y suéltame antes de que alguien llegue y estés en problemas— dijo Axel en un vano intento de librarse.

Sarah vio cómo se retorcía Axel gracias al dolor y dijo—tranquilo, no necesitas moverte. Déjame todo el trabajo a mí. Y ahora, voy a meterlo—

La chica dejó caer su peso lentamente, el miembro de Axel se encontraba justo debajo de ella. Mientras más bajaba más profundo era penetrada —llegó hasta el fondo. ¿Qué tal Axel? ¿Soy buena para esto?— observó el gesto de derrota que el chico tenía en su cara —vamos, no te pongas así. Te dejaré ver algo mientras tanto— dicho eso, Sarah tomó su blusa y la levantó, dejando al descubierto su vientre y sus pechos.

Sarah procedió a hacer unos rítmicos brincoteos mientras se acariciaba los pechos a ella misma. Sarah sonreía del placer que recibía. Muy en contraste de la cara de sufrimiento que Axel tenía.

Ella buscó una posición que la hiciera capaz de moverse más rápido. Cuando la encontró, aumento su velocidad, se acercó al cuerpo de Axel y le dio un beso en los labios. — ¿sabes por qué hago esto? porque estoy enamorada de ti, te amo. Y por eso quiero tener a tus hijos. Así que no te resistas y deja salir todo de una vez. Déjame llena para que puedas embarazarme—

Axel siguió sin hablar, concentraba todas sus fuerzas en evitar que la estimulación lo dominara. Pero toda la lucha fue inútil, los movimientos de Sarah lograron que Axel soltara una gran cantidad de su semilla dentro de la feminidad de Sarah.

—aaaaaaaah…. Te viniste. Y yo también… se siente genial— dijo la peliblanca con éxtasis en su voz.

—lo siento Yuki, te fallé— fue lo único que pensó Axel antes de desmayarse por el cansancio combinado con el dolor que le ocasionó la inmovilización.

Sarah sacó el miembro de Axel y antes de levantarse le dio una "limpiada" con la lengua.

—te daré unos segundos más para mirarme desnuda, te lo mereces. Ya que algún día yo daré a luz a un pequeño Axel o una pequeña Sarah gracias a la grandiosa venida que tuviste dentro de mí— se levantó, acomodó su blusa y se fue del cuarto sin importarle que podían verse unos múltiples y delgados caminos de fluido blanco corriendo en sus piernas. Dejando a Axel inconsciente en el piso y a medio vestir.

Una vez fuera del cuarto, Sarah se encontró con cierta chica.

—hermana, ¿enserio era necesario que le hicieras eso? no se me hace justo para Yuki— habló la mayor.

— ¿eso Onee-san? ¿Lo viste? Eso lo hice para dejar en claro que él es mío. Esa es la forma correcta de someter a un hombre. Si quieres tener relaciones con tu novio hazlo de ésta manera. Porque sabes que no se irán vivos de éste torneo— Sarah volvió a caminar hacia su habitación, puso su mano en su vientre y pensó —espero que con ésta vez fuera suficiente, porque jamás volverá a haber otra oportunidad—

La hermana de Sarah entró al cuarto, acomodó la ropa de Axel y lo acomodó en la cama —lo siento Axel, pero mi hermana tiene una forma muy sádica de hacer las cosas. Pero dejar que entraras en ella fue una muestra de mi hermana dando a entender que en realidad te ama— lo cubrió con la sabanas y se fue de ese cuarto.

… … **.. …. ….. …. …**

… **.. …. … … … …**

… … … **. … … …..**

Arena del Estadio Osaka: 16 de agosto de 2032, 3:00 p.m.

Todos se habían preparado para observar la tercera pelea del torneo. El equipo anfitrión contra el equipo Crimson.

— ¿Dónde estará Axel? Se supone que nos encontraríamos aquí media hora antes de la pelea, pero se está tardando— se quejó Jack.

—no te preocupes Jack, tu hermano sabe cuidarse solo. Solo está un poco retrasado, eso es todo— dijo Ash calmando a su hijo.

—muy bien, ha llegado la hora del tercer encuentro de la primera ronda. Anfitrions Team vs Crimson Team. ¿Están todos listos?— animó Miya.

Justo cuando dejó de hablar Miya, apareció Axel a un lado de su familia.

— ¿se puede saber dónde te metiste hermano? Estábamos a punto de salir sin ti— reclamó Jack.

—estaba ocupado con algo, pero eso no importa. Hora del show— Axel se tronó los dedos y caminaron hacia el área de pelea.

Ambos equipos salieron y miraron la pantalla donde se presentaban las alineaciones.

¡PRIMER ROUND! Jack Crimson vs Nanami Hitsugi.

Nanami se acercó con miedo, su experiencia de pelea era casi nula, mandó un combo corto de puñetazos, cosa que Jack esquivó fácilmente y contraatacó con un gancho al estómago. Nanami cayó de rodillas y aprovechó eso para mandarle una barrida a Jack. Él perdió el equilibrio pero no cayó. La chica corrió hacia él y acertó un golpe en la cara de Jack seguido de un Upper a la barbilla y remató con un "volado" dejándole una herida en el pómulo izquierdo a Jack.

Jack se apartó un poco y le lanzó dos ráfagas de fuego seguidas. Nanami las esquivó y pateó la rodilla derecha de Jack. Él sonrió malignamente y usó un Thermidor, cosa que Nanami no se esperó y perdió ante ese ataque.

¡SEGUNDO ROUND! Jack Crimson vs Lucy Yagami.

Lucy puso una sonrisa retorcida en su cara y se lanzó contra Jack con una variedad de puñetazos y rasguños. Jack hacía todo lo posible por esquivar, vio una oportunidad y atacó con una patada circular en el cuello. Lucy cayó y lanzó un rasguño ascendente que después se convirtió en un agarre de cuello. Lucy golpeó el abdomen de Jack varias veces seguidas mientras lo ahorcaba. Jack dobló el brazo de Lucy se acercó y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. Le lanzó un Thermidor pero ella lo esquivó. Lucy atacó las dos piernas de Jack, él cayó al piso y antes de poder reaccionar, Lucy lo atrapó con sus piernas y lo golpeó en el rostro varias veces hasta que lo noqueó.

¡TERCER ROUND! Axel Crimson vs Lucy Yagami.

Axel corrió lanzando varios ataques de fuego, cuando tenía cerca a Lucy usó un combo de puños con fuego, luego la atrapó con varias patadas continuas. Lucy no tuvo oportunidad de usar algún agarre, cambió su modo de combate. Lucy también comenzó a mandar una variedad de técnicas de muchos tipos de artes marciales, las cuales conectaban de vez en cuando pero poseían mucho poder. Axel se concentró y uso una Orochinagi seguida de un Thermidor dejando visible su desesperación por ganar. Lucy recibió la Orochinagi de frente pero debido a que cayó al piso esquivó el segundo ataque. Axel le dio un pisotón en el abdomen a Lucy pero ella detuvo la pierna del chico y de un jalón también lo tiró al piso. Lucy se levantó e hizo lo mismo que con Jack, lo atacó subiéndose sobre él. Pero Axel causó una explosión de fuego que separó a Lucy de él además de dejarla fuera de combate.

¡CUARTO ROUND! Axel Crimson vs Sarah Nanakase.

—ahora verás de lo que soy capaz Sarah. Esta vez te toca perder— dijo Axel con rabia en su voz.

—Axel, por lo visto no sabes el verdadero resultado. Pero si te rindes ahora, te perdonaré y lo tomaré como que estás de mi lado, después de todo en verdad me gustas mucho ¿Qué dices, aceptas?— ofreció Sarah.

—jamás Sarah— Axel se lanzó contra ella con sus brazos cubiertos de fuego y usó varias técnicas de poder.

Sarah esquivó absolutamente todo y contraatacó con una descarga electica sobre Axel. —Débil— usó un viento cortante como el de Goenitz. — ¡Débil!— ésta vez una ráfaga de fuego como Chris. — ¡ERES MUY DEBIL AXEL CRIMSON!— remató con un puñetazo en la cara al estilo de su padre.

Axel salió volando unos dos metro hacia atrás. Se levantó lentamente y mandó un ataque de luz blanca. —no me vencerás Sarah. No eres tan fuerte—

—te equivocas. Ya gané— Sarah causó un pequeño temblor haciendo que Axel volviera a caer, después un pequeño tornado lo mandó a volar, un golpe de fuego lo volvió a estrellar en el piso. Una rayo lo inmovilizó dejándolo indefenso sobre el piso.

—adiós Axel. Te amo, pero si tú quieres que sea de este modo, ¡POR MI ESTÁ BIEN!— Sarah usó una descarga eléctrica muy poderosa y dejó caer tres rayos sobre Axel, después cuatro golpes de viento bastante densos, por cada golpe de esos los huesos de Axel se rompían como vidrio. Y finalmente, causó una gran explosión de fuego, dejando a Axel cubierto de electricidad y flamas por varios segundos.

Al ver semejante escena, Ash fue a auxiliar a su hijo. El equipo Crimson quedó descalificado por intervenir en un combate.

— ¡AXEL!— Yuki y Jack fueron corriendo a ver al muchacho. —mírame Axel, te pondrás bien, te pondrás bien y tendrás tu revancha contra ella— dijo Yuki llorando incontrolablemente.

—vamos hermano, tu eres muy fuerte. No hay forma de que esa niña flacucha te deje así. Vamos Axel, hazlo por mí, por Yuki, por mamá y papá— habló Jack sumido en desesperación.

— ¿Qué tal estuve? ¿Cuál equipo ganó?— preguntó Axel sonriendo.

—quedamos descalificados porque papá entró a sacarte de la arena— explicó el Crimson mayor —pero eso no importa ahora. Yuki, cuídalo, llamaré a una ambulancia—

Jack acostó en el piso a Axel lentamente y salió corriendo del cuarto donde estaban.

—Yuki, vi tu pelea. Estuviste genial, me enorgullece ver que seas tan fuerte. A diferencia de mí. Perdí y no le acerté ni un miserable golpe a Sarah— dijo Axel con arrepentimiento.

—no te culpes a ti mismo, es culpa de Sarah, rompió las reglas de su propio torneo y peleó sin regulación alguna. Es una tramposa. No te sientas mal por perder ante ella. Lo importante es que te recuperes— dijo Yuki aun llorando y arrodillada frente a Axel.

—espero que la ambulancia llegue pronto. Con todo eso no creo que soporte mucho— habló Ash también lleno de pánico.

Axel abrazó la cintura de Yuki, la miró a los ojos y con una débil sonrisa dijo —cuídense mucho por favor— cerró los ojos lentamente.

— ¡AXEL, AXEL! Despierta, no te quedes dormido, te necesito conmigo, vamos despierta— gritó Yuki.

Cierta peliblanca observaba todo el alboroto a unos cuantos metros de distancia. —te lo advertí Axel, pero no aceptaste mi oferta. Eso te ganaste por haber elegido quedarte con esa Kusanagi. Es una lástima, en realidad quería formar una familia contigo. Pero no aceptaste. Ahora solo te queda esperar lo peor Yukirí Kusanagi— Sarah miró a Axel unos segundos y se fue.

—Sarah-sama, ¿en verdad quería hacer eso o se le pasó la mano? Fue eso ¿verdad? ¿Se excedió?— preguntó Nanami con nervios.

—por supuesto que se me pasó la mano Nanami. Mi idea era hacerlo sufrir hasta que terminara el tiempo. Pero un descontrol en mis fuerzas ocasionó lo que acaba de pasar. Pero no importa, cumplí mi objetivo sin error alguno. Veamos como continúan las cosas en éste tiempo— Sarah puso una sonrisa y siguió —por ahora chicas, vamos a festejar que cumplí uno de mis objetivos y también que pasamos a la siguiente ronda del torneo—

La ambulancia llegó al estadio y transportaron al muchacho al hospital más cercano. Pero por desgracia… no alcanzó a llegar. Los días de Axel Crimson Futaba llegaron a su final dentro de la ambulancia.

… … … … **. …. ….**

… **.. …. …. ….. …. …..**

… … **.. …. … ….. ….**

Mansión Kusanagi, Japón: 20 de agosto de 2032: 1:00 p.m.

Casi todos los amigos de la familia se habían reunido para celebrar el cumpleaños 17 de Yuki. Pero lo ánimos no estaban como siempre debido a lo que había ocurrido días antes.

—Así que, hoy cumples diecisiete años Yukirí, debes sentirte vieja ¿o no?— Bromeó Mio, pero no recibió respuesta —supongo que no—

Terry se sentó junto a su hermana y dijo —Yuki, es verdad que no sé cómo te sientes, pero estoy seguro que esta no es la forma de sobrellevar esto. No puedes pasarte el resto de tu vida encerrada en tu cuarto sin hacer otra cosa más que llorar todo el día, ni siquiera has comido o dormido adecuadamente. Tarde o temprano eso te va a hacer daño. Por favor, estamos preocupados por ti—

—no es necesario que te preocupes por eso Terry. No soy tan débil como para que me haga daño algo como esto— Yuki se levantó del sillón —y ahora, si me disculpan quiero estar sol…— se calló y puso su mano en su frente.

—Yuki, ¿te sientes bien?— preguntó Terry sosteniendo ligeramente a su hermana.

—sí, estoy bien, solo me levanté muy rápido y me mareé. Ahora déjame, quiero irme a mi cuarto y estar sola— Yuki se separó de su hermano.

Yuki caminó débilmente unos pasos y de repente cayó al piso ruidosamente. Se había desmayado.

— ¡YUKI! ¡YUKI HERMANA DEPSIERTA!— dijo Terry sosteniendo a la chica entre sus brazos.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8.**

 **¿AHORA ENTIENDEN POR QUÉ ASUNA ESTABA ASÍ EN LA ENTRADA?**

—LO VOLVÍ A VIVIR EN LA TRANSMISIÓN DE HOY. AXEL, BUAAAA—

 **ES UNA DESGRACIA. MÁS LE VALE A SARAH PREPARARSE PORQUE NO CREO QUE YUKI Y LOS DEMÁS SE QUEDEN DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS. DEFINITIVAMENTE SE VAN A VENGAR.**

—TAMBIÉN ME PREOCUPA LO QUE LE PASA A YUKI, LO DE AXEL LE AFECTÓ DEMASIADO—

 **EN FIN, LLEGÓ LA HORA DE DESPEDIRNOS. NO VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA.**

—SI QUIEREN DARLE PALABRAS DE ALIENTO A YUKI Y A LOS CRIMSON, PUEDEN HACERLO EN LOS REVIEWS. POR FAVOR, LO NECESITAN MUCHO—

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** UN CORAZÓN CON EMOCIONES DIVIDIDAS.


	9. Chapter 9

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo 9: un corazón con emociones divididas.

 **HOLA A TODOS LO LECTORES DE ÉSTA HISTORIA. HOY ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA EL NOVENO CAPÍTULO DE LA TEMPORADA.**

—DESPUÉS DE LA PÉRDIDA DE AXEL LAS COSAS DEJARÁN DE SER LO MISMO. Y HOY VERÁN POR QUÉ—

 **ADEMÁS HOY LES DEAREMOS UNA SORPRESITA. LES VAMOS A REVELAR ALGO QUE HIZO AXEL ANTES DE IRSE.**

—ASÍ QUE SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO—

… **. … ….. … ….. ….**

… **.. … ….. … … …..**

… **. … … … … …..**

Mansión Kusanagi, Japón: 20 de agosto de 2032, 3:00 p.m.

—ugh… ¿d-dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó?— se preguntó a sí misma la chica de cabello castaño.

—menos mal que despiertas Yukirí. Nos tenías muy preocupados. Qué bueno que despiertas— Mio abrazó a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿ahora ves lo que te ocurre? Te dije que te haría daño pasártela encerrada llorando. Espero que esto solo haya sido una advertencia— dijo Terry con voz seria.

—ojalá solo sea mi imaginación. Pero eso, no es normal— pensó Chizuru viendo a Yuki.

—por cierto Yuki, mañana empieza la segunda ronda del torneo, ¿crees poder estar en un buen nivel? Sabemos que la muerte de Axel te afectó mucho, pero piensa, si seguimos peleando, puede que nos topemos con Sarah en la final. Y así podrás vengarlo— motivó Mio.

—tienes razón Mio. Debo seguir peleando, debo hacer pagar a Sarah por hacerle eso a Axel. La haré sufrir— Yuki miró su puño y lo cubrió de fuego.

—Por cierto, ¿contra quién nos toca?— preguntó Leona que también andaba por ahí.

—supuestamente en estos momentos están haciendo el sorteo. Lo están trasmitiendo en la televisión— dijo Terry.

Terry encendió la TV y justo en ese momento estaban mostrando la tabla final.

—y así es como queda la segunda ronda del torneo. Primer combate: South Town Team vs Fire Team. Segundo combate: Anfitrion Team vs Garou Team. Tercer combate Girls of Japan Team vs K Team. Y el combate de repechaje: Bogard Team vs Revenge Team. Bien eso es todo por hoy, reportó Benimaru Nikaido para Satella NNW— dijo el mencionado.

Después de ver lo que les interesaba, Terry apagó la televisión y volteó a ver a los demás.

—Así que, tendré que pelar contra ti hermanita— mencionó el chico.

—así es. Parece que por fin podremos saber quién es el más fuerte de los dos— agregó Yuki con una sonrisa.

—genial. Nos toca contra el equipo de Terry, lo que es sinónimo al equipo de Krystal. Esta vez no perderé ante ella— pensó Mio poniendo una sonrisa macabra.

—me pregunto si estará bien que Yuki pelee así. Aunque decidió seguir adelante y vengarse de Sarah, me da miedo que se haya debilitado en este tiempo. Además de que aún no supera esa etapa de "luto". Ay Yuki, lo mejor sería que no pelearas— pensó Leona con preocupación.

—oigan chicos, bajen al comedor, Krystal preparó el pastel favorito de Yuki. Así que rápido antes de que se acabe— avisó Kyle asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

— ¿vamos Yuki? es tu favorito. Además no vas a desperdiciar el esfuerzo de Krystal, ¿o sí?— preguntó Terry.

Yuki se levantó de la cama rápidamente y salió corriendo del cuarto de tal forma que casi pasaba a traer a Kyle, el cual seguía en la puerta.

—parece que le devolvimos un poco de su animo a Yuki— dijo Chizuru sonriendo.

—Solo me gustaría que no hubiera sido por venganza o por dulces— dijo Terry con una medio sonrisa.

… … **. ….. …. ….. …**

… … **. …. …. ….. ….**

… **. ….. …. … …. …**

Estadio Osaka, Japón: 21 de agosto de 2032, 1:00 p.m.

En ese momento se llevaba a cabo el segundo encuentro de la segunda etapa. Del lado del equipo anfitrión solo quedaba Sarah en pie. Por otra parte, en el Garou Team seguían peleando Dong Whan y Rock.

—vamos, vamos Dong, ¿acaso te da miedo que una chica como yo te derrote?— preguntó Sarah a manera de provocación.

El pelirrojo/castaño atacó a la chica con una velocidad sorprendente.

—jeje. Parece que Sarah-okasan se divierte. No la había visto sonriendo de esa forma— mencionó Lucy mientras observaba el combate desde fuera del área de pelea.

—por cierto Lucy, hay algo que me ha estado llamando la atención. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿me podrías explicar por qué le dices "oka-san" a Sarah-sama?— preguntó Nanami mientras le vendaban el brazo.

—pues, como sabrás, mi madre era la fiel nana de Sarah, la crió aun cuando yo era bebé. Mi padre era su mayordomo de mayor confianza. Sarah y yo nos llevábamos como hermanas, hasta aquel día en el que mis padres fueron asesinados por alguien, una mujer. Sarah dice que esa persona es Leona Heidern, y que Leona Yagami es una de la razones. No me explicó bien. En fin, cuando ellos murieron, me quedé sola, solo tenía a Sarah. Aunque ella es menor que yo, aquel día me abrazó y me dijo "ya no llores Lucy, algún día te vengarás. Pero mientras tanto, yo te cuidaré, seré tu nueva mamá". Eso que me dijo me dio fuerzas, me hace seguir adelante. Sé que es menor que yo, pero, desde que me dijo eso, no puedo evitar verla como a una madre. Además, estoy segura que ella me ve como a una hija que quiere proteger y por eso me enseñó a pelear y me puso en éste torneo— habló Lucy mirando atentamente el combate.

—round 5: Sarah Nanakase vs Rock Howard— anunció Miya enérgicamente.

—escuché lo que le hiciste a Axel. No tendré piedad contigo Sarah, ¡PREPARATE!— amenazó Rock.

—conque Rock Howard, es poderoso. No por nada es el hijo de mi mentor Geese Howard. Pero al mismo tiempo, Rock es el creador de una de las desgracias futuras, ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo dejo vivir y que mi futuro se pierda, o acabo con esto de una vez?— pensó Sarah calmadamente mientras esquivaba ataques.

—así que, Sarah-sama fue la que se auto-proclamó tu madre. Ahora entiendo— comentó Nanami.

— ¿y tú Nanami-san? ¿Cómo conociste a Sarah-okasan?— interrogó la pelirroja.

—conocí a la maravillosa Sarah-sama un día en la escuela. Fue como por el veinte de abril. Yo acababa de tener una discusión con Sally y Leona por su comportamiento en la escuela. Miya me iba ayudando a caminar después de un golpe que me dieron. Sarah-sama apareció repentinamente enfrente de nosotros y me dijo "¿tú eres Nanami la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil verdad?" yo le contesté que sí. Después de que ella se presentara, me ofreció trabajar para ella. Dijo que solo serían encargos simples y que a cambio Miya, su familia, yo y la mía recibiríamos mucho dinero. A mí se me hizo muy sospechoso, pero luego me dijo, "si aceptas, dejarás de tener problemas con personas como esas. Te puedo dar el poder para acabar con los que infrinjan la ley de tu escuela". Después de escuchar eso no me pude negar. Primero me pidió que viviera con ella, luego me pidió que me encargara de distribuir las invitaciones del torneo, y bueno, lo demás ya lo sabes. Además antes de torneo me dio vacaciones y me entrenó. A cambio de que formara parte de su equipo. Y como puedes escuchar, a Miya también le dio trabajo como la encargada del sonido local de éste estadio. Por eso, estoy muy agradecida con ella, daría mi vida por ella. Incluso, le daría a Miya si me lo pidiera— contó Nanami a punto de llorar.

—no es necesario que me des a Miya, Nanami. Hasta a mí se me hace excesivo eso— dijo la peliblanca.

—awawaaaa, Sarah-sama, ¿Cuándo llegó? ¿Ganó?— preguntó la asistente bastante desconcertada.

—por supuesto que gané. Era equipo era fuerte, pero no tanto como nosotras. Vengan, vamos a comer algo para celebrar— ofreció Sarah levantando a sus dos ayudantes del piso.

Sarah, Nanami y Lucy caminaron hacia el túnel de salida de la arena.

—por cierto mi señora, recuerdo que Rock Howard estaba en su lista de objetivos, ¿por qué no aprovechó la oportunidad como lo hizo con el joven Crimson?— preguntó la pelinegra.

—ah, simplemente porque me parece interesante saber que pasará. Además, necesito a alguien que secunde a ésta personita— Sarah acarició su vientre —y el descendiente de los Howard es una muy buena opción—

— ¿ésta personita? ¿De qué hablas oka-san?— preguntó Lucy.

—me refiero, a que muy probablemente, en un tiempo, tengas un hermanito Lucy. Un tiempo antes de la pelea anterior, pasé un muy buen rato de pasión con Axel Crimson. Recuerden que estaba enamorada de él. Es una lástima que tuviera que matarlo— explicó Sarah —si las cosas salieron bien, con esa vez que lo hicimos bastó—

—si eso es verdad, Sarah-sama, permítame ser la nana de esa criatura. Por favor— pidió Nanami.

—ah no, si eso pasa la nana seré yo. Además de que será en cierta forma mi hermanito— habló Lucy enseñando los colmillos.

—calma, calma. Primero tengo que saber si funcionó. Y después elegiré a la más capacitada. Por ahora vamos a comer— habló la ojirroja con una sonrisa.

— ¡ALTO AHÍ NANAKASE!— gritó una voz femenina.

—vaya, vaya. Pero si es Yukirí Kusanagi la que me habla, ¿Qué se te ofrece tabla?— preguntó la anfitriona del torneo.

—no te hagas la inocente conmigo. Escuché todo lo que dijiste. Ahora me dirás todo— exigió Yuki.

—Está bien, si lo quieres saber— Sarah se acercó a Yuki y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella —por si no escuchaste bien, tuve relaciones con Axel unas horas antes de que lo matara. Así es, yo fui la última mujer donde estuvo él. Además, me aseguré de exprimirlo bien. Así que probablemente Yuki, yo sea la que dará a luz a un pequeño Axel Nanakase o a una Sarah Crimson— miró el enojo en la cara de Yuki —¿Qué pasa? ¿Celosa?—

—eres, un monstruo Sarah. Esto no te lo perdonaré. Te mataré aquí mismo— Yuki se precipitó y atacó la peliblanca, pero Lucy se interpuso.

—si quieres pelear contra oka-san, llega a las finales del torneo— dijo Lucy agresivamente.

—tienes suerte de tener unas asistentes tan intimidantes. Pero eso no funcionará conmigo— cuando Yuki dejó de hablar se llevó una mano a la frente.

—ya escuchaste a Lucy, si quieres pelear conmigo tendrás que esperar a que nos enfrentemos en el torneo. Por ahora, adiós Yukirí Kusanagi— dijo Sarah agitando su mano mientras se alejaba caminando.

Yuki apretó su puño y se fue a reunir con sus compañeras de equipo.

— ¿Qué pasó Yuki, por qué te desapareciste?— preguntó la violeta.

—ah, le hice unas preguntas a Sarah sobre algo que escuché de ella. Pero nada grave— contestó la castaña.

— ¿segura que nada grave? Te vez enojada— comentó Leona.

—y enferma también. ¿Segura que estás bien? Te vez muy pálida— agregó Mio poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Yuki.

—sí. Estoy bien, tranquilícense. Como tenemos tiempo libre aún, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo? De repente me dieron ganas de comer— dijo la heredera del sol.

—está bien, si tú lo dices Yuki, vamos a comer algo y después a nuestro cuarto para cambiarnos y estar listas para la pelea— dijo la Asamiya menor con entusiasmo.

—te ves muy animada por la pelea de hoy, ¿se puede saber por qué Mio?— preguntó Leona.

—pues por qué más va a ser, porque hoy finalmente podré darle la golpiza de su vida a Krystal. Sé que no me ha hecho gran cosa, pero en el torneo de aquella vez en South Town ella me venció y no puedo aceptarlo. Tengo que empatar hoy el marcador— contestó Mio aún más entusiasmada.

—bueno, esperemos que se te cumpla, debemos llegar a las semifinales. Bien equipo, vamos, ¡YA!— animó Yuki.

… **.. … …. ….. …. …**

… **.. ….. … … …. ….**

… **. ….. … …. … …..**

Arena del estadio Osaka, Japón: 21 de agosto de 2032, 3:00 p.m.

Ambos equipos estaban presentes, se miraron y esperaron a que aparecieran las alineaciones de los equipos. Los cuales eran:

Primer lugar: Leona Yagami y Kyle Dash

Segundo lugar: Mio Asamiya y Krystal Dash

Tercer lugar: Yuki Kusanagi y Terry Kusanagi

Todos miraron complacidos el orden en el que saldrían.

—muy bien Asamiya, llegó la hora de la pelea final y decisiva entre nosotras. Prepárate— sentenció Krystal.

—sí. Me estoy preparando para tu derrota. Esta pelea será mía y por fin verás de lo que soy capaz— contraatacó Mio.

—cálmense, primero van a pelear Leona y Kyle. Aún no saben si les tocará pelear entre si— dijo Terry con la intensión de calmar los ánimos.

¡PRIMER ROUND! Kyle Dash vs Leona Yagami.

Ambos se miraron e hicieron una especie de reverencia. Kyle se lanzó con un puñetazo, pero Leona lo bloqueó y atrapó la muñeca del muchacho para hacer un derribe usando la propia inercia de Kyle. Él se levantó y atacó con un ataque de fuego sobre el piso. Leona dio un salto hacia adelante y atacó con un codazo al estómago de Kyle. Él atrapó el brazo de la chica, le mandó un par de patadas a la altura de las rodillas y una tercera en el cuello. Leona cayó al piso pero se levantó rápidamente.

Kyle usó un Heat Drive contra la pelirroja, ella esperó el momento indicado y efectuó un Moon Slasher seguido de un Oniyaki justo antes de que la embestida de Kyle la tocara. Pero aun así recibió parte del daño del ataque. Cuando Kyle se recuperó hizo uno de sus ataques decisivos, el Chain Drive. Leona se cubrió para tratar de bloquear los ataques, los cuales solo tapaba la mitad y los otros la tocaban. Leona usó una explosión de fuego para forzar a Kyle a alejarse, luego lo atacó con varias Yamibarai mientras seguía el humo, al final, se acercó, saltó y atacó con un V-Slasher. Kyle cayó al piso y cuando Leona aterrizó él le mandó un barrido a sus piernas. Leona perdió el equilibrio y cayó, pero usó su caída como ataque y golpeó el cuerpo de Kyle con otra explosión de sus flamas moradas. Y antes de que cualquiera se pudiera levantar, sonó la campana que anunciaba el límite de tiempo.

Aunque Leona se mostró superior, se declaró empate debido a que ninguno perdió en el tiempo establecido.

¡SEGUNDO ROUND! Krystal Dash vs Mio Asamiya.

Ambas se miraron con rencor en sus ojos, pero con unas grandes sonrisas en sus labios.

—no me contendré Mio— avisó la peli azul.

—no esperaba que lo hicieras— contestó la violeta.

Ambas corrieron con dirección hacia la otra. Krystal lanzó su hielo sobre el piso para hacer que Mio resbalara, pero ella dio un salto para esquivar la trampa y atacó con una patada hacia la cara de Krystal. La azulina rechazó el ataque con el brazo, haciendo que Mio aterrizara a su izquierda y atacó con un puñetazo en las costillas. Mio usó el Psycho Throw aprovechando que Krystal estaba cerca, la dejó azotar en el piso. Mio se montó sobre Krystal y la golpeó en la cara varias veces. Krystal atrapó las manos de Mio y usó su poder de hielo sobre ellas. Mio doy un salto hacia atrás y mandó varias Psycho Ball. La azulina esquivó todos los ataques, corrió hacia Mio y la levantó del cuello seguida de una explosión de fuego. Mio se recuperó en el aire y atacó con una Phenix Arrow. Krystal recibió el impacto de lleno. Mio esperó a que Krystal se levantara, cuando lo hizo sonrieron sádicamente. Ella próximo golpe sería el definitivo.

Se echaron a correr, ambas se lanzaron un gancho izquierdo al abdomen, seguidos de un uppercut derecho al mentón. Ambas cayeron al suelo.

Nocaut doble, y doble empate también. Finalmente todo recaía sobre los hermanos Kusanagi.

¡TERCER ROUND! Terry Kusanagi vs Yukirí Kusanagi.

— ¿segura de esto hermanita? No hay razón para pelear si no quieres— ofreció el chico.

—muy segura Terry. Vamos, no te contengas— contestó la castaña con una sonrisa.

Ambos empezaron a correr, Terry atacó con una R.E.D. Kick, pero fue interceptada por un Oniyaki. Terry hizo un rápido movimiento y cambió a Crack Shoot, esa patada le dio en el cuello a Yuki. Ella se recuperó y atacó a su hermano con un combo de puños cubiertos de fuego, Terry solo los desviaba con sus brazos, él vio una apertura en los ataques de su hermana y le dio una patada en la rodilla, haciendo que se apartara dando brinquitos.

Yuki mandó varias Yamibarai, pero todas fueron repelidas por las Yamibarai que Terry lanzó. Se volvieron a acercar, ambos se mandaban puñetazos a la cara y costillas, tratando de hacer que el otro se doblara, pero ninguno cedía. Finalmente Terry usó un combo de Oniyaki seguido de su R.E.D. Shoot. Yuki cayó al piso debido al golpe, se mantuvo ahí unos segundos, soltó un fuerte grito y atacó a Terry con una Orochinagi EX. Terry la recibió de lleno puesto que lo tomó de sorpresa. Terry se levantó y usó su Orochinagi de fuego rojo y morado. Pero Yuki la esquivó con suma facilidad.

—no me salgas con esas cosas hermanitooooo— gritó Yuki mientras levantaba a su hermano del cuello con sus manos y provocaba una gran explosión de fuego, suficiente para hacer que Terry cayera al piso incapaz de seguir.

Nocaut técnico. Victoria para Yuki Kusanagi y el equipo chicas de Japón.

—jeje, ¿Qué tal hermanito? por fin te gané jejeje— se burló Yuki haciendo una risa de tonta.

—me tomaste por sorpresa es todo. Pero bueno, no importa. Felicidades hermanita, pasaste a la semifinal— Terry le dio un abrazo a su hermana.

—jaja. Y ahora que ya aceptaste su derrota, vamos a celebrar el logro de mi equipo— Yuki se puso las manos en las sienes y las frotó.

Terry notó los movimientos de su hermana— ¿te duele la cabeza?— ella solo asintió —seguramente te sobre esforzaste, se te pasará en cuanto te relajes y comas un poco—

Yuki volvió a asentir, sus pasos empezaban a ser más lentos y torpes, Yuki no alcanzó a salir de la arena, puesto que se había vuelto a desmayar como el día anterior.

Terry miró que su hermana cayó al suelo y corrió a su lado, al igual que Leona Mio y Krystal, estas últimas recién despertadas.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Yukirí? ¿Qué le hiciste en la pelea Terry?— reclamó Mio.

—no le hice cosa alguna, es más, ni siquiera le acerté un golpe limpio. Solo dijo que le dolía la cabeza y después se desmayó— contestó Terry.

—Como sea, tenemos que llevarla al hospital, esto ya no es normal— dijo Leona cargando en sus brazos a la castaña.

—ustedes adelántense, yo me quedaré aquí para avisarle a los demás— dijo Krystal.

Terry, Mio y Leona llevaron a Yuki al hospital más cercano, para lo cual usaron un taxi que pasaba por ahí oportunamente.

… **.. ….. …. ….. …..**

… … … **.. …. ….. ….**

… … **. …. ….. …. ….**

Hospital general de Osaka, Japón: 21 de agosto de 2032, 5:00 p.m.

—hmn… ¿d-dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó?— se preguntó Yuki a sí misma.

—ah, por fin despiertas, nos estábamos preocupando— dijo Terry al ver que su hermana se sentaba en la cama.

—estás en el hospital Yukirí. Te trajimos aquí después de que te desmayaras en el estadio— dijo Mio con voz calmada.

—y antes de que preguntes, tu papá y los demás están al tanto de esto. Tu papá, Krystal, Jack, Amy, la señora Chizuru, mi mamá, Aishlinna y Carly están en la sala de espera esperando que salgas— agregó Leona rápidamente.

—gracias a los tres. Pero, creo que no era necesario, mírenme ya estoy bien— Yuki empezó a saltar en la cama.

—Aunque nos digas eso, nunca se toman demasiadas precauciones cuando se trata de algo así— dijo Terry empezando a usar un acento de preocupación.

—no te pongas así hermano, estoy bien y saludable. Tanto así que te pude ganar sin mucho esfuerzo— presumió la castaña.

—por cierto, ya que estamos aquí, papá pidió que te hicieran unos estudios y exámenes para que sepan que tienes— mencionó el Kusanagi menor.

—sí. Y usaron una jeringa grandotooota para sacarte sangre— dijo Leona con la intensión de asustar a su amiga.

Yuki soltó un grito de niñita al escuchar eso —déjate de tonterías Leona. Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas—

—tranquila hermanita, si te sacaron sangre, pero fue muy poquita. Además también te hicieron otros tipos de exámenes— dijo Terry.

—A ver Yuki, antes de que nos digan que tienes, dime, ¿Qué has sentido últimamente?— preguntó Mio.

—pues, desde hace como dos semanas, empecé a sentir cosas como, mareos, sueño, mmm… creo que es lo único raro— contestó Yuki.

—mmm… pues a mí solo me suena a que no has descansado bien. Te quedas despierta hasta tardes horas de la noche ¿verdad?— dijo Mio.

—estaría durmiendo debidamente si no fuera por ciertas personitas ruidosas— la heredera del sol volteó a ver a la pelirroja.

—etto… está bien Sally y yo tenemos algo de culpa. Pero luego tú te quedabas con Axel viendo animes o películas hasta las tres de la mañana— se defendió Leona.

Yuki agachó la cabeza y se abrazó a si misma al escuchar el nombre de su amado. El cual jamás volvería a ver.

—no debiste haber dicho su nombre tan descuidadamente. Aún le duele mucho a la pobre Yukirí— Mio regañó a Leona susurrándole al oído para que Yuki no escuchara.

—bueno, lo importante ahora es que sepamos qué es lo que tienes. Y una vez que lo sepamos hacer todo lo que se pueda para que te recuperes y puedas rompérsela a Sarah— animó Terry.

En ese momento entró la doctora que se encargaba de Yuki. —muy bien señorita Kusanagi, veo que se recuperó. Ahora, si me permite, le daré el diagnóstico—

—pero, ¿por qué me los dice de ésta forma? ¿No se supone que me lo digan en un papel?— cuestionó la castaña.

—descuida hermana, papá y yo pedimos que lo hicieran así. Para que fueras la primera en enterarte— respondió el muchacho. —Mio, Leona, creo que tenemos que dejarla sola—

—espera, tu quédate Terry. Me siento muy nerviosa y quiero que me hagas compañía— pidió Yuki agarrando de la chamarra a su hermano.

Terry soltó un suspiro y se sentó al lado de su hermana tomándole su temblorosa mano. Al mismo tiempo, Leona y Mio hacían una reverencia y salían del cuarto para ir a la sala de espera junto a los demás.

—bien, ahora puede continuar doctora. Por favor, no se ande con rodeos— dijo Yuki.

La doctora se acomodó los lentes que tenía y dijo —pues, señorita, la verdad es que no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar. Señorita usted…—

Diez minutos después en la sala de espera…..

Terry y Yuki salieron del cuarto completamente pálidos. Ambos agarrados de la mano y con la mirada perdida.

— ¿y bien? ¿Qué tienes Yukirí?— preguntó Mio.

Yuki solo empezó a soltar una risita tonta. Aun con la mirada perdida.

—Terry, ¿Qué tiene tu hermana? vamos no se lo callen, digan que pasó— exigió Kyo mostrándose bastante preocupado.

—pues, la verdad es que… ah…. etto…. Como decirlo— Yuki siguió balbuceando.

—Papá, señora Chizuru, señora Leona, hermana, chicos, verán, lo que Yuki tiene es… aaah…. Ay no puedo decirlo— Terry comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared —además yo ni tengo que veeeer—

Yuki siguió con su cara de susto por unos segundos, hasta que decidió hablar —escuchen todos, la doctora dijo que no es algo grave, que con unos pocos cuidados estaré bien pronto—

Todos los demás miraron a Yuki con expresión de "no me creo esa".

—si ese fuera el caso, tu hermano no estaría así de exaltado. Dinos de una vez— pidió el padre Kusanagi.

—Yuki tiene razón con eso de que no es grave. Lo que pasa es que…. — Terry se cubrió los ojos con el pelo y apretó los puños — ¡AAAH MALDICIÓN! ¡MI HERMANA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!—

—e-es verdad. Tengo más o menos un mes de embarazo. ¿Están contentos ahora?— dijo Yuki con voz avergonzada.

— ¡¿Q-QU-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!?— gritaron todos, a excepción de ciertas mujeres de pelo negro.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9.**

 **¿Y BIEN? ¿AHORA QUE PIENSAN?**

—VAYA, NO ME ESPERABA ESO DE YUKI. PERO SUPONGO QUE ES ALGO NORMAL—

 **¿AHORA QUE PIENSA HACER YUKI? ¿DEJARÁ EL TORNEO? ¿APRENDERÁ A SER MÁS RESPONSABLE? ¿ALGUNA VEZ SALLY Y LEONA LA DEJARÁN DORMIR COMO ES DEBIDO?**

—DESCUBRAN ESO Y MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO ESPISODIO DE THE KING OF FIGHTERS: NUEVA GENERACIÓN FINAL ROUND!—

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **¿YUKI-OKASAN?**


	10. Chapter 10

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo 10: ¿Yuki-Okasan?

 **HOLA, HOLA A TODOS LO LECTORES DE ÉSTA HISTORIA.**

—HEMOS LLEGADO AL CAPÍTULO 10. LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE VAMOS A MITAD DE LA TEMPORADA—

 **DESPUÉS DE LA NOTICIA QUE RECIBIÓ YUKI EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, LAS COSAS CAMBIARÁN MUCHO EN ESTA HISTORIA.**

—PERO MEJOR NO HABLAMOS MAS Y QUE COMIENCE EL DÉCIMO CAPÍTULO—

… … … **. … ….. …**

… … … **. … …. ….**

… … … **.. ….. …. ….**

Hospital general de Osaka, Japón: 21 de agosto, 5:30 p.m.

—p-pero… ¿Cómo es que estás embarazada? Están jugando, ¿verdad?— habló Kyo incrédulo.

—si estuviera jugando no habría inventado algo tan vergonzoso como esto. Tienes que creerlo— contestó Yuki.

—Bueno, de algún modo yo ya lo sospechaba— dijo Chizuru con los ojos cerrados.

Aishlinna también cerró los ojos y asintió —la señora Chizuru tiene razón. De cierta forma era bastante predecible. Pero me sorprende que tenga esa clase de síntomas en solo un mes—

—así que… ¡VOY A TENER UN PRIMITO!— Carly fue corriendo y abrazó a Yuki.

—parece que te divertías con Axel más de lo aparentabas— dijo Amy aguantándose la risa.

—si con Axel, a menos que…— Krystal, Mio y Leona le clavaron las miradas a cierto pelinegro. El cual respondió con un chillido y agitando las manos —naaaah. No pudo ser eso— pensaron las tres.

—en cual caso, Yuki. A partir de hoy tendrás que hacer mucho para cuidar tu salud— advirtió Aishlinna.

—Yo creo que la primera de esas cosas será dejar el torneo—agregó Chizuru.

— ¿Qué? Pero, pero, si dejo el torneo, nuestro equipo será descalificado. No puedo dejar que Sarah de por terminado el torneo si haber peleado antes con ella. Esa maldita merece sufrir por lo que le hizo a Axel. Y yo seré la que la haga pagar— dijo Yuki apretando los puños.

—cálmate hermana. Por desgracia, en este estado no puedes hacer eso. Tendrás que esperar. Además, si las amenazas de Sarah son reales, aunque no llegues a la final ella buscará la forma de pelear contigo. Así que solo es cuestión de esperar— razonó Terry.

—oigan, ¿y si le preguntamos a Sarah si podemos usar un reemplazo? No creo que tenga problemas con eso— propuso Leona.

—oh, sí buena. Si le decimos eso tal vez les dé chance de continuar en el torneo. Pero ahora la pregunta es, ¿Quién será ese reemplazo?— preguntó Kyo.

Leona, Yuki y Mio voltearon a ver a Terry, dándole a entender que querían que el fuera el reemplazo.

—ah no. eso si no lo harán. Terry está conmigo y mi hermano— reclamó Krystal.

—por si no lo recuerdas Das, acabamos de ganarles hace rato. Eso quiere decir que ya están fuera de la competencia y Terry puede ser el reemplazo— contraatacó Mio.

Ambas se acercaron bastante, al punto de chocar sus frentes mientras hacían ruidos de molestia. Pero Leona las separó inmediatamente.

—oigan ustedes dos, están en un hospital. Compórtense señoritas— dijo la pelirroja.

—ay chicas. Por más que lo intenten, no pueden ocultar que son muy buenas amigas aunque aparenten odiarse— pensó Yuki con una amplia sonrisa.

—estás feliz por esto ¿verdad Yuki? mi hermano logró dejarte algo que hará que lo recuerdes durante toda tu vida— dijo Jack acariciando la cabeza de su cuñada.

—sí. Aunque no es algo que hubiera elegido, estoy feliz porque esta personita, será un símbolo permanente del amor que nos tuvimos él y yo. Aun no lo asimilo bien pero… voy a ser mamá, voy a ser mamá— habló la castaña sonriendo aún más.

—la familia está creciendo. Y pensar que Yuki era un bebé hace poco. ¿Recuerdas lo felices que estábamos con eso Kyo? Cuando tu esposa dijo enfrente de ti de mí y nuestros amigos que estaba embarazada— mencionó Chizuru.

—sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Y ahora le toca a Yuki pasar por esa etapa. Pero de verdad, no me parece que tenga que pasar por esa "etapa" teniendo 17 años. Esos Crimson son unos aprovechados— habló Kyo con inconformidad en su voz.

—no te quejes Kusanagi, deberías agradecer que al menos tú te volverás abuelo en un tiempo. A diferencia de mí que… tú sabes— habló la señora Heidern con un gesto de envidia.

—es verdad, entre dos mujeres no puede ser. Pero sabes Leona, tu hija es muy feliz así. Y quien sabe, tal vez también puedas ser abuela. Hoy en día existen métodos para lograr eso sin necesidad de un hombre— habló Chizuru.

—Si confiaras en eso Chizu, lo habrías hecho hace mucho tiempo—dijo Kyo.

—sabes que fue lo que pasó. Además, aunque eso no hubiera pasado, no me parece tener un bebé de esa manera. Ya saben, sin "el procedimiento de preparación"— dijo la sacerdotisa sonrojada fuertemente.

… **. ….. …. ….. … …**

… **. …. …. …. ….. …**

… **. … … …. ….. …..**

Mansión Kusanagi, Japón: 30 de agosto de 2032, 11:00 a.m.

—por última vez. Yo no seré el reemplazo de su equipo— habló el pelinegro.

— ¿pero por qué no? eres lo más parecido que tenemos a Yuki, además tú debes ayudar a tu hermana en estos casos— dijo Leona.

—pero no soy una chica. El equipo se llama "chicas de Japón". Y no japonés ni una chica. Así que déjenme en paz— dijo Terry molesto.

—nadie dice el nombre completo del equipo. Además, no es necesario que seas de aquí. Solo con que nos ayudes a pelear es más que suficiente. Sarah ya nos dio permiso a un reemplazo. Y tú eres de los más fuertes de nuestro grupo— dijo Mio casi suplicando.

—oye Mio, gracias por lo que nos toca a nosotros— dijeron Kyle, Bryan, Ethan y Jack al mismo tiempo.

—no se hagan los ofendidos, una muestra perfecta es que Terry llegó más lejos en el torneo que todos ustedes— habló la pelirroja.

—eso no es cierto, él y yo estábamos en el mismo equipo así que llegamos igual. Incluso creo que lo superé porque yo terminé en empate contigo y él perdió ante Yuki— reclamó Kyle.

—está bien, ¿entonces quieres ser tú el reemplazo? Porque si es así por mi más que perfecto eh— le dijo Terry a su cuñado.

—yo solo estaba exponiendo la realidad. No quiere decir que yo vaya a ser el reemplazo. Así que no vuelvas a decirlo— dijo el peli azul encogiéndose de hombros.

—será mejor que te rindas Terry. No podrás ganarles a ellas dos en insistencia— aconsejó Bryan.

—mi primo tiene razón. Jamás le ganarás a Mio cuando se le mete alguna cosa en la mente— agregó Ethan.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta por mí mismo en veces anteriores— se dijo Terry a sí mismo.

—ya te lo advirtieron Terry. No pararemos hasta que aceptes ser nuestro compañero de equipo. Así que ríndete de una buena vez— dijo la violeta con decisión en su voz.

—aaaaah, ¿por qué yo? Todos los demás estarían dispuestos a seguir en el torneo, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?— siguió quejándose el Kusanagi menor.

—ya te lo dijimos muchísimas veces. Así que acepta de una buena vez con un carajo— dijo Leona casi gritando.

—ah maldición está bien ya. Acepto ahora déjenme en paz par de acosadoras— dijo el muchacho con voz derrotista y molesta al mismo tiempo.

—hablando de acosadoras, ¿alguien ha visto a Hana? Lleva un rato que no la veo por aquí— preguntó Ethan.

—seguramente se fue de compras con Mitsuki. O anda por ahí explorando, ya sabes cómo es de curiosa— dijo Bryan sin ponerle mucha importancia.

—creo que será mejor que vaya a buscarla. No vaya a ser que se le ocurre hacer alguna locura— Ethan se levantó del sillón y salió de la casa.

—Parece que últimamente Hana está más tranquila que a como era antes, ¿no creen?— mencionó Mio.

—lo más seguro es que haber estado al borde de la muerte la hizo cambiar. Pero yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. Yo creo que en realidad está escondiéndose algo— habló Jack mirando hacia ningún lado.

—espero que no sea lo que tú piensas Jack. Porque por las cosas que eh visto, Hana puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa de verdad en algunos casos— dijo Bryan algo preocupado.

—bueno, si nos disculpan, vamos a ir a ver a Yuki. Ahora venimos— dijo Terry yéndose con Mio y Leona al segundo piso.

En el cuarto de Yuki….

—no, Sally, no seas tan brusca, eso duele— se quejó cierta castaña.

—Oh vamos, no seas tan infantil, es un simple apretón— respondió la rubia.

Terry y las chicas escucharon eso desde fuera del cuarto. Estaban casi gritando.

— ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ!— gritó Leona pateando la puerta del cuarto.

Terry y Mio se quedaron sin habla al ver que Yuki estaba sentada sobre la cama sin prenda alguna en la parte superior de su cuerpo y cubriéndose el pecho con las manos. Al mismo tiempo, Sally estaba detrás de Yuki con una especie de sostén en su mano.

— ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A YUKI!?— reclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

— ¿acaso no es obvio? Le estoy ayudando a cambiarse de ropa— respondió Sally con indiferencia.

—te dije que no quiero ayuda Sally. Puedo hacer eso yo sola. No estoy invalida solo embarazada— se quejó Yuki con voz llorosa y enojada —Ahora regrésame mi ropa—

—sí, si aquí tienes Yuki. De veras que eres una aguafiestas— Sally extendió la mano donde traía la prenda de Yuki.

—Sa-lly, Sa-lly… ¿para qué haces eso con Yuki cuando me tienes a mí? además… a Yuki le faltan ciertas cosas que a ti te encantan— Leona se pasó las manos por el cuerpo remarcando ciertas cosas.

Al ver la clase de ánimos que empezaba a haber en la habitación, Mio le cubrió los ojos a Terry —no veas, mucho de esto hará que te de una hemorragia—

—o-oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Terry también le cubrió los ojos a Mio —no veas, eres muy pequeña para el Yuri, te dejará traumas—

—no por mucho Leona. Es bien sabido que cuando una está embarazada, las tallas aumentan. Así que prepárate para verme de otra forma. JA JA JA— Yuki empezó a reír altaneramente.

—qué envidia, tu bebé podrá tocarte y comer ahí todos los días. Y una aquí teniendo que inventar excusas para siquiera poder verlas— Sally recibió un coscorrón doble de Leona y Mio después de decir eso.

—ya cálmate de una vez Sally. Estás incomodando a Yukirí— dijo Mio con voz autoritaria.

—Si… si te las muestro… ¿me vas a dejar en paz?— preguntó Yuki bastante apenada.

Sally asintió repetidamente ante la pregunta.

— ¿enserio piensas hacer eso hermanita?— preguntó Terry algo alterado.

—no me queda de otra. Si no lo hago, Sally no me va a dejar descansar a gusto. Sally, ven acá, no quiero que los demás vean— dijo la castaña entrando al baño acompañada de la rubia.

—ooooh. Vaya, son tan pequeñas. Parecen de una niña de doce años— gritó Sally.

—no vuelvas a burlarte de su tamaño o te mataré— advirtió Yuki.

—vamos a veeer. Hai— dijo la rubia.

—o-oye… aah… no toques. Suéltame, suéltame. Suéltame o te golpearé— después de decir eso, se escuchó un ruido muy parecido a un incendio.

Seguido de eso, Sally salió del baño con el cabello revuelto y caminando torpemente.

—Yukiii. Eso no era necesario. Duele un montón el ruido en un espacio tan pequeño— se quejó Sally.

—eso te ganas por andar de pervertida. Bueno, ya te cumplí, ahora vete de mi cuarto y déjame descansar a gusto— pidió Yuki.

—en ese caso, creo que nosotros también nos vamos. Tienes que descansar un poco después de la desvelada que te pusiste anoche— dijo Terry sonriendo.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué te desvelaste Yukirí?— preguntó Mio.

—ah, pues, me quedé despierta viendo los diez capítulos finales de mi anime favorito. No iba a dormir a gusto si me quedaba a unos pocos de saber el final— respondió la Kusanagi mayor.

—ay Yuki, que se te va a hacer. Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, si necesitas algo, háblanos, ¿está bien?— dijo Leona cerrando la puerta después de que Sally, Terry y Mio habían salido del cuarto.

… **. …. ….. ….. ….. ….**

… … **.. ….. … ….. …**

… **.. ….. … …. … ….**

Mansión Nanakase, Hokkaido, Japón: 30 de agosto de 2032, 2:00 p.m.

—y eso es todo lo que sé. Espero que entiendas hermana— habló la gemela mayor.

—onee-san, gracias por tu información. Pero, me temo que no puedo acceder a tus peticiones— respondió Sarah.

— ¿Qué? Pero, Yuki está embarazada. Entiendo que te quieras vengar de ella, pero esa criatura no tiene la culpa. Por favor, perdónala— la mayor siguió con sus suplicas.

—vaya, esto no lo ves en cualquier familia. La hermana mayor pidiéndole misericordia y perdón a la mayor. Ah, qué ironía— Sarah soltó un suspiro.

—oka-san, acaban de llegar los resultados que pediste al laboratorio— avisó la pelirroja.

—ah, gracias Lucy. Vamos a ver…— Sarah abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido de la hoja —maldita sea. Bueno, es algo que ya me esperaba, después de todo solo podía haber un heredero de mi Axel. Y si no lo tendré yo, quiere decir que ese bebé que espera Kusanagi es el heredero de esos poderes. De nuevo me está pasando—

— ¿de nuevo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— preguntaron las otras chicas.

—ah, no es nada. Hablaba sola. Gracias por la información Lucy. Puedes seguir en lo que estabas— dijo Sarah casi a manera de orden.

—entonces oka-san, ¿Qué decía ahí? ¿Tendré un hermano o no?— preguntó Lucy antes de irse.

—lo siento pero no Lucy. Por ahora eso no podrá ser. Primero, debo conseguirme a alguien con quien hacerlo. Veamos, onee-san, tu que convives con ellos, ¿Quién de los hombres sería una digna pareja para mí?— preguntó la peliblanca.

—si es para lo mismo que le hiciste a Axel, te advierto que no voy a permitírtelo. Y mucho menos te voy a ayudar a encontrar un candidato— respondió la mayor.

—vamos onee-san. Si logro hacerlo esta vez, tendrás un sobrino, ¿acaso no quieres que nuestra familia se agrande? Si me ayudas, también te ayudaré a que cualquier hombre que te guste te de un hijo. Anda, yo sé que si quieres— la hermana menor empezó a hacer negociaciones.

—no hermana, agradezco tu oferta, pero yo no haré esas cosas. Y mucho menos si la otra persona no quiere hacerlo. Me niego rotundamente— dijo la hermana mayor.

—en ese caso, onee-san, tendré que pedirte que te vayas. Si no piensas ayudarme de ese modo no le veo el sentido a que sigas en mi presencia. Retírate por hoy— Sarah señaló a la puerta con su dedo mientras hablaba.

—está bien hermana, me iré por hoy. Pero luego no te quejes si ellos te terminan insultando y humillando otra vez. Adiós hermana— la chica salió del salón cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—oka-san, ¿no crees que te excediste un poco con oba-chan?— cuestionó la pelirroja.

—tu tía va a estar bien Lucy. Pero no le pongas importancia y vamos a ver cómo va Nanami con su entrenamiento. Solo espero que no ande con Miya haciendo sus cosas— dijo Sarah.

—pero, oka-san, la última vez que la descubriste, terminaste uniéndote a ellas. Y la vez anterior a esa también te les uniste, y también me metiste a mí— habló Lucy.

—eso solo lo hice para que sintieras la experiencia. Ya sé que a ti no te gustan las chicas, y a mí tampoco. Solo sentí curiosidad en su momento— se excusó Sarah.

—pues eres bastante curiosa oka-san. Mira que meterte en la relación de dos chicas. Pero si eso te gusta, no tengo por qué oponerme a las decisiones de mi oka-san— habló la pelirroja.

—así es Lucy, aunque tú no hayas nacido de mí, soy tu madre. Y como una buena hija espero que me ayudes a conseguir mis objetivos— Sarah acarició el mentón de Lucy y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

… … **.. … …. … …**

… … **.. … ….. …. ….**

… **.. … ….. …. …. …**

Mansión Kusanagi, Japón: 10 de junio de 2032, 4:00 p.m.

Yuki se encontraba en su cuarto observando las semifinales del torneo, en el cual no pudo seguir participando.

—aquí va, tercer round: Mitsuki Kirigaya vs Mio Asamiya— se escuchó en la televisión.

—mi equipo va muy bien, solo ha perdido Leona. Y del Revenge perdieron Damian y Ryo. Seguro que aunque Mio perdiera, Terry ganará— dijo Yuki emocionada.

La castaña siguió viendo el combate, y pasó lo que había pronosticado: Mitsuki venció a Mio y Terry ganó la pelea.

—ejeje, Terry debe estar agradecido, pudo participar en el torneo con sus dos chicas. Aunque creo que no debería pensar en eso. En fin, él ya está grande como para saber que quiere— Yuki se levantó de la cama, caminó al baño y se miró en el espejo —vaya, ya tengo como dos meses, y aún no se me nota. Aaaauuu—

Justo cuando Yuki regresaba a sentarse, alguien le tocó la puerta.

—Hola, Yuki, soy yo Chizuru, ¿puedo entrar?— preguntó la mujer del otro lado de la puerta.

La chica abrió la puerta al escuchar el nombre —si claro. ¿Qué se le ofrece?—

—Solo quería hablar contigo, ¿puedo hacerlo o te estoy interrumpiendo?— preguntó la adulta.

—claro que no interrumpe. A ver, dígame de que quiere hablar conmigo— Yuki volvió a sentarse en su cama.

—mira, debido a tu embarazo, hay algo que quiero que sepas una experiencia que pasé cuando yo lo estaba. Y es algo que tiene que ver con la ausencia de ustedes en Japón— dijo la sacerdotisa.

—empieza a confundirme. Por favor, cuénteme claramente— pidió Yuki.

—Pues verás, lo que te quiero contar es que, yo, perdí un bebé— Chizuru empezó a hablar con la voz llorosa.

— ¿Cómo que perdió un bebé?— preguntó la castaña.

—esto pasó hace dieciocho años. Mi esposo y yo íbamos a una de las tantas reuniones de negocios de la compañía, yo estaba embarazada en aquel entonces. Íbamos muy felices, hablando de cosas sin sentido e imaginando nuestro futuro con nuestro hijo. Pero de repente, una conductora distraída nos chocó el auto. Hubo mucho alboroto y heridos debido a que impactamos más autos. Mi esposo recibió el golpe de lleno, tuvieron que hospitalizarlo de urgencia, yo quedé muy mal herida también. Desperté dos días después en el hospital, Iori y tu padre me estaban haciendo compañía cuando desperté, pero en ese momento deseaba no haber despertado nunca. Recibí dos noticias sumamente dolorosas. La primera fue que, debido a sus heridas internas, mi marido había… había… había muerto. Intentaron hacer todo lo posible pero los doctores no pudieron salvarlo. Y la segunda notica que recibí fue igual de mala. Lo que tu padre me dijo fue, que cuando chocamos, uno pedazo de metal de nuestro auto se me había enterrado en mi abdomen, fue una herida grave, pero pudieron salvarme. Pero a cambio, tuvieron que sacrificar la vida de mi bebé— relató Chizuru al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿y, que pasó con la persona que chocó con ustedes? ¿Ella también salió herida?— preguntó Yuki llorando.

—salió con heridas menores, solo se rompió un brazo y tenía muchos raspones. Cuando las autoridades la detuvieron, dijo que no era su intención lastimar a los demás conductores, que su único objetivo era lastimarnos a mi esposo y a mí. Nunca olvidaré a esa mujer. Tenía como 17 años, era delgada y alta tenía un largo cabello blanquecino. Y esos ojos, esos rosados ojos llenos de locura enfermiza. Recuerdo perfectamente que cuando la sentenciaron en la corte, me miró con una sonrisa de desquiciada y me dijo "cumplí mi objetivo, pero si fuera tu no estaría tan tranquila. Mis compañeras y yo nos encargaremos de hacer que tú y tus amigos jamás vuelvan a estar felices. Tal vez el siguiente objetivo sea la "joya" de los tesoros"— la sacerdotisa siguió llorando incontrolablemente.

—así que esa es otra de la razones. Ahora todo comienza a cobrar sentido. Gracias por contármelo. Debió ser muy duro para usted vivir con eso usted sola— Yuki tomó la cabeza de Chizuru y la apoyó en su hombro.

— ¿entiendes por qué te digo esto Yuki? si las amenazas eran correctas, esa mujer tenía aliadas, y probablemente los tesoros seamos su objetivo. No quiero que pases por lo mismo que yo Yuki. Así que, por favor, ten mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante. Si terminan contigo ahora, el clan Kusanagi perderá a sus herederos, tal como pasó con el Yata. Así que debes protegerte a ti y a tu bebé cueste lo que cueste. No quiero que pases por ese dolor— dijo Chizuru aun con lágrimas.

—no se preocupe, estoy segura que podré ver crecer a mi bebé, que podré entrenarlo y volverlo el heredero del clan Kusanagi. Ya lo verá— dijo Yuki con voz optimista mientras palmeaba la espalda de la adulta.

—está bien, dejémonos de cosas tristes. Cuéntame, ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera, niño o niña?— preguntó Chizuru ya más repuesta.

—la verdad no lo eh pensado. Me gustaría tener una niña, y poder llamarla como mi mamá. Pero también me gustaría un niño para llamarlo como su padre. La verdad es que ambos tienen cosas maravillosas que no se cual me gusta más— contestó Yuki.

—te entiendo, te entiendo, todas pasamos por eso. Aunque unas más que otras. Por mi parte, espero que sea niño. No sé bien la razón, solo espero que sea niño— dijo Chizuru.

—bueno, solo nos queda esperar para saber que será. Prefiero que sea sorpresa— dijo Yuki sonriendo.

—está bien, bueno, yo me voy. Tengo que cuidar que tu padre no asesine a sus compañeros de equipo, o al revés. Adiós— Chizuru salió del cuarto de Yuki sonriendo alegremente.

— ¿escuchaste eso nene? Tendrás que ser muy fuerte para que todos estemos orgullosos de ti cuando seas grande. Pero no te apresures, tu mami te espera con muchas ansias pero es muy paciente. Mientras tanto tu concéntrate en crecer para que nazcas fuerte, sano y lindo como tu mami— Yuki dijo todo eso mientas acariciaba su aun plano abdomen.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10.**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO?**

—YO LO SENTÍ UN POCO EXCESIVO EL CARIÑO MATERNO QUE EMANA DE YUKI—

 **TIENES QUE ENTENDERLA ASUNA. YUKI ESTÁ MUY EMOCIONADA.**

—POR OTRO LADO, QUE TRISTE ES EL PASADO DE CHIZURU. NUNCA PENSÉ QUE PERDIÓ A SU HIJO A SU ESPOSO AL MISMO TIEMPO—

 **LA RESPONSABLE ESTÁ PAGANDO POR ESO, NO TE PREOCUPES. BUENO, NOS TENEMOS QUE DESPEDIR.**

—NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA EMISIÓN DE ESTO QUE SE LLAMA: THE KING OF FIGHTERS: NUEVA GENERACIÓN FINAL ROUND!—

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** LOS PROBLEMAS DE LOS KUSANAGI


	11. Chapter 11

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo 11: los problemas de los Kusanagi.

 **¡HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES!**

—HOY VAMOS A LEER EL ONCEAVO CAPÍTULO DE ÉSTE FIC. FINALMENTE SE EMPEZARÁN A VER LOS "EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS" EN EL CARÁCTER DE YUKI—

 **ASÍ ES, POR LO TANTO SE PONDRÁ BUENO. Y SIN MÁS TONTERÍAS O SPOILERS QUE DECIR, QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO.**

… … **.. ….. … …. ….**

… **.. … … … …. …**

… **. … …. …. … …**

Estadio Osaka, Japón: 3 de septiembre de 2032, 4:00 p.m.

Casi todos los habitantes e invitados de la mansión Kusanagi se encontraban en las gradas para apoyar a sus amigos, puesto que ese día les tocaba disputar la final del torneo KOF.

—ahora veremos que ocurre, vamos hermanito, tu puedes ganarle a esas tipas— habló Yuki con tantos ánimos que se formaban flamas a su alrededor.

—me preocupa mi hermana, no sé si sea lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerle frente a ese equipo— dijo Damian.

Sally sonrió despreocupadamente y dijo —vamos a confiar en ellos, de todos modos, si pierden nos es como si fueran a mori…— se quedó cayada cuando recordó quien es la oponente —tu puedes Leoni, dales una arrastrada—

—muy bien gente, ha llegado el momento decisivo: La final del torneo The King of Fighters 2032— anunció Miya con más entusiasmo de lo normal.

Ambos equipos salieron al mismo tiempo, los seis con miradas serias y competitivas.

—Sarah, solo te diré esto. Que gane el mejor de nosotros— dijo Terry indiferente.

—lo que es igual que yo ganaré. Lo siento por ti Mendoza… no, espera, me equivoqué, es Kusanagi, ¿no?— preguntó la peliblanca con sarcasmo.

—Te crees muy ingeniosa, ¿no? pues me encargaré de hacerte callar— Terry pendió una flama en su mano y la apagó rápidamente.

—Ay Terry, no tienes ni idea de lo que ocurrirá en esta pelea— pensó Sarah mientras hacía una sonrisa sádica.

¡PRIMER ROUND! Leona Yagami vs Lucy Yagami

Ambas se miraron detenidamente, tenían algunos aspectos físicos en común y podían notarlo. Lucy recordó lo que Sarah ya le había tantas veces, y siguiendo su instinto, se lanzó contra Leona con todas sus fuerzas, ambas usaban estilos bastante parecidos que constaban de agarres, rasguños, golpes y patadas. Aunque Leona tenía una ventaja: las flamas moradas de los Yagami.

Lucy conectó un combo de 6 puñetazos sobre puntos estratégicos, Leona contraatacó con un rodillazo en el abdomen de Lucy seguido de un recto a la cara. El puñetazo logró herir el pómulo de Lucy, dejándole una cortada de pocos centímetros.

Lucy pasó sus dedos por su herida, miró sus dedos llenos de sangre y los lamió, era su modo de intimidar, volvió a golpear continuamente a Leona en puntos vitales hasta que la hizo caer de rodillas.

—Hasta aquí llegaste Leona Yagami— Lucy levantó a Leona jalándola del cabello y dándole repetidos golpes en el abdomen y cara.

—No Lucy, hasta aquí llegas tú— Leona sostuvo las muñecas de Lucy y e hizo explotar su fuego sobre ellas, obligando a la mayor a soltarla.

Se separaron unos pasos, se miraron unos segundos y volvieron a atacar salvajemente. Ambas habían perdido el control por completo, siguieron con la pelea hasta que terminó el tiempo. Ambas perdieron debido a la regla de tiempo.

—oye Leona, deberías ir a que te revisen esas heridas. Estás sangrando mucho— mencionó Mio al ver el estado de su amiga.

—descuida Mio, esto no es gran cosa. Además son evidencia de que mamá tal vez tiene razón en algo. Pero si duele, así que me voy— Leona sacudió su mano y salió de la arena con rumbo al consultorio médico del estadio.

—bien, ahora es mi turno. Deséame suerte Terry. Por cierto, si gano, tendré mi regalo de victoria contigo— dijo Mio con una sonrisa insinuadora.

— ¿Pero de que rayos estará hablando ésta chica?— pensó Terry nerviosamente.

¡SEGUNDO ROUND! Mio Asamiya vs Nanami Hitsugi.

Mio corrió hacia Nanami, saltó y le dio una patada a la cara, pero la pelinegra lo bloqueó con sus brazos. Mio continuó con un Phoenix Arrow, el cual tuvo un efecto de daño extra al normal. Nanami se repuso y atacó con un combo de puños sobre todos lados del cuerpo de Mio, ella esquivaba fácil esos ataques pero en un descuido recibió una barrida en sus rodillas que la hizo caer al piso ruidosamente.

—ay, maldita sea, eso dolió un montón. Está bien, ahora es mi turno de hacerte caer— Mio se levantó rápidamente y atacó con varias Psycho ball seguidas, Nanami solo logró esquivar dos de siete, todas las demás las recibió de lleno.

Un solo golpe en la cara de Nanami fue suficiente para terminar el round. Victoria para Mio y su equipo.

¡TERCER ROUND! Mio Asamiya vs Sarah Nanakase.

—ésta vez te haré llorar Sarah. No te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Yukirí y a Axel— dijo la violeta con odio en su voz.

—así que tú eres Mio Asamiya, la protegida de los Kusanagi, Yagami y Bogard. Vamos a divertirnos mucho juntas, ¿de acuerdo Mio-chan?— preguntó la peliblanca.

—tú te callas perra. Te mataré en este mismo lugar— Mio empezó a correr para atacar a Sarah.

Mio mandó varios puñetazos seguidos, pero Sarah se había movido tan rápido que parecía que se desvaneció.

—eres lenta Mio-chan. Deberías entrenar un poco más tu velocidad— dijo Sarah en la espalda de su oponente.

Mio reaccionó lanzando una patada a la cara de Sarah, pero ella se agachó y la pierna de Mio pasó por arriba de ella.

—ah, qué lástima, traes shorts puestos. Yo pensé que podría ver algo si me agachaba— dijo la peliblanca sonriendo.

Sarah se acercó a Mio, le dio vuelta y la abrazó por la espalda. —te atrapé Mio. Ahora, si, vamos a divertirnos— prendió unas pequeñas flamas en las puntas de sus dedos y sonrió.

—ay no. Mio está en problemas— Terry se paró sobre el límite del área de pelea —Mio, no te quedes así, busca un modo de zafarte de ella, rápido—

Mio intentó tele transportarse, pero no funcionó —maldita sea, es muy fuerte. No puedo soltarme con algo así—

—sabes Mio-chan, no había notado que eres bastante atractiva. Si fueras un chico te besaría y haría mío— Sarah comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Mio con sus dedos.

Los dedos de Sarah hacían un lento recorrido sobre la piel de Mio. Debido a que estaban envueltos de fuego, Mio sentía un ardor insoportable.

—s-suéltame. Suéltame de una vez Sarah— dijo la violeta con un tono de voz que dejaba en claro que intentaba soportar el dolor.

—No lo haré Mio-chan, no te soltaré hasta que nos hayamos divertido lo suficiente— Sarah puso su mano sobre el muslo de Mio y lo cubrió de fuego completamente. Mio solo intentaba no gritar aunque sentía un dolor horrible.

La peliblanca siguió quemando la piel de Mio en pequeños caminos con sus dedos. Cada vez las quemaduras eran más graves y más partes del cuerpo cubrían. Cuando Sarah pensó que los brazos y piensa de Mio habían sufrido suficiente daño, procedió a lastimar el cuello y abdomen de la violeta, los cuales también estaban descubiertos. Mio solo apretaba los ojos y los dientes para retener las lágrimas y los gritos.

—tengo que hacer algo, a éste paso Mio no aguantará mucho. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?— Terry empezó a analizar la situación desesperadamente.

—Oye Terry, haz algo, ¿no ves que la pobre está sufriendo muchísimo?— reclamó cierto rubio.

—Bryan, tenemos que ayudarla, pero no encuentro una oportunidad para hacerlo— fue la respuesta de Terry.

—vaya, vaya, parece que tendré que adentrarme más para seguir jugando— Sarah metió una de sus manos en la blusa de Mio, la cual se fue quemando gradualmente con el tiempo. Mio fue incapaz de seguir aguantando y soltó un grito desgarrador.

—Muy bien, hora del toque final— la peliblanca apretó uno de los pechos de Mio e hizo explotar su fuego sobre él al mismo tiempo, hizo un explosión similar con su otra mano, estando bastante cerca de la entrepierna —que linda te vez con esa cara de sufrimiento. Me dan ganas de comérmela— Sarah sonrió sádicamente y le robó un beso en los labios a Mio.

La última acción de Sarah hizo que Bryan perdiera la cabeza y se lanzara junto con Terry a atacar a Sarah.

—suéltala maldita enferma— Bryan le mandó una Power Wave a Sarah.

—Bogard, ¿acaso tus padres no te enseñaron que es de mala educación interrumpir a la gente?— dijo la chica de ojos rojos.

—basta de parloteos Nanakase. Si quieres matarnos aquí estamos Bryan y yo. Pero deja ir a Mio— gritó Terry con enojo en su voz.

—hmp. No gracias, de todas maneras no puedo seguir jugando con ella si está desmayada. Así que se la pueden llevar— Sarah dejó caer a Mio al suelo —ah, por cierto, como tú te metiste también Kusanagi, mi equipo y yo hemos ganado el torneo de este año. Adiosito—

—como si importara el torneo. Ahora lo importante es llevar a Mio al hospital— Bryan cubrió el agujero en la blusa de Mio con su chamarra y la levantó en sus brazos.

—lo siento Mio, si tan solo no hubiera dudado tanto, no hubieras tenido que pasar por semejante sufrimiento— susurró Terry acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

… … **. ….. …. … …..**

… … **.. …. … …. …..**

… **. ….. …. ….. …. …..**

Centro Comercial, Tokyo, Japón: 15 de noviembre de 2032, 3:00 p.m.

Un grupo de varios amigos había ido ahí para conseguir cosas que cierta chica necesitaba.

—enserio Yuki, no era necesario que compraras semejante cantidad de cosas— se quejó el Kusanagi menor.

—es necesario para el desarrollo de mi bebito. O que, ¿quieres que nazca con la inteligencia de Kyle?— respondió Yuki.

—No te contesto, solo porque no entendí muy bien lo que quisiste decir— mencionó Kyle con cara de confusión.

—exacto, a eso me refería. En fin, creo que es momento de tomarse un descanso. Me duele mucho la espalda— dijo la castaña.

—Seguramente te duele por todo este peso extra, ¿verdad?— dijo Sally acariciando la pancita de Yuki.

— ¿Qué es lo que insinúas? ¿Me estás diciendo gorda? Sí. Me estás llamando gorda, te odio, te odio— Yuki se echó a llorar como niña.

Terry dejó caer lo brazos y soltó un suspiro —desde que Yuki empezó con los cambios repentinos de humor y los antojos se ha vuelto un fastidio lidiar con ella—

Yuki siguió llorando como tonta, pero repentinamente se calmó —oh, Mio, no había visto que ya se te borraron las marcas de las quemaduras que tenías—

—sí, ya se me quitaron. Por suerte no eran cicatrices permanentes, si lo hubieran sido, adiós a mi imagen pública— dijo Mio cubriéndose ligeramente los brazos.

—Yo diría que con ese golpe que recibió, es una suerte que no se te haya deformado— mencionó Damian picando con su dedo el pecho de su hermana.

—Que dejes de hacer eso de una buena vez— gritaron Mio, Yuki y Leona al mismo tiempo.

El Asamiya mayor recibió una patiza por parte de las tres chicas.

—Así que, ¿las cosas siempre son tan animadas con ustedes?— preguntó una pelirroja.

Una rubia se puso al lado de ella, le entregó un cono de helado y dijo —sí. Nosotros siempre estamos así, puede que por ahora se te haga muy ruidoso, pero descuida, te acostumbrarás rápido—

 **Flashback.**

Estadio Osaka, Japón: 3 de septiembre de 2032, 4:15 p.m.

—alto ahí Lucy. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar— dijo Leona.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo Yagami, déjame tranquila y vete— respondió Lucy.

—espera, en realidad es algo importante lo que te tengo que decir. Escúchame por favor— la ojiverde detuvo a la otra pelirroja agarrando su brazo.

—por lo visto no vas a rendirte. Está bien, por pura educación escucharé lo que me tienes que decir. Pero que sea rápido, tengo cosas que hacer— dijo la casi adulta.

—mira Lucy, lo que te tengo que decir te será tan difícil de creerlo como para mí. Pero es la verdad. Mira, lo que pasa, es que tú y yo somos hermanas, Lucy— contó Leona.

—no, eso es imposible. Tú y yo no podemos ser hermanas cuando tu madre asesinó a mis padres. Te debes estar confundiendo por nuestro color de pelo— dijo Lucy indiferentemente.

Mientras Lucy negaba su parentesco con la otra pelirroja, apareció Leona Heidern, la madre.

—Lucy, lo que ella está diciendo es verdad, ella y tu son hermanas. Ambas son mis hijas— dijo la mujer.

—tu cállate. Sé perfectamente que tú mataste a mis papás y ahora quieres escudarte diciendo que soy tu hija. Si vuelves a decirme esas cosas te mataré aquí mismo— la ojirroja se puso en guardia.

—no digas locuras hija, en ese estado no podrías ganarme. Estás muy herida. Vamos, déjame llevarte al médico para que te revisen— la peli azul intentó tocar lo hombros de Lucy, pero esta la rechazó de inmediato.

La ojiverde se hartó de lo que pasaba y empezó a gritar —escucharme Lucy. Tú eres mi hermana mayor, todas las estupideces que Sarah te dijo son mentiras. Alguien te secuestró y te fue a entregar con ella. Tienes que créenos—

Lucy se tocó la cabeza por un rato. Todo lo que le acababan de decir la confundía. No sabía a quién creerle, si a la chica de menor edad que se hacía llamar su madre, o a la chica y a la mujer que decían ser su madre y hermana. Toda la cabeza le daba vueltas. Pero alguien llegó y le aclaró todas las dudas.

—ellas tienen razón Lucy. Esa mujer es tu verdadera madre— confesó la chica de cabello blanco, la cual recién regresaba de su pelea.

— ¿q-que dices Oka-san? Ella no puede ser mi madre— Lucy seguía incrédula.

—odio tener que admitirlo pues esperaba que nunca te enteraras, pero todo lo que te acaban de decir es verdad— Sarah tomó un respiro y continuó —hace dieciséis años, mi madre se robó un bebé de la casa Yagami. Una semana después ese bebé fue encomendado a la única pareja casada dentro del servicio de la casa. El mayordomo y la sirvienta cuidaron ese bebé como suyo, aunque nunca le cambiaron el nombre. Ese bebé fue creciendo con el pasar de los años, se convirtió en una niña obediente, su color de ojos y cabello eran una clara muestra de sus genes. Estaba claro que esa niña no era hija de los sirvientes. Un día, el mayordomo les pidió permiso a los señores de la casa para conocer a los verdaderos padres de la niña, el cual fue denegado al instante. Los sirvientes eran muy felices con la niña, pero también querían que estuviera con su verdadera familia. Pero un día, cuando los sirvientes buscaban por la ciudad algún indicio que los acercara a la verdad, sufrieron un aparatoso accidente en carretera donde se involucraron muchos vehículos. Los sirvientes no sobrevivieron al choque, dejando a la pequeña niña esperando en la mansión el regreso de ellos, el cual jamás pasó. La niña sufrió mucho por la muerte de los sirvientes a quien creía sus padres. Pero pronto, logró reponerse de esa tristeza gracias la amistad de la hija de los dueños de la casa. Los años pasaron y esa amistad se fue haciendo mucho más fuerte. Hasta el día de hoy— relató la peliblanca.

—y esa niña, soy yo ¿verdad?— preguntó Lucy.

—exactamente. Mamá tenía sus motivos para hacer que no estuvieras con tu familia, y yo, te dije la mentira que los Yagami habían asesinado a tus padres solo para que los mataras y me los apartaras del camino. Si, toda tu vida fue una graaan mentira— dijo Sarah sonriendo.

—S-Sarah, yo te di mi amistad, me volví una especie de hija para ti, te quiero mucho. Pero no te perdonaré que me hayas apartado de mi verdadera familia— Lucy estaba furiosa.

—quisiera ofrecerte una disculpa Lucy, pero la verdad no tengo por qué hacerlo. Ahora que sabes la verdad, tienes toda la libertad de elegir en donde quieres estar. Con tu hermana y madre, o con tu mejor amiga y guardiana— dijo Sarah.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

—y así fue como terminaste aquí, con toda esta bola de ruidosos— dijo Sally sonriendo.

— ¿sabes? Aunque estaba consiente de todas las cosas malignas que Sarah me hacía llevar a cabo, era muy buena conmigo y me trató como a alguien de su familia. Creo, que la extraño un poco—mencionó Lucy.

—te entendemos, si quieres volver con ella estás en todo tu derecho, ya tienes dieciocho años, puedes elegir tu camino… onee-chan— dijo Leona con una sonrisa.

—ya elegí. Y mi camino será quedarme con todos ustedes. Por mucho que Sarah me hubiese querido, nunca escuché que alguien me dijera "onee-chan"— dijo la primogénita de los Yagami.

—y ahora tienes a tus padres, a tu hermana y hasta a mí. Que soy tu cuñada— Sally se abrazó del brazo de Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

—Sally, aun no somos tan cercanas. Aléjate de mí si no quieres que mi hermanita quede viuda antes de tiempo— amenazó la mayor.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que debemos buscar un lugar donde descansar, ¿no Yuki?— preguntó el Kusanagi menor.

—Si por favor, me siento muy cansada por todo lo que hicimos hoy— contestó la castaña.

—okey. Bueno, yo todavía voy a ir a algunos lados todavía. Hay unas cosas que quiero ver, así que adelántense, luego me avisan a donde se fueron— Terry se despidió del grupo y se fue por ahí.

—entonces, Kyle, ¿Cómo se siente tener 18 años eh? me enteré que tu cumpleaños fue hace unos días— preguntó Hana para romper el silencio.

—pues, nada diferente. Solo que ahora soy el mayor de todo el grupo, muéranse de envidia Bryan, Mitsuki y Yuki— presumió el peli azul.

— ¿"el mayor de todo el grupo"? parece que te estás olvidando de algunas personas— mencionaron Jack, Amy y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

Kyle solo se encogió de hombros como si dijera "como si me importara".

—oh, ahora que recuerdo, hay algo que me dijo mamá que comprara, ahora vuelvo— Mio se fue corriendo entre la gente.

—ni siquiera me dio chance a preguntarle si la acompañaba. Algo se trama esta niña— pensó Damian al ver el comportamiento de su hermana.

—oye Bryan, acompáñame a ver esos equipos de kendo. Necesito un nuevo Shinai o una Bokken— dijo Mitsuki jalando del brazo al rubio.

— ¿y por qué precisamente mi hermano? ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos últimamente?— preguntó Sally inquisitivamente.

—n-nada en especial. Es solo que con él me siento más cómoda hablando de esa clase de cosas porque es el que más conocimiento tiene— fue la nerviosa respuesta de Mitsuki.

—tu, deja de jalarme, y tu deja de hacer preguntas. Está bien Tsuki, vamos a ver lo que dices— dijo Bryan en tono neutral.

El rubio y la pelirrosada se alejaron de los demás caminando despacio y hablando de sus cosas.

— ¿Soy yo o últimamente Bryan parece más novio de Mitsuki que Kyle?— cuestionó la castaña.

—oye, no me ofendas de ese modo Yuki— respondió el Dash mayor.

Yuki empezó a fruncir el ceño —lo… lo siento… no me regañes por favoooor— se echó a llorar otra vez.

Todos lo demás solo hicieron gestos y poses de desesperación al escuchar el llanto exagerado de Yuki.

… … … … **..**

En el piso de abajo del centro comercial…..

—Hmmm… estoy seguro que esto se le vería bien, pero, el precio, no me convence— pensó Terry mientras miraba el exhibidor de una tienda de ropa y accesorios.

Todos los demás compradores observaban raro a Terry, debido a que desde hace quince minutos se dedicaba a observar ropa que no era para él. Incluso alcanzó a escuchar que un niño dijo "ese chico se viste de niña".

—debería decidirme rápido o pensarán que soy uno de esos— pensando eso, Terry volvió a caminar por ahí dentro de la tienda.

— ¿Qué hacías mirando ropa de mujer? No me digas que eres uno de esos que se viste de mujer— mencionó cierta voz femenina.

Terry se congeló en su lugar al escuchar de quien era la voz —por favor no le cuentes a los demás que me viste aquí Mio—

—Descuida, no le diré a nadie— Mio se acercó bastante a Terry —haré que no te vi si me das un largo y pervertido beso—

—eso es aún peor Mio. Hay mucha gente viéndonos. Además...— Terry apartó a la chica con sus brazos —creo que tenemos que dejar de hacer esto—

— ¿dejar de hacer que cosa? ¿A qué te refieres con "esto"?— preguntó Mio.

—tu sabes a qué me refiero, dejar de hacer como que somos novios cuando estamos solos. Cada vez se me hace más difícil no tratarte así delante de los demás, le tengo miedo a que puedo enamorarme de ti. Y lo peor es que le estamos jugando sucio a Bryan, Krystal y hasta a Misa. ¿Estás consciente de cuanta gente lastimamos al hacer esto?— dijo Terry un poco alterado —sabes que amo a Krystal, es la chica de mis sueños. Pero no puedo tratarla debidamente si sigo teniendo esos "encuentros casuales" contigo—

—a decir verdad, yo también le temo a enamorarme de ti. Yo solo te veo como una válvula de escape para hacer todo lo que con Bryan no tenía oportunidad de hacer. Pero, en el fondo, aún lo quiero, y una razón extra es que él es el padre de Misa. Oye, ¿crees que sea muy tarde para enmendar mi error?— dijo Mio.

—no puedo decirte si es tarde o no porque yo no soy Bryan, no sé qué piensa. Pero, puedes intentar volver con él. Tienes mi apoyo moral— dijo Terry dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Mio.

—por cierto Terry, aquel día de la pelea, tú, me viste, ¿cierto? Gran parte de mi blusa se quemó… y los viste ¿verdad?— preguntó Mio apenada y poniendo sus brazos enfrente del pecho.

—tranquila, si, los vi, era inevitable. Pero no los miré— dijo Terry bastante sonrojado.

—además, ¿Qué rayos haces en una tienda de ropa exclusiva para mujeres? ¿Andas de hentai espiando en los vestidores?— interrogó Mio.

—claro que no. vine aquí porque le estoy buscando unos regalos a Krystal y a Yuki. ¿Quieres ayudarme?— propuso el chico.

Mio asintió sonriendo y se puso a buscar junto a él alguna prenda digna de ellas.

… **. ….. … …. …...**

En uno de los pasillos del segundo piso…..

—Vaya que había mucha variedad, ¿no crees Tsuki?— mencionó el rubio.

—sí, me sentía muy a gusto ahí adentro. Y pude conseguir esto— Mitsuki levantó sobre su cabeza una Bokken nuevecita. Hecha de roble, con su color madera original, en forma de sable y con empuñadura de cuero negro —desde hace mucho quiero una de estas. La que ya tenía la quiero guardar de recuerdo y usar esta—

—Te ves tan feliz que dan ganas de abrazarte para ver si se contagia la felicidad— dijo Bryan con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar lo que Bryan dijo, Mitsuki puso su mano derecha en el centro de su pecho y puso una expresión seria. —Bryan, q-quiero hablarte de algo. Acompáñame— lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó a una especie de callejón que había entre dos locales.

— ¿Qué pasa Mitsuki? ¿Por qué te pones así de repente?— preguntó Bryan.

—mira, no me quiero andar con rodeos, quiero decirte que, bueno, pues, verás— la chica empezó a balbucear.

— ¿enserio es algo tan grave como para no poder decirlo? Si puede esperar mejor dímelo en otra ocasión— propuso el rubio.

Mitsuki puso en el pecho de Bryan para evitar que se fuera —mira, lo que te quiero decir es que, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti—

—espera, ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Qué tú estás que?— Bryan no creía lo que había oído.

—tú me gustas Bryan. Disculpa pero tenía que decírtelo— la chica lo miró a los ojos y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. —hablaremos de eso luego ¿sí?—

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11.**

 **¿Y QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO?**

—ÉSTA VEZ, NO TENGO QUE DECIR. DISCULPA ONII-SAN—

 **ESTÁ BIEN ASUNA, BUENO, POR HOY DESPEDIMOS.**

—SAYONARA MINNA-SAMA. NOS VEREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO—

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **DESEOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS 2**


	12. Chapter 12

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo 12: deseos de cumpleaños 2

 **HOLA A TODITOS LOS LECTORES DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

—ASUNA YAGAMI Y TERRY KUSANAGI LES DAMOS LA BIENVENIDA AL DOCEAVO CAPÍTULO—

 **EL DÍA DE HOY HABRÁ DOS EVENTOS MUUY IMPORTANTES. ¿O TAL VEZ TRES? NO RECUERDO.**

BUENO, ESTA VEZ NO LES DIRÉMOS DE QUE SE TRATA. ASÍ QUE SIN MÁS, QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO.

… **. …. … … ….. …...**

… **.. …. … ….. …. ….**

… **.. … …. … … ….**

Residencia Bogard, South Town: 4 de marzo de 2033, 9:00 a.m.

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa, los Bogard, al igual que los Dash, los Kusanagi, Mio, Hana, Mitsuki y las Yagami, finalmente habían regresado a sus casas después de tanto tiempo estando en Japón.

—bueeeeeenos días hermanito. Levántate, hoy no es día para estar durmiendo— cierta chica rubia entró al cuarto de Bryan haciendo todo el ruido posible.

— ¿mmm? ¿Sally?— Bryan miró el reloj que tenía junto a la cama — ¿sabes qué horas son? Déjame dormir. Lárgate de aquí— el chico le lanzó la almohada en la cara a su hermana.

—pero, Bryan. ¿No recuerdas que hoy es tu cumpleaños? hoy cumples 18, ¿y te la vas a pasar durmiendo?— preguntó la Bogard menor.

—si quiero dormir, voy a dormir sin importar que día sea. Así que vete y déjame dormir— Bryan se volvió a cubrir la cara con las sabanas.

Sally se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Mientras ella se encontraba callada, se escuchaba mucho desorden en el resto de la casa.

— ¿Qué es todo ese ruido que se escucha afuera?— preguntó el hermano mayor. A lo que Sally hizo un gesto que decía "no le hagas caso".

—ah, claro, claro. Ahora recuerdo. Está bien te dejaré dormir— Sally se acercó a su hermano y le susurró en el oído —porque hoy tendrás una noche muuuy placentera, movida y amorosa ¿verdad?—

Bryan se puso completamente rojo al recordar la razón por la que su hermana había dicho eso —c-claro que no. no lo hago por eso. Además sabes que eso no pasará, ya no existen las circunstancias—

—como sea, vístete y arréglate, porque hoy tu eres el protagonista del capítulo… digo, el chico del cumpleaños— Sally le dio un abrazo a su hermano y regresó a lo que estaba.

—así que, hoy cumplo 18 ¿eh? me hace feliz haber sobrevivido hasta este día. Pero, la razón por la que ansiaba tanto este día no ocurrirá. Bueno, da igual— Bryan se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. ( **Nota de los escritores:** aquí es escena fanservice para las chicas ya que Bryan está sin playera/camisa. de nada chicas).

Bryan se bañó, vistió y cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto, su mirada se encontró con los ojos de cierta chica de cabello rosa.

— ¿Mitsuki? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?— interrogó el chico.

—ah, pues, yo, etto… vine a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños— Mitsuki se sonrojó y le dio un fuerte abrazo al rubio.

—kaaaa… n-no me abraces tan fuerte, me estás lastimando— Bryan hizo un vano intento por zafarse.

—por cierto, ¿ya has pensado lo que te dije aquel día? ¿q-quieres que seamos algo más?— preguntó la esgrimista aún más avergonzada.

Bryan guardó silencio absoluto. Él sabía a la perfección que seguía queriendo a Mio como a nadie más, pero al mismo tiempo, Mitsuki le despertaba algunas reacciones. Cada que estaba cerca de ella su corazón se aceleraba, se ponía nervioso. Le gustaba estar con Mitsuki, pero, no sabía si eso era un simple cariño de amigos o si era otro tipo de querer. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de ella? ¿Acaso Mitsuki fue la razón por que decidió terminar con Mio? toda la cabeza le daba vueltas, solo confundiéndolo aún más.

—n-no tienes por qué responderme ahora. Tienes todo el día para decírmelo— Mitsuki le dio un pequeño beso a Bryan en la mejilla y se fue de ahí para evitar malos entendidos.

—vaya, no sé qué debería hacer con ésta chica. Ya lleva mucho tiempo que se me "declaró", y yo no eh podido darle una respuesta, ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Bueno, creo que será mejor que me olvide de eso por ahora. Mejor vamos a ver qué haré hoy. ¿Le pediré permiso a Mio para llevarme a Misa de paseo? ¿O quizá sea mejor ir a entrenar un rato con Terry y Kyle? Me dan ganas de hacer muchas cosas, pero no sé qué hacer— mientas pensaba eso, Bryan había caminado hasta la cocina. Ignorando completamente las personas que estaban ahí.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de tratar a las visitas hijo?— preguntó Mary.

— ¿ah? ¿Visitas?— el muchacho se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la mesa — ¿eeeh? ¿Qué, como, a qué hora? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?— preguntó el chico al ver que ahí estaban los Kusanagi, Ethan, Hana y Mitsuki.

— ¿Cómo que a que vinimos? vinimos a festejarte— dijo Terry.

—Aunque parece que tu hermana solo vino a comer— mencionó Bryan al ver el modo en el que Yuki devoraba las botanas y dulces que había llevado consigo misma.

—no me fastidies. Estoy en la recta final del embarazo y tengo que alimentarme bien. Además, yo compré todo esto con mi dinero así que no estés jodiendo— advirtió Yuki sin dejar de comer.

—o-okey. Bueno, siéntanse cómodos. Bueno, después de todo ya han estado aquí muchas veces— Bryan se sentó frente a la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza sobre ella.

— ¿te ocurre algo papi? Te veo triste— preguntó cierta niña al ver la posición de Bryan.

—no. estoy bien, es solo que tengo mucho sueño. Además…— el chico se acercó y le susurró en el oído a su hija —me gustaría que tu mami estuviera aquí con nosotros—

—Pero si aquí está, ¿no la habías visto?— dijo Misa señalando a Mio. La cual se encontraba medio escondida detrás de la pared.

—ah Mio, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí escondida como espía?— preguntó Sally al ver a Mio.

—ah… yo…. Ah… etto… ni crean que vine porque quise. Solo vine para vigilar a Misa— dijo Mio completamente sonrojada.

Bryan sonrió malignamente al escuchar esa excusa tan mala —oh vamos Mio, no te hagas la indiferente. Acepta que viniste a verme—

—c-claro que no. bueno, en parte si… pero ese no es mi objetivo principal. En cualquier caso, solo estoy vigilando a mi hija, ¿de acuerdo?— Mio balbuceaba sin control alguno.

—está bien, está bien, lo que tú digas. Por cierto, ¿no sabes si han llegado los demás?— le preguntó Sally a la violeta.

—veamos, aparte de ustedes, llegaron Onii-san, Akemi, Krystal y Carly. Aun no llegan Kyle, Leona y Lucy— respondió la Asamiya menor.

—Si no fuera porque Leona es Yuri, todos pensarían que Kyle se la está pasando muy bien con las Yagami— pensó Terry con una mirada de travesura.

Yuki alcanzó a notar la clase de mirada que tenía su hermano. Por lo tanto pudo descifrar lo que pensaba y para interrumpirlo decidió darle un puntapié en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa.

— ¿pero qué te pasa? No estaba pensando nada malo— se quejó el pelinegro.

— ¿ah no? ¿Entonces por qué tenías esa cara de depravado fantaseando eh? te conozco muy bien hermanito— dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.

Cuando estaban a punto de comenzar a desayunar, llegaron los últimos tres individuos que faltaban.

—llegas tarde hermano, ¿no será que Lucy y tú se entretuvieron en algo?— preguntó Krystal maliciosamente.

—ahm… Krystal, por si no recuerdas estoy a tu lado. Puedo oír todo lo que dices— dijo Mitsuki con un gesto de incomodidad.

—Te extrañé mucho Leoni, estuve pensando en ti toda la noche— dijo Sally abrazando a su esposa.

—yo también pensé muchísimo en ti, tanto que aún tengo adoloridos los dedos y la mano— dijo la Yagami menor.

—es verdad lo que dice, estuvo haciéndoselo a ella misma tantas veces que ni idea tengo de cuantas fueron. Sus ruidos atravesaban las paredes— dijo Lucy con cara de hartazgo.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos, vamos a desayunar que tengo mucha hambre y tengo planeado irme a dormir después de esto— dijo Bryan pasando su mano por su cara.

Todos se sentaron enfrente de la mesa y empezaron a comer. Una vez habiendo terminado apareció la madre del festejado.

—muy bien, ha llegado la hora del pastel. Tenemos que festejar como se debe— dijo Mary con una gran sonrisa.

—mamá, ya no soy un niño, no es necesario que hagas esto. Por favor no lo hagas— se quejó Bryan.

Mary hizo como que no escuchó y siguió con sus planes.

Después de haber comido el pastel y todo lo demás, Sally decidió tomar la palabra —chicos, escuchen, hay algo que queremos decirles Leoni y yo—

— ¿ahora que Sally? no me digas que vas a hacer una de tus locuras que acostumbras hacer en estas fechas— dijo Bryan esperando lo peor.

—no, esta vez no tiene que ver contigo. Lo que pasa es que— Sally y Leona se tomaron de las manos. —Lo que pasa es que Leoni quiere que tengamos un bebé—

Todos los demás presentes se quedaron con caras de "eres" al escuchar el anuncio de Sally.

—si están conscientes que entre dos chicas es imposible, ¿verdad?— cuestionó Yuki.

—obviamente que estamos consciente de que por mucho que nos amemos, no podremos tener hijos— dijo la rubia.

—así que, me preguntaba si hay alguna alma caritativa entre los muchachos que se ofrezca a hacer un bebé conmigo— agregó Leona bastante sonrojada.

—en otras palabras, ¿quieres que uno de nosotros pase la noche contigo para que tú puedas tener un hijo y compartirlo con Sally?— preguntó Kyle bastante confundido.

—les dijimos que era una idea bastante loca y que nadie aceptaría, pero no nos escucharon— dijeron Bryan y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

—entenderemos si ninguno quiere hacerlo, después de todo no tienen una razón real que los motive a hacerlo. Entendemos muy bien eso. Les pedimos una disculpa si los hizo sentir incomodos— dijo Sally agachando la cabeza.

Cierto muchacho se acercó por detrás de Leona y apretó su busto con las manos —yo lo haré, gratis, con 100% de efectividad. Claro, solo si Akemi y Mio me dan permiso— dijo Damian.

Ambas asintieron de manera sincronizada mientras hacían un gesto de "de cualquier forma lo vas a hacer con la excusa de que es una buena causa".

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo nos vemos para eso?— preguntó Damian sin soltar a Leona.

—ya que no me sueltas, y ya que me pusiste de humor con tus manoseos, ¿Qué te parece de una vez?— propuso la pelirroja.

Damian solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa y cargó en sus brazos a Leona mientras se la llevaba al cuarto de Sally.

—eh. Espérenme, yo también quiero estar ahí— Sally salió corriendo detrás de ellos.

… **. ….. ….. ….. … …..**

Residencia Bogard, South Town: 4 de marzo de 2033, 3:00 p.m.

Todos se habían salido al jardín para disfrutar de la brisa, el sol y el bello paisaje de la ciudad que se veía desde ahí.

Bryan seguía con su somnolencia, se había apartado de los demás, no sentía muchos deseos de celebrar.

— ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no me sentaba aquí en el césped? Probablemente desde que era niño— Bryan se recostó sobre el pasto, puso sus manos en su nuca y cerró los ojos. Ese silencio y ese clima eran sensaciones muy placenteras para él, estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, si no hubiera sido por alguien que se acercaba.

—veo que era enserio eso de las ganas de dormir— mencionó la chica que se encontraba sobre la cabeza de él.

Bryan abrió los ojos, pero el abultado vientre de la chica impedía el contacto visual.

— ¿reflexionando sobre algo? Porque eso parece— Yuki se sentó junto a Bryan de manera cómica, ya que su pancita le impedía hacerlo normalmente.

—pues, algo así. Es sobre la promesa que le hice a Mio cuando yo tenía ocho años. No creo que se pueda cumplir— contestó Bryan.

— ¿esa promesa de que Mio te daría su primera vez como regalo de cumpleaños al cumplir 18?— preguntó la castaña.

Bryan se sonrojó e hizo un gesto que decía "¿Cómo lo supiste?".

Yuki soltó una risita al ver el gesto del chico —el embarazo te da habilidades. Bueno no, en realidad Mio me lo contó hace unos días—

Bryan volteó a ver el bulto en el cuerpo de Yuki, ese que albergaba una nueva vida —oye, ¿puedo?—

—si te refieres a tocarla, claro. Actualmente estoy más manoseada que una consola de videojuegos— dijo la castaña.

Bryan puso sus manos sobre el vientre de Yuki suavemente. —puedo sentirlo, siento como se mueve tu pequeño. Ya no debe tardar, ¿cierto?—

—exacto, ya tengo los nueve meses, no debe tardar mucho— Yuki puso su mano sobre la de Bryan —sabes, me hubiera encantado que él estuviera aquí, a mi lado, que él hiciera lo que tú estás haciendo, ver su expresión de terror durante el parto, y su sonrisa cuando lo sostuviera en sus brazos. Pero, no pasará— Yuki dejó salir sus lágrimas mientras decía eso.

Bryan revolvió el cabello de Yuki y la abrazó —Yuki, tú sabes, que aunque no esté físicamente contigo, su espíritu está contigo en este instante, él verá a su hijo crecer y volverse una gran persona desde donde él esté. Y apuesto, a que tu pequeño podrá sentirlo—

Yuki solo sonrió, desbordando todo ese amor materno que tenía.

… **.. … … …. …. …...**

… … **. … … …. …..**

… **. … …. … …. ….**

Residencia Bogard, bla, bla, bla… 8:00 p.m.

Ya casi todos se habían ido, a excepción de Mio, Leona y Lucy.

—gracias por ayudarme a limpiar Mio, aunque no tenías por qué hacerlo— dijo Bryan mientras amarraba la bolsa de basura.

—No me des las gracias, me gusta ayudar— contestó Mio con un leve sonrojo.

Hubo un poco de silencio incomodo, que rápidamente fue interrumpido por la despedida de Lucy.

—bueno, yo me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer en la casa— Lucy se despidió de su hermana, Mio y los Bogard.

Unos pocos minutos de que Lucy se había ido, Sally y Leona salieron también diciendo que iban a un paseo nocturno.

—papá y mamá fueron a una reunión, Damian se llevó a Misa, Sally y Leona se acaban de ir. Creo que estamos completamente solos— pensó Bryan.

— ¿q-quieres que veamos una película en mi cuarto, Mio? acabo de comprarla y no la quiero ver solo— ofreció él.

—claro, por qué no. después de todo no tengo nada que hacer— fue la respuesta de la violeta.

Ambos subieron al cuarto de Bryan, él llevaba dos botellas de refresco y unas bolsas de frituras. Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama con la pantalla enfrente.

—Es muy raro que quieras estar conmigo Bryan, después de todo, tú fuiste quien quiso terminar— mencionó Mio al darse cuenta de la situación. — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?—

—quiero que me digas, si tu… sientes algo por Terry. Nuestra relación empezó a herirse desde que te acercaste a él. O mejor dicho, desde que llegamos a South Town— dijo Bryan.

—ya lo dije muchas veces, lo que pasó con él solo fue un instinto pasajero. Y no tengo por qué decirte más, así que será mejor que me vaya— Mio se levantó de la cama.

Bryan instantáneamente se levantó y atrapó a la chica, poniéndola contra la pared. — ¿acaso crees que soy tonto? Podía notar como lo mirabas. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me dolía eso? estoy de acuerdo que nunca fui el novio que tu soñabas, pero hacía mi mejor esfuerzo. ¿Y sabes qué más?— enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Mio —aun te amo, y quiero, que me des una última oportunidad de estar contigo. Quiero… hacer una hermosa familia contigo Mio Alysa Arcadia Asamiya, ¿me aceptarías?—

Mio se dejó caer sobre la cama, llevándose a Bryan consigo, no tenía palabras que decir, quería demostrar todo con acciones.

Bryan acarició la suave mejilla de su amada, la chica solo asintió al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

 **(ADVERTENCIA: A PARTIR DE ÉSTE PUNTO HAY ESCENAS PARA MAYORES, SI QUIERES EVITAR ESTO SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE BRINQUES AL SIGUIENTE CAMBIO DE ESCENARIO).**

El joven besó con suavidad los labios de Mio, después, bajó al cuello, al cual también le dio unas lamidas. Mio gimió ante eso.

—Mmm… esto estorba un poco— Bryan puso su mano sobre el cierre del vestido de Mio y lo empezó a abrir. Con un hábil movimiento sacó la prenda del pequeño y delgado cuerpo de la chica. Él podía observar la suave y blanca piel de su amada casi por completo, a excepción de unas pequeñas zonas que estaban adornadas con unas pequeñas piezas de lencería blanca con mucho encajes. Las cuales también fueron arrancadas del cuerpo de su dueña.

Mio se cubrió con las manos debido a la vergüenza —q-quítate la ropa tú también— ella se acercó, y le quitó la playera a su amado, dejando besos y lamidas en su torso durante el proceso y finalizando con un beso en el cuello que dejaría una marca al día siguiente. Mientras Mio hacía eso, Bryan se desprendía de su pantalón, quedando solo en boxers. Cosa que no le gustó a Mio.

—tranquila, tranquila. Es solo que, aun no… tu sabes— dijo Bryan mirándose a sí mismo.

—yo me encargo de eso— Mio tomó una de las manos del joven y la puso entre sus piernas, ella también necesitaba excitarse más. Al mismo tiempo, Mio estimulaba la parte baja de Bryan con sus dedos. Con una sincronía perfecta, el miembro de Bryan se levantó y Mio dejaba salir sus líquidos. Ambos estaban listos.

—Ahora, ven aquí— Mio le dio un beso en los labios y se recostó sobre la cama.

—e-espera, ¿no crees que debería usar una… protección?— mencionó Bryan.

—descuida, mañana me robaré unas pastillas de la clase de educación sexual en la escuela— dijo Mio con una sonrisa —ahora, ven conmigo. Sé gentil por favor—

Bryan tragó saliva al ver la expresión suplicante de la chica. Se acercó a Mio, levantó un poco sus caderas, dio un profundo respiro e introdujo la punta de su miembro — ¿t-te duele?—

Mio soltó un gemido y dijo —un poco, pero puedo resistir—

Bryan volvió a embestir a Mio, esta vez hasta la mitad. Mio soltó un corto grito — ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que continúe?— ella asintió.

La tercera vez el muchacho penetró a su amada hasta el fondo. Mio soltó varios gritos de diferentes potencias, el temblor que tenía Mio por los nervios se transformó en un temblor de dolor. Bryan mantuvo su hombría hasta el fondo por varios segundos, no quería lastimar innecesariamente a la chica.

—Ahora, ahí voy otra vez— el chico fue sacando su miembro lentamente, mientras lo hacía, pudo observar que la intimidad de ambos se había teñido de rojo. Era sangre — ¿e-estás segura que quieres continuar? Esto no se ve bien—

—tu… tranquilo. Leí en muchos lados que eso es normal… tu sigue— habló Mio masajeándose su busto.

El joven rubio volvió a penetrar a Mio. Ella solo gemía y se torcía. Bryan se sentía bastante bien, puesto que la intimidad de Mio es bastante estrecha debido a su delgado cuerpecito. Y claro, debido a su tamaño, Mio sentía que la partían por la mitad. Cada vez aumentaban un poco su velocidad, Mio empezaba a olvidarse del dolor y empezaba sentir placer. A los poco minutos, Bryan empezó a sentir un cosquilleo que solo podía significar una cosa.

—puedes… puedes… acabar adentro si quieres— dijo Mio como si leyera la mente de su pareja.

Bryan solo se sonrojó aún más y sin decir palabra alguna, llenó la feminidad de Mio con su semilla.

—es caliente, y espeso, se siente de maravilla. Te amo Bryan, te amo mucho— dijo Mio con lágrimas de dolor y alegría.

—Lamento haberte lastimado, no quería hacerlo— dijo Bryan.

La violeta sonrió y habló — ¿es que acaso ese fue tu límite? Quiero que te vengas dentro de mí tantas veces como sea posible. Es mi primera vez y por eso quiero que tengamos muchísimo sexo—

Sin aviso previo, Bryan volvió a embestir a Mio, esta vez siendo mucho más agresivo y apasionado. Bryan usó su mano derecha para estimular los grandes senos de Mio, con la izquierda, se encargaba del pequeño y sensible clítoris de ella. Bryan podría ser nuevo en esto, pero su amor por Mio lo guiaba. Bryan acabó dentro de Mio dos veces más. Ambos estaban cansados.

— ¿ya estás feliz Mio? lo hicimos tres veces— dijo Bryan entre jadeos.

—nop. Aun no— Mio levantó y dobló sus piernas. Llevó sus manos hasta sus propios glúteos y los separó un poco —quiero compensarte por haberte preocupado. Por favor, házmelo por aquí también. Quiero que mi primera vez sea por ambos lados— Mio estaba decidida a todo.

—está bien, si tú me lo pides, tendré que hacerlo— Bryan volvió a tragar saliva con un gran sonrojo, tomó las caderas de Mio con sus manos, se acomodó y penetró lentamente a su amada por "la parte de atrás".

Mio volvió a estar como en el principio, temblando y gimiendo descontroladamente. Cuando el miembro de Bryan llegó a lo más profundo, ambos sintieron algo raro.

— ¿a-acabaste con el primer movimiento?— preguntó Mio con el poco aliento que tenía.

—parece que sí. Es que, se siente tan bien, que no pude evitarlo. Al menos, eso servirá para que se deslice fácil— Bryan empezó a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Ambos comenzaron a hacer movimientos de cadera, Bryan de adelante a atrás Y Mio en círculos, ambos se sentían bastante bien. Mio podía sentir como sus cuerpos y corazones se volvían uno solo, nunca se habían sentido tan unidos. Ambos siguieron con unos violentos movimientos, habían olvidado la delicadeza minutos antes. Bryan volvió a sentir que llegaba a su límite. Y justos antes de volver a venirse dentro de Mio, sacó su miembro de donde lo tenía, bañando el cuerpo de Mio con sus blancos y espesos fluidos.

—deberías mirarte Mio, te ves tan hermosa de esa manera. Oh, ya se, tomaré una foto como recuerdo— Bryan buscó su celular, regresó y tomó una foto de la sudorosa, débil y desnuda Mio cubierta con los líquidos de su amor.

—espero que hayas tomado mi lado sexy Bryan— bromeó la violeta.

—oye Mio, ¿quieres volver a ser mi novia?— preguntó el rubio, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

— ¿estás jugando? Te acabas de aprovechar de mí, ahora tendrás que hacerte responsable y quedarte conmigo para siempre— Mio le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a su amado antes de dejarse llevar por el cansancio y quedarse dormida.

… **.. ….. …. … … …..**

… … … … … **.. …..**

… **. …. …. ….. …. ….**

Hospital general de South Town: 12 de marzo de 2033, 3:00 p.m.

Finalmente había llegado el día, Yuki estaba a pocos momentos de convertirse en madre.

—Terry, Leona, tengo miedo, ¿Qué tal si algo no sale bien? Tengo miedo— dijo la castaña.

—ya me di cuenta. Por favor, no aprietes tanto mi mano, me la vas a romper— se quejó el hermano menor.

—tranquila, todo va a salir bien. Y cuando esto termine, saldrás de aquí con tu hijo en brazos— alentó la pelirroja

—muy bien, señorita Ku… Kusag… Kusanagi. Vamos a empezar, parece que usted ya está preparada— dijo el doctor encargado.

 **Flashback.**

Dos horas antes en la Residencia Kusanagi…

—Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue el otro día con Bryan?— le preguntó indiscretamente la chica pelirroja a la violeta.

—Eso no es tu asunto Leona, así que no vuelvas a preguntarme— fue la corta respuesta de Mio.

—seguramente te lo hizo tantas veces que se te puso la mente en blanco. Me pasa muy seguido— dijo Sally desvergonzadamente.

—no, no es eso. Es solo que, aun no me creo que haya ocurrido. Saben, fue tan lindo. Como sacado de una novela para adultos— dijo Mio con destellos en sus ojos.

—osea que mi hermano es un pervertido peor que tú. Bueno, debo admitir que no me lo esperaba de él— comentó la rubia.

Mio hizo gruñidos de disgusto mientras en su cara tenía un fuerte sonrojo. Todas las chicas comenzaron a reírse debido a la reacción de la violeta. Siguieron riéndose por un rato, hasta que todas escucharon un sonido acuoso proveniente de una de ellas. Todas voltearon a ver a la posible culpable y efectivamente, había un charco de líquido debajo de Yuki.

—oh-oh. No me digas que… t-te hiciste— dijo Leona al ver lo obvio.

— ¡NO! no fue eso. Lo que pasó es que... s-se, se me, se me rompió la fuente, ay no puede ser voy a tener al bebé ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?— Yuki entró en pánico.

—cálmate Yuki, debes calmarte. Todo saldrá bien. ¡MIO! ve a llamar a los muchachos, tenemos que llevarla rápido al hospital— dijo Leona a manera de orden.

Mio fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo hacia adentro de la casa — ¡SEÑOR KYO! ¡TERRY! ¡BRYAN! ¡MUCHACHOS!—

— ¿Qué pasa Mio? ¿Por qué estás tan alarmada?— preguntó Bryan al ver que su novia temblaba.

—es Yuki. Va a tener al bebé ahora mismo— contestó Mio con alegría y terror.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! Muy bien chicos, no vamos al hospital. Esto no es un simulacro, repito esto no es un simulacro. Vamos a subirnos al auto en orden y calmados— dijo Kyo, aunque evidentemente él era el más nervioso.

—no cabremos todos, somos muchos— mencionó Ethan al ver que en el coche de los Kusanagi podían ir máximo cinco personas.

—entonces iremos, Leona, Terry y yo. Los demás pueden alcanzarnos después si eso quieren— dijo Mio jalando a Terry del brazo.

—tengan cuidado. Estaremos esperando por noticias— dijeron Bryan y Krystal antes de que Yuki, Leona, Kyo, Terry y Mio se subieran al auto para ir al hospital.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

— ¡TERRYYY! Por una vez en tu vida compórtate como un hombre y deja de cubrirte los ojos— dijo Yuki sacudiendo a su pasmado hermano menor.

—pero, ni siquiera soy el padre. Yo no tengo por qué ver esto y mucho menos por qué estar aquí— se quejó Terry.

—eres mi hermano. Y como tal eres el que más derecho tiene de compartir este momento conmigo. Así que si te desmayas, me encargaré de hacer que te quedes en este hospital en calidad de paciente— amenazó la castaña.

Terry solo asintió con miedo y siguió observando lo que le hacían a su hermana.

—descuida Yuki, yo también estoy contigo, si Terry no soporta, vivirás esto conmigo— dijo Leona con una sonrisa.

—muy bien señorita, llegó el momento, puje con todas sus fuerzas— ordenó el doctor.

Yuki hizo lo que le decían, su cara estaba completamente roja debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

—n-no… no puedo ver más esto. Me están dando nauseas— dijo Terry con la cara verde y deslizándose hacia abajo.

Ante los constantes quejidos de Terry, a Yuki no le quedó de otra más que mandarle un flamazo para terminar de noquearlo.

—solo quedamos tu y yo Yuki. Vamos, con fuerza, tú puedes. Eres una Kusanagi— dijo Leona en plan de entrenador físico.

Yuki demostró un coraje y determinación superior al que tiene en una batalla. Ansiaba ver cuanto antes a su pequeño y estaba poniendo hasta el último gramo de su espíritu y esfuerzo en ello.

—ya salió su cabecita, solo un poco más Yuki, un poco más, un poco más— dijo Leona aún más emocionada.

Yuki empezó a gruñir y gritar como si tratara de convertirse en un Súper Saiyachin (evito poner nombres reales de otros personajes o marcas, recuérdenlo).

Finalmente, después de que por mucho tiempo Yuki pasara por un dolor y esfuerzo incalculables, el parto había terminado, Yuki se había convertido en madre oficialmente.

La enfermera cortó el cordón umbilical y todos lo demás procedimientos. Yuki tenía ganas de saber el género de su bebé, y estaba a segundos de saberlo.

—felicidades señorita Kusanagi, usted ha dado a luz una saludable, bella y fuerte damita— la enfermera le entregó su bebé a Yuki.

—mírala Leona. Es una niña. Es mi hija, tuve una hija— Yuki lloraba de la felicidad al por fin poder tener entre sus brazos a su bebé.

— ¿Y pensaste el nombre en caso de que fuera niña?— preguntó Leona.

Yuki no alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta de Leona, había gastado todas sus energías. Por lo tanto, después de unos segundos de mirar a su niña, Yuki se desmayó.

— ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer con la bebé y estos dos desmayados?— pensó Leona al ver a los hermanos Kusanagi inconscientes y a la bebé llorando en los brazos de su madre.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12.**

 **¡FUE NIÑA! ¡FUE NIÑA!**

—MIO YA NO ES VIGEN, MIO YA NO ES VIRGEN—

 **NO TENÍAS POR QUÉ DECIR ESO ASUNA, ESTÁ DE SOBRA DECIRLO.**

—ES QUE, ME ENORGULLECE QUE PASARA. MIO SUBIÓ LAS ESCALERAS A LA ADULTEZ. YA NO ES UNA NIÑA. POR CIERTO, SI QUIEREN HACER LO QUE MIO Y BRYAN, ASEGURENCE DE PROTEGERSE, PUEDE RESULTAR PELIGROSO HACERLO POR DOS LADOS SIN LA PROTECCIÓN ADECUADA. RECUERDEN ESO—

 **EN LO QUE ASUNA SE OLVIDA DE LO QUE PASÓ, NOSOTROS NOS DESPEDIMOS.**

— ¿QUIEREN SABER QUE PASA CON LA BEBÉ? NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO—

 **BYE, BYE.** —SAYONARA MINNA-SAN—

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** SU NOMBRE SERÁ….


	13. Chapter 13

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo 13: su nombre será…

 **HOLA, HOLA, HOLA. AQUÍ ESTÁ TERRY KUSANAGI REPORTANDOSE DE NUEVO CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

—EL DÍA DE HOY, SALDRÁN A LA LUZ DOS COSAS. EL NOMBRE DE LA HIJA DE YUKI, Y LA IDENTIDAD DE LA NANAKASE MAYOR. ASÍ ES, FINALMENTE SE SABRÁ QUIEN ES LA HERMANA DE SARAH—

 **ASÍ QUE MEJOR NOS EVITAMOS EL DISCURSO, Y QUE COMIENCE DE UNA BUENA VEZ EL CAPÍTULO.**

… **.. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..**

… **.. ….. … … …. ….**

… **.. …. ….. ….. …. ….**

Residencia Kusanagi, South Town: 20 de marzo de 2033, 2:00 p.m.

—de ninguna manera. Esa niña es Kusanagi— alegó uno de los abuelos de la recién nacida.

—mi hijo fue su padre. Así que es una Crimson con todas las letras— dijo el otro abuelo.

— ¡YUKI! elige de una bendita vez cual es el apellido que llevará tu hija. Nos carcome la desesperación— dijeron Kyo y Ash al mismo tiempo mirando atentamente a la nueva madre.

—a-aun no lo decido. Sería muy lindo que llevara el Kusanagi. Pero, el Crimson también estaría muy bien, así tendría algo de su padre además de su color de ojos— dijo Yuki mientras miraba la tierna y frágil carita de su bebé, más específicamente, sus grandes y curiosos ojos de color azul cian.

—además, si no me equivoco, primero tiene que elegir el nombre para la bebita. ¿No es así Yuki?— preguntó Hotaru.

—sí. Tengo que buscarle un buen nombre, uno digno de ella. La verdad es que estaba tan segura que sería niño que no me compliqué en pensar un nombre en caso de que fuera niña— dijo Yuki algo apenada.

—y de todas formas solo pensabas ponerle el nombre de su padre en caso de que fuera niño. De verdad que eres una planificadora terrible hermanita— dijo Terry haciendo un leve puchero.

Yuki sonrió malignamente al entender los gestos de su hermano —aaaah, ya entiendo, no querías que lo llamara Axel, ¿cierto? ¿Hubieras preferido que mi hijo se llamara Terry?—

Al chico le apareció un fuerte sonrojo —no es eso. Es solo que no quería que le pongas el nombre del pesado de Axel… que en paz descanse. Además, mi nombre también puede llevarlo una niña ya que es un nombre sin género—

—voy a pensarlo hermanito. Por ahora, me voy a mi cuarto. Es hora de alimentarla— Yuki se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia el piso de arriba. Cuando subió, inmediatamente entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

—por fin, es mi oportunidad de mirar qué tal le sienta la lactancia a nuestra Yuki— dijo Sally caminando de puntitas por el pasillo.

Leona se paró frente a la puerta del cuarto de Yuki — ¿A dónde crees que vas querida? Ni pienses que vas a espiar a nuestra Yuki mientras amamanta a su nena. Mejor ven, vamos a entretenernos un rato— la pelirroja cargó a su amada en sus brazos al estilo princesa y se metieron al cuarto de al lado. Pocos minutos después se escuchaba que estaban haciendo ahí adentro.

—sabes Yukirí, te tengo envidia. Aunque yo me convertí en madre mucho antes que tú, me pone algo molesta no haber pasado por esta etapa. Ya sabes, el embarazo, el parto, las desveladas creo que incluso lo de cambiar pañales. Eres muy afortunada— dijo Mio con la cabeza agachada para no mirar el pecho de Yuki.

—pero que dices, la que debería estar celosa soy yo. Lo acabas de decir, tú no pasaste por todo esto. Tú no te sentiste como elefante con la panzota, tampoco pasaste vergüenzas debido a los cambios de humor. Y mucho menos sentiste que te rompías al momento de dar a luz, créeme, eso ha sido lo más doloroso de mi vida. Lo que Bryan te hizo "por la retaguardia" no se compara— dijo Yuki sin cuidado alguno.

—Yukirí, ¿Cómo diablos sabes que Bryan… tú sabes… por ahí?— preguntó la violeta completamente roja de la vergüenza.

—por favor Mio, estás hablando con un madre de 17 años. Pude darme cuenta que fueron muchas rondas y por ambos lados debido a tus movimientos. Además Axel y yo usamos ese estilo lo suficiente como para poder reconocerlo a simple vista— dijo Yuki con los ojos cerrados y babeando.

—a veces eres aterradora Yukirí. Espera, no me digas que estás babeando por…— Mio señaló el pecho de Yuki, en el cual se alimentaba la bebé.

—ah, no, no. creo que empezó a salirme saliva por el aroma que estoy sintiendo. Seguramente Krystal se puso a cocinar otra vez— explicó la castaña acomodándose la blusa.

—bueno, en ese caso vamos a ver que está cocinando. Debes de tener hambre, después de todo te acostumbraste a comer mucho más de lo normal— dijo Mio.

— ¡¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO TRAGONA?! Para tu información no comía mucho, comía por dos— dijo Yuki.

—parece que su histeria tampoco se ha pasado del todo— pensó Mio con una gota sobre la cabeza.

Ambas salieron del cuarto con rumbo a la cocina para comer algo.

—oye Krys, ¿Qué estás cocinan…?— Yuki se calló al ver que la persona cocinando no era Krystal, y no solo era una persona.

— ¿Qué pasa? Yukirí ¿por qué te pones as…? ¿¡QUE DIABLOS HACEN USTEDES TRES COCINANDO!?— gritó Mio al ver que los cocineros era Terry, Bryan y Kyle.

— ¿Acaso se te hace raro que en plena actualidad un hombre cocine?— preguntó Terry.

—n-no, no es eso. Simplemente se me hizo muy raro que a ustedes tres les diera por cocinar algo. Conociendo lo holgazanes que son— dijo Yuki.

—solo pensamos que, mi hermanita y Leona se merecían un descanso de la cocina de vez en cuando. Y además queríamos ver quién de los tres es mejor para esto— explicó Kyle con un poco de pena.

— ¿ah sí? ¿Y cómo les está yendo a los chefs gurmé nivel 1000?— preguntó Mio a manera de burla.

Los tres muchachos agacharon la cabeza y señalaron hacia el fregadero de la cocina con los dedos. Yuki y Mio voltearon hacia donde los chicos señalaban, y al ver de qué se trataba, ambas soltaron un grito como de protagonista femenina de película de terror.

—n-n-ni se crean que nosotras lavaremos esto— dijo Yuki temblando de coraje.

—ustedes ensucian, ustedes lavan. Además, tendrán que reponer toda la comida que desperdicien ¿Quedó claro?— agregó Mio con la venas hinchadas del enojo.

—Pero si esta es mi casa, tú no tienes por qué darme ordenes— se quejó Terry.

— ¿jaaaah? ¿Acaso dijiste algo?— Mio tenía cara de Yandere e irradiaba un aura oscura.

Terry soltó un chillido y regresó a sus intentos de cocinar junto con su ex-rival y su cuñado.

—y a todo esto, ¿por fin decidiste el nombre de tu nena? O sigue en veremos— preguntó Mio ya más tranquila.

—mmm… pues, aun no decido, pero queda entre estos nombres, Yukiko, Alexa, mmm… y tal vez Chizuru— dijo Yuki mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

—yo voto por Chizuru. Es el nombre de tu casi segunda madre. Deberías pensarlo bien— dijo Mio.

—espera, ¿se te olvidó la promesa de sangre que hicimos cuando teníamos doce? Prometimos dos cosas: nos quedaríamos juntas por siempre, y que la primera que tuviera una hija mujer le pondría el nombre de la otra— interrumpió Leona apareciendo de repente.

— ¡Kya! ¿A qué hora apareciste Leona? podría jurar que no estabas aquí hace unos segundos— dijo Yuki con voz de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué clase de promesa se hicieron ustedes dos sin mi eh?— preguntó la violeta con un leve tono celoso.

—ah, pues verás, justo cuando terminábamos la primaria, Yuki y yo hicimos un juramento de sangre. Nos hicimos unas cortaditas en las palmas de las manos y nos las agarramos entre las dos. Dijimos que iríamos a la misma secundaria, preparatoria, universidad y que de ser posible, viviríamos en la misma cuadra cuando adultas. Además, Yuki agregó un juramento más, que la primera que tuviera una hija niña, le pondría el nombre de la otra— explicó Leona con un gesto que indicaba que estaba recordando.

— ¡AH! Leona, me acabas de dar una grandiosa idea. Leoki— dijo la castaña.

—¿Leoki? ¿Eso qué es, o que significa?— preguntó Leona ladeando la cabeza.

—el nombre de mi niña. Leoki, es juntando "Leo" de Leona y "Ki" de Yuki. Se me acaba de ocurrir gracias a lo que Leona me hizo recordar ¿les gusta?— preguntó la castaña.

—pues, es ingenioso, y no suena del todo mal. Tienes mi aceptación para ese nombre— dijo Mio levantando su pulgar, al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja asentía.

—pues ya está decidido, el nombre de la próxima heredera de los Kusanagi será, Leoki Alexa Crimson Kusanagi— dijo la Kusanagi mayor levantando a su hija sobre su cabeza.

—así que finalmente decidiste el apellido que llevará tu hija— dijo Kyo un poco decepcionado.

—¡JAH! En tu cara Kyo Kusanagi. Haz perdido el apellido en tu familia. Los Crimson gobiernan— Ash empezó a hacer una especie de baile.

—claro que no se ha perdido el apellido, aún queda Terry. Y aunque él también lo perdiera, mis primos aún son Kusanagi— dijo Kyo a manera de excusa.

… **. …. ….. … ….. …**

… … **. …. …. … …**

… … … **. …. ….. …..**

Residencia Nanakase, South Town: 6 de abril de 2033, 10:40 a.m.

—¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS DICES!? ¿Cómo es eso de que Kusanagi parió una niña? No, eso no— Sarah, quien hasta hace unos segundos desayunaba tranquilamente, se alteró por completo.

—pues, es así como lo dices hermana, no hay mayor explicación. El bebé de Yuki es una niña. No eh sabido cuál es su nombre por estar ocupada en otras cosas— dijo la hermana mayor.

—maldita sea, a este paso, pasará, pasará otra vez. No, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. Debo actuar de inmediato y cambiar un poco mi plan— Sarah susurró todo eso para sí misma.

—sabes, me preocupas mucho hermana, desde que Nanami y Lucy se fueron tú te estás portando demasiado rara. Por favor, no sigas. No soportaría perder a mi única familia— la hermana mayor abrazó a su consanguínea.

—oye, oye, seguramente te encantaría tener una historia tan trágica, pero recuerda que tienes a tus padres. Así que deja de hacerte la víctima en mi presencia— dijo la peliblanca mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

—Sé que los tengo, y los quiero mucho aunque no sean mis padres reales, pero, tu eres mi única familia biológica y mi única hermana, a eso me refería— dijo la mayor limpiándose las lágrimas.

—a todo esto, me pregunto a donde habrán ido Nanami y Miya, hace mucho tiempo que no las veo, me gustaría volver a verlas. Después de todo son mis preciadas protegidas, mis asistentes, mis empleadas. Sí, eso son, mis empeladas. Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo necesidad de volver a verlas— dijo Sarah contradiciéndose a ella misma.

—Esto es malo, a este paso mi hermana terminará por volverse loca— pensó la hermana mayor con nervios.

—dices que aún no sabes su nombre ¿verdad? pues necesito que me des esa información para saber qué debo hacer— Sarah siguió dando vueltas por todo el comedor.

—está bien hermana, me encargaré de tenerte esa información lo más antes posible. Pero dime, ¿enserio el nombre te afecta en algo?— preguntó la mayor.

—te lo encargo Onee-san. Desde que Nanami y Miya desaparecieron mi única fuente de información eres tú. Así que por favor, encárgate de eso— dijo Sarah casi suplicando.

—tranquila, eres mi hermana menor, es mi deber ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. Tu tranquila, haré mi trabajo de informante. Tu confía en mi hermanita, no estás sola— la mayor volvió a abrazar a Sarah con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Onee-san, no llores. Una mujer como tú solo debería derramar sus lágrimas en los momentos más felices de su vida. Sé que el hombre que amas está en mi lista de objetivos, pero, si logramos triunfar, dejaré que viva para que se case contigo. Pero soló pasará si le revelas que eres mi hermana, y estoy segura que eso no le gustará— susurró Sarah en el oído de su hermana.

—bueno, creo que es hora de que vuelva al trabajo, a los chicos se les hará muy raro que me haya ausentado por un mes. Nos vemos luego hermanita— se despidió la mayor.

—Espera, debes despedirte de mí como siempre lo hacíamos— Sarah se acercó a su consanguínea y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—enserio hermana, debemos dejar de hacer eso. Ya no somos niñas que pueden hacer eso sin preocupación alguna. Bueno, ya tuviste tu beso, ahora me voy— la mayor salió del comedor y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

—pobre de ti Onee-san, tienes que soportar a toda esa pandilla de idiotas sin poder usar el arma que yo te di. Bueno, por ahora me preocuparé más por lo que haré para borrar a esa niña de una vez— Sarah se volvió a sentar frente a la mesa para continuar desayunando.

… **. … ….. ….. …. …**

… … **.. …. … …. …..**

… **.. … …. … … …**

Residencia Kusanagi, South Town: 12 de mayo de 2033, 1:00 p.m.

—felicidades Leoki, ya tienes dos meses de nacida. ¿Quién es la niña más bonita? Si, tú— dijo Yuki con voz tonta.

—enserio Yuki, a veces eres tan dulce que empalagas. Solo mírate, andas hablando raro y todo eso— dijo Terry con un gesto de incomodidad.

—lo entenderás cuando tengas tus hijos, cuando Yuki nació, creo que yo estaba igual que ella en estos momentos— dijo Kyo agachando un poco la mirada.

—así que, ella es mi prima. Vaya, es tan frágil y pequeña, siento que se va a romper. Y pensar que yo pasé por esa etapa— pensó Carly mientras miraba de cerca a la pequeña.

—oye Terry, cárgala tantito, tengo que ir al baño— Yuki dejó a su bebé en los brazos de su hermano.

—o-oye Yuki, no sé cargarla, se me caerá— Yuki no hizo caso a lo que el chico dijo. —hola Leoki, soy yo, Terry, tu tío. Eres el vivo retrato de tu mami, ¿sabías? Mira, como tu padre no está, yo trataré de ser lo más cercano que tengas a uno. Claro, no supliré su lugar, pero tal vez pueda ser tan cercano a ti en tus primeros años de vida—

Leoki miraba a su tío como si entendiera lo que decía. Cuando Terry terminó de hablar, la bebé comenzó a reír bastante.

—Parece que hasta las bebés te aman hermanito— dijo Yuki volviendo a sentarse en el sillón.

—Pues, que te puedo decir, soy imán de chicas— dijo Terry riéndose.

—así que, un imán de chicas, ¿eh? pues veamos cómo se comportan si te revierto la polaridad— dijo cierta azulina desde atrás del pelinegro.

Terry solo hizo un gesto de "ya valí gorro" mientras dejaba que Krystal lo agarrara del cuello.

—Carly, puedo notar algo en tu mirada. No tienes por qué estar celosa. Leoki puede ser la nueva de la familia, pero tú siempre serás la primera sobrina en la vida de Terry, así que no tienes por qué mirar mal a Leoki, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.

—y-yo n-no estoy celosa. Es solo que no quiero que alguien más se gane el cariño de mi tío aparte de mí— dijo Carly.

—Carly, eso es lo mismo que tener celos de algo o alguien. Así que por favor, intenta tratar bien a tu primita de ahora en adelante, yo soy la mamá de Leoki, así que a quien más va a querer es a mí. No te preocupes por eso— agregó la castaña. —por cierto, parece que alguien te vino a buscar—

Carly miró hacia donde se tía señalaba, y al hacerlo, se encontró con cierta personita.

—¿K-Kazuto? ¿q-que estás haciendo aquí?— Carly tartamudeaba de los nervios.

—¿pues por qué mas estaría aquí? Vine a verte, en la escuela nos tocaron salones diferentes así que no había podido verte. Además tu mamá me dijo que lo más seguro era que estarías aquí— dijo el niño peli verde.

—e-eres un grandísimo tonto. s-si tanto querías verme, podías haber ido cualquier día a mi casa, no era necesario esperar hasta hoy— dijo la niña ligeramente sonrojada.

—una niña tsu-tsu-tsundere a la vista— dijo Yuki con una leve risa.

—e-e-eso no es cierto tía. Yo no soy ninguna tsundere. Así que mejor no hables tía— dijo Carly casi gritando.

—jeje, al parecer si eres una gran tsundere Carly. Pero no te preocupes, así me gustas— dijo Kazuto sonriendo.

—oooooh. Espera, Kazuto, ¿acaso dijiste lo que creo que dijiste? Awwww, pero que lindo, te le declaraste a Carly, Kyaaaa— Yuki empezó a hacer burlas con ellos dos.

—no, espere, no lo decía de ese modo. Si, Carly me gusta, pero como amiga, es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho, pero no de ese modo— dijo el niño bastante nervioso.

—¿ah sí? Eso quiere decir que no soy lo suficiente buena para ti eh, a ver, dime que es lo que está mal en mí, ¿acaso no soy atractiva o qué?— Carly estaba roja de coraje.

—no, no es eso, eres muy linda, enserio muy linda y tierna pero, pero…— Kazuto notó el gesto de Carly —por favor no me golpees—

—t-tonto. Te odio, te odio— Carly salió corriendo hacia el patio.

—no pues, mas tsundere no se puede. Te deseo mucha suerte Kazuto, ojalá puedas domar a esa niña. Pero cuidado, es muy peligrosa— dijo Yuki sonriendo.

—¡QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ!— se escuchó una voz en el patio.

Al oír esa clase de reclamo, Yuki salió al patio delantero para ver qué es lo que pasaba.

—no te pongas así Kusanagi, esta vez vine en son de paz. No planeo hacerles daño, solo vine por alguien— dijo cierta muchacha peliblanca.

—tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí Sarah. Lárgate de una buena vez si no quieres salir lastimada— dijo Krystal igual de molesta.

—ya les dije que se calmen, no los quiero lastimar. Pero si no me permiten llevarme a quien vine a buscar, me temo que tendré que entrar por la fuerza— dijo Sarah.

—¿Y quién es esa persona si se puede saber?— preguntó Yuki parándose enfrente de Sarah. —Carly, Kazuto, llévense a la niña para adentro y escóndanse en un lugar seguro—

—seguro tía, no te preocupes, sabremos donde meternos— Carly cargó a la pequeña Leoki en sus brazos y corrió junto con Kazuto hacia adentro de la casa.

—así que, esa es tu hija ¿eh? debo admitir que los genes Crimson de mi amado Axel le sientan bien a todo, incluso a los Kusanagi. Deberías estar agradecida, gracias a él, es una niña ligeramente bonita— insultó la peliblanca.

—si enserio lo amabas tanto como dices, no lo habrías asesinado. No perdonaré que lo mataras y que después vinieras aquí a burlarte de mí y de NUESTRA hija. Porque eso es, hija mía y de Axel por más que te moleste admitirlo— dijo Yuki.

—típico de los Kusanagi, creen que el universo gira alrededor de ellos. Pues déjame decirte que no es así, hoy no vine ni por ti, ni por tu hija ni por Mio o Leona. Vine a recoger a mi hermana, decidí que ya fue suficiente reunión con ustedes. Si sigue aquí terminarán envenenándola con todas sus estupideces del cariño y compasión y… diablos, hasta asco me da solo con mencionarlo— dijo Sarah.

—lamento decirte que aquí no está tu hermana. Es más, tu ni hermanas tienes, es solo un pretexto para venir con nosotros— dijo Terry.

—se equivocan, tengo una hermana gemela. Es unos minutos mayor que yo, tiene los mismos rasgos físicos que yo, solo que ella tiene el cabello largo y rosado— dijo Sarah.

—pues lamento decirte que aquí la única chica que tiene largo cabello color rosa es Mitsuki, pero no se parece en nada ti. Así que te equivocaste de personas. Por lo tanto lárgate— dijo Kyle.

—okey, entonces déjenme demostrarles quien es mi hermana— Sarah tomó un bocanada de aire y habló fuerte —¡ONEE-SAN! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ, SOY YO SARAH, POR FAVOR DEJA DE ESCONDERTE, ES MOMENTO QUE ELLOS LO SEPAN!—

Detrás de todos los demás, apareció una chica de cabello rosa, y unos ojos rojo escarlata llenos de lágrimas. Con la cabeza agachada, demostrando su vergüenza.

—ah, ¿ya ven? Les dije que mi onee-san se encontraba aquí. Disculpen si nunca les dije que ella es mi hermana mayor, lo que pasa es que estaba en una misión de infiltración— dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

—¿M-Mitsuki? ¿e-eres hermana de Sarah? No puede ser, dinos que ella está jugando— dijo Kyle, el cual era el más conmocionado.

—lo siento chicos, perdóname Kyle. Tenía pensado decírselos en unos días. Por favor, perdónenme, pero por favor entiendan, ella, es mi única familia— dijo la esgrimista entre sollozos.

—eres una maldita Mitsuki Kirigaya, ¿Cómo diablos te atreviste a ser novia de mi hermano cuando eres una espía de tu hermana? me das asco— dijo Krystal con rabia en su voz.

—será mejor que se larguen las dos antes de que las mate con mis propias manos— dijo Kyle encendiendo sus flamas en ambos puños.

—está bien, si quieres que nos vayamos sin que puedas despedirte de mí onee-san, por mi está bien.— ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta que llevaba a la calle. —ah, y una última cosa, no es Mitsuki Kirigaya, es Mitsuki Nanakase. Así que váyanse acostumbrando a ese apellido. Sayonara minna-san—

Tanto Sarah como Mitsuki desaparecieron entre una especie de tornado. Al ver como la esgrimista de iba con la enemiga de todos, Kyle no pudo evitar dejarse caer de rodillas. Completamente destrozado emocionalmente.

—tranquilo hermano, nos encargaremos de esa Sarah. Ya verás, cuando todo esto acabe podrás estar con ella de nuevo— dijo Krystal abrazando los hombros de su hermano.

—si me disculpas Krystal, me gustaría pasar un tiempo a solas, me voy a casa. Por favor, no me sigas— Kyle se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Mientras caminaba, todos pudieron notar como sacaba una pequeña cajita negra de su pantalón, la sostuvo en su mano y la convirtió en cenizas, dejando caer al piso el pequeño objeto que tenía adentro de la caja.

Cuando Kyle se perdió del rango de vista, Krystal fue a ver que era el resplandor que vieron caer de la mano de Kyle. Ella se sorprendió al ver de qué se trataba.

—ahora entiendo por qué te dolió tanto hermano. Espero, que pronto puedas volver intentarlo— pensó la azulina al ver el pequeño objeto metálico.

—oye Krystal, dime, ¿Qué encontraste? ¿Qué era lo que dejó caer Kyle?— preguntó Terry.

—era esto lo que intentó quemar. No lo culpo, yo también lo hubiera hecho si me hubiera pasado algo así— Krystal puso en la mano de Terry el objeto, el cual era un pequeño anillo plateado.

—pobre Kyle, nunca imaginé que esto pudiera llegar a pasarle. Sé fuerte amigo, nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer entrar en razón a la mujer que amas— dijo Terry en su mente mientras guardaba el anillo en su puño.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13.**

 **¿Y QUE TAL ESTUVO ESTA VEZ?**

—DEJAME VER SI ENTENDÍ, ¿KYLE PENSABA PROPONERLE MATRIMONIO A MITSUKI ESE DÍA?—

 **SI, TODO PARECE INDICAR QUE SI. POBRES DE ELLOS.**

—¿TU CREES QUE ELLA HUBIERA ACEPTADO SI NO APARECÍA SARAH?—

 **BUENO, ESO NO LO SABREMOS. BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ LLEGÓ LA TRANSMISIÓN DE HOY. ADIÓS.**

—ADIÓOOOOS, ESPEREN EL PRÓXIMO—

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** ¿USTEDES DOS TAMBIÉN?


	14. Chapter 14

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo 14: ¿ustedes dos también?

 **HOLA, HOLA. ESTAMOS DANDO INICIO AL CAPÍTULO CATORCE DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

—LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE ESTAMOS A SEIS CAPÍTULOS DE TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA—

 **PERO NO SE PONGAN TRISTES, TODAVÍA FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE LLEGUEMOS AL CAPÍTULO 20.**

—AH, POR CIERTO, HOY PASARÁN ALGUNAS "COSITAS" INTERESANTES—

 **Y TAMBIÉN ESPEREN MUCHO YURI HOY. Y SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO.**

… **.. ….. …. … ….. …..**

… … **.. …. …. … …..**

… … **.. …. …. ….. …**

Residencia Yagami, South Town: 25 de mayo de 2033, 2:00 p.m.

—así que, ya empezó con esas cosas, ¿eh?— susurró Sally al escuchar ciertos ruidos que hacía su esposa.

—Quien lo diría, aunque tú seas la pareja de mi hija, voy, voy a tener un nieto— dijo la mujer de cabello azul.

—en realidad, es todo gracias a Damian. Él será el padre de su nieto, sabe, aunque sé que es por la felicidad de Leoni, no puedo evitar sentir celos de Damian. Ya que, yo nunca podré darle un hijo a Leoni, por mucho que nos amemos, jamás tendremos un hijo de ambas, y él, él no la ama, solo aceptó para poder estar con ella. Me siento mal— dijo la rubia.

—no tienes por qué sentirte mal Sally, se perfectamente que este niño que espero no fue engendrado por las dos. Pero lo cuidaremos como si lo fuera, ya lo verás, ni siquiera recordarás de quien de las dos fue de donde salió. O al menos eso espero— dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su esposa por la espalda.

—gracias Leoni, tienes razón, no importa si no lleva la sangre de ambas, con que él o ella me diga mamá es más que suficiente— Sally se giró y le dio un beso en los labios a su amada.

—hija, espero que tú no seas como Yuki y tu si estés pensando el nombre de tu hijo— dijo la madre de la pelirroja.

—claro mamá. Sally y yo lo hemos estado pensando y decidimos que, si es niño se llamará Shun. Y si es niña se llamará…— Leona se detuvo antes de decir el nombre.

—si es niña, se llamará, Victoria. O Tory para hacerlo más cortito— agregó la rubia.

—pues parece que ya no tienen por qué preocuparse por ahora. Pero eso si Leona, tienes que cuidarte muy bien, nada de estarse desvelando o cosas así, ¿entendiste hija? debes cuidar muy bien a tu hijo o hija. Bueno, yo las dejo, tengo cosas que hacer— la madre salió del cuarto de Leona.

—por fin, en unos cuantos meses, podremos ser la familia feliz que tanto hemos querido ser— Sally se abrazó con fuerza a Leona.

—sí, pero ni te creas que yo seré la única así. Tú también tendrás que elegir a alguien para que tú también experimentes lo que esto se siente. Y hablando de sentir, siento nauseas otra vez— Sally se levantó de su cama y fue corriendo al baño… otra vez.

… **.. … ….. …. ….. …..**

… … **.. …. … ….. ….**

… **.. …. …. …. ….. …..**

Residencia Kusanagi, South Town: 11 de junio de 2033, 11:00 a.m.

Mio, Leona, Sally, Krystal, Hana, Ethan, Bryan y Hotaru habían ido a ver a Yuki y a la pequeña Leoki, como era costumbre desde que nació.

—no puedo creer que ya pasaron tres meses desde aquel día. Como pasa el tiempo— dijo Mio mirando a la bebé.

—sí, pareciera que apenas fue ayer cuando nos enteramos que estabas embarazada. Y mírate ahora, tienes a tu pequeña Leoki en tus brazos y ambas se ven muy felices— dijo Krystal con una media sonrisa.

—es la primera vez que yo vengo a verla. Se parece mucho a ti Yuki. Pero, ¿por qué su cabello tiene machones rojos? Que yo sepa ni tu ni su padre lo tienen así— mencionó la pelirrosa.

—eso es bastante raro para mí también. Pero bueno, no es algo de qué preocuparse, y gracias por venir Hana, empezaba a extrañarte— dijo Yuki.

—si bueno, es que las terapias me consumen mucho tiempo, pero gracias a ellas eh podido ser una mejor novia. Tal y como Ethan lo merece, ¿verdad cariño?— Hana se retrancó sobre el pecho de su novio.

—la verdad es que te has vuelto mucho más dulce y atenta, pero no sé si merezca eso después de lo mal que me porté contigo— dijo Ethan.

—No fue tu culpa, deja de decir eso o me pondré triste otra vez— dijo Hana.

—Por cierto Yuki, creo que yo también estoy…— Mio le susurró en el oído a su amiga mientras se llevaba la mano al vientre.

— ¿ah sí? ¿Enserio? Pues, creo que, felicidades Mio. Solo respóndeme esto, ¿de quién se supone que es?— preguntó Yuki igual susurrando.

— ¿Cómo que de quién? Obviamente de Bryan, nunca llegué tan lejos con tu hermano— contestó Mio aun con susurros.

— ¿me disculpan? Tengo que hablar unos asuntos con Mio en privado. Disculpen que los desatienda así, pero es algo delicado— Yuki se levantó del sillón y se llevó a Mio a su cuarto.

En el cuarto de Yuki…

—ahora sí, explícame bien cómo está eso de que estás embarazada— dijo Yuki.

—pues eso. Que estoy esperando un hijo de mi amado Bryan. Me parece increíble que pasara al primer intento— dijo la violeta con una sonrisa enorme.

— ¿enserio? Muy bien, yo acabo de pasar por esto así que te puedo entender, ¿Qué clase de síntomas haz sentido hasta ahora?— cuestionó la heredera del sol.

—pueees, eh sentido mareos y nauseas muy a menudo, también algo de cansancio, y creo que me desmayé una vez. A decir verdad han sido muy escasos los síntomas. Tal vez yo funcione diferente a ti— contó la Asamiya menor.

—a ver, a ver. Si fue aquella vez en el cumpleaños de Bryan, quiere decir que ya llevas tres meses, la pregunta es, ¿Por qué no se te ha notado ningún síntoma?— preguntó Yuki. —Es decir, mi embarazo fue demasiado evidente al mes, por muy discreto que sea, es imposible que a los tres meses sea invisible—

—No lo sé, tal vez soy de aquellos casos donde no se nota hasta que traes el niño en brazos— comentó Mio.

— ¿Y ya has ido al médico para que te lo confirme?— cuestionó la castaña.

—nop. Pero me hice una prueba casera y ahí decía que si lo estoy, por lo tanto puedo asegurarlo— contestó la idol.

—mira Mio, entiendo tu felicidad, pero probablemente se trate de un error en la prueba, así que te recomiendo que vayas a que te confirmen que si estás embarazada. Mañana mismo iré contigo si quieres, quizá sea incómodo para ti, pero es necesario, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo Yuki casi ordenando.

—está bien, si tú lo dices está bien. Pero sinceramente no creo que sea necesario— mencionó Mio agachando la cabeza.

Cuando ambas chicas guardaron silencio, la pequeña Leoki empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

— ¿y ahora que le pasa? Está llorando mucho— dijo Mio cubriéndose lo oídos.

—no tengo ni idea, lo más probable es que tenga hambre, pero le acabo de dar hace dos horas. Esta niña me va a dejar más seca de lo que ya estaba— dijo Yuki mientras trataba de calmar a su niña.

Mio se quedó observando como Yuki alimentaba a su pequeña. La miraba tan detenidamente que empezó a asustar a la castaña.

—Mio… no me mires así, me avergüenza un poco. No me digas que tú también quieres comer— dijo Yuki a manera de broma.

—no, como crees, ni que fuera como Sally para que me dieran ganas. Es solo que, se nota el amor que hay entre ustedes dos cuando haces esto. Por eso me quedé mirándote— dijo la violeta sonrojándose un poco.

—algún día tú también tendrás a tus hijos Mio, y podrás hacer lo mismo. Pero mientras eso no pase, por favor deja de mirarme mientras alimento a Leoki, es muy vergonzoso— se quejó la Kusanagi mayor con lagrimitas en los ojos.

… … … **.. ….. …. ….**

… **. … …. ….. ….. …**

… **. … … … …. ….**

Hospital general de South Town: 12 de junio de 2033, 3:00 p.m.

—enserio no me creo que estemos las tres aquí. Vamos por separado pero el asunto de cada una se parece al de las otras— dijo Yuki.

—sí, ya que las tres vinimos a consulta. Pero tu es por rutina, yo por mi embarazo y Mio para ver si sí lo está— agregó Leona.

—al parecer somos tan unidas que hasta en esto estamos juntas. Y vamos en etapas, la mayor, que es Yuki, ya tiene a Leoki. Leoni es la de en medio, ya está formando a su bebé dentro de ella. Y finalmente yo, que soy la menor, apenas voy a entrar en esto. Debo admitir que, estoy muy nerviosa, tengo miedo— dijo Mio abrazando sus rodillas.

—tranquila Mio, yo también tenía mucho miedo cuando me enteré, pero tranquila, no te pasará algo malo. Solo engordas, y te pones loca, y quieres comerte todo lo que se te aparece enfrente, sin contar que te pones a llorar hasta porque pasa una mosca. Pero no pasa algo malo— dijo Yuki intentando consolar a la violeta.

—habla por ti Yuki, yo siento más sueño y nauseas que todo lo demás. Pero bueno, eso es lo básico. En fin, ¿Cuándo te entregan los resultados Mio?— preguntó la pelirroja.

—creo que en una hora más, debo admitir que eso fue rápido. Aunque, ¿no les pareció raro como se comportó la doctora?— mencionó Mio.

—tienes razón, te miró raro, como si hubiera algo mal en ti. Pero bueno, no hay que fijarse tanto en eso. Mientras vamos a comer algo— dijo Yuki levantándose de la silla.

Las tres se levantaron y salieron rumbo a un pequeño restaurante que había cerca del hospital. Pasaron ahí un buen rato, y regresaron al hospital para saber los resultados del estado de Mio.

—hola, venimos a recoger unos resultados de Mio Asamiya, ¿ya los tendrán listos?— preguntó Leona en la recepción.

—ah, creo que si, por favor vayan con la doctora que la atendió, creo que tiene algo que decirle— dijo la recepcionista.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron al lugar que les dijeron.

—qué bueno que vinieron las tres, siéntese por favor, tengo algo un poco delicado que decirles— dijo la doctora.

—claro, ahora díganos, ¿Qué pasa con Mio? ¿Está embarazada?— preguntó Yuki. Mio estaba tan asustada que no podía hablar.

—pues, como decirlo, si lo está, y a la vez no lo está. Es, algo complicado— la doctora no sabía explicarse.

—a ver, a ver, ¿lo está sí o no? por favor no se ande con rodeos y díganos de una vez— pidió Leona.

—pues verán, la situación de la señorita Mio es algo que se conoce como embarazo psicológico. En otras palabras, su cerebro dice a gritos que está embarazada, pero la verdad es que no lo está. Por lo tanto, recomendaría que fueran un especialista en cosas como esta— explicó la doctora.

—osea que, no tengo nada, pero, pero, la prueba decía… y todos esos mareos y nauseas…— Mio estaba incrédula.

—posiblemente la impresión que recibiste al ver esa prueba fallida fue lo que te orilló a esto. Y sobre los falsos síntomas, parecen indicar que pasas por mucho estrés y cansancio. Pero no te preocupes, con un poco de descanso y calma te vas a recuperar pronto— dijo la doctora.

—lo siento Mio, parece que, aun no es hora de que esto te pase— Yuki puso su brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga.

—calma Mio, algún día será. Bueno, vámonos, empiezo a sentir nauseas otra vez— dijo Leona mientras ayudaba a Yuki a llevarse a la violeta.

—disculpen chicas, todo esto para nada. Perdónenme, de verdad lo siento mucho— dijo Mio llegando a las lágrimas.

—no te preocupes Mio, ahora sabemos que no serás madre por ahora. Además, nos divertimos pasando tiempo de calidad contigo. Además, me alegra que al menos este rato pude librarme un poco de Leoki. La amo, pero necesito un respiro de ella— Yuki le dio un beso en la frente a Mio y sonrió al imaginarse el desastre que su hija estaría causando.

… **. …. … ….. ….. …**

… **.. …. ….. … ….. …..**

… **. …. … ….. ….. …**

Residencia Kusanagi, South Town: 12 de junio de 2033, 5:00 p.m.

Cierto cuarteto de amigos se la estaba pasando realmente mal debido a cierta personita.

—por favor haz que de deje de llorar de una buena vez. Ya me duele la cabeza— se quejó la azulina.

—tal vez si alguna chica me ayudara, ya se hubiera dormido. Pero noooo, prefieren quedarse ahí atirantadas como si nada. Ustedes también se ofrecieron a cuidarla— dijo Terry hundido en desesperación y con su llorona sobrina en sus brazos.

—si piensas que te vamos a ayudar mejor olvídalo Terry. Si te ayudo a cuidar a Leoki, no te ayudaré cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos. Así que tú eliges— dijo Krystal tapándose lo oídos.

—además, Kyle te está ayudando, ¿no? ustedes dos son niñeros suficientes. Yo solo vine porque quiero estar con mis amigas y mi esposa. Así que no me estén jodiendo— dijo Sally abriendo una revista y poniéndose sus audífonos.

—es increíble. Kyle apúrate con esa mamila. Tal vez con eso baste— le gritó Terry al peli azul.

—listo, aquí está. Disculpa la tardanza, es que no podía encontrar la leche que dejó Yuki— dijo Kyle igual de desesperado que su amigo.

—la leche de Yuki, oigan, si sobra un poco me avisan, ¿sí?— dijo Sally desde el sillón.

—ni pienses que harás algo tan pervertido y raro como eso enfrente de la niña Sally— Terry tomó la mamila y se la dio a Leoki —parece que se calmó un poco con eso. por cierto, ¿Por qué traes eso en el brazo Kyle?— preguntó el pelinegro señalando una especie de vendaje.

—ah, es que, con tantas apuraciones no pude moverme bien, y terminé quemándome con la estufa. Si, algo irónico, alguien que controla el fuego se quema en la cocina— dijo Kyle con una sonrisa de vergüenza.

—tranquila Leoki, tranquila. Tu come pequeña— Terry susurraba eso mientras alimentaba a su sobrina.

—te ves muy tierno con la niña Terry. Espero que cuando tenga a nuestros hijos seas igual que ahora— dijo Krystal con una sonrisa.

—por supuesto Krystal. Me gustan los niños, y si son de mi familia mucho más. Así que si son mis hijos contigo, sería muy lindo— dijo Terry.

—bien, parece que ya está llena. Ahora hay que hacer que se duerma— mencionó Kyle.

—nosotras nos encargamos de eso. Vamos Krystal— Sally se levantó del sillón, sostuvo a la bebé entre sus brazos y junto con Krystal se pusieron a cantar un canción de cuna. Después de unos 3 minutos, la pequeña se cerró sus alegres y curiosos ojitos.

—parece que por fin se quedó dormida. Ahora podremos tener un poco de paz— dijo Krystal soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—chicas, no sabía que cantaran tan bonito. Enserio, cantan muy bien— dijo Terry poniendo a Leoki en su carriola para que durmiera tranquila.

—sabes, antes de que te conociera, estaba pensando seriamente en convertirme en una cantante profesional. Pero lo que mi familia, Leona y Yuki decían era que mi personalidad era un severo problema. Así que mejor me rendí con eso— mencionó Krystal. —Luego me llegué a cierta edad, mi voz cambió un poco, pero parece que aun puedo cantar—

—por mi parte, en Japón tenía clases de canto, además de que mi club era el coro, Tory también estaba ahí, ella escuchó mi voz y durante el tiempo que fuimos novias a ella le encantaba que le cantara canciones lentas y de cuna. Tal vez por eso tengo así la voz— explicó Sally.

—no me imaginaba que fueran tan talentosas para cosas como estas. Ahora estoy más enamorado de ti Krystal— Terry abrazó a la azulina y se frotó en ella como un gato. Cosa que no le gustó a la chica y le dio un coscorrón.

—sabes Sally, estoy seguro que a Leona le encantaría que le cantaras al oído cuando estén solitas. Bueno, solo es una sugerencia— dijo Kyle. —ah, por cierto, aun quedó un poco en la mamila de Leoki—

Sally le arrebató el objeto a Kyle, destapó la botella y se tomó el contenido.

—enserio Sally, a veces eres tan Yuri y tan pervertida que aterras. Pero en fin, aprovechemos que la niña se durmió para…— Terry fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose.

—ya llegamos familia, prendan la consola que tengo ganas de hacer nuevos scores en el K.O.W (juego imitación de KOF que existe en este fic. Fue mencionado en la segunda temporada) — anunció Yuki.

Instantáneamente al escuchar el escándalo de Yuki, empezó a sonar un fuerte llanto.

— ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE YUKI! ¡DESPERTASTE A LA BEBÉ!— gritaron Terry, Krystal, Sally y Kyle al mismo tiempo.

—uuuuy, disculpen ustedes. Además de que se quejan, yo la tengo que arrullar ahora— dijo Yuki caminando hacia la carriola.

—bueno, ¿y qué pasó Mio? ¿Lo estás o no? digo, si se puede saber— preguntó Sally.

—pues, verás, no lo estoy. La doctora me dijo que estoy en algo así como un "embarazo psicológico". Osea que mi mente está pero mi cuerpo no. esto es horrible— contó Mio.

—supongo que es malo, pero no te desanimes. Pronto podrás tener a tus hijos. Por lo mientras deberías conformarte con cuidar a Misa. Sé que tenías ansias de tener un hijo propio, pero al menor por ahora no será posible— dijo Sally abrazando a su cuñada.

—tienes razón Sally. Bien no voy a deprimirme con algo como esto, aun soy muy joven y tengo muchas oportunidades por delante— dijo Mio levantando el puño.

Sally y Mio se pusieron a reír. Mientras se reían, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal. Mio fue a abrir

—hola Asamiya, veo que te has puesto más antojable desde la última vez— dijo cierta peliblanca.

— ¡S-SARAH! ¿Se puede saber que rayos estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó Mio.

—tranquila, estoy buscando a Yukirí. Tengo un asunto pendiente con ella— dijo Sarah con indiferencia.

—aquí estoy Sarah, ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?— cuestionó la castaña parándose enfrente de Sarah.

—vine a pelear contigo. Si me ganas, los dejaré en paz para siempre, si pierdes, te mataré y me llevaré a tu hija como premio. Que dices, ¿aceptas?— ofreció la Nanakase menor.

—ella no peleará contigo Sarah. Si quieres pelear con alguien, aquí estoy yo, con gusto pelearé contigo. A cambio de que anules tu oferta— dijo Terry por detrás de Sarah.

—mira Terry, debo admitir que eres un chico muy apuesto, pero eso no te hace un mejor peleador. Así que, no gracias. Estoy más interesada en Yuki. Pero si quieres pelear, puedes pelear contra mi hermana— dijo Sarah señalando a su consanguínea.

—está bien. Si pelear contra Mitsuki hará que ambas se larguen de aquí, está bien. Pelearé con ella— aceptó Terry.

Todos caminaron al patio trasero para usarlo como escenario de pelea.

—lo siento Terry, sabes que me caes bien. Pero, si no peleo contigo, es capaz de lastimar a Yuki y a su bebé— dijo Mitsuki mientras desenfundaba su espada.

Esta vez no se trataba de una bokken, esta vez era una verdadera espada de caballería a una mano. Con la hoja y empuñaduras de color negro y unos brillantes adornos cromados.

—debes estar bromeando Mitsuki, ¿enserio piensas que voy a pelear contra una espada real? Estás loca— dijo Terry.

—lo siento, son mis instrucciones. Si peleo, será para matar. Espero que entiendas en que me metí— la esgrimista se puso en posición.

—Muy bien, peleen— Sarah dejó caer un rayo para señalar en inicio de la pelea.

Mitsuki se lanzó contra Terry con varias estocadas seguidas, Terry se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques moviéndose.

—Es muy rápida, nunca había peleado contra ella, es peligrosa con una espada— pensó Terry mientras esquivaba.

La chica siguió atacando, esta vez eran tajos horizontales y en diagonal, tenían una cadencia lenta, lo que le dio una oportunidad a Terry de atacar con un pequeño combo de puños.

—No, deténganse, deténganse— Leona solo se cubría los ojos e intentaba no mirar.

—eres muy bueno Terry, nadie había esquivado tantos ataques míos como tú ahora— dijo Mitsuki.

—Por supuesto, no pienso dejar que esta cosa me rebane vivo— dijo el pelinegro usando pedazos de hielo como escudos.

—deténganse, por favor deténganse, no quiero que peleen— Leona inconscientemente había activado su disturbio de sangre.

—Onee-san, rápido apúrate. Tenemos que terminar esto rápido o no llegaremos a cenar— dijo Sarah mientras limpiaba sus uñas.

—ya voy hermana, no me presiones o voy a perder, así que por favor se mas paciente— dijo Mitsuki aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—bien, basta de juegos Mitsuki. ¡BURST MODE!— Terry acumuló su poder y usó su transformación. (Esa que ocurrió en la segunda temporada cuando a Terry se le hacen los ojos amarillos y su pelo se levanta un poco)

—oooh, así que esa es la tan afamada transformación de los Mendoza, quiero ver que tan poderoso te vuelves— dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

Terry comenzó a atacar con más salvajismo, quería terminar con el sentimiento que le causaba pelear con alguien que antes era su amiga.

—deténganse, son amigos, deténgase… ¡DETÉNGANSE YA!— Leona causó una explosión de su fuego morado.

En ese momento Leona pasó por una nueva evolución, su cabello cambió de morado a azul. Sus ojos de rojo a blanco. Con la explosión la cinta que Leona tría en el pelo se quemó, haciendo que su pelo quedara suelto y flotando un poco gracias a una especie de fuego morado que cubría a Leona.

—Les dije que pararan esta pelea tonta— Leona disparó una Yamibarai contra Terry. Ese ataque fue tan poderoso que lo hizo caer al suelo con un leve efecto de parálisis.

—así que finalmente alcanzaste el R.O.B. nivel 2 ¿eh Yagami? Vámonos Onee-san, en tu estado actual no podrías vencer a esta tipa— Sarah se acercó a Mitsuki y ambas desaparecieron en una especie de remolino.

Pasaron unos segundo después de que las hermanas se fueran para que Leona se desplomara sobe el piso. Demasiado poder de un solo golpe como para resistirlo en su cuerpo de embarazo.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? nunca había visto algo así— mencionó Yuki.

—Sarah mencionó que era el Disturbio de Sangre Nivel 2. Nunca imaginé que algo así podría ser posible— dijo Terry, quien había recuperado las consciencia gracias al ataque de Leona.

—En pocas palabras, Leona es genial, ¿no creen?— dijo Sally con una mezcla de emoción y preocupación.

—sí, Leona es genial, muy genial. Tanto que puede ser peligroso— fue la respuesta de Yuki.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14.**

 **¿Y BIEN? ¿QUÉ TAL EL NUEVO PODER DE LEONA?**

—ES MUY BUENO, ESPERO QUE CON ESO PUEDAN HACERLE FRENTE A SARAH PARA QUE PUEDAN ELIMINARLA—

 **AUNQUE ME PREOCUPA UN POCO QUE DESARROLLARA ESE PODER PRECISAMENTE DURANTE SU EMBARAZO, PODRÍA HACERLE DAÑO.**

—ESO YA LO VEREMOS DESPUÉS. BIEN, ES TODO POR HOY, ADIÓOOOOS—

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** LEONA YAGAMI…


	15. Chapter 15

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo 15: Leona Yagami…

 **HOLA, HOLA. ¿CÓMO HAN ESTADO TODOS?**

HOY ES EL QUINCEAVO CAPÍTULO, LO QUE QUIERE DECIR QUE… QUE…

 **S-SI, QUE SOLO FALTAN 5 CAPÍTULOS PARA EL FINAL, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, LES PROMETO QUE ESTARÁN SÚPER CARGADOS DE DRAMA.**

¿POR ESO HICISTE LO QUE PASARÁ EN ESTE CAPÍTULO? ¿PARA DARLE DRAMA AL ASUNTO?

 **PUES, ALGO ASÍ. PERO DEJEMONOS DE CHARLAS, ¡Y VAMOS AL CAPÍTULO!**

… **.. ….. … … … …..**

… … **. … … ….. …**

… … **. ….. … ….. ….**

Residencia Kusanagi, South Town: 25 de octubre de 2033, 11:30 a.m.

—ahora veamos qué tan fuerte eres con este nuevo nivel. Ven acá Yagami— incitó Yuki llamando a su amiga con la mano.

—Tú te lo buscaste Yuki— Leona cerró los ojos y se concentró — ¡NIVEL DOOOOOS!— el cuerpo de Leona se cubrió de fuego unos segundos y cuando se dispersó ya se había transformado.

—Muy bien, comiencen— Sally dejó caer una especie de banderita.

Leona atacó con un Yamibarai, al igual que Yuki. Querían probar cual era el más fuerte de esos dos ataques. Como era de esperarse, la Yamibarai de Leona atravesó la de Yuki, golpeándola a ella.

—vaya que te volviste muy fuerte con esa nueva transformación, te felicito Leona, creo que ahora la más fuerte de todo los que estamos aquí— dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.

—Pero aun así, creo que no es suficiente para ganarle a Sarah, tendré que volverme aún más fuerte si queremos tener una oportunidad de vencerla— dijo Leona tocándose el abdomen.

—cierto, cierto, pero por ahora no debes esforzarte mucho o les hará daño a ambos, yo sé lo que te estoy diciendo, por favor hazme caso, ¿sí?— Sally abrazó a su esposa por la espalda, ambas sentían con sus manos el movimiento de aquella pequeña personita que llegaría a alegrarles los días.

—entonces, ¿ya saben que será? O quieren que se quede como secreto hasta que nazca— interrogó la violeta.

—Pues sí, queremos que sea una sorpresa, aún no sabemos que es lo que queremos tener así que mejor esperaremos— dijo Leona.

—y a todo esto, ¿por qué tanto interés en esto Mio?— preguntó Sally.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? Ese bebito será mi sobrino, tanto como de ti Sally, como de Onii-san. Sin contar que también de una de mis mejores amigas. Porque le dirás que me llame tía, ¿verdad Leona?— explicó Mio.

—claro que sí, tanto como a ti, como a Yuki les dirá tías, a Sally y a Mi nos dirá mamá, y a Damian le dirá papá, porque si están de acuerdo con que lo sepa, ¿no?— dijo Leona.

—sí, claro que tiene derecho a saber quién lo engendró, pero no creo que sea buena idea. Si se lo dijéramos, sería mucho más difícil hacer que nos vea solo a nosotras dos como figuras materna y paterna— dijo Sally.

—por ahora no piensen en eso o no podrán estar a gusto. Mejor vengan a adentro y vamos a ver una película— dijo Yuki jalando a sus tres amigas hacia adentro.

—no tan rápido chicas, ¿A dónde creen que van preciosuras?— dijo una voz.

— ¿eh? ¿q-quien anda ahí? Muéstrese ahora mismo y nadie saldrá herido— advirtió Yuki.

—Está bien, está bien, me mostraré ante ti, pero a cambio, no debes entrar a la casa, ¿de acuerdo?— cierta chica de cabello blanco aterrizó desde un árbol al estilo ninja.

—Sarah, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Es más, ¿Qué diablos hacías en el árbol?— interrogó Yuki.

—tranquila, solo quería hacer una entrada triunfal. Estoy aquí para terminar aquella pelea que nuestros hermanos no pudieron terminar. Así que… prepárate a morir Yukirí Kusanagi— Sarah se lanzó contra Yuki usando viento para impulsarse.

Yuki esquivó el ataque con facilidad. —ya te eh dicho que no pienso pelear contigo jamás. No quiero cargar con la muerte de alguien sobre mis hombros—

—déjate de estupideces y pelea. Si no lo haces, me llevaré a tu bebita y se la daré a mis perros como almuerzo— Sarah usó varios tornados.

—mira Sarah, a mi puedes intentar hacerme todo lo que quieras, pero si intentas algo contra mi hija, ¡TE MATARÉEEEE!— Yuki también comenzó a atacar.

Ambas se golpeaban ferozmente, esta vez iban enserio, la perdedora pagaría con su vida.

Mio corrió hacia las otras dos para intentar ayudar a Yuki, pero cierta esgrimista se cruzó en su camino. —no dejaré que interrumpas Mio. Si quieres pelear contra alguien será conmigo—

—vamos Mitsuki, Yuki también es tu amiga, ¿acaso eres capaz de quedarte viendo como la golpean? Sé que tú no eres así. Vamos, déjame pasar— dijo Mio con desesperación.

—pero Sarah es mi hermana, debo poner a mi familia por encima de toda la demás gente. Además, Yuki no es tan débil como para dejar que la maten, si fuera tú estaría más tranquila—

—Nee-san, déjate de charlas y pelea con esas tipas. Hazlo, protege a tu hermana menor. Vamos— dijo Sarah mientras atacaba a Yuki con varias técnicas.

— ¿no te das cuenta? Sarah solo te está manipulando, te está dando órdenes, ella no te tiene por ser de su familia, ella te tiene porque eres su guardaespaldas— gritó Sally a lo lejos.

—cállense, cállense. Ella es mi hermana, me ama, y la amo a más que nadie. Y no permitiré que hablen así de ella— Mitsuki desenfundó su espada y atacó a Mio.

Mitsuki ahuyentaba y mantenía a raya a Mio. No quería lastimarla, pero debía cumplir con lo que su hermana le había pedido.

—en mal momento los chicos se fueron de paseo. Si hubiéramos más podríamos hacerle frente— dijo Leona apretando los puños.

—Eso es verdad. — Sally sintió algo en Leona —ni se te ocurra intentar meterte. Estoy consciente de lo mucho que quieres a Yuki, pero recuerda que llevas a alguien más adentro de ti. Por favor, no te metas—

—lo siento Sally, pero prefiero perder un niño que perder a mi mejor amiga. Me puedo volver a embarazar cuando sea, pero jamás recuperaré a mi amiga si la pierdo. Tengo que ir, además tengo que probar mi nueva trasformación— Leona empezó a concentrarse y se transformó en cuestión de segundos. —Sally, por favor, vete a adentro y cuida de la bebé, ella es prioridad. Por favor ve—

—está bien, ten cuidado Leona, te amo— Sally le mandó un beso a Leona y fue corriendo al segundo piso de la casa.

—Ahora si Sarah, prepárate a morir— Leona corrió hacia ella.

— ¡ONEE-SAN! Deja de jugar con esa tipa y encárgate de Yagami— gritó Sarah.

—No te distraigas Sarah, no me gustaría quedarme con la sensación de que te gané por no prestarme atención— dijo Yuki mientras cargaba una Orochinagi.

—tu oponente soy yo Leona. No te metas con mi hermana— Mitsuki dio un salto y atacó con un tajo hacia abajo, pero Leona detuvo la espada con sus manos.

—tú no eres rival para mí, Mitsuki. Actualmente puedo ver tus ataques desde que los piensas, no tienes oportunidad alguna— la heredera de la luna comenzó a atacar a Mitsuki como loca.

—detente Leona, Mitsuki es nuestra amiga, no puedes atacarla así como así— dijo Mio llorando ante la impotencia de no poder ayudar.

—ella también te atacó sin razón, solo le regreso el daño que nos hizo. Así que te golpearé hasta que se me pase el efecto— Leona siguió atacando a Mitsuki, la cual ya ni intentaba defenderse.

—basta de juegos, hora de que pierdas Yukirí Kusanagi— Sarah lanzó un súper ataque de fuego contra Yuki, seguido de un terremoto, cuando Yuki cayó al piso, recibió varios ataques de viento, estaba a punto de ser su última derrota.

—Deja… a Yuki… ¡TRANQUILAAAAA!— Leona atacó a Sarah con varios ataques de fuego sin control alguno.

Gracias a la interrupción de Leona, Yuki solo recibió la cuarta parte del daño original, rompiéndole unas costillas, una pierna y con varias cortadas en el cuerpo. Yuki quedó inconsciente debido al tan repentino ataque.

—esta vez no te dejaré escapar Sarah, voy a matarte ahora mismo— dijo Leona con odio en su voz.

—no, no, no lindura. Si alguien va a morir ahora mismo serás tú. No pienso dejarte ir después de haber interrumpido mi oportunidad dorada así que mejor dame una buena pelea. Muéstrame lo que el R.O.B. Nivel 2 es capaz de hacer— Sarah puso una sonrisa sádica en su cara.

Ambas se atacaron con todo su poder, usaban fuego para atacarse, ya que es su poder principal de ambas. Leona iba un poco por encima de su rival, estaba dominada por la ira de ver a su amiga inconsciente y sangrando enfrente de ella. Sarah, en contra de su instinto, era un poco más cautelosa, vigilaba el momento para golpear un punto clave. Al igual que todos los demás, Sarah sabía que el lugar más vulnerable de Leona era su vientre.

—Ni lo intentes Sarah, no te dejaré lastimarlo— Leona acertó una patada en el pecho de la otra chica, mandándola unos metro para atrás con el impacto.

Sarah se tiró de rodillas, demostrando que estaba debilitándose, Leona se acercó para darle el golpe final con una gran explosión de fuego pero…

—lo reconozco Leona Yagami, eres más fuerte que yo, ¿pero sabes? No podrás ganarme, porque yo… juego sucio— Sarah recogió la espada de Mitsuki que estaba a su lado y la clavó justo por debajo de los pechos de Leona.

— ¡LEONA! Sarah, eres una maldita— Mio corrió en auxilio de la pelirroja.

— ¿ves? Te lo dije, no podrás ganarme nunca. Bien, vámonos Onee-san, tengo que lavar esta ropa antes de que se le impregne la sangre de esta machorra— dijo Sarah levantando a su hermana del piso y desapareciendo de ahí como siempre.

— ¡YUKI! ¡LEONA! ¡SALLY VEN RÁPIDO A AYUDARME CON ELLAS!— Mio estaba completamente aterrada al ver a Yuki inmóvil en el piso y a Leona retorciéndose con la espada atravesándola.

—vaya Kyle, no sabía que fueras tan bueno en los juegos de disparos— dijo cierto pelinegro.

—Pero tú me ganaste, así que no creo ser tan bueno— contestó el peli azul.

— ¡MUCHACHOS! ¡VENGAN RÁPIDO AL PATIO ES UNA EMERGENCIA!— gritó Sally mientras bajaba las escaleras con la bebé en brazos.

Bryan, Terry, Kyle, Ethan y Hana siguieron a la rubia, solo para encontrarse con una escena aterradora.

—Rápido chicos tenemos que llevar a Leona al hospital, no creo que resista mucho así— dijo Bryan casi ordenando.

—bien, súbanla al auto, yo manejaré al hospital. Yuki, Sally y Mio vengan con nosotros— dijo Kyle tomando las llaves del auto de los Kusanagi.

— ¿pero cómo nos vas a llevar? No tienes licencia o alguna otra cosa— dijo Mio.

—saqué mi licencia hace dos días. Luego les cuento ahora vámonos— apuró Kyle.

Terry y Bryan subieron a Yuki al auto, mientras a Leona intentaron sacarle la espada con cuidado, una vez quitándola, la subieron al auto y se fueron lo más rápido posible al hospital de South Town.

… **.. …. …. …. … ….**

… … **. ….. ….. ….. …..**

… **. ….. ….. … ….. …..**

Hospital general de South Town: 25 de octubre de 2033, 1:20 p.m.

—doctor, dígame como está Leona, por favor— dijo Sally con lágrimas en los ojos.

—lamento decir, que está muy grave. Tuvimos que extraerle el bebé a la señorita Yagami para poder suturarle la herida sin muchas complicaciones. Pero aunque la sutura fue exitosa, aún no está fuera de peligro, perdió mucha sangre y si su herida se volviera a abrir, me temo que no sobreviviría— dijo el doctor con seriedad.

—y el bebé, dígame como está, ¿está bien? ¿Sigue vivo? Dígame por favor— preguntó la rubia.

—está bien, por suerte ya está lo suficientemente formado como para sobrevivir, se podría decir que el niño ya nació, solo tendrá que quedarse en el hospital para observación— dijo el doctor. —y si me disculpan, tengo que irme. Ah, por cierto, es niño—

— ¿ya escucharon? El bebé de Leona está bien, eso es tranquilizante y además ahora sabemos que es un niño— Sally se dejó caer en la silla.

—Ahora lo preocupante es Leona, tendremos que esperar a que salga de terapia intensiva para poder visitarla— dijo Mio jugando con su chamarra por los nervios.

—por cierto, ¿alguien sabe cómo está Yuki? me preocupa ella también— preguntó Terry.

—no tardan en darla de alta, por lo que nos dijo el doctor solo tiene cuatro costilla rotas y la pierna derecha fracturada. Estará bien en unos meses, pero tendrá que usar muletas hasta que se cure— dijo Mio.

—Esa maldita de Sarah, mira que aprovechar que no estábamos para atacarlas, eso es muy bajo, incluso para ella— dijo Kyle con enojo.

—en realidad, se portó muy honorable, tanto que pidió un cara a cara con Yuki y mandó a Mitsuki a evitar que interviniéramos. Debemos admitir que eso fue muy justo— dijo Sally.

—pero aun así, se valió de amenazas para lograr que Yuki aceptara pelear con ella. Y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar— dijo Mio igual de enojada que los demás.

—tranquilízate Mio, nada ganas con estar haciendo corajes. Y dejando las tragedias de lado, creo que deberíamos celebrar que ya somos tíos, ¿verdad Sally?— dijo Bryan abrazando a la rubia y a la violeta.

—e-es verdad, lo de Leoni me tenía tan mal que no recordaba eso, ya somos mamás, si, ya lo somos— Sally empezó a recuperar sus ánimos.

—creo que debería avisarle a mi hermano, él es el padre después de todo— Mio sacó su celular y le llamó a su hermano.

—entonces, supongo que a diferencia de Yuki, ustedes si tienen el nombre planeado, ¿verdad?— dijo Krystal.

—sí, Leoni y yo lo pensamos mucho, y llegamos a la decisión de que si nacía niño lo llamaríamos Shun. Así que ese será el nombre de nuestro niño— dijo Sally llorando otra vez, solo que ahora de alegría.

—que bien por ustedes chicas, de verdad se merecían algo así. Ahora solo hay que esperar a que Leona se recupere y los tres podrán ser la linda familia feliz que siempre han querido ser— dijo Terry.

—y hablando de familia feliz Terry, ¿Cuándo piensas empezar a hacer una conmigo eh? Asamiya, Yuki y hasta Leona ya se nos adelantaron, ¿piensas permitir que alguien más se nos adelante?— dijo Krystal con una expresión lasciva.

—n-no le veo lo malo a dejar pasar un tiempo. Quiero decir, aun somos menores de edad, no creo que sea buena idea tener hijos a esta edad— dijo Terry.

—Gracias por lo que nos toca a nosotros Terry— dijeron Sally, Mio y Bryan al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Dónde dejaron a Leoki? Díganme que mi pequeña está bien— dijo Yuki llegando a donde estaban los demás.

Se notaban los estragos de la pelea en su cuerpo. Un yeso en la pierna, sosteniéndose de un par de muletas, varios parches en los brazos y cara y un gran vendaje en el abdomen.

—tranquila, aquí la tengo. Está durmiendo, no la despiertes— dijo Terry entregándole la niña a su hermana.

—Leoki, hija, te extrañé mucho. Por un momento pensé que jamás te volvería a ver. Qué bueno que estás bien, aquí, conmigo— Yuki no soportó la alegría y abrazó con fuerzas a su bebé.

—bien, entonces, creo que tenemos que irnos. No se puede hacer nada más que esperar. Ven Yuki, vamos a casa— Terry tomó la mano de su hermana para ayudarla a caminar.

—Kyle, usa el auto para llevar a los demás a sus casas. No quiero que corran peligro ellos también. En especial ustedes, Kyle, Krystal, Mio, Bryan y Sally— dijo Yuki mientras caminaba.

—está bien, ¿pero cómo van a regresar ustedes? Tú no puedes caminar bien Yuki, además, tienen a la niña. Les puede pasar algo, o mínimo se tardarían bastante en llegar— dijo Kyle.

—tranquilo, ya le hablamos a Aishlinna para que nos venga a traer aquí en el hospital— dijo Yuki.

—en ese caso, vámonos. Tenemos que descansar y poder procesar todo lo que ocurrió hoy— dijo Bryan levantándose de una de las sillas.

—yo voy a quedarme un rato más. No podré estar tranquila sabiendo que Leona está en peligro de morir en estos momentos— dijo Sally con seriedad.

—si eso quieres, está bien, vámonos chicos. Tenemos cosas que hacer aún— dijo Terry llevándose a su hermana y sobrina.

— ¿y tú estás bien Mio? espero que no te estés haciendo la fuerte, así que si te lastimaron en la pelea dinos para que te hagan algo— dijo Bryan.

—tranquilo, estoy bien. Uno que otro golpe y rasguño, pero nada de gravedad. No te preocupes por mí— contestó la violeta.

… **.. … …. … … …**

… **... ….. ….. ….. … ….**

… **. ….. …. ….. ….. ….**

Residencia Bogard, South Town: 27 de octubre de 2033, 9:00 a.m.

—vaya Sally, hoy te levantaste temprano. Eso no es normal en ti— dijo Mary mientras servía el desayuno.

—lo sé, pero hoy por fin salió Leoni de la terapia intensiva y ya puedo hacerle visitas, además de que hoy también podrá salir el bebé de ese hospital. Apenas si puedo esperar— dijo Sally con una amplia sonrisa.

—que bien hija. Y si sacaron a Leona de la terapia intensiva quiere decir que se está recuperando. Me alegro por ella— dijo el adulto de la gorra.

—por desgracia, no hay mucha mejoría. Por lo que me dijeron los doctores ayer, una herida de ese tipo tarda mucho en sanar, y mientras sana está expuesta a volver a abrirse o infectarse. Además, Leoni debe estar muy débil, por eso tengo que ir a verla, para que recupere sus fuerzas— dijo la chica.

—en ese caso yo te acompaño Sally. Además quiero conocer a mi sobrino— dijo Bryan mientras se sentaba frente a la mesa.

—gracias hermano, en momentos como estos necesito todo tu apoyo moral. Mamá, papá, vengan conmigo por favor. Quiero presentarles a su nieto, y también quiero que estén en el hospital para apoyarme— pidió la hija menor.

—Está bien, está bien, vamos a ir todos— dijo el padre con una sonrisa.

… **.. … … …. ….**

Hospital general de South Town: 27 de octubre de 2033, 12:40 p.m.

—Así que ustedes también vinieron a visitarla— dijo cierto hombre pelirrojo.

—hola Yagami, también nos alegra verte. En efecto, vinimos acompañando a Sally, ella va a visitar a tu hija— dijo Terry poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija.

—ni hablar, Iori y yo seremos los primeros en visitarla. Ustedes pueden volver mañana— dijo la mujer peli azul.

—está bien, ustedes pueden ir primero. Pero ni crean que nos iremos sin antes visitarla. Por lo mientras, quisiera ir a ver al bebé. Soy la única con autorización para llevármelo— dijo Sally dándole la espalda a los Yagami.

Los tres Yagami solo miraron como Sally se alejaba mientras ella se dirigía a su destino, al igual que ellos. Cuando Sally iba a visitar a Leona, se topó a los padres y la hermana saliendo de la habitación.

—Hola Leoni, vine a ver cómo te sientes— dijo la rubia con muchos nervios.

—h-hola Sally, me siento, muy mal. Tal vez, no pueda resistir— dijo Leona con la voz débil y seca.

—veo que tus padres y Lucy te acaban de venir a visitar. Espero que no te hayan dicho algo malo, estaban de muy mal humor— dijo la Bogard menor.

—descuida, son mi familia, y sé que aunque parezcan enojados, están muy preo… preocupados por mí. Ayyy, me duele la pancita— se quejó la pelirroja.

Sally sonrió y dijo —por cierto, mira quien trajimos Leoni— Bryan entró con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

—e-eso es… eso es… ¿mi bebé?— preguntó Leona incrédula.

—así es Leoni, es tu hijo, nuestro hijo. Vamos, cárgalo— Sally tomó al niño y lo dejó en los brazos de su madre.

Después de llevar al nuevo Yagami con su madre, Bryan salió del cuarto para dejar a las chicas a solas.

—hola pequeño, soy yo, tu mami. Solo mírate, eres tan pequeño y frágil— Leona estaba extasiada con su hijo.

—son las consecuencias de dejar que naciera a los siete meses. Pero no te preocupes, los doctores me dijeron que está sano y completamente libre de complicaciones— dijo la rubia reteniendo las lágrimas de la alegría.

—por fin Sally, por fin somos la familia que tanto soñamos. Soy tan feliz, gracias por dejarme verlo, me preocupaba que algo le hubiera ocurrido con la herida que tengo— Leona le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeño y otro en los labios a su amada.

—Descuida Leoni, todo está bien— Sally miró los grandes ojos del pequeño —tiene el color de ojos de su abuelo. Se nota que es un Yagami—

—espero que saque más de mí que de su padre— Leona tosió varias veces y le dio el niño a Sally. —Por favor, asegúrate de educarlo bien—

—por supuesto que estará bien educado mientras lo hagamos las dos. Así que no era necesario que dijeras eso— Sally le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro a Leona.

—Sally, hace rato, le di un par de cartas a mi hermana. Por favor, cuando salgas de aquí ve a verla, ella te dará ambas, pero no las leas hasta dentro de una semana— Leona volvió a toser varias veces, solo que ahora, escupió un poco de sangre.

—estás más grave de lo que pensé. Pero por favor, no te rindas. No soportaría perderte. Por favor, sé fuerte Leoni— Sally no aguantó y rompió en llanto.

—no Sally, no llores, no te pongas triste. Ahora tienes una nueva razón por la cual vivir— la pelirroja puso su mano sobre la frente de su pequeño.

—por favor, si no quieres hacerlo por mí, hazlo por él. No quiero que pase por lo que es vivir sin su madre. No lo dejes, no nos dejes. Tu familia, nuestros amigos, y yo te esperamos, queremos que salgas de aquí y vuelvas a estar con nosotros— Sally seguía llorando.

—lo siento, pero… ya no hay nada que hacer. Al menos, estoy feliz haber podido sostener a mi bebé— Leona empezó a llorar también.

—no lo digas como si te estuvieras despidiendo. Definitivamente volverás a verlo, podrás volver a tu casa, volveremos a hacer el amor tu y yo como siempre lo hacemos, verás crecer a nuestro hijo hasta convertirse en un gran hombre, verás a tus nietos, y finalmente nos haremos viejas una al lado de la otra, en aquella casa que tanto has deseado tener. Así que por favor, no me dejes viviendo todo es sola. No lo hagas— Sally abrazó a Leona con su brazo derecho y puso al bebé en medio de ellas dos.

—no puedo… irme… sin al menos amamantarlo una vez— Leona descubrió uno de sus pechos lentamente y puso a su hijo enfrente de él. El bebé reconoció el seno de inmediato y empezó a comer.

— ¿ves? No puedes irte aún. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer con él, y conmigo, como una familia— dijo la rubia acariciando el cabello de Leona y la cabecita del bebé.

Leona volteó a ver a Sally, su cara estaba completamente pálida, sus ojos habían perdido brillo, tenía marcas debajo de los ojos y sostenía una muy débil sonrisa —Sally, por favor, bésame—

Sally no hizo pregunta alguna, se acercó a Leona y la besó con toda la pasión, amor y deseo que había en su cuerpo.

Mientras se besaban, Leona pensó —lo siento Sally, quería estar contigo hasta envejecer. Pero desgraciadamente mi tiempo se terminó. Así que por favor, sé fuerte, cuida de mi hijo como si fuera tuyo, ten tu propia vida, enamórate, vive. Pero, pase lo que pase, nunca olvides a esta chica que pasó sus últimos momentos contigo… adiós... te amo—

Leona cerró los ojos, dejó de hacer presión en los labios de Sally. La habitación se llenó con aquel ruido agudo del medidor cardiaco, el cual indicaba una sola cosa.

— ¡LEONA! ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA! ¡LEONAAAAAAAA!— Sally intentó mover a la chica de la cama, cuando lo hizo se percató de algo. La herida de Leona se había abierto de nuevo. Debido a los daños internos que sufrió, la sutura que los doctores hicieron lo sirvieron y la herida estuvo abierta desde que los padres de Leona fueron a visitarla.

Sally dejó al bebé en la cama junto a su madre y salió corriendo para pedir ayuda a los doctores.

Como si el pequeño supiera que ocurría, tomó uno de los dedos de Leona con su manita y comenzó a llorar.

El 27 de octubre de 2033 a la 1:08 p.m. Leona Yagami Heidern fue declarada fallecida debido a una hemorragia interna y externa. Que en paz descanse.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 15.**

 **¡BUAAAAAAA! ¡LEONAAAAAAA! ¡LLEVAME A MIIIIIII!**

—ERES UNA MALDITA SARAH. AHORA EL BEBÉ SE QUEDÓ HUÉRFANO. ESTO TENDRÁS QUE PAGARLO CON TU VIDA—

 **LOS INVITAMOS CORDIALMENTE A ASISTIR AL FUNERAL DE LEONA, SE LLEVARÁ A CABO LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA EN LA RESIDENCIA YAGAMI. POR FAVOR, ASISTAN.**

—BUENO, APARTIR DE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA ELLA DEJARÁ LA HISTORIA PERMANENTEMENTE. LO SENTIMOS—

 **BIEN, HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA LA EMISIÓN DE HOY. HASTA LUEGO.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** H **A** S **T** A **S** I **E** M **P** R **E** L **E** O **N** A **.**


	16. Chapter 16

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo 16: Hasta siempre Leona.

 **HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE ÉSTA HISTORIA**

HOY SEGUIMOS DE LUTO CON LA DESPEDIDA DE LEONA.

 **SABEMOS QUE ERA UN PERSONAJE MUY QUERIDO, ASÍ QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTARÁ DEDIDCADO A ELLA EN SU MAYORÍA.**

BUENO, NO LOS HACEMOS ESPERAR Y QUE COMIENCE DE UNA VEZ.

… **.. …. ….. ….. …. ….**

… … … **. …. …. …. ….**

… … **. ….. ….. …. …**

Residencia Yagami, South Town: 28 de octubre de 2033, 5:00 p.m.

La mayoría de los conocidos amigos de la familia se habían reunido para despedirse de la integrante más pequeña.

—Leona, aún no puedo asimilar que esta será la última vez que vea tu rostro, la última vez que pueda tocarte. Aún no me creo que hayas muerto. Pero esa es la realidad, así que tendré que asimilarlo en algún momento más adelante— susurró la rubia acariciando la fría mejilla de la chica con la que había decidido casarse.

—sé que la amabas, y por eso significa mucho que hayas aceptado venir a su funeral. Debe dolerte mucho Sally, pero debes ser fuerte— Lucy le dio un abrazo a Sally.

—gracias Lucy. Sé que aunque llevaban poco tiempo viviendo como hermanas, tú también la querías mucho, así que a ti también te debe doler— dijo Sally correspondiendo el abrazo.

—solo te diré que, me hubiera encantado pasar mucho más tiempo con ella. Sabes que aunque soy su hermana, solo pude vivir con ella unos meses. Y ahora jamás seré capaz de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ah, por cierto, me dijo que cuando te viera, te entregara estas— Lucy sacó del bolsillo de su falda un par de sobres sellados.

—Me esforzaré en cumplir lo que me dijo Leona y no las leeré hasta que haya pasado una semana— Sally las guardó en su bolso.

—Oye y por cierto, ¿Cómo pasó la noche el pequeño Shun?— preguntó la nueva tía.

—La verdad no sé, no tengo experiencia cuidando bebés así que no sabría decirte— dijo Sally con una sobre su cabeza.

—esa es una clara razón para hacer el niño se quede con nosotros— dijo Iori desde atrás de la rubia.

—así es, después de todo tú no tienes conexión alguna con el niño. Si acaso podrías ser una "amiga de su madre"— agregó la señora Heidern.

—oigan, esperen un momento, legalmente estuve casada con Leona, así que estoy en todo mi derecho de cuidar al niño. Además ella fue la que me dio la custodia a mí. Así que no piensen que se llevarán al niño— dijo Sally comenzando a molestarse.

—tranquila, nadie está diciendo que te lo vamos a quitar. Pero, si verdad le tienes cariño, deberías analizar con quien estaría mejor. Si contigo que no tienes ni idea de cómo cuidarlo, o con nosotros que somos sus abuelos y su tía. Solo piénsalo— dijo Leona antes de irse a atender a los demás invitados.

—Sally, quiero que sepas que te apoyo sea cual sea la decisión que tomes. Yo estoy de tu lado— susurró Lucy.

—cielos Terry, te ves terrible. ¿No pudiste dormir o qué?— preguntó Krystal al ver el semblante de su novio.

—sí. Como a Yuki le cuesta mucho levantarse de la cama con todas sus heridas, yo tuve que estarme levantando cada vez que Leoki lloraba. Estuve a punto de quedarme dormido como cinco veces hoy. Tengo sueño— dijo Terry batallando por mantenerse firme y erguido.

—tranquilo, puedes dormir un rato si quieres. Recuéstate sobre mí si quieres— dijo la azulina con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—ah, pues, este, no creo que sea el lugar correcto para eso. Pero gracias por tu oferta— dijo el chico mirando hacia el piso.

—si necesitan ayuda con la niña yo me ofrezco a cuidarla. Después de todo es mi prima, ¿o no?— dijo Carly abrazando la pierna de Krystal.

—claro Carly, es más, si quieres te puedes venir con nosotros cuando nos vayamos de aquí. Ahorita tu tía Yuki necesita ayuda porque está lastimada— dijo Terry acariciando el cabello de su sobrina.

—por cierto, ¿Dónde está Yuki? desde hace rato que no la veo— mencionó la Dash menor.

—ella me dijo que iba a buscar la andadera de Leoki, pero ya se está tardando. Solo espero que no se haya caído o algo así— cuando Terry dejó de decir eso, le llegó un mensaje a su celular.

— ¿uhm? ¿Qué ocurre tío Terry?— preguntó Carly al ver que Terry se levantaba.

—Yuki se resbaló al cerrar la puerta del coche, se cayó y ahora no puede levantarse— contestó el pelinegro con cara de fastidio.

— ¿por cierto, quién tiene a mi primita? No la tienen ustedes ni mi tía Yuki— preguntó Carly.

—la tienen su abuela y su tío Jack. Ellos se ofrecieron a cuidar a Leoki mientras estábamos aquí, para que Yuki pudiera estar con Sally y Asamiya para consolarlas— respondió la azulina.

—oye, oye papi, ¿Por qué tía Leona no se levanta de ahí? ¿Por qué mami y tía Sally están llorando?— le preguntó Misa a su padre.

—Misa, ya lo entenderás cuando seas más grande. Solo te puedo decir, que esta será la última vez que veas a tía Leona. No preguntes por qué, porque aún no me lo entenderías, y a tu mami le haría más daño que te explique eso— dijo Bryan acariciando lentamente el cabello de su hija.

Al día siguiente, Leona fue sepultada en el cementerio de South Town, al lado de la tumba de cierto muchacho de cabello azul. Ese día solo la familia, Sally, Mio y Yuki pudieron asistir.

… **. … ….. … ….….. …**

… **.. … ….. … … …..**

… … … **.. ….. … …..**

Residencia Bogard, South Town: 5 de noviembre de 2033, 1:20 p.m.

—Gracias por invitarnos Sally, significa mucho para nosotras que hayas querido compartir el contenido de las cartas con nosotras dos— dijo Yuki sentándose sobre la cama.

—no agradezcan, después de todo, ustedes dos conocían a Leoni desde que eran niñas. Ustedes están en todo su derecho de saber que dicen— respondió la rubia.

—pero aun así es lindo que una la tomen en cuenta cuando se trata de cosas como éstas. Por favor espérenme mientras voy por algo de beber— dijo Mio saliendo del cuarto de Sally.

—pies bien, mientras Mio regresa, vamos a ver a quienes van dirigidas. A ver, hay una para mí y la otra es para… el bebé. Creo que lo mejor será solo abrir la que es para mí, ¿estás de acuerdo Yuki?— preguntó Sally, a lo que la castaña asintió.

Cuando Mio regresó, Sally procedió a sacar el paquetito de hojas que venían dentro del sobre y las leyó.

" _Sally, Mio, Yuki. Seguramente ustedes tres estarán leyendo esto, y si no es así que Sally les avise. Para cuando estén leyendo esto yo ya habré fallecido, habré sido velada y sepultada junto a Axel. ¿Por qué decidí ese lugar? Fácil, para que diga habiendo conexión entre ustedes y para los niños. Así, Leoki al visitar a su padre se puede topar con frecuencia a mi hijo visitándome, no estoy conspirando o planeando algo. Es solo para que siga habiendo amistad entre los Yagami y los Kusanagi. Pero bueno, es solo una suposición mía"._

" _Para Mio: te conozco desde que naciste, fuiste una de mis mejores amigas, me dolió mucho dejarte sola cuando nos vinimos a vivir para South Town. Espero que mi muerte te no afecte tanto, espero que puedas seguir sonriendo como siempre para que puedas sacar adelante a tu pequeña Misa. A decir verdad, me puse un poco celosa cuando elegiste a Yuki como la madrina de la niña. Siempre supe que al principio te oponías a mi relación con Sally, pero te agradezco de todo corazón que nunca trataste de alejarte de mí al saber mis preferencias. Además, también te agradezco todo el apoyo que nos diste y el esfuerzo que pusiste en ayudarnos con las últimas cosas de la boda. Te quiero, y aunque ya no esté contigo, siempre te veré y te vi como mi pequeña hermana menor"._

" _Para Yuki: nos conocemos desde que teníamos dos años, y desde entonces eh sido muy feliz acompañándote a todos lados, haciendo tonterías y más recientemente acompañándote en todas nuestras batallas y tragedias. Al igual que Mio, espero que tú también seas fuerte y sepas superar mi muerte para que puedas cuidar de tu pequeña Leoki. De verdad, me sentí muy horrada cuando bautizaste a tu hija con la combinación de nuestros nombres. Me siento mal al saber que no podré ver la clase de mujer en la que tu hija se convertirá, y tampoco podré ver tu desarrollo como madre y como mujer. Sabes, confío en que tú le cuentes a tu hija y a mi hijo la clase de amistad que teníamos, de esa manera, tal vez ellos puedan ser igual a nosotras, aunque mi hijo siendo un Yagami no lo espero mucho. Ah sí, y hay una última cosa que debes saber de mí: desde los cinco años, siempre estuve enamorada de ti. Siempre, siempre. Por esa razón no dudaba en estar a tu lado y acompañarte a donde sea incluso si era un lugar lejano, peligroso o raro. También, por mi amor a ti, hubo una temporada en la que yo vigilaba tu relación con Terry, al igual que con Axel. Te pido disculpas por ello. Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento, es jamás haber tenido el valor para decirte mis sentimientos hacia ti. Claro que después conocí a Sally y me enamoré de ella, pero, aun así, siempre te amé a ti"._

" _Por último, pero no menos importante, para mi amada esposa Sally: hola, seguramente no habías recibido un saludo mío hasta ahora. Lamento haberte abandonado a mitad de camino, no tuve la fuerza suficiente. Quiero que sepas que escribí esto durante el tiempo que estuve en el hospital, que suerte que terminé de escribir todo jeje. No tengo mucho que decirte pues tenía planeado decirte todo lo que quería cuando me visitaras, espero que si haya ocurrido. En fin, solo un punto a tratar contigo sobre mi hijo, seguramente mis padres quieran la custodia de él, solo te digo esto, si piensas dejarlo con ellos, has que mi hermana se encargue de él. Pero también apoyo y prefiero que te quedes tú con él, después de todo eras mi esposa. Por favor, la carta que venía junto con ésta, dásela cuando cumpla doce años, a esa edad será capaz de entender qué clase de relación había entre tú y yo. De verdad, espero que tu decidas quedarte con él, y también que cumplas nuestro acuerdo sobre el nombre. Sally, por favor no vayas a llorar eternamente por mí, sé que estaré en tu corazón por siempre, al igual que Tory. Espero que ella y yo nos conozcamos en la otra vida para poder hablar de lo maravillosa que eres, ¿te gustaría? Jeje. Por favor, al igual que Yuki y Mio, espero que puedas seguir con tu vida, que crezcas, que te vuelvas a enamorar y que hagas una familia con la mujer que elijas. Solo te pido un favor: jamás, jamás, te olvides de mí. La chica que solo pensaba en ti sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Y que aún después de la muerte, te seguirá amando. Por favor Sally. Ah, y si puedes, dale un beso de buena noches de mi parte a mi hijo siempre que puedas. Te amaré por siempre Sally, a ti más que nadie"._

—Atentamente: Leona Yagami Heidern. Eso es lo que dice— dijo Sally con lágrimas corriendo sobre sus mejillas al terminar de leer la carta.

—así que, también pensó en nosotras, ahora me siento aún más mal por no haber ayudado ese día— dijo Mio llorando silenciosamente.

Sally y Mio voltearon a ver a Yuki, de la cual no había reacción alguna. Pero de repente, Yuki se tiró en la cama y comenzó a llorar como niña pequeña abrazando las almohadas. Al ver eso, ambas chicas decidieron dejar a Yuki desahogarse, no había llorado la muerte de Leona lo suficiente.

… **. ….. …. …. …..**

Dos horas más tarde. . . . . . . . . . . . .

—mmm… me quedé dormida, ¿d-dónde estoy?— se preguntó Yuki a si misma mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—vaya, por fin despiertas. Por un momentos pensábamos en hablarle a la ambulancia porque no te movías— dijo Sally picando la mejilla de su amiga.

— ¿Y Mio a donde se fue?— cuestionó la castaña.

—ella ya se fue, dijo que tenía que ir por Misa a la escuela— respondió la Bogard menor.

—hablando de escuelas, creo que deberíamos retomar nuestros estudios. Ya lleva más de un año desde que abandonamos la escuela. Tal vez empieza a ser tiempo de regresar— dijo Yuki sentándose en la cama.

—no lo sé, me acostumbré a vivir así. Probablemente no pueda volver a la escuela y fingir como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Además, sabes que nunca me gustó levantarme temprano para ir a ella— dijo Sally.

—por cierto, creo que esta es la primera vez que estoy tu cuarto, ¿no? nunca había entrado a él— dijo la heredera del sol.

—sip. Esta es la primera vez que tú y yo estamos solas en mi cuarto— confirmó la rubia con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa.

—así te ves mucho mejor Sally, con una sonrisa. Enserio, te ves mucho más hermosa así— Yuki se acercó a Sally le robó un beso en los labios.

Sally reaccionó con sorpresa al recibir ese beso, y mucho más cuando sintió la lengua de Yuki jugando con la de ella.

— ¿p-pero que te ocurre Yuki? pensé que no te gustaban las chicas— dijo Sally cuando se apartó de la otra chica.

—te equivocas, las chicas no me gustan. Pero, si se trata de ti, es asunto aparte. A decir verdad, desde aquel beso que me diste, algo me provocas. Se podría decir que es curiosidad— Yuki empujó a Sally para hacer que se acostara en la cama.

Sally solo se asustó más al ver a Yuki subiéndose sobre ella — ¿q-qu-que piensas hacer Yuki?—

— ¿acaso no es obvio? Quiero consolarte, quiero que olvides todas tus penas y dolor. Y este es el único modo— Yuki volvió a adueñarse de los labios de su amiga.

El dolor de perder a su mejor amiga hizo que Yuki perdiera el juicio repentinamente. Mientras se besaban, las manos de la castaña se movían por todo el cuerpo de Sally, impidiéndole moverse, cuando detuvieron su búsqueda, la mano izquierda acariciaba el abdomen, la espalda y parte del pecho de la rubia. Al mismo tiempo, la mano derecha se encargaba de acariciar las piernas y los glúteos de Sally.

Sally hacía ruidos de negación con su boca mientras intentaba apartar a Yuki con sus brazos, pero era casi inútil.

— ¿Qué tal Sally? ¿Te gusta? Siempre esperaste estar conmigo, ¿o no?— Yuki le abrió la chamarra a Sally y metió su mano dentro de la blusa de la otra chica.

Sally comenzó a patalear cuando sintió que Yuki había logrado tocar la piel de su pecho directamente. Yuki solo sonreía al ver la cara de Sally mientras todo ocurría.

—jeje, bien Sally, es hora de que me deje de juegos y lo hagamos de una vez— dijo la castaña abriendo el cierre de los shorts de Sally, lo cuales fueron quitados del cuerpo de la rubia.

—no sigas Yuki. Por favor no sigas haciendo esto— dijo Sally llorando.

—Pero si ambas nos sentiremos bien, ¿por qué habría de parar?— Yuki fue metiendo su mano lentamente dentro de la ropa interior de Sally.

Sally reaccionó cuando sintió la mano de Yuki tocando su intimidad, y en ese momento, atacó a su agresora con un gancho en las costillas con la mano izquierda. Cuando Yuki se torció, Sally atacó con una bofetada con su mano derecha. Con eso logró apartarse.

— ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA KUSANAGI?! ¡¿ACASO NO LE TIENES RESPETO A LA VIUDA DE TU MEJOR AMIGA?!— gritó Sally mientras se reacomodaba la ropa.

—d-discúlpame Sally, créeme que no sé qué me ocurrió. Sabes que yo no soy así— dijo Yuki arrodillándose enfrente de la rubia.

—Yuki, no me mal entiendas, pero lo mejor que será que te vayas. Quiero estar a solas— dijo la rubia abrazando sus rodillas.

—está bien. Por favor perdóname, no sé qué ocurrió para hacer que yo reaccionara así. Con permiso, me voy— dijo la heredera del sol caminando hacia la puerta.

—Yuki, ¿Qué rayos pasó contigo? me asustaste, estaba convencida que te aprovecharías de mí. Leona, espero que perdones el que alguien más tocara los lugares a los que solo tú podías llegar— Sally se recostó en la cama y abrazó una de las almohadas mientras dejaba que las lágrimas salieran.

… … **. …. …. …. …..**

… **.. …. ….. …. ….. ….**

… **. … ….. ….. … ….**

Residencia Nanakase, South Town: 5 de noviembre de 2033, 4:00 p.m.

— ¿te ocurre algo Onee-san? Casi no has tocado tu comida— preguntó la hermana menor.

Mitsuki revolvió la sopa con la chuchara por vigésima vez—de hecho, estoy muy triste. Leona era una de mis amigas, y cambio de eso yo… yo…—

—"… ayudé a matarla", es lo que ibas a decir ¿no? escucha Onee-san, sabes perfectamente que para conseguir algo debes sacrificar algo. Y eso es lo que estás haciendo, sacrificas a tus amigos a cambio de tener a tu hermanita, ¿es que acaso no te parece suficiente?— dijo Sarah haciendo su comida a un lado.

—no, no es eso. Sabes que te quiero mucho. Pero, no sé, siento que deberíamos tener al alguien más aparte de nosotras. Además, los extraño. Ni siquiera pude ir al funeral de Leona, ahora jamás podré disculparme con ella por todo lo que ha estado pasando— dijo Mitsuki agachando la mirada.

—escúchame Onee-san, te entiendo perfectamente que estés triste y que los extrañes, pero no puedes seguir así. Debes recordar que yo iré acabando con ellos uno por uno. Y como tú me estás ayudando, te daré una recompensa: dejaré a uno con vida. Tú deberás decidir a quién dejo vivo para que continúe haciendo mis planes— dijo Sarah.

— ¿¡UNO!? Eso es injusto. Es imposible que solo piense en salvar a uno cuando sé perfectamente que matarás a todos los demás cuando tengas oportunidad. No permitiré que sigas por ahí causando tristeza y destrucción por todos lados. Soy tu hermana mayor y ya va siendo hora de asumir ese papel—dijo la mayor golpeando la mesa con el puño.

—son palabras muy grandes para alguien como tú. Es verdad que eres la mayor, pero jamás ocuparías ese lugar aunque quisieras. Recuérdalo, solo los fuertes tienen derecho a darle órdenes a los demás, ¿entendiste, Mitsuki?— dijo la peliblanca con tono agresivo.

— ¿"MItsuki"? jamás me habías llamado por mi nombre. Y si, entiendo perfectamente que no estoy en posición de hacerme llamar la hermana mayor, sin mencionar que solo lo soy por unos minutos. Pero también estoy segura que tú no eres malvada. Así que por favor, ríndete con ese plan ridículo de matar a todos mis amigos— dijo la esgrimista desesperadamente.

—espero que te sientas mejor después de soltar todo eso. Lárgate— dijo Sarah entre dientes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué me acabas de decir?— preguntó la mayor.

—eh dicho, que te largues. No quiero a mi lado a alguien que solo me estará criticando y diciendo que deje de hacer lo que estoy planeando. Así que recoge las cosas que puedas y lárgate de esta. Y que no se te ocurra regresar, porque si vuelves a venir, me encargaré de matarte yo misma con mis propias manos— dijo Sarah revolviendo su propio cabello y voz de cansancio.

—está bien. Solo espero que no te arrepientas y vengas a buscarme más adelante— Mitsuki le dio la espalda a su hermana y salió del comedor para preparar su maleta.

—Veamos, primero lo primero, debo conseguirme un nuevo ayudante— Sarah sacó su celular y marcó un numero —ah, hola ¿Haruhiko? Si soy yo. Oye guapo necesito que me devuelvas el favor que me debes, solo debes venir a mi casa en South Town… si… si… tal vez… ah sí, suena bien… si trae a tu hermana si quieres… Ajá sí. Bueno, acá nos vemos. Sayonara— colgó.

—Sarah, solo vengo a avisarte que ya me voy. Suerte con tus planes— dijo la esgrimista desde la puerta que llevaba al pasillo.

—sí, sí. Que tú también tengas suerte con eso de encontrar donde vivir. Porque hasta donde yo sé, todos tus "amigos" te odian por traicionarlos— dijo Sarah con una sonrisa altanera.

—ñiiiii, ya lo verás. Si los visito y les pido que me dejen quedarme lo entenderán de inmediato y me van a dejar quedarme con ellos— dijo Mitsuki y después salió casi corriendo de la casa.

… **.. …. … …. …. ….**

… … … … **. ….. …**

… **. …. …. ….. … ….**

Residencia Kusanagi, South Town: 5 de junio de 2033, 6:00 p.m.

—por favor Leoki, has un poco de silencio. Vamos pequeñaaa— dijo cierto pelinegro al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿hasta cuándo piensa regresar Yuki? lleva toda la tarde fuera— dijo Krystal, la cual también cuidaba a la bebé.

—Carly, hazme un pequeño favor y cuida de tu prima. Voy a calentar leche para ella. A ver si así se calma— dijo Terry dejando a Leoki en los brazos de Carly.

Terry corrió hacia las escaleras. Pero en medio de su carrera, chocó contras Krystal. Haciendo que esta última perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por las escaleras que acababa de subir.

Terry y Carly fueron al instante a ver como se encontraba la azulina, la cual estaba en el piso e inconsciente.

—Por favor dime que no está muerta mi tía Krysty— dijo Carly comenzando a asustarse.

—cálmate Carly. Veamos… tiene pulso, puedo sentir su respiración. Sip, está viva, solo se desmayó al caer de las escaleras. Espero que no haya sido algo grave, no me perdonaría si se lastimó por mi culpa. Llevémosla al sillón— Terry tomó entre sus brazos a la azulina y la dejó sobre dicho mueble.

—mira tío, tiene un chichón en la cabeza, hasta le sangra. Se debió golpear con uno de los escalones cuando cayó. Ahora estoy mar preocupada— dijo Carly tratando de esconder la lágrimas.

—esperemos que Krystal esté bien y solo haya si eso, un golpe en la cabeza. Por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que despierte. Por cierto, ¿Dónde dejaste a Leoki?— preguntó Terry.

—La dejé en su cuna cuando escuché el escándalo, voy a revisarla— dijo Carly yendo al piso de arriba.

Pasaron dos horas entre el estrés de cuidar a Leoki y la preocupación por el accidente de Krystal. Pero finalmente ella despertó.

— ¿huh? ¿Dónde estoy? Auch ¿Qué me pasó?— se preguntó Krystal a sí misma.

—Menos mal que despiertas, estaba comenzando a preocuparme— dijo Terry soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—por tu suspiro es obvio eso pero, ¿serías tan amable de decirme quién eres?— preguntó la azulina.

— ¿jeh? Ah ya entiendo, es una de tus bromas improvisadas. Pues déjame decirte que no caeré esta vez— dijo el muchacho moviendo sus manos en negación.

—tal vez tengas tus razones para dudar. Pero no estoy jugando, te pregunto seriamente, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me tienes aquí? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?— Krystal comenzó a asustarse y a lagrimear.

Terry también comenzó a asustarse al ver el estado de la chica. —espera, no me digas que de verdad no recuerdas que haces aquí—

La azulina solo batió la cabeza.

—oye tío, creo que Leoki necesita un cambio de pañal. Oh, ya despertó mi tía Krysty, ¿Cómo te sientes?— dijo la niña de ojos ámbar.

—Carly, no te vayas a asustar pero, parece que Krystal… perdió la memoria. Aunque tal vez también se trate de una de sus bromas— le dijo Terry a la niña.

—Vaya problema, ¿y no podemos hacer algo para devolvérsela?— preguntó Carly.

Terry negó con la cabeza, él sabía que no hay algo que se pueda hacer en esos casos que funcione de inmediato. La única esperanza era que de verdad Krystal estuviera gastándoles una broma.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 16.**

—ARA, ARA. ASÍ QUE AHORA LES TOCA A KRYSTAL Y MITSUKI—

 **QUE SARAH CORRIERA A SU PROPIA HERMANA DE LA CASA YA ES BASTANTE. ESPEREMOS QUE LA RECAPACITE.**

—ME DAN CURIOSIDAD LOS NUEVOS SECUACES DE SARAH, ME PREGUNTO COMO SERÁN—

 **BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ HA LLEGADO LA EMISIÓN DE HOY. ESTAMOS A 2 SEMANAS QUE NOS SEPARAN DEL EMOCIONANTE FINAL. VYANSE PREPARANDO.**

—BUENO MINNA-SAN, SAYONARAAAAAAA—

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** PRIMEROS PASOS.


	17. Chapter 17

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo 17: primeros pasos.

 **HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES. ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE INICIAR UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

—SOLO NOS FALTAN TRES CAPÍTULOS Y ESTA HISTORIA SE TERMINA. ASÍ QUE VAYANSE PREPARANDO—

 **BUENO, HOY SE SABRÁ QUE OCURRIÓ CON KRSYTAL Y CON MITSUKI. ASÍ QUE, SIN MÁS DISTRACCIONES, QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO.**

… … **. … ….. … …**

… … … **. ….. … …**

… **. ….. …. … … …..**

Residencia Kusanagi: 6 de noviembre de 2033, 11:50 a.m.

—Entonces, Kyle es mi hermano, ¿no?—preguntó la azulina por tercera vez.

—sí, así es. Yo soy tu hermano mayor. Mayor que tú por año y medio, debes recordarlo— dijo Kyle un poco cansado.

La azulina volteó hacia Terry —y tu nombre es… Terry Kusanagi. Y por lo que me contaste anoche, tú y yo somos… n-no… n-novios. — Krystal se sonrojó bastante al decir lo último.

—pues sí, esa era nuestra relación hasta el día de ayer. Entiendo si quieres dejar de serlo, después de todo no puedes recordar nada de lo que hubo entre nosotros— dijo el pelinegro.

—aah, pues, ejeje. Si me disculpan, voy a revisar si la niña no necesita ayuda con algo— dijo Krystal caminando hacia donde estaba Carly.

—oye hermanito, ¿no sientes que Krystal cambió mucho con este accidente? mírala— Yuki señaló a la Dash menor.

Ambos Kusanagi se asomaron por la ventana hacia la cocina, podían ver a Krystal una completa tonta, echando las cosas a perder y disculpándose por todo con Carly.

—bueno, es verdad que ahora es menos mala que antes. Pero no creo que sea algo de lo que preocuparse, ¿verdad?— dijo Terry con una gota sobre su cabeza.

—Terry, quiero que me digas exactamente qué pasó entre ustedes dos anoche. No esperes que me crea que solo la llevaste a tu cuarto para que durmiera— dijo Yuki clavándole la mirada a su hermano.

—cierto, ¿no te habrás aprovechado de mi hermana a sabiendas que no te recuerda o sí?— interrogó el peli azul.

—por supuesto que solo le presté mi cuarto para que durmiera, ella no quiso regresar a su casa porque le dio miedo salir de noche. Además recuerden que yo me fui a dormir a uno de los cuartos desocupados. Así que déjense de esas ideas raras— se defendió el chico.

—oigan, ¿está bien que prepare pasta para la comida, o prefieren una sopa?— preguntó Krystal asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

—mmm… c-creo que la pasta está bien. Gracias por preguntar Krystal— dijo la castaña con un poco de incomodidad.

—está bien. Haré lo que tú me pidas Yuki— contestó Krystal con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

—v-vaya. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a que Krystal sea así. No estaría tan mal— susurró el pelinegro.

—Quieres que tu novia sea tu maid personal… que desagradable de tu parte— dijo Yuki haciendo cara de asco.

—oye, también sería tuya. Así tendrías quien cuide a Leoki por ti cuando no estés. Porque yo no haré de niñero por mucho tiempo— dijo Terry cruzando los brazos.

En ese momento, el timbre de la puerta sonó, alguien estaba tocando para que le abrieran.

—Yo voy a ver quién es, no se molesten— dijo Krystal mientras salía casi corriendo de la cocina.

Cuando Krystal abrió la puerta, cierta chica se desplomó en sus brazos llorando.

—Krystaaaaal, que bueno que me abreeees— lloraba la chica que tocó el timbre.

—este, disculpa pero, ¿tu quién eres? No te recuerdo— dijo la azulina.

La otra chica solo lloró con más fuerzas al escuchar lo que la Dash menor había dicho.

—oye Krystal que es todo este alboroto, ¿Quién tocó el timbre?— preguntó Kyle mientras se acercaba.

—es esta chica. Seguro la conozco pero no la recuerdo así que no sé quién es— dijo Krystal acariciando la cabellera de la recién llegada.

La chica levantó la cabeza, era ese inolvidable e inconfundible rostro que Kyle había observado de cerca tantas veces.

— ¿M-Mitsuki? ¿q-que estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó Kyle con incredulidad.

—Kyle… Kyleeee— corrió hacia el muchacho y lo abrazó con fuerzas —tenía tantas ganas de verte. Te extrañé muchísimo—

—seguramente sí, pero lo que quiero saber es qué estás haciendo en esta casa, ¿acaso no le bastó a Sarah enviarte a espiarnos durante un año entero? ¿Qué más quieren de nosotros?— dijo el Dash mayor con indiferencia.

—no… te equivocas. No vine por órdenes de mi hermana. Vine porque ella me corrió de la casa. Ella, ya no quiere saber nada de miiiii— Mitsuki volvió a echarse a llorar.

— ¿y enserio quieres que me crea eso? ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti después de lo que nos hiciste? Tu hermana mató a Axel, y después la ayudaste para que matara a Leona. ¿Enserio crees que aun te tenemos confianza?— Kyle estaba molesto.

—entiendo que no me creas, pero por favor, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir. Por favor perdónenme, sé que ayudar a mi hermana estuvo mal, pero estaba segada por la alegría de tener a mi hermana a mi lado. Estoy muy arrepentida, por favor créeme Kyle. Que tú no me creas me duele mucho más que cualquier otra persona. Por favor Kyle, aún te amo, no dejes que me quede en la calle como si fuera una bolsa de basura. Por favor, déjame quedarme contigo— dijo la esgrimista llorando aún y sin soltar a Kyle.

Terry y Yuki solo observaban atentamente y en silencio, esperaban ver cuál sería la reacción de Kyle.

—he-hermano. Esa chica, está diciendo la verdad. No sé bien como lo sé, pero sé que no miente— dijo Krystal con preocupación en su cara.

—está bien, solo por qué tú me lo dices hermanita. Está bien Mitsuki, puedes quedarte a vivir con nosotros. Pero, si estás mintiendo, entonces tendré que matarte— dijo Kyle bajando la guardia.

—gracias, gracias por dejarme vivir contigo Kyle. Prometo que no habrá problemas con mi estadía— dijo la pelirrosa con alegría.

—pero espera, hasta donde yo sé, no tienen espacio para una quinta persona en casa de ustedes. ¿Creen que estará bien que la lleven sin avisarles a tus padres?— mencionó Yuki.

—tienes razón, no podemos llevarla así como si nada. Además de que casi no hay espacio, el permiso de papá también es un problema. ¿Qué podemos hacer?— Kyle se puso a pensar.

— ¿te molestaría si te quedas a vivir con nosotros Mitsuki? Esta casa es mucho más grande, y Kyle te vendría a visitar muy seguido— propuso Terry.

—mmm… creo que no tengo otra opción. Además no puedo ponerme de exigente cuando ya es bastante que me dejen quedarme. Acepto con gusto— dijo la esgrimista con un claro gesto de disgusto en su rostro.

—esperen, tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si yo soy la que se queda a vivir aquí? Así mi cuarto estaría disponible para esta chica— dijo Krystal con una sonrisa.

Terry, Kyle y Yuki se paralizaron al escuchar semejante propuesta.

—h-hermana, no creo que papá vea bien que te mudes a esta casa. Y mucho menos con tu estado actual— dijo Kyle un poco nervioso.

—pero yo no le veo lo malo, solo me mudaría para acá. La niña me dijo que paso mucho tiempo aquí de todos modos, así que no habría mucha diferencia— se justificó la azulina.

—pero, no creo que sea bien visto que tú y Terry vivan en la misma casa antes de casarse. De todas formas, no creo que te dejen mudarte para acá— dijo Yuki igual de exaltada que Kyle.

— ¿huh? ¿"Antes de casarse"? eso significa, ¿Qué el joven Kusanagi y yo estábamos comprometidos?— dijo Krystal casi gritando y con un fuerte sonrojo.

— ¿Joven Kusanagi?— Terry tenía cara de sufrimiento.

—Espera, ya me perdí, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— preguntó Mitsuki.

—Krystal se cayó de las escaleras ayer y se golpeó la cabeza. Parece que debido al golpe perdió la memoria. Y parece que no recuerda cosa alguna, ni siquiera de ella misma— respondió Yuki.

—ah, ya veo, pobre de ella. Entonces, ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer? Donde ustedes me digan yo me quedo— dijo Mitsuki volviendo al tema principal.

… … … **. …. … ….**

… … … **.. ….. … …..**

… **. …. …. ….. …. …**

Residencia Kusanagi, South Town: 6 de diciembre de 2033, 8:30 a.m.

—ta… erta… despierta. Joven Kusanagi despierta ya casi está listo el desayuno— avisó cierta azulina.

Terry empezó moverse en la cama indicando que estaba despertando. —buenos días joven Kusanagi, me disculpo si te desperté muy temprano—

—ho-hola Krystal buenos días. Gracias por despertarme, aunque si es un poco temprano— dijo Terry con los ojos entrecerrados. —pero, ¿podrías por favor dejar de llamarme "joven Kusanagi"? llámame Terry como siempre—

—no puedo, no te conozco lo suficiente como para llamarte por tu nombre. Sería muy descortés de mi parte— dijo la azulina.

—si dices eso suenas como si fueras la sirvienta, y no me gusta pensar eso de ti. Por favor, eres mi amiga, háblame con más confianza por favor— dijo Terry con algo de incomodidad.

—Lo intentaré, pero por ahora ya levántate o Yuki nos va a regañar por llegar tarde al desayuno— dijo Krystal mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—ya pasó un mes desde que Krystal se mudó a nuestra casa. Y desde entonces, no ha hecho otra cosa más que parecer la sirvienta de esta casa. No es desagradable, pero, es incómodo al recordar a la antigua Krystal, tan temeraria, tan fría, tan romántica cuando estábamos a solas. Nunca imaginé que diría esto, pero creo que empiezo a extrañar esa parte de ella— pensó Terry cuando se quedó solo.

—ay pero que inquieta anda la niña hoy. A ver Leoki, ven tantito, vamos a comer— dijo Yuki quitando a la niña de su andadera.

—ya no debe tardar en empezar a caminar. Y cuando eso pase, pobre de ti Yuki— dijo Kyo con una sonrisa al ver cuánto había crecido su nieta.

—gracias por el apoyo papá. Pero tienes razón, se ve que va a ser muy desastrosa cuando crezca. ¿Veda que si? ¿Veda que si pequeña?— habló Yuki mientras hacía que Leoki diera brinquitos en su pierna.

—ahora que lo pienso, es bueno que ayer te hayan quitado las muletas. Así podrás enseñarle a caminar a Leoki— dijo Terry haciendo presencia en la cocina.

—es cierto. A partir de hoy le enseñaré a caminar. Además de que a mí me serviría como ejercicio de rehabilitación— dijo Yuki.

—se nota que ustedes son una gran familia. Es lindo que sean tan unidos— dijo Krystal con una sonrisa.

—y tú también eres parte de esta familia Krystal. Aunque no lo recuerdes, tú has pasado por muchas cosas a nuestro lado. Eres nuestra amiga, y eso no cambiará tan fácil— dijo Terry.

—y hablando de familias, me pregunto cómo se la estará pasando mi hermano, sé que se quedó solo en casa con esa chica ehm… Mitsuki— dijo Krystal.

—conociéndolo, se la ha de estar pasando bien. Pero, si tomamos en cuenta que no tienen la misma relación que antes, puede que no— pensó la castaña.

… … … **. ….. … …**

… **. … … …. ….. …..**

… **. …. ….. … …. ….**

Residencia Dash, South Town: 6 de diciembre de 2033, 1:00 p.m.

— ¿Qué está viendo Kyle? ¿Hay algo interesante en la tele?— preguntó la esgrimista.

—sí, mira. Están pasando un maratón del anime KissxMiss. Hace mucho que no lo veía y ahorita trasmitirán sus doce capítulos— dijo el chico.

— ¿Qué no ese anime trata de unas gemelas que se enamoran de su hermanastro menor? ¿No crees que es algo que deberías ver a solas en tu cuarto?— dijo Mitsuki.

—Descuida, mis padres no están y mi hermana está con los Kusanagi, así que tengo la sala entera para mi solito— Kyle se desparramó sobre el sillón.

—oye, recuerda que yo también estoy aquí. Pero bueno, no es como que me importe mucho lo que estás viendo. ¿Puedo acompañarte?— Mitsuki se sentó a lado de Kyle y se acurrucó en él, cosa a la que Kyle correspondió rodeándola con su brazo

—vaya, después de todo no puede rechazar mi compañía, ¿verdad Kyle?— se dijo Mitsuki a ella misma.

Mitsuki se dejó llevar por la calidez del cuerpo de Kyle y las caricias que le hacía en el hombro con su mano. Por lo tanto, se acercó al chico y le dio un profundo beso en los labios, al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano sobre cierto lugar en la parte baja de Kyle.

 **(ADVERTENCIA: A PARTIR DE ÉSTE PUNTO HAY ESCENAS SEXUALES. SI NO QUIERES LEER ESO… YA SABES QUE HACER, NO TE LO ESTARÉ DICIENDO SIEMPRE)**

—o-oye Mitsuki, ¿pero qué estás haciendo?— preguntó el peli azul.

— ¿no es obvio? Quiero que hagamos lo que insinúan en el anime. Además, quiero recompensarte de algún modo que te hice daño, ¿está bien?— respondió la esgrimista.

—hmp, has lo quieras— Kyle aflojó el cuerpo y jaló a Mitsuki hacia él.

—jeje, así que si quieres eh. Voy a hacer algo que seguro te gustará— dijo la chica con una sonrisa lasciva.

Mitsuki se deslizó del sillón hasta quedar arrodillada frente a Kyle, después, le bajó el pantalón y ella se quitó la blusa.

—últimamente noté que te gusta estar espiando mi ropa interior, específicamente mis sostenes, así que supongo que te gustan mis pechos. Está bien, primero lo haré con ellos— Mitsuki tomó valor y aprisionó el miembro de Kyle en su busto.

Mitsuki comenzó a mover sus pechos de arriba para abajo y en todos los demás patrones posibles.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Te está gustando lo que estoy haciendo?— preguntó la esgrimista.

—oh si, se tus pechos se sienten muy bien. ¿Cómo sabías que esta es una de la fantasías que quería cumplir contigo?— dijo el peli azul.

—jeje, te conozco tan bien que incluso conozco todas y cada una de tus fantasías sexuales. Mi amado Kyle— contestó la chica.

Mitsuki aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos. Un poco rato después, al ver que Kyle aun aguantaba más tiempo, Mitsuki decidió agregar su lengua en el ataque. Además de la estimulación que le daban los senos la chica usaba su lengua para lamer la punta del miembro de Kyle, cosa que lo hacía sentir aún mejor.

—Kyle, si sientes que acabas, puedes hacerlo con toda…— Mitsuki fue interrumpida por una repentina rociada de cierto líquido espeso sobre sus pechos y cara. —vaya, ni siquiera te esperaste a que terminara de hablar. Eres un chico muy malo. Bien, creo es hora de ir a lo siguiente—

Mitsuki se levantó, metió sus manos bajo su falda y se quitó las bragas. Después, se sentó en el sillón y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

—esta vez vine preparada para esto. Ahora déjame ponértelo— dijo Mitsuki abriendo el empaque de cierto objeto que colocó en el miembro de Kyle usando sus labios. Una vez que terminó de poner el objeto, se volvió a levantar del sillón y se puso de frente con Kyle.

La chica se fue sentando lentamente sobre las piernas de Kyle mientras era penetrada por el orificio que hay entre sus glúteos.

—esta vez, si llegó hasta el fondo, se, se siente genial— dijo Mitsuki entregándose al placer.

—oh Mitsuki, aprietas muy rico, siento que voy a acabar en poco tiempo si sigo aquí. Aunque no me agrada la idea de que me pusieras esa cosa— se quejó el chico.

—deja de quejarte, lo hago por el bien de ambos. Ahora cállate y empieza— dijo Mitsuki casi ordenando.

Kyle sonrió con malicia y comenzó a penetrar a Mitsuki con una velocidad que se podría considerar rápida. Ella solo gemía cada vez que bajaba de los brinquitos que daba.

—soy tan afortunado Mitsuki. Solo mira cómo te rebotan por lo grandes que son, y soy el único que puede ver este espectáculo— Kyle aumentó la velocidad bastante, no podían ir más rápido.

El muchacho extendió un de sus manos y acarició el suave seno de la chica, además de jugar con el pezón. Al mismo tiempo, Mitsuki usaba su mano para tocarse a sí misma en su feminidad.

—mis adentros, siento que se revuelven. Vas a partirme si sigues así Kyle. Me siento muy caliente— dijo la pelirrosada entre gemidos.

—Esto es parte de tu castigo, no voy a detenerme hasta que no puedas mas— Kyle siguió penetrando salvajemente a Mituki por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

—n-no puedo más. Esta vez fuiste muy rudo. Estoy exhausta— dijo Mitsuki dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

—te dije que te iba a castigar. Así que prepárate, yo aún no estoy satisfecho— dijo Kyle sonriendo mientras se quita el objeto de su miembro.

—espera, ya acabaste dos veces, eso es muy desgastante, además yo ya no estoy en condiciones de seguir. Y además solo traía un preservativo— dijo la chica intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Pues con más razón, ahora ya no tienes con que defenderte para lo que sigue— Kyle tomó las caderas de la chica y apuntó su miembro contra ellas. Sin algún aviso previo, de una sola estocada Kyle penetro a Mitsuki hasta el fondo.

— ¡AAAAAAH! No seas tan agresivo. Solo lo hemos hecho cuatro veces antes, aún me duele si haces eso tan de repente— se quejó la chica.

—esto también es parte de tu castigo. Tú me lastimaste en mis adentros, pues haré lo mismo y lastimaré tu interior usando tu cosita para ello— Kyle comenzó a moverse bastante rápido, ignorando las expresiones de dolor por parte de Mitsuki.

Kyle siguió "castigando" a su amada. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo que no lo hacían, razón suficiente para que Kyle estuviera de ese ánimo.

—nunca… n-nunca me lo habías hecho tan fuerte. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esta sensación. Sí, no se siente tan mal— dijo Mitsuki susurrando debido a la falta de aire.

—Ahora prepárate, porque esta vez voy a acabar adentro— avisó el chico.

—no, adentro no por favor, aun no quiero que hagas eso— contestó la esgrimista.

—no estás en derecho de decir esto. Recuerda que es un castigo lo que te estoy haciendo, así que lo haré quieras o no— Kyle liberó su semilla dentro de la intimidad de Mitsuki antes de que ella pudiera volver a negarse.

—y lo hiciste adentro. Es caliente, se siente muy bien. Mira, soltaste tanto que se me está saliendo— habló la chica.

—por supuesto que es mucho. Hacerlo contigo se siente maravilloso, además es tu castigo— dijo el muchacho.

—cielos, la primera vez, que acabas adentro de mí. Eres tan malo, espero que te hagas responsable ¿Qué piensas hacer si quedo embarazada?— preguntó la chica.

—casarme contigo por supuesto. Aunque bueno, vamos a hacerlo de todos modos, ¿o no?— dijo Kyle.

—claro, después de lo que acabas de hacer no voy a soltarte hasta que te hagas responsable y te cases conmigo. Pero por ahora, ¿Qué opinas de una cuarta ronda? Si ya acabaste adentro no tengo por qué preocuparme si lo vuelves a hacer hoy— dijo Mitsuki.

—Claro, quiero continuar pero, ¿no crees que primero deberíamos limpiar todo esto?— preguntó el Dash mayor.

—Yo quiero seguir haciéndolo contigo ahora, ya te preocuparás por esto después— dijo la esgrimista haciendo excitantes poses mientras se tocaba ahí abajo.

Kyle sonrió, levantó en sus brazos a su chica y se fueron al cuarto de Kyle dispuestos a continuar su tarde de pasión.

… **.. …. …. …. … ….**

… **. ….. …. ….. … …**

… **. …. … ….. …. ….**

Residencia Kusanagi, South Town: 25 de diciembre de 2033, 7:00 p.m.

—Leoki, no corras te vas a caer— dijo la castaña persiguiendo a su hija.

—vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo. No me creo que hace un año esa criaturita estaba en el vientre de Yuki— dijo cierta abuela sonriendo.

—así que esta es la casa donde se está criando mi sobrinita. Es grande, está limpia, tiene buena decoración, y lo más importante se siente el calor de hogar. Supongo que Leoki estará bien aquí— dijo Jack mirando su alrededor.

—hace un año, Leona y yo apenas estábamos haciendo nuestros planes para la boda. Y hace un año no pensábamos que existirías tú Shu-chan— le dijo Sally a su "hijo".

—fue muy bueno de parte de mis padres dejar que tu criaras a Shun. Aunque claro, llevará el apellido Yagami— dijo Lucy mirando a su sobrino.

—sabes que no me importa eso del apellido, lo único que quiero es que se quede a mi lado, después de todo, es lo único que me queda de Leona. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo como hasta ahora— dijo Sally con voz entusiasta.

—así que, después de todo nosotros ya dejamos de ser los más pequeños de todo el grupo, ¿eh?— mencionó Kazuto al ver a Leoki y a Shun.

—buaaaa. Hasta hace poco yo era la menor de todos, ahora ya no. ahora ya tengo 7 años, Carly tiene 9 y tu Kazuto-Oniichan tienes 10. Y los niños no tienen ni un año— mencionó Misa.

—espera, Misa, ¿desde cuándo le dices "Onii-chan" a Kazuto? Él no es tu hermano— dijo Carly.

—sé que no es mi hermano. Pero como yo no tengo hermanos, decidí que él será mi Onii-chan— dijo la pequeña pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

—descuida Carly, como tú sabes, los hermanos no pueden tener algún otro tipo de relación. Así que tú no te preocupes— dijo Kazuto en un vano intento de calmar las cosas.

— ¿¡QUE CARAJOS ES LO QUE ESTÁS INSINUANDO CHAMACO?! No te quieras pasar lanza eh o te pongo una madrina— dijo Carly en español con su peculiar acento de chola (los mexicanos entienden).

—oh Ethan, Hana, que bueno que hayan venido. Por favor pasen, pasen— ofreció cierta azulina.

—Eres muy amable Krystal, ¿Dónde están todos lo demás?— preguntó la ex-reportera.

—están en la sala, estábamos haciendo un concurso de vencidas. Los Kusanagi, los niños y Mio están en el comedor adornando la casa. Y si me disculpan, debo ir a la cocina para empezar a hacer la cena— dijo Krystal atentamente.

—menos mal que papá no está aquí. Se moriría de rabia si viera a Krystal actuando como la sirvienta de los Kusanagi— susurró Kyle mientras observaba a su hermana.

—Tranquilo Kyle, es culpa de la amnesia, te aseguro que cuando recupere la memoria, volverá a ser la chica kuudere a la que tanto estamos acostumbrados— del dijo Mitsuki a Kyle en el oído.

—oye Terry, me parece que ese adorno está mal puesto, creo que está muy a la derecha— dijo Mio mirando la pared.

—en realidad esta cosa debe ir chueca. Mira, si la pongo recta, no se ve bien, ¿ves?— dijo Terry.

—oh, cierto, tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿Dónde se habrá metido Yuki? se supone que nos iba a ayudar— dijo Mio mirando hacia las puertas.

—seguramente está persiguiendo a Leoki en algún lugar. Desde que aprendió a caminar no hay quien la detenga. Según papá, Yuki era así a esa edad también— dijo Terry mientras ponía otro adorno.

—Así que como dicen por ahí, de tal palo tal astilla ¿no? por cierto, ¿Cómo va el asunto de Krystal, ya está recuperando la memoria?— preguntó la violeta.

—pues no parece tener mejora alguna. A excepción de que dejó de llamarme "joven" todo sigue como en el primer día del incidente— respondió el pelinegro.

—ah, aquí estás Mio, ¿de qué están hablando que se ven tan preocupados?— preguntó Bryan al ver el semblante de Mio y Terry.

—nada especial, solo hablábamos de la amnesia de Krystal. Me preocupa que se quede así para siempre y jamás vuelva a recordar las cosas que vivió con todos nosotros— dijo Terry un poco molesto.

—ya veo, tu ten fe en que todo se solucionará. Al menos no hemos tenido que tratar con Sarah por un tiempo— mencionó Bryan con una media sonrisa.

—oigan chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes podría ayudarme en la cocina? Estoy falta de manos— dijo Krystal asomándose por la puerta.

—Ah sí, claro, ya voy— dijo Terry yendo hacia la cocina.

Pasaron tres horas, y finalmente, a las 10 de la noche, todos se reunieron para la cena de navidad.

Yuki se levantó de repente e hizo ruido para que la miraran—bueno, si me permiten, tengo una palabras que decir. Les agradezco a todos los que están presentes hoy por su amistad, su apoyo y su valentía a la hora de pelear. Enserio muchas gracias. Y también agradezco que este año hayamos podido cenar todos juntos, aunque claro, faltan Leona y Axel, pero estoy segura, que en estos momentos nos están acompañando en espíritu. Bueno, creo que no tengo más que decir, así que, Feliz Navidad y a comer—

Todos le dedicaron aplausos a Yuki y después de pusieron a comer todo lo que Krystal, Terry y Hana habían cocinado.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 17.**

 **¿Y BIEN? ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO?**

—YO ESTABA ESPERANDO QUE EN ALGÚN MOMENTO APARECIERA SARAH Y SE ARMARA LA MASACRE. PERO AL PARECER ME EQUIVOQUÉ—

 **RECUERDEN QUE LO QUE HACEN LOS PERSONAJES DURANTE LAS ESCENAS SEXUALES SON SOLO PARA ENTRETENER AL LECTOR. ASÍ QUE JAMÁS SE LES OCURRA HACER LO MISMO SIN LA PROTECCIÓN Y LA INFORMACIÓN SUFICIENTES.**

—AMMM… SI. HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE LA TRANSMISIÓN DE HOY. PERO NO SE PIERDAN EL CAPÍTULO DE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA. RECUERDEN QUE ESTAMOS CERCA DEL FINAL—

 **BIEN, ESO ES TODO. ADIÓÓÓÓS.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** YUKI, YUKIRÍ Y LEOKI


	18. Chapter 18

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo 18: Yuki, Yukiri y Leoki.

 **HOLA, HOLA, ¿CÓMO HAN ESTADO TODOS? HEMOS LLEGADO AL CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS HASTA HOY.**

—POR EL BIEN DE TODOS SERÁ MEJOR QUE EMPIECEN A ASIMILAR EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA—

 **Y HOY FINALMENTE SABRÁN LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL LOS KUSANAGI DEJARON JAPÓN.**

—ASÍ QUE SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO—

… **.. …. … ….. …. …**

… **.. …. ….. . ….. …. …..**

… **.. … … ….. … …..**

Residencia Nanakase, South Town: 4 de enero de 2033, 10:00 a.m.

—muy bien, creo que ya los dejé hacer el tonto lo suficiente. Es hora de que comience a moverme de nuevo. ¡MARIKO!— Sarah le llamó a su nueva ayudante.

—Aquí estoy Sarah-sama, ¿necesita algo?— preguntó la chica.

Mariko Sawaguchi, una chica de 12 años, con un largo cabello de color naranja peinado en dos coletas y de unos serios ojos color vino. Bastante bajita para su edad con 135 centímetros.

—Mariko, prepárate para salir, hoy será nuestra primera misión como equipo. Hazme el favor de llamar a tus hermanos para que desayunemos los cuatro— dijo Sarah acariciando la cabellera de la bajita chica.

—no hace falta. Haruhiko Sawaguchi y Sayaka Sawaguchi reportándose al servicio Sarah-sama— dijo el único hombre en toda la casa.

Haruhiko Sawaguchi el hermano mayor de los tres, 19 años, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos vino.

Sayaka Sawaguchi, la hermana de en medio. 16 años, de largo cabello color castaño claro con mechones teñidos de castaño oscuro, al igual que sus hermanos de ojos color vino.

—y entonces, Sarah ¿Qué se supone que es lo que vamos a hacer?— preguntó el mayor.

—primero, me gustaría disfrutar de mi desayuno así que no me preguntes esas cosas por ahora, ¿está bien Haru?— dijo Sarah.

Haruhiko asintió con la cabeza y guardó silencio hasta que terminó el desayuno.

—Bien, ahora que los cuatro hemos comido, ahora sí, les puedo responder las dudas que tengan— Sarah se recostó en su silla.

—para empezar, ¿por qué nos llamó a nosotros? Sabemos que hay gente mucho más capaz y leal en sus conocidos que nosotros— preguntó Sayaka.

—fácil, por tres simples razones. Primera, porque ya eh trabajo con ustedes antes. Segundo, porque ustedes son iguales a mí con respecto a una cosa. Y tercero, porque ustedes chicas son una bellezas y Haruhiko es muy guapo, así la convivencia con ustedes nos es tan mala— explicó la peliblanca.

—ah yo también tengo una pregunta Sarah-sama. Hasta donde yo sabía, usted tenía una hermana, una asistente a su sirvienta para ayudarla, ¿Qué pasó con ellas?— preguntó la pequeña Mariko.

—pues, mi hermana hace poco me abandonó, prefirió irse y defender al otro bando. Y respecto a Nanami y Miya, pensé que ya no las necesitaba, así que les pagué una gran cantidad de dinero y les dije que si querían seguir viviendo una vida plena, larga y pacífica, jamás volvieran a esta ciudad o yo misma las mataría— dijo Sarah.

—así que las despediste confiando en que ya no te haría falta un equipo. Pero al final si lo necesitas y por eso nos llamaste, ¿no? ¿Enserio son tan peligrosos eso tipos como para que necesites ayuda?— preguntó el hermano mayor.

—mira Haru, en ese grupo hay seis persona que individualmente son tan fuertes como yo o incluso más, pero si nosotros cuatro atacamos al mismo tiempo, será mucho más fácil ganar. Además, la preocupación que tienen ellos cuando pelean en grupo es no lastimar a sus compañeros, si nos aprovechamos de esa debilidad, ganaremos sin duda alguna— dijo Sarah.

—así que, nos iremos encargando de uno por uno, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo se llama nuestro objetivo de hoy?— preguntó Sayaka.

—Verán, los objetivos de esta misión de hoy serán ellos dos— Sarah puso unas fotos en la mesa —para ellos dos con Mariko y yo es suficiente, pero iremos los cuatro por si hay alguien más—

—así que esta chica es uno de los objetivos principales, vaya es un desperdicio matar a una belleza como ella. Esto es lo que detesto de este trabajo— dijo Haruhiko.

—¿una niña también? se ve que es cercana a mi edad, Sarah-sama, ¿Por qué tenemos que matar a esta niña?— preguntó Mariko.

—créeme, si no nos deshacemos de ella, en el futuro será un gran dolor de cabeza. Tiene un enorme potencial, uno que jamás había visto, por eso tenemos que matarla ahora que aún es joven y no ha descubierto su poder. Claro que lo ideal es hacer que se una a nosotros, pero si no es posible, mátala, ¿entendiste Mariko?— dijo Sarah encomendándole la misión a la más joven del grupo.

—vaya, hay tantos chicos guapos en entre los objetivos, es una lástima que tengamos que matarlos— se quejó hermana de en medio mirando las fotos de los muchachos. —aunque claro, las chicas tampoco están mal, espera, ¿esta chica es tu hermana Sarah-sama?—

Sarah miró la foto —sí, ella es Mitsuki, mi hermana mayor. Aunque siendo gemelas es simbólico lo de mayor. Ahora que la mencionas, ella no está dentro de los objetivos que hay que matar, de ser posible, hay que capturarla viva. Y si no se puede, déjenla escapar, de todos modos ella no representa amenaza alguna—

—así que Sarah-sama, ¿Cuál es exactamente el objetivo de hoy? ¿Matar a todos los objetivos posibles?— preguntó Sayaka con aburrimiento.

—no, esta misión se trata de un preparativo, haremos algo antes para después reunir a la mayoría y empezar la cacería— contestó la peliblanca con una sonrisa sádica.

… … **.. … … …. …**

… … … **. … ….. …**

… **. … ….. … ….. ….**

Residencia Kusanagi, South Town: 4 de enero de 2033, 2:00 p.m.

—Así que, mañana te vas, ¿no?— preguntó la azulina.

—sí. Es que mi hermana y yo le prometimos a mi madre que iríamos a pasar el día de reyes con ella. Entonces tenemos que salir mañana para estar a tiempo— contestó Terry.

—vaya, entonces, supongo que la pequeña te va a extrañar, has estado con ella desde que nació y tal vez te extrañará si no te ve en unos días. ¿Verdad Leoki?— Krystal levantó a la bebé para verla a los ojos.

Leoki solo hacía ruidos y entre ellos se alcanza a escuchar "yta" "yta" dando a entender que intentaba llamar a su tía/niñera.

—pero que ternura, ¿no? cuando veo a Leoki y Carly me dan ganas de tener una hija propia— dijo Terry acercándose a la azulina para acariciar a la bebé.

—así que Yuki se fue otra vez al médico. Me preocupa que últimamente ande yendo mucho al doctor, ¿está enferma o algo así?— preguntó Krystal.

—no, que yo sepa solo está yendo como para hacerse revisiones de rutina. Ya sabes, mientras Leoki sea bebé ella debe estar saludable. Aunque no tiene mucho sentido ahora que ya no le da pecho. Pero bueno, yo que voy a saber de la biología de las mujeres— dijo Terry.

—oh vaya, creo que ya es la hora de dormir de Leoki. Ahora vuelvo voy a acostarla— Krystal se levantó del sillón y se fue al piso de arriba para acostar a Leoki en su cama.

—aunque suene ridículo, a estas alturas, Krystal parece más la madre de Leoki que Yuki. Bueno, supongo que algo bueno debe haber en eso— pensó Terry cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el sillón.

Cuando parecía que el chico iba a quedarse dormido, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal.

—¿Quién tocará? Chicos ya saben que para ustedes la puerta está abier…— Terry fue interrumpido por un repentino golpe que lo envió hacia atrás.

—¿pero qué diablos les ocurre? Eso pudo matar a alguien— reclamó Terry.

—¿tú eres Terry Kusanagi? Pues vaya debilucho que te ves. Yo me imaginaba a alguien más imponente— habló Haruhiko.

—vamos Nii, recuerda que el poder no viene del tamaño. Además, no está tan mal. Es justo mi tipo— dijo Sayaka.

—¿Quién rayos son ustedes y que están haciendo en mi casa?— preguntó Terry.

—nos volvemos a ver Terry Kusanagi. Pues verás, vine a llevarme a la bastarda. Si sabes lo que te conviene, será mejor que no intervengas— advirtió Sarah parándose enfrente del pelinegro.

—si te refieres a Leoki, déjame decirte que no lo harás. Jamás dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima a mi sobrina. Primero tendrás que matarme— dijo Terry con rabia.

—muy bien, si eso quieres, Sayaka, Mariko, maten al idiota este y busquen más objetivos. Haru, tú y yo vamos por la niña— ordenó Sarah.

—Ni creas que te dejaré avanzar Sarah— Terry fue tras de Sarah ignorando a las otras dos chicas.

—Espérate ahí hombre, tus oponentes somos nosotras— Sayaka atrapó a Terry con sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que Mariko apretaba el cuello de Terry.

—maldita sea, en mal momento nos quedamos solos con la niña— pensó Terry.

—bueno, ahora, te enseñaremos una nueva sensación que solo el dolor te puede causar, ¿estás listo guapo muchacho?— habló Sayaka con tono sádico.

—ustedes dos serán unas dignas oponentes. Tal vez en esta ocasión perderé, pero… debo derrotarlas a como dé lugar— Terry se cubrió de fuego para obligar a la chica a soltarlo.

—onee-chan, déjame jugar con él primero, ¿sí? no tendría gracia si lo matamos tan rápido entre las dos— dijo Mariko lamiéndose los labios.

—está bien, te daré dos minutos, si no lo matas en ese tiempo, yo lo haré mucho más rápido— dijo la hermana de en medio.

—empiezan a aburrirme con todo esa cantaleta de las hermanas locas y sádicas. Así que si me disculpan…— Terry disparó una flama para distraer a las chicas y salir corriendo hacia el piso de arriba.

—Oye tú, no huyas cobarde— gritó Sayaka corriendo tras de él.

Terry logró sacarse de encima al par de hermanas y llegó al cuarto de Yuki, en el cual deberían estar Krystal y Leoki.

—¡NO! no dejaré que se lleven a la niña. Es hija de mi amiga— dijo Krystal abrazando con fuerza a la bebé.

—a ver Krystal, sé razonable. Si no nos das a la niña, te la tendremos que quitar a la fuerza, y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?— dijo Sarah con tono cansado.

—no, no se las daré, primero tendrán que matarme antes de que me quiten a Leoki— Krystal se arrinconó en una esquina del cuarto.

—está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, Haruhiko, ve a ver a tus hermanas. Yo me encargo de ella— dijo Sarah apuntando hacia la puerta.

El joven caminó hacia la puerta, y antes de abrirla, recibió el impacto de una fuerte onda de energía.

—Aléjate de ellas Sarah, tendrás que enfrentarte a mi primero— Terry le disparó una fuerte llamarada, pero Sarah la apagó con un remolino de viento.

—se te nota perfectamente que aún eres un principiante, así jamás podrás vencerme. Haruhiko, encárgate de este estúpido— Sarah jaló del cabello a Krystal. —ahora observa perfectamente como golpean a tu amado noviecito por tu culpa. Si me entregaras a la niña pacíficamente, nadie saldría lastimado—

—Krystal, no dejes que toquen a la niña. Intenta huir. Rápido— Terry no pudo seguir hablando debido a los ataques del otro muchacho.

—¿Ah? no es justo, Onii-chan está golpeando al objetivo, yo lo quería hacer— se quejó la hermana menor.

—Mariko, deja de quejarte. Chicas, quítenle el bebé a esta tipa y cuídenlo— ordenó Sarah.

—Espero que lo entienda señorita, nada personal, solo nos están mandando a que lo hagamos— dijo Sayaka antes de darle un golpe en la cara a Krystal y arrancar a Leoki de sus brazos.

—Ahora sí, déjame enseñarte lo que es el dolor— Sarah comenzó a golpear a Krystal violentamente, sin alguna clase de medida.

Al mismo tiempo, Terry la pasaba bastante mal intentando salir de los ataques de Haruhiko, pero ya estaba demasiado débil, ni siquiera se podía mover.

—así que, hasta aquí llegamos, no podemos ni siquiera proteger a una bebé. Todo este tiempo, pensando que era de los más poderosos, era una simple mentira. Entonces, creo que merezco que me maten en este momento— pensó Terry mientras caía al piso.

—bien Haru, parece que Kusanagi ya tuvo suficiente, sería un milagro si sobrevive. Esta chica cayó inconsciente desde hace mucho, recordaba que era mucho más fuerte. En fin, creo que ya cumplimos nuestra misión, ahora vámonos— ordenó la peliblanca mientras salían del cuarto en el que estaban, obviamente llevándose a Leoki, la cual no dejaba de llorar.

… **.. …. …. … …. ….**

… **. ….. … ….. … ….**

… **.. …. … … …. …..**

Hospital general de South Town: 4 de enero de 2033, 6:00 p.m.

—u-ugh… ¿q-que pasó?... ¿Dónde estoy?— se preguntó cierto pelinegro.

—qué bueno que despiertas. Tranquilo, no te sobre esfuerces, estás muy lastimado, será mejor que descanses— habló una castaña.

—Yuki, perdóname, perdóname de verdad. Por mi culpa, se llevaron a Leoki. No fui capaz de protegerla. Perdóname— Terry estaba a punto de echarse a llorar por la culpa que sentía.

—tranquilo hermano, no fue tu culpa, sé que hiciste todo lo posible por impedirlo. Además eran cuatro contra uno, era imposible que les ganaras tu solo— Yuki puso la cabeza del chica sobre su pecho/hombro.

—cierto, Krystal, ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Está bien?— preguntó Terry exaltado.

—tranquilo, tranquilo, ella está bien. Solo tiene un brazo y un par de costillas rotas. La mayor parte de sus heridas son externas. Pero tú… tú estás muy mal, por lo que me dijo el doctor, tienes quince huesos rotos y daños internos bastante severos. Tu poder y deseo de vivir fue lo que te mantuvo vivo durante el traslado. Pensé, pensé, que en cualquier momento tú también ibas a dejarnos— Yuki comenzó a llorar al pensar en ese muy probable caso.

—tranquila, no te preocupes por mi estaré bien en un tiempo. Ahora deberías estar más preocupada buscando a nuestra Leoki, Sarah podría hacerle algo— dijo Terry con preocupación.

—no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera sé a dónde se la llevaron. No tengo pista alguna que me ayude a recuperarla. Si esto continua así creo que… me volveré loca— Yuki se desplomó sobre Terry y empezó a llorar como niña pequeña.

Terry solo se dedicaba a acariciar el cabello de su hermana. Mientras ella lloraba, su celular comenzó a sonar.

Yuki se limpió un poco las lágrimas y atendió la llamada —¿sí? ¿Quién habla?—

—hola Yukirí Kusanagi, soy yo, Sarah. Escucha, sé que estás desesperada por encontrar a tu hija así que te diré dos cosas. Uno, ella está bien, mis compañeros se están encargando de alimentarla y todo lo demás. Dos, si quieres recuperarla, te espero en mi casa, esta noche a las 12. Nos jugaremos el todo por el todo. Puedes venir tú y cinco de tus mejores peleadores. Los estaré esperando— Sarah colgó.

—está noche, ¿eh? entonces voy a perderme la batalla final. Lo siento— dijo Terry deprimiéndose aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—descuida, alguien más peleará por ti. Veamos, dijo cinco peleadores aparte de mí. Hablaré con los demás para saber quién va conmigo— dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

—Yuki, solo prométeme que, no habrá más muertes por favor— dijo el chico.

—Solo una muerte más Terry, solo una mas— Yuki se despidió de su hermano con un beso en la frente y se fue a reunir con los demás.

… … **. ….. … ….. ….**

… **.. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..**

… … **.. … … … ….**

Residencia Kusanagi, South Town: 4 de enero de 2033, 10:00 p.m.

—entonces, todo se termina esta noche, ¿verdad?— preguntó Carly mientras le ayudaba a su tía a prepararse.

—Así es Carly, hoy será la última vez que tengamos que lidiar con Sarah y sus amenazas, llegó el momento de saber si seguiremos viviendo pacíficamente o moriremos intentándolo— contestó Yuki.

—¡¿PERO POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAN IR?! ¡ESA HIJA DE PERRA ASESINÓ A LEONA! ¡YO TENGO QUE VENGARLA!— gritó Sally.

—calmate, sabemos lo mucho que ansías ver morir a Sarah, pero ahora tienes un niño que debes proteger y ver crecer. No puedo ni imaginar que Shun se quede completamente solo. Eres su madre ahora, pero no te preocupes, yo la golpearé en tu lugar. Sarah me debe mucho a mí también— dijo Lucy deteniendo a la rubia.

—por favor, déjame ir, Sarah es la asesina de una de mis mejores amigas. Por favor Bryan, quiero vengarla— pidió la violeta con lágrimas en los ojos.

—esta vez no Mio. Prefiero que te quedes aquí cuidando a nuestra hija y a mi hermana. Yo iré en tu lugar, ¿okey?— propuso el Bogard mayor.

—Solo prométeme que volverás— fue lo último que dijo Mio, a lo que Bryan respondió dándole una apasionado beso en los labios.

—no pienso preguntarte si tienes intenciones de ir porque, es evidente que las tienes— le dijo Kyle a su novia.

—sí, yo también voy a ir. Si alguien va a darle una lección a Sarah debe ser su hermana mayor— contestó Mitsuki mientras limpiaba una espada. —sabes Kyle, esta es la razón por la cual me gané el apodo de "Pink Hikari". Ese es el nombre de esta espada—

Mitsuki mostró su espada, una espada a una mano de doble filo. Tenía en la empuñadura un fuerte color rojo cereza, con una cruz de metal incrustada en ella. La hoja tenía un leve tinte rosado y un dragón estilo oriental dibujado a lo largo de color rojo.

—vaya, es muy linda, y supongo que poderosa, ¿Cómo la conseguiste?— preguntó Kyle.

—verás, esta espada, yo misma la forjé. Mi maestro de Kendo decía que la espada más poderosa que se puede tener es la que forja uno mismo, y después de muchos, muchos intentos, logré hacer esta— la chica guardó su espada rosa en su funda. —y esta otra espada, me regaló Sarah cuando supo que practicaba kendo. Ahora que ha sido manchada por la sangre de una amiga, no quiero ni sostenerla. Pero, esta misma espada que mató a Leona y casi mata a Shu-chan, se encargará de lastimar a Sarah— Mitsuki también guardó la espada negra en una funda y se colgó ambas en la espalda.

—Mitsuki, decidimos estar juntos sin importar que. Así que, si tú vas, yo también— Kyle tomó la mano de su novia y ambos salieron de la casa.

—bien, ya estamos todos aquí supongo. Aunque nos falta alguien más— dijo Yuki.

—tranquila, yo soy el sexto, esa zorra mató a mi hermano. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados— dijo Jack. El cual traía la camioneta en la que se iban a ir.

—muy bien, en ese caso, vámonos. Mitsuki, tu sabes hacia donde tenemos que ir. Pero te lo advierto, si estás conspirando contra nosotros, serás la primera a la que mataremos— advirtió Yuki.

… **.. … … …. … …**

… **. ….. ….. …. … …**

… **. … …. … ….. …..**

Residencia Nanakase: 4 de enero de 2033, 11:50 p.m.

—A ver maldita desgraciada, dime dónde está mi hija o te mataré en este instante— dijo Yuki estrellando a Sayaka contra la pared en el instante que abrió la puerta.

—cálmese Kusanagi-san, yo solo juego el papel de la linda ama de llaves en esta casa. Si tiene asuntos que tratar con Sarah-sama la llevaré al vestíbulo— contestó Sayaka cuando se quitó la mano de Yuki de su cuello.

La hermana Sawaguchi de en medio llevó a los muchachos al vestíbulo de la casa, un lugar bastante amplio, elegante y vacío.

—después de tantos meses nos volvemos a ver, Yukirí Kusanagi— dijo Sarah.

—Sarah, no te lo preguntaré dos veces. ¿Dónde, tienes, a mi hija?— cuestionó la castaña.

—tranquila, ella está bien. Te dije por teléfono que mis compañeros la estaban cuidando. Mira, Mariko la está cuidando muy bien— dijo Sarah señalando a su sirvienta.

—está bien, no pienso pelear innecesariamente contigo Sarah, así que si me regresas a mi hija y nos dejas ir aquí nadie saldrá herido— dijo Yuki.

—así que no quieres pelear, ¿eh? está bien, te daré un incentivo— Sarah sonrió y miró a Yuki —¿sabes la razón por la que tu madre está muerta, Yukirí?—

—papá me dijo que murió por un enfermedad que le causó darme a luz, pero no la detectaron hasta que ya era tarde. Pero eso no tiene que ver contigo— contestó la heredera del sol.

—por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo. Lamento decirte que tu padre te mintió Yukirí. La realidad, es que tu madre fue asesinada… por mí— dijo Sarah a punto de echarse a reír.

—es imposible que tu hayas asesinado a mi madre. Para ese entonces tú aún no nacías. Así que deja de decir estupideces— contestó Yuki.

—no, no, no. tu no entiendes Yukirí. Yo asesiné a tu madre, intenté matarte a ti pero llegué muy tarde. ¿Y sabes por qué pude hacerlo? Porque yo, no soy de ésta época— dijo Sarah. —para explicar, yo puedo moverme a través del espacio-tiempo. Así es, puedo viajar en el tiempo—

—¿pero qué cosas dices hermana? por favor, deja de jugar con cosas como esas— dijo Mitsuki.

—una cosa más, Mitsuki, lamento decirte esto, yo no soy tu hermana. ¿Sabes por qué me encargué de cuidarte y protegerte tanto?— preguntó la peliblanca.

—porque eres mi hermana menor, te preocupas por mí, ¿cierto? No puede haber algo más que eso— dijo Mitsuki confundida.

—te lo acabo de decir, en realidad no soy tu hermana, no somos gemelas. Sin embargo, si soy de tu familia. Porque en realidad, soy tu hija… Mitsuki, tu eres mi madre, y Kyle… tu eres mi padre— dijo Sarah.

—¡¿CÓMO!? Mi… ¿mi hija con Kyle? No puede ser, estás enloqueciendo— Mitsuki se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo.

—si lo que acabas de decir es verdad, ¿por qué planeabas matarme? si me matabas a mí que supuestamente soy tu padre, tu nunca nacerías— dijo Kyle igual de confundido que los demás.

—te equivocas, yo jamás tuve intenciones de matarte. Mi principal conflicto es con los Kusanagi y los Bogard. Esas malditas de Leoki Alexa, Victoria y Krystina. Todo el tiempo molestándome, siempre, siempre interponiéndose en mí camino. Por eso decidí volverme un ser capaz de controlar el tiempo. Así regresaría a esta época y mataría a esas tipas despreciables desde antes de su nacimiento. Por desgracia para mí, siempre hay algún inconveniente, y me veo obligada a reescribir la historia. Ésta es la décima vez que reescribo la historia— explicó Sarah con emoción.

—herma… Sarah, si en verdad soy tu madre, por favor, cuéntame más de eso— pidió Mitsuki.

—claro, esta es la décima línea de tiempo que visito. Viajé por muchas, en una de ellas, yo tenía veinticinco años. En otra línea de tiempo, tu Mitsuki y yo éramos hermanos de verdad, pero todos existíamos con el sexo opuesto. Pero en todas, yo salía perdiendo. Así que para este decimo intento, decidí ir por lo abuelos. Logré deshacerme de Makoto Kagura, el hijo de Chizuru gracias a la ayuda de mi "yo" de veinticinco años. Ella se encargó de desatar ese enorme accidente automovilístico en el cual Chizuru perdió a su bebé y a su marido, eso me salió bien. También logré matar a Yuki Kushinada, secuestré a Lucy usando a mi "yo" de diecinueve años. Y también, pude matar a Axel, él era el único con el potencial para manipular el tiempo como yo, si descubría ese poder habría logrado revertir todo mi avance en esta línea del tiempo— dijo Sarah con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿y mi hermanita? ¿Por qué la mataste a ella?— preguntó Lucy.

—la verdad, no tenía un razón concreta. Pero, no me quedaba otra opción en ese momento, ofrezco una disculpa por eso. En especial porque en una de las líneas de tiempo, el hijo de Leona Yagami era mi esposo. En fin, espero que entiendan mis razones para hacer todo esto. Así que, sin otra cosa que decir por mi parte, comencemos la batalla— Sarah puso una expresión seria y activó todos sus poderes.

La batalla final estaba por comenzar.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 18.**

 **¡¿Y QUE TAAAAAAAAAAL?!**

—ENTONCES, ¿SARAH ES HIJA DE MITSUKI Y KYLE? ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ES TODO ESTO?!—

 **TRANQUI ASUNA, LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA TERMINA LA PELEA CONTRA SARAH. PERO RECUERDEN QUE HAY UN CAPÍTULO 20.**

—BIEN, LOS ESPERAMOS EN LA PENÚLTIMA EMISIÓN DE ÉSTE FANFIC. BYE BYEEE—

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **¡THE LAST ROUND!**


	19. Chapter 19

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo 19: ¡THE LAST ROUND!

 **HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE ESTA HISTORIA, ¿LISTOS PARA EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO?**

—LES DAMOS UN AGRADECIMIENTO A LOS QUE SE HAYAN MANTENIDO CON NOSOROS HASTA LA EMISIÓN DE HOY—

 **SABEMOS QUE LES GUSTA OIRNOS HABLAR, PERO POR ÉSTA VEZ NOSOTROS LOS PRESENTADORES Y PRODUCTORES VAMOS A CALLARNOS Y QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO.**

… **.. ….. … ….. … …**

… **. …. ….. … …. ….**

… … **. … …. …. …**

Residencia Nanakase, South Town: 5 de enero de 2033, 12: 10 a.m.

—ja, al parecer todo este tiempo te estuviste reprimiendo, ¿verdad Sarah?— dijo Yuki al ver que Sarah atacaba con bastante fuerza.

—Es verdad, esta vez estoy usando todo mi poder que no había podido usar— respondió la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

—Lucy, Jack, Bryan y Yuki están peleando contra Sarah, nosotros también deberíamos ir— dijo Kyle con preocupación.

—pero… pero… Kyle, es nuestra hija, ¿Cómo puedes permitir que la estén lastimando? Lo siento, pero, no puedo pelear contra ella. No cuando conozco la verdad— dijo Mitsuki llorando sentada sobre el piso.

—no, ella no es nuestra hija. Es la hija de alguien más dentro de otra línea de tiempo en la que existen personas parecidas a nosotros. Ella No es nuestra hija— habló Kyle con firmeza.

—lo siento, lo siento. Si no fuera por mí esto jamás habría pasado. No quiero ser la chica que se encargó de dar a luz a Sarah. No, no quiero que todos mis amigos sean asesinados por mi hija. Así que, no me queda de otra más que hacer esto— Mitsuki tomó una de sus espadas y la apuntó hacia su propio pecho.

—¡¿PERO QUE LOCURA INTENTAS HACER?!— Sarah se movió hacia donde Mitsuki y de una patada le arrancó la espada de las manos. —no permitiré que hagas locuras como esto por mi culpa. Así que me llevaré esto— le quitó la espada de su espalda y la lanzó lejos.

—Mitsuki, por favor, entiende. Tú eres su madre, y es tu responsabilidad reprenderla cuando haga algo malo, y no conozco algo más malo y cruel que dejar semi-huérfanos a dos pequeños niños. Vamos, reacciona—dijo Kyle mientras sacudía levemente los hombros de la pelirrosada.

—creo, creo que tienes razón Kyle. Somos, los padres de Sarah. Es nuestro deber guiarla por un buen camino. Vamos Kyle, tenemos que enseñarle a nuestra hija que todo tiene sus consecuencias— Mitsuki se secó las lágrimas, se levantó del piso y se fue a buscar su espada.

—¿eeeeh? Seis contra una es bastante injusto. En ese caso, Haru, Sayaka, Mariko vengan aquí y ayúdenme— dijo Sarah.

—seis contra cuatro, un reto muy interesante si estamos del equipo en desventaja— Haruhiko formó una sonrisa en su cara y atacó a Jack y Lucy.

—muy bien hermanos, es hora de mostrar lo que podemos hacer— Sayaka se lanzó contra Bryan.

—así que tú eres el padre de Sarah-sama. Está bien, te daré un muy buen trato especial— le dijo Mariko a Kyle mientras se acercaba.

—al parecer, todo indica que ustedes dos pelearán contra mí— dijo Sarah.

—exacto, ahora podremos golpearte sin preocuparnos de lastimar a los demás— contestó Yuki con una expresión malvada.

—Sarah, tú me lo acabas de decir, soy tu madre no tu hermana mayor. Por lo tanto, como tu madre me encargaré de castigarte y hacerte ver el camino correcto. Incluso si eso significa lastimar tu integridad— Mitsuki desenfundó sus dos espadas y se puso en guardia.

—es verdad, tu eres mi madre. Pero eso no impedirá que te haga a un lado. ¡YUKIRÍ! Prepárate para morir— Sarah le lanzó un tornado al par de chicas. — oye Kusanagi, ¿sabes que fue lo más divertido de asesinar a tu madre? Lo más divertido fue mirar su llanto mientras me suplicaba "por favor, por lo que más quieras, no lastimes a mi hija". Debiste verla, fue patético. Por desgracia luego llegaron tu padre y tu abuelo y por culpa de ellos es que tú sigues aquí. Pero sabes, esta vez no están ellos para que te salven—

—¡JAH! No necesito que papá venga a salvarme, esta vez es mi turno. Salvaré a mi hija de tus locuras y todo terminará. Haré que lamentes haber asesinado a mi madre y haberte llevado a mi hija— Yuki se acercó a Sarah y le lanzó un Yamibarai.

Mitsuki evitaba atacar ya que ella no quería lastimar a Yuki por accidente, y tampoco quería lastimar a Sarah, la cual hasta hace unos minutos llamaba "hermana".

Mientras tanto, los hermanos Sawaguchi mantenían a raya a Kyle, Bryan y el resto. Todos estaban dando lo máximo en ese encuentro. Ya que sus vidas dependían de ello.

… **.. …. … …. … …..**

… **.. …. …. ….. … …**

… **.. …. … ….. …. …**

Hospital General de South Town: 5 de enero de 2033, 12:30 a.m.

—Terry, ¿Cómo es que terminaste de esta manera? No soporto verte así— susurró cierta azulina mientras velaba el sueño de Terry.

Krystal había decidido pasar la noche en el hospital, vigilando y cuidando a Terry. Ya que no le agradaba la idea de que la enfermera hiciera lo que ella también puede hacer por el muchacho.

—sabes, no recordaré lo que vivimos antes de ese incidente. Pero, puedo sentir perfectamente el amor que sientes hacia mí, es igual que el que empieza a despertar en mi interior. Así que por favor, recupérate pronto, ya que quiero volver a sentir lo que sentía por ti y volver a vivir todos esos lindos recuerdos que perdí— Krystal no soportó más y se echó a llorar.

Terry despertó al sentir la presión que hacía el cuerpo de Krystal sobre él, y al instante decidió consolarla.

—tranquila, me recuperaré rápido. Yo no estoy en peligro de muerte, así que solo ten fe en que me curaré rápido, ¿okey?— dijo el pelinegro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica.

—pero, es que, no soporto verte así. No quiero verte a ti, que siempre nos has protegido con valentía. Que siempre has peleado con coraje, que siempre te preocupabas por mí, por Carly, por el bien de todos. No quiero ser yo la que te tenga que cuidar ahora— dijo Krystal entre sollozos.

—lo sé, hasta el día de hoy siempre te eh cuidado a ti. Aquella vez cuando Igniz te hirió, las veces que por tu imprudencia te lastimabas de más en una pelea. Siempre cuidé de ti. Pero ahora, no fui capaz de ayudar. No pude impedir que se llevaran a Leoki. Tampoco pude evitar que te lastimaran, y para colmo yo acabé así. Perdóname, te fallé a ti y a todos los demás— dijo Terry apartando la mirada a cómo podía.

Krystal acarició la cabeza de Terry y le dio un beso en la mejilla —no digas cosas como esas. Todos fallamos alguna vez en algún momento, tus victorias y esfuerzos tienen más peso que una simple derrota. Y aunque suene presuntuoso, ganarte mi corazón ha sido la mejor hazaña de tu vida. Aquella primera vez que nos vimos, cuando confesaste lo que sentías por mí delante de los demás, cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia en el autobús de la escuela. Nuestro primer beso, nuestra banca en aquel parque—

—¿Qué dices? Espera, Krystal, ¿acaso tú?— Terry se quedó sorprendido.

—así es, ahora recuerdo todo. Verte de esta forma me hizo recuperar mis recuerdos sobre ti— Krystal seguía llorando, solo que ahora de alegría.

—¿eso quiere decir que te libraste de la amnesia? ¿Tu memoria volvió?— preguntó el muchacho.

—no. recuerdo lo que viví contigo. Pero muchas cosas aún están borrosas en mi mente, lo siento— respondió la azulina.

—eso es un gran avance. Al menos esto nos da una esperanza de que tus recuerdos vuelvan. Tal vez lo harán gradualmente, pero confío en que más adelante podrás recordar absolutamente todo— habló el chico con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, hace mucho que habían dejado de hacer eso por bastantes cosas.

—sabes Krystal, hace mucho que no había el hermoso color disparejo de tus ojos. Eso fue una de las tantas razones por las que me enamoré de ti— halagó Terry.

—no digas cosas como esas me haces sonrojar. Mejor… cállate y bésame de una vez— dijo Krystal casi ordenando.

Ambos se unieron en un enamorado beso. El primero en mucho tiempo. Ambos estaban redescubriendo lo que era ser uno con el otro.

Después de recuperar el aliento, Terry decidió hablar —Krystal, cuando yo me recupere y todo esto termine… tu… ¿te casarías conmigo?—

Krystal quedó impactada al oír eso—¿e-es enserio? ¿Enserio quieres que me case contigo?— Terry solo asintió —c-claro que sí. ¡SI! me quiero casar contigo lo antes posible—

—como ya dije, tendrás que esperar a que esté rehabilitado. No me gustaría estar mal ese día— dijo el Kusanagi menor.

—por supuesto que te esperaré. Además, durante eso tal vez pueda recuperar mis recuerdos un poco más— dijo Krystal con la misma sonrisa.

—ah, por cierto, ahora que recuerdas algunas cosas, ¿seguirás comportándote como nuestra maid?— preguntó Terry.

—mmm… tal veeez, tal vez no. todo depende de cómo trates a tu futura esposa de hoy en adelante, ¿te quedó claro? Sería una lástima que decidiera regresar a mi forma mala de antes— dijo la azulina con un gesto de complicidad.

—eeeeeh, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está Carly? Cuando me dormí estaba aquí contigo— preguntó el chico.

—tranquilo, Yuki se la llevó a casa después de que te dormiste. Ahora tal vez esté con su madre. Ya es muy tarde después de todo— respondió ella.

Cuando Krystal calló, recibió una llamada a su teléfono.

—¿bueno? Ah hola Linna… ¿Cómo? No es posible… debería de estar allá…. si estoy segura… tu tranquilízate, ya la encontrarás en la casa… si… está bien… adiós— Krystal colgó —esto es malo. Aishlinna dice que Carly no está en la casa, que ya buscó y no la encuentra en ningún lado—

—por favor que no se le haya ocurrido ir para allá. Que no esté en ese lugar— dijo Terry con preocupación.

… **. … … ….. …. …..**

… **. ….. ….. … ….. …..**

… … **.. … … …. …**

Residencia Nanakase, South Town: 5 de enero 12: 45 a.m.

—estoy empezando a aburrirme que aguantes tanto Yukirí— se quejó la peliblanca.

—lo mismo digo. A estas horas yo debería estar durmiendo— contestó la Kusanagi mayor.

—tranquila, en pocos instantes dormirás para siempre. Pero no te preocupes, tu niña te alcanzará unos segundos después— habló Sarah.

—Sarah, no te permitiré asesinar a alguien más, eso no está bien. No dejaré que lo hagas— Mitsuki se lanzó con ambas espadas por delante, cosa que Sarah esquivó con muchas facilidad.

—por favor, Mitsuki. A estas alturas ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que jamás podrás vencerme con tu poder. Eres sumamente débil— dijo Sarah con seriedad.

—está bien Sarah. Basta de juegos, es hora de que todo esto termine, no te tendré piedad— Yuki se lanzó contra Sarah con una Hien Shipuu Kyaku.

—así que piensas usar los otros estilos que has aprendido. Muy bien, yo también usaré mis demás poderes—la peliblanca usó ataque de luz blanca.

Yuki atacó con un combo de puños que fue interrumpido por un codazo de Sarah. La castaña causó una explosión de fuego para separarse un poco y siguió con una Orochinagi. Sarah rompió el ataque con un remolino.

—date cuenta de algo, cada que tu uses tu fuego, yo lo apagaré con mis viento, así que será mejor que pienses otra estrategia— sugirió Sarah.

—cállate. No necesito tus consejos, yo sé cómo pelear contra alguien como tú— Yuki estaba cegada por la ira.

—cálmate Yuki, sabes que nunca debes pelear de esa forma o perderás— gritó Bryan a lo lejos.

—no se distraiga joven Bogard o lo mataré— advirtió Sayaka mientras reía.

—veo que al menos eres una digna oponente. Pero eso se terminó… ¡POWER GEISER!— Bryan lanzó uno de sus ataques más poderosos.

Sayaka recibió el impacto a medias, la lastimó, pero no tanto como debería.

—ese fue un buen ataque. ¿Sabes Bryan? mi estilo de pelea es "espejo". Así es, tengo la capacidad de copiar cualquier técnica especial que uses. ¡POWER GEISER!— Sayaka usó el mismo ataque, solo que esta vez Bryan lo recibió completamente.

—Bryan, ¿estás bien? No te confíes contra estos tipos— dijo Lucy mientras bloqueaba los ataques de su oponente.

—Tranquila Lucy, estoy bien— respondió el rubio. —rayos, aunque nosotros los superamos en número, estamos en una clara desventaja de poder. Si tan solo alguien más hubiera venido a ayudarnos, las cosas estarían más equilibradas— pensó.

—vamos Kyle-san. No me diga que no le gusta golpear a una niña de doce años. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?— preguntó Mariko.

—Por supuesto que no me gusta hacerlo, pero esta vez no está en discusión y tengo que pelear contra ti— contestó Kyle.

Ambos se atacaron con un puñetazo recto, Mariko dio en el abdomen y Kyle en la cara, ambos se fueron hacia atrás.

—debo admitir que para tu edad, eres bastante poderosa Mariko. Es una lástima que estés de bando de Sarah— dijo el peli azul.

—gracias, pero te equivocas, no estoy del lado de Sarah-sama. Estoy del lado de mis hermanos, yo siempre los apoyaré en su trabajo, y este es uno de ellos— dijo la niña sobándose la mejilla.

—Sarah, contéstame esto, si tú eres la hija de Mitsuki, ¿Por qué Yashiro y Shermie decían que tú eras su hija?— preguntó Yuki en una pequeña pausa de los ataques.

—ah, eso es porque suplanté el lugar de Mitsuki. Manipulé todos sus recuerdos donde ella aparecía y los reescribí conmigo en su lugar. Si preguntas por qué, era para tener una excusa para existir en esta época— explicó Sarah.

—entonces, ¿ellos olvidaron que yo era su verdadera hija? ¿No fueron capaces de saber que tú en realidad eras su nieta?— preguntó Mitsuki.

—en efecto, ellos olvidaron tu existencia. Tuve que borrarles la memoria dos veces, cuando te aparté del lado de ellos y te adoptaron tus padres actuales, y cuando empecé a hacerme pasar por hija de ellos dos. Vaya que trabajar esta línea de tiempo me ha llevado bastante esfuerzo— dijo Sarah.

—eres un monstruo Sarah. No puedo creer que apartaras a tu madre de sus padres solo para hacerles creer que tú eras su hija. Además, ¿no te afecta haber enviado a Mitsuki con otra familia?— dijo Yuki.

—en realidad no. yo no soy de ésta línea de tiempo, así que a mí en particular no me afecta. Posiblemente le afecta a mi "yo" de este tiempo. Pero a mí no— dijo la peliblanca.

—así que… si me matan a mi o a Kyle, tu no desaparecerás o alguna cosas rara así, ¿cierto? Entonces habría sido una locura matarme a mí misma para evitar todo esto— susurró Mitsuki.

—Bueno, ya les aclaré sus dudas, así que no perdamos más tiempo y continuemos— dijo la chica del futuro.

—Sarah-sama. Encontramos a esta intrusa merodeando en el cuarto de la bebé— dijo una de las empleadas domésticas de Sarah.

—suéltenme ancianas feas. Vine a llevarme a mi prima, así que suéltenme— dijo cierta niña pelinegra mientras forcejeaba con el par de empleadas.

—vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí. Así que también viniste a unirte a la fiesta— le dijo Sarah a la niña.

—¡¿CARLY!? ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ!?— gritó Yuki al ver a la niña.

—tía Yuki, no te preocupes por Leoki, logré verla y está bien. Tampoco te preocupes por mí, puedo salir de esto— gritó la niña.

—no seas tonta, vete de aquí lo más rápido que puedas. Esto no es algo que una niña pueda afrontar. Vete a casa con tus tíos y espéranos allá. Deben estar preocupados por ti— dijo Mitsuki.

—muy tarde, aunque digan eso, ella ya está involucrada. Mariko, encárgate de esas niña, recuerda que es uno de los objetivos principales— ordenó la peliblanca.

—como usted diga Sarah-sama. Muy bien pequeñita, es hora de que bailes conmigo— Mariko comenzó a correr en dirección de Carly.

—No voy a permitirte hacer eso— Kyle usó un doble Heat Drive. Él mismo se sorprendió durante el ataque, ¿desde cuándo era capaz de usar fuego en ambas manos? Se preguntaba a sí mismo.

Mariko recibió el ataque de Kyle, pero alcanzó a darle una patada a Carly en la cara.

—¿Carly estás bien? Rápido vete de aquí— dijo Kyle levantando a la niña.

—Esa chica, m-me… me golpeó— Carly se sobó la mejilla y cerró los ojos —se atrevió a golpearme… ni siquiera a mi madre le tolero eso…. ¡AHORA ESTOY FURIOSA!— la niña dejó salir su energía blanca.

—maldición, despertó antes de lo previsto. Mariko encárgate de esa niña de una buena vez. Pero ten cuidado, puede ser peligroso— dijo Sarah.

—así que, pequeña señorita, tú serás mi oponen…— Mariko no pudo terminar de hablar debido a un repentino golpe por parte de Carly.

—¡CÁLLATE MALDITA CÁLLATE! Me molesta la gente que habla durante una pelea— Carly comenzó a hacer gala del entrenamiento que había estado recibiendo por casi dos años.

Carly usaba un amplio repertorio de técnicas, muchos de sus ataques se parecían a los de Terry, Jae Hoon, Kyo en incluso Rock. Ya que ellos eran lo que la entrenaban.

—vaya, no sabía que Carly fuera tan buena peleando. Han hecho un buen trabajo con ella, Krystal, Terry— pensó Kyle mientras observaba a Carly.

—no te distraigaaaas— Sayaka le lanzó un ataque a Kyle para llamar su atención.

Kyle y Bryan se juntaron para tratar de derrotar a Sayaka. Al mismo tiempo, Jack y Lucy peleaban contra Haruhiko y Carly contra Mariko.

—parece que todos ellos se están divirtiendo. Bueno, nosotras no podemos quedarnos atrás— Sarah hizo un gesto en con su mano "invitando" a Yuki a atacar.

—está bien Sarah. Ya me aburrí y me quiero ir a dar un baño. Además mi pequeña debe tener hambre. Así que voy a mandarte al infierno de una vez— Yuki preparó sus flamas.

—te propongo algo, para que todo esto termine más rápido, ¿Qué te parece si peleamos sin usar nuestros poderes? Eso evitaría que estemos anulando nuestros ataques entre si— dijo Sarah.

—está bien, pero si veo que intentas jugarme sucio, yo también lo haré— Yuki apagó sus flamas y se lanzó contra su oponente.

Ambas se recibieron con un puño en el rostro, solo a que Yuki le rompió la nariz y a Sarah le abrió el pómulo. Yuki se recuperó y atacó con varios puñetazos y codazos en el torso de la chica.

Sarah contraatacó con un upper al mentón seguido de un recto al rostro y finalizando con una patada circular a las costillas.

—eso me dolió bastante Sarah, se me acaban de curar las costillas de la última vez. Te aprovechas de eso ¿verdad?— Yuki se volvió a poner en pie.

Siguieron golpeándose salvajemente, Mitsuki solo se dedicaba a mirar y esperar el desenlace de ese encuentro.

—ya… no puedo más. Estoy en mi límite— dijo Carly entre jadeos de cansancio.

—que lastima pequeña, si te rindes, tendré que matarte. Después de todo me gustan las niña pequeñas, la fotos de sus cadáveres son una muy buena idea para una colección— dijo Mariko con una sonrisa.

—Respóndeme algo, ¿a cuantas personas has matado?— preguntó Carly.

—¿a cuantas? Lo siento, no te puedo responder eso. Han sido tantas que ya perdí la cuenta. Solo te puedo decir, que mi colección de fotos contiene veinticinco niñas, quince niños y treinta bebés. Si, para tener doce años eh asesinado a muchos niños. Soy un monstruo, soy una persona terrible— dijo la Sawaguchi menor.

—tranquila, haré que dejes de pensar en eso por ahora. ¡ARRIESGARÉ TODO CON UN ÚLTIMO GOLPE!— Carly se acercó un poco, se concentró y golpeó el piso con todo su poder —¡RAGING STOOOOOOORM!—

Mariko solo cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto del ataque. Sentía que ya le había causado demasiado daño físico a Carly. La fuerza del ataque de Carly causó que Mariko saliera disparada varios metros hacia atrás y cayera inconsciente. Pero también afectó a Kyle, Bryan y Sayaka que se encontraban cerca de ella, causándoles un fuerte golpe.

—gané… mi primera pelea… la gané— Carly se desmayó, había usado demasiado poder para ser su primera vez en un combate real.

—así que después de todo aún no desarrolla todo su poder. Escúchame Yukirí, cuiden mucho a esa niña. Cuando sea más grande, en ella despertará un enorme poder, tal vez sea más poderosa que Terry, que tú, y que yo juntos. Pero ese mismo poder la llevará a la locura. Créeme, yo tuve que matarla cuando cumplió treinta años, ese día intentó asesinar a su esposo e hijos. Supuestamente porque algo así como un "dios" se lo pidió como sacrificio. Así que, mis hermanos, Leoki, Shun y yo tuvimos que matarla y evitar un sinnúmero de tragedias— relató la peliblanca.

—es buen detalle que nos cuentes eso. Pero será mejor que sigas peleando o te rindas— dijo Yuki mientras se acercaba a su enemiga para continuar con la pelea.

Al mismo tiempo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, una segunda pelea estaba llegando a su final.

—es hora de terminar contigo Sayaka. Bryan, usemos nuestras técnicas finales— sugirió Kyle, a lo que el rubio asintió.

Kyle preparó su Doble Heat Drive, Bryan preparó su Buster Wolf. Ambos muchachos lanzaron sus ataques simultáneamente chocando contra el cuerpo de la chica, claro que también tuvo consecuencias entre los amigos por usar ataques tan poderos tan cerca del otro. Eso bastó para hacer que Sayaka y Kyle quedaran fuera de combate.

—Bryan, intenta llevarte a Kyle y Carly de aquí. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto— le dijo Lucy al rubio.

—¿están seguros de que pueden? Aún puedo ayudarlos— dijo Bryan.

—tranquilo, ya hiciste suficiente. Ahora por favor vete, tienes una hija y una novia que esperan ansiosas tu regreso triunfal. También diles a los demás que estamos a punto de volver— dijo Jack mientras forcejeaba por mantener inmóvil a Haruhiko.

—está bien chicos, confío en ustedes— Bryan cargó a Carly en su hombro derecho y se cargó a Kyle al estilo "princesa".

—viendo todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, yo también me retiro. No quiero arriesgar la vida de mis hermanas dejándolas tiradas en este lugar— dijo Haruhiko cunado logró liberarse del agarre de Jack.

Ignorando al resto de los presentes, el mayor de los Sawaguchi batalló para llevarse a sus dos hermanas y se fue de ahí por la puerta principal.

Al ver tal escena, Sarah se molestó —¡OYE TÚ! ¡TE ORDENO QUE REGRESES EN ESTE MISMO INTAN….!—

Sarah no puedo seguir hablando, ya que en ese preciso momento, cierta chica de cabello rosa había aprovechado la oportunidad y de un solo ataque le cortó la pierna derecha a Sarah.

La chica cayó al piso revolcándose de dolor antes tal herida —¡GHAAAAAAA! Mi pierna, mi pierna, mi pierna. ¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS HACISTE ESO!?—

—lo hice para detenerte Sarah, de otro modo esto jamás habría terminado. Además, yo soy quien te debería preguntar, ¿Por qué?— dijo Mitsuki.

—¿por qué hice todo esto? jaja, tal vez no me vayan a creer, pero, me obsesioné tanto con la idea de acabar con los padres de Leoki, Victoria, Mion y Krystina, que olvidé la razón principal que me motivó a hacerlo. Sabes, si me matas ahora, mi existencia se borrará de esta línea de tiempo y las posteriores a ésta. Así que en el futuro nadie sabrá que yo existí. No quiero volver a nacer en esta línea del tiempo, estoy harta de huir hacia otra realidad buscando una venganza falsa. Así que, por favor, quiero que si alguien va a acabar con mi vida… seas tú… mamá— dijo Sarah aceptando su derrota con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sarah, aunque hasta hoy me enteré que eras mi hija, quiero que sepas que me gustó mucho vivir contigo. Te quiero— Mitsuki también estaba llorando. Con dolor en su corazón, la esgrimista fue levantando sus espadas lentamente, justo por encima del corazón y la garganta de Sarah.

—una cosa más. Yukirí, tu hija se encuentra con las empleadas domésticas. Les dije que podías llevártela en caso de que me vencieran— Sarah cerró los ojos, esperando que el frío acero forjado por su madre la atravesara y terminara con su vida.

Con un potente grito, Mitsuki dejó caer sus brazos, haciendo que sus armas se enterraran en el cuerpo de su hija. Cuando se percató que Sarah había muerto, se dejó caer de rodillas, apoyó su cabeza sobre el aun tibio cuerpo de Sarah y se desahogó llorando como niña pequeña.

Yuki solo observó cómo su amiga lloraba, se limpió la sangre del rostro y caminó hasta el pasillo. —Sarah, me dijo que podía llevarme a mi hija, ¿serían tan amables de entregármela por favor?—

La mayor de la empleadas se acercó y le entregó su bebé a Yuki—aquí tiene a la niña, solo una pregunta, ¿la señorita Sarah está….?—

Yuki solo asintió a la pregunta y se alejó de ahí —mi niña, por fin te tengo en mis brazos. Por fin volvemos a estar juntas. Te quiero mucho mi pequeña— dijo la castaña mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de su hija, manchándola de sangre debido a sus heridas.

—m-ma…. Ma…. Mamá— balbuceó la bebé al reconocer la ensangrentada e hinchada de Yuki.

—¿d-dijiste mamá? ¡Es la primera vez que lo dices! ¡OIGAN CHICOS ESCUCHEN LEOKI ME DIJO MAMÁ!— les gritó Yuki a Jack y Lucy mientras lloraba y brincaba de alegría.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 19.**

 **¡UNA VEZ MÁS EL BIEN GANÓ!**

—BUUU, YO PREFERÍA QUE YUKI FUERA LA QUE MATARA A SARAH—

 **EN CIERTO MODO LO HIZO. YA QUE FUE ELLA LA QUE SE ENCARGÓ DE PELEAR CON SARAH. MITSUKI SOLO LE DIO EL GOLPE DE GRACIA.**

—Y HABLANDO DE… ¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE NOS SIGUIERON DURANTE 59 CAPÍTULOS! Y TAMBIÉN LES PEDIMOS QUE NO SE PIERDAN LA PRÓXIMA EMISIÓN. EL TAN ANSIADO CAPÍTULO 60 Y FINAL—

 **BUENO, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA. BYE-BEEEEE.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** LA MARCHA NUPCIAL, EL FINAL DE ALGO Y EL INICIO DE ALGO MÁS.


	20. Chapter 20

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo Final: la marcha nupcial, el final de algo y el inicio de algo más.

 **BUAAAAAAAAA**

—BUAAAAAAA—

 **HEMOS LLEGADO AL CAPÍTULO 20 DE ESTA CUARTA TEMPORADA Y EL 60 DE TODA LA HISTORIA.**

—LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE ESTA SEMANA SE TERMINA EL PROGRAMA. Y ESO ES SINONIMO DE VOLVER A BUSCAR TRABAJO BUAAAAAA—

 **PERO ESTÁ BIEN ASUNA, ES MUESTRA DE QUE SOPORTAMOS ESTAR EN ÉSTE PROGRAMA DURANTE SESENTA SEMANAS SIN DESTRUIR EL ESCENARIO NI EL ESTUDIO DE GRABACIÓN.**

—BUENO, ESN ESO TIENES RAZÓN ONII-SAN… ¿AH? ¿EEEEH? HAI, HAI—

 **¿QUÉ PASA ASUNA?**

—EL DIRECTOR DE ESCENA DICE QUE NOS CALLEMOS Y NOS LARGUEMOS DE AQUÍ PORQUE A NADIE LE INTERESA ESCUCHARNOS LLORIQUEAR—

 **ESTÁ BIEN, MALDITO DIRECTOR DE ESCENA. ¡NO OLVIDES QUE NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS QUE LE DIERON FAMA A ÉSTE PROYECTO!**

—YA, YA ONII-SAN LUEGO TE PELEAS CON ÉL. AHORA VAMONOS A VER EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO—

… **. ….. ….. …. …. …..**

… **. … ….. …. ….. …**

… … **.. ….. …. … ….**

Residencia Kusanagi, South Town: 12 de marzo de 2034, 11:00 a.m.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LEOKI!— dijeron cierto par de "tíos".

—así que al final se acordaron de que hoy es el cumpleaños de Leoki, ¿eh?— dijo la castaña.

—pero claro, nunca me olvidaría del cumpleaños de mi sobrina, ¿verdad?— dijo el Kusanagi menor.

La pequeña niña solo intentaba decir el nombre de su tío mientras lo jalaba de la mano para que jugara con ella.

—por un momento pensé que se les iba a olvidar con eso de que están planeando casarse en unos meses— dijo Yuki.

—es verdad que hemos estado ocupados, pero jamás se nos olvidaría una fecha como ésta— dijo Krystal.

—Y hablando de cosas olvidadas, ¿Cómo va tu amnesia, ya recuerdas más cosas?— preguntó Sally mientras le daba el biberón a Shun.

—Por desgracia no. recuerdo varias cosas, pero estoy segura que se me olvidaron otro montón igual, y por más que trate, no puedo recordarlo— respondió la azulina.

—tranquila, tal vez son cosas que tu no quieres recordar, y por eso aún no han vuelto esos recuerdos a tu memoria— dijo Yuki.

—Chicas, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿Cómo han estado?— saludó Mio a las demás chicas.

—hola Mio, hemos estado muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?— dijo Sally.

—ah, pues estuvimos acompañando a mi mamá durante su gira en Europa. Onii-chan, Bryan, Misa y yo nos tomamos unas muy merecidas y laaargas vacaciones— contestó la violeta.

—a ver cuéntame, ¿pasó algo bueno entré tú y mi hermano durante las vacaciones que dices?— interrogó la rubia.

— ¿a qué te refieres con…? ¡AWAWAWA CLARO QUE NO! tu sabes que Bryan y yo no somos de ese tipo. Además… Misa durmió con nosotros todas las noches— dijo Mio roja de la vergüenza.

—Y ahí vas Leoki, vuela, vuela— dijo Terry mientras levantaba a la pequeña por encima de su cabeza.

—Te ves muy feliz haciéndole de niñero Terry— mencionó Bryan, el cual venía acompañado de un castaño y otro rubio.

—ah, hola chicos. Ryo hace tanto tiempo que no te apareces por acá, ¿Cómo va el dojo de tu padre?— comentó el pelinegro.

—Está muy bien, desde que yo participé en el KOF, el número de estudiantes se triplicó— respondió el hijo Sakazaki.

—por cierto, ¿es verdad eso de que tú y Krystal van a casarse en julio? ¿No creen que son muy jóvenes?— preguntó Ethan.

—pues, ¿Qué te puedo decir? ejeje— fue la contestación de Terry mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—así que enserio van a casarse. ¿Sabes Terry? te confieso que desde que la conozco tengo un gran interés hacia Krystal. Pero admito mi derrota, no pienso interponerme en su relación— contó Ryo.

Terry puso su mano en el hombro del joven Sakazaki —no te preocupes. Después de todo un personaje de relleno jamás le ganará la chica a uno de los protagonistas— se soltó a reír como loco.

—por cierto Bryan, ¿estás seguro de que piensas hacer eso hoy? No creo prudente que lo hagas enfrente de todos— dijo el Bogard castaño.

—tu tranquilo Ethan, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que lo haré. En el peor de los casos solo haré el ridículo. Estaré bien jeje— contestó Bryan.

—Muy bien chicos, vamos todos a comer, apúrense— llamó Yuki desde el comedor.

Todos hicieron caso a lo que Yuki dijo y fueron a sentarse para comer. Una vez terminada la comida, Bryan se levantó y tomó la palabra.

—bien muchachos, si me permiten, hay algo que quiero decir— dijo el rubio.

Todos guardaron silencio y miraron a Bryan con paciencia.

—no tardaré mucho así que no se preocupen. Mio— el muchacho levantó a su novia de la silla y la abrazó — ¿quieres que tú y yo nos cacemos también?—

Mio quedó pasmada al escuchar semejante pregunta — ¿eh? ¿q-que tu… y yo… casarnos? ¡PERO CLARO QUE SI!—

Después de escuchar la respuesta de la violeta, los demás presentes comenzaron a hacer ruidos y gritos de festejo.

—ya sé. Terry, Bryan, Mio, Krystal. Como ambas parejas piensan casarse, ¿por qué no hacen una boda doble? Sería muy conveniente— propuso Yuki.

—pues… no creo que sea buena idea. Sería ponerse de acuerdo en muchas cosas y tal vez alguien no quede conforme con las decisiones de los demás— mencionó Terry, a lo que los otros tres asintieron.

Yuki se puso en medio de Bryan y Terry y les susurró —les saldrá mucho más barato ya que dividirían gastos—

— ¡LO HAREMOS! ¡HABRÁ BODA DOBLE!— respondieron Terry, Bryan, Mio y Krystal al unísono.

— ¿chica ustedes también se fijaron en eso? de verdad llegan a ser muy avaros en ciertas cosas— dijo Yuki frotándose la frente.

… … … … **.. …. …**

… **. ….. … …. …. ….**

… … … **. … ….. …**

Capilla en algún lugar de Pionner Plaza, South Town: 23 de julio de 2034, 1:40 p.m.

Después de varios meses de espera y planeamiento, el día en el que dos muchachos ligarían sus vidas con dos jovencitas había llegado. La tan esperada boda doble entre Terry Kusanagi y Krystal Dash junto con Bryan Bogard y Mio Asamiya estaba por comenzar.

—vaya que somos muy diferentes en algunas cosas. Nunca pensé que de verdad te vería vestido así algún día— mencionó Terry al ver la diferencia de vestuario entre ellos.

Bryan traía puesto el clásico traje de color negro, digno de alguien que estaba a punto de casarse. Por otro lado, Terry se había inclinado por algo más casual, poniéndose unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca y una chamarra de tela también negra, y claro, sus guantes que lo acompañaron durante todo este tiempo.

—enserio, me sorprende que seas el único de los cuatro que se puso algo casual para este evento. Te vas a casar, ¿sabes?— comentó Bryan.

—lo sé, lo sé. Pero ¿sabes? También sigo siendo joven y alegre, no voy a sacrificar comodidad por elegancia. Además, si me vistiera como tú, van a confundirnos— dijo Terry cubriéndose los ojos con su cabello.

—por cierto, mira quienes vienen a visitarte Terry— Bryan señaló a un grupo de personas.

—ah hola, mamá, papá, que bueno que pudieron venir. Hermana, Rock— saludó el pelinegro.

—pero claro que vinimos, los hijos no se casan todos los días— dijo la mujer de cabello negro —aunque debo admitir que no me parece la idea de que te cases tan joven. Apenas tienes dieciocho años. Te queda mucho por vivir—

—lo sé mamá, pero siento que es mejor hacerlo de una vez. Papá, aunque no recuerdo mucho de ti, me alegra que hayas venido tú también— dijo Terry.

—hijo, aun me lamento todo lo que hice durante esos años en los que no pude estar con ustedes, así que como el padre ausente que fui, solo te puedo decir esto. No cometas los mismos errores que yo, aprovecha a tu familia al máximo para que luego no termines como yo— dijo el padre del muchacho.

Terry asintió y dijo —así lo haré papá, gracias por el consejo. ¿Y tú hermanita? Llevas saliendo con Rock por casi dos años, creo que ya es hora de que hagan lo mismo, porque si no, se te va a pasar el tren y Carly no tendrá hermanitos—

—en eso te equivocas Terry. Decidimos vivir en unión libre, pero además de eso…— Aishlinna tocó su abdomen insinuando algo.

— ¿e-es enserio? ¿Es enserio?— preguntaron Rock, Carly y Terry al mismo tiempo

— ¡VOY A TENER UN HERMANITO!— gritó la pequeña de ojos amarillos con mucha alegría.

—Así que, ¿Cuántas veces te has aprovechado de mi hermanita?— le preguntó Terry a Rock con tono siniestro.

—vamos Terry, deja a mi hermano en paz. En todo caso, deberías alegrarte que vayamos a tener un sobrino. Tu por parte de tu hermana, y yo por parte de mi hermano— mencionó Bryan.

—Así que por fin nuestros tres hijos tendrán su propia familia— dijo Mary al escuchar la notica de Aishlinna.

—primero Bryan, después Sally y ahora él, por fin podemos descansar de las responsabilidades de ser padres— dijo Terry abrazando a su esposa.

—Bryan… acepté que te casaras con mi hija cuando apenas tiene diecisiete, acepté que adoptaran a Misa-chan. Pero que ni se te ocurra hacerme abuela por lo menos en tres años, ¿entendiste?— preguntó Athena por detrás del chico con un aura oscura rodeándola.

—c-claro que no señora, claro que no. tomaremos las medidas necesarias para evitar eso— contestó Bryan con miedo.

—Terry, mira, toma esto, es mi regalo de bodas— Kyo le dio un juego de llaves al muchacho.

— ¿unas llaves? ¿Y para qué son o qué?— preguntó Terry.

—son las llaves de la casa. Te la estoy regalando, ya conoces el dicho "el casado casa quiere". Te la confío con la condición de que dejes vivir a tu hermana con ustedes mientras ella quiera, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo Kyo con una sonrisa.

Terry asintió y dijo—claro papá, pero, ¿A dónde piensas irte?—

—pienso volver a Japón. Ustedes ya crecieron y siento que es tiempo de apartarme de ustedes. Además, cuando tengan hijos la casa será mucho más animada, y yo ya no estoy para eso. Pero no te preocupes, mientras pueda, estaré viniendo a visitarlos. Ah, por cierto, les dejé preparado algo a ustedes para en la noche jejeje— el Kusanagi adulto levantó un pulgar y entró a la capilla.

—chica, chica, miren esto. Papá me dio la casa como regalo de bodas— les dijo Terry a Yuki y Sally.

—ah que bien hermanito. Y hablando de casa, Terry, sé que tendrán su noche de bodas así que hoy me saldré a dar un paseo con Sally, Leoki y Shun. Pero la próxima vez que piensen hacer eso en la casa tendrán que invitarme, ¿entendido?— dijo Yuki.

—oigan, ¿sería mucha molestia si me quedo a vivir con ustedes por un tiempo?— mencionó la rubia. —es que siento que debería independizarme un poco de mi familia. Pero no quiero iniciar de cero, por eso les pregunto si puedo quedarme a vivir con ustedes—

—mmm… conmigo no hay problema, y supongo que con Yuki tampoco pero… no sé si Krystal…— Terry se puso pensativo.

—oh si, entiendo. No te preocupes, le preguntaré a ella también. Y hablando de, ya llegaron las novias— anunció Sally señalando un par de autos de lujo.

Mio, la cual venía en el coche de adelante, bajó primero. Llevaba un laaargo vestido con varios adornos, un escote ligeramente grande y en el velo una especie de estrella. Todo con un ligero tinte violeta.

Krystal bajó unos segundos después. Ella llevaba el mismo vestido que había usado su mamá cuando se casó. Un vestido bastante simple y sin un gran diseño pero que lucía bastante elegante y le sentaba perfecto al cuerpo de Krystal. Ese vestido llevaba un gran escote, como si presumiera lo que Krystal traía y que planeaba darle a Terry. Todo con un leve color celeste.

Ninguna de las dos chicas llevaba vestido de blanco puro por obvias razones que ya sabemos.

Los cuatro novios entraron a la iglesia, y dedicaron unas miradas y comenzó la clásica y aburrida ceremonia que terminó en el clásico "puede besar a la novia" pero que como es muy engorroso y largo de escribir nos lo vamos a ahorrar y lo omitimos.

… … **.. … … … ….**

… **.. ….. … … ….. …**

… **.. …. ….. ….. … …..**

Residencia Kusanagi, South Town: 23 de julio de 2034: 9:45 p.m.

Después de una larga celebración en casa de Mio, Terry y Krystal regresaron a su hogar, solo que ahora en calidad de esposos.

—Bien, aquí vamos, trata de no pegarte— dijo Terry mientras intentaba abrir la puerta principal al mismo tiempo que sostenía a su nueva esposa en sus brazos.

—Si no puedes abrir bájame y entramos normalmente— sugirió Krystal pero el muchacho no le hizo caso alguno y siguió batallando con la cerradura hasta que logró abrir y entraron como la clásica pareja de recién casados.

—hola, ya llegamos. Oh cierto que no han llegado Yuki y los demás— Terry se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

— ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? Se supone que tendrías que llevarme cargando hasta la cama— dijo Krystal poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

—No es necesario ir hasta allá— Terry jaló la mano de su esposa y la hizo sentarse junto a él.

 **(Y AQUÍ ESTÁ EL ÚLTIMO LEMMON DE ÉSTA HISTORIA. SI POR ALGUNA CAUSA DE FUERZA MAYOR QUIERES PERDERTE TAL COSA, ADELANTATE HASTA EL PROXIMO CORTE DE ESCENA)**

—primero empecemos con algo lento, ya sabes, para ponerse a tono— Krystal se arrodilló en el sofá, abrió el pantalón de Terry y comenzó a estimular el miembro de él usando sus labios y lengua.

—se siente muy bien Krystal, nunca habías hecho eso. Pero no es justo que solo yo— Terry estiró su brazo y abrió el vestido de Krystal.

—jeje, espera un poco, te haré un pequeño show— la chica se levantó, se paró enfrente de su nuevo esposo y comenzó a quitarse el vestido lentamente y de manera bastante sensual. Cuando terminó, dejó a la vista el clásico conjunto de lencería para esta clase de cosas que se había comprado.

—vaya, nunca pensé que te vería vistiendo algo así, te ves muy hermosa— halagó el chico.

—seguro que te gustará más cuando me lo quites. Ahora sí, estoy lista— Krystal regresó al sillón para continuar lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras Krystal lamía el miembro de Terry, este hacía un travieso recorrido con sus manos, Pasaban masajeando el cuello, pechos, cintura, glúteos y piernas de la chica. Su mano siguió su paseo hasta que entro en contacto con la entrepierna de ella. Metió la mano dentro de la fina y delicada tela de sus pantis y con sus dedos comenzó a jugar con su vagina.

—ahm… Terry, estás siendo muy brusco, y así me gusta, sigue, más, más— Krystal comenzó a hacer movimientos con su cadera.

—Krystal, tú también estás haciéndolo muy bien. Ciento que me voy a venir en cualquier momen…— Terry eyaculó antes de que poder terminar de hablar, llenando de semen la cara y cabello de Krystal.

—Ahora es tu turno Terry, tienes que hacerme lo mismo a mí— la azulina se recostó sobre el piso, abriendo sus piernas e invitando al chico con sus brazos.

—así que yo también eh, muy bien, te haré sentir mucho mejor— Terry enterró su cara entre las piernas de ella y comenzó a lamer cada rincón de la feminidad de Krystal, a ella se le erizó la piel cuando sintió el tibio aliento de Terry sobre su parte más íntima.

La lengua y dedos de Terry se movían por todos lados, sin dejar lugar sin tocar. Desde ese punto, salían unos sonidos acuosos bastante notorios, cosa que a ella la excitaba aún más.

—vamos Krystal, déjame escuchar tu gemidos. Quiero escuchar a la mujer que amo gemir de placer— Terry ya había perdido la razón.

—a-aah, más, sigue, sigue— Krystal metió sus manos en el cabello de su pareja mientras comenzaba a torcerse —así, así… m-me… me… me vengo…. ¡AAAAAAAAH!— Krystal dejó salir un abundante chorro de sus fluidos. Mojando la cara y hombros del muchacho.

—qué suerte que fueron estos líquidos y no otra cosa. Saben muy bien, podría volverme adicto a este sabor— dijo Terry relamiendo sus dedos.

—jaaa… jaaa… eso se sintió muy bien Terry, eres muy bueno para esto— dijo la azulina entre jadeos.

—pero por si no recuerdas aún no hemos terminado. Vamos, ven aquí, volvámonos uno solo— el pelinegro se acercó a ella, acarició su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios. Al mismo tiempo, sus manos jugaban con los firmes y grandes senos de Krystal.

Krystal dejaba salir su voz durante el beso, al mismo tiempo, su mano izquierda estaba sobre la de Terry que masajeaba su pecho y la derecha la estaba usando para tocar el miembro de él.

—así que estás muy ansiosa por empezar, está bien. Aquí vamos— el muchacho comenzó a penetrar a su chica, iba despacio para no lastimarla. —se nota que no lo habíamos hecho más que una vez y hace mucho tiempo. Siento igual que nuestra primera vez—

—sí, se siente muy bien. No te preocupes por mí, puedes ir más rápido, podré soportar— mencionó la chica.

Terry hizo caso a lo que Krystal dijo, comenzó a moverse rápidamente, Krystal solo gemía descontroladamente cada vez que el grande miembro de él se incrustaba en sus adentros.

—me encanta ver como rebotan tu pechos Krystal, me dan ganas de venirme en ellos— mencionó Terry.

—hazme venir… y… te… te recompensaré dejándote hacerlo— propuso la Dash menor.

—Muy bien, en ese caso… haré esto— Terry empezó a moverse aún más rápido, al mismo tiempo, empezó a estimular los senos de Krystal con su lengua y labios.

—Terry, pareces un bebé comiendo, se siente tan bien… que… que creo que voy a acabar otra vez— dijo la chica respirando agitadamente.

—yo también, ¿Qué dices? ¿Adentro o afuera?— preguntó él.

—a-adentro… si eres tú, no me importa embarazarme. Puedes venirte adentro Terry. Quiero embarazarme de ti cuando antes… ¡AAAAAAAAH!— ambos llevaron al orgasmo de manera sincronizada. —Se siente tan bien, me encanta la manera en la que lo humanos hacemos a nuestros hijos— Krystal comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

—Krystal, te amo. Gracias por aceptar ser mi novia, gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa y sobre todo gracias por apoyarme en todo momento. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo si estoy contigo— dijo el muchacho acariciando la mejilla de su ahora esposa.

La azulina sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla—yo también Terry, soy muy feliz estando contigo. Por desgracia no puedo recordar la primera vez que hicimos el amor, y tampoco recuerdo muchas cosas que hice contigo. Pero si de algo estoy segura, es que te amo con toda mi alma—

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y le unieron en un enamorado beso en los labios, sentían que era lo que faltaba para que esa noche de bodas fuera perfecta.

Cuando se separaron, Terry sonrió malignamente y dijo —oye, por cierto, ¿vas a cumplir lo que me dijiste cuando lo estábamos haciendo?—

— ¿cumplirte que cosa? Tuve la mente en blanco en casi todo el tiempo— contestó la chica.

—ya sabes, eso que me dijiste casi al final. Dijiste que si hacía que te vinieras ibas a dejarme usarlos— dijo Terry señalando los pechos de su esposa.

—eres un picarón Terry. Por supuesto que sí, eso y todas las fantasías que tengas en mente. Pero tendrás que esperar a que vayamos a tu cuarto, Yuki no tarda en regresar y sería un escándalo si nos ve haciéndolo en el piso de la sala— mencionó Krystal.

—está bien, vamos a nuestro cuarto. Pero será caminando y clavando, ¿entendiste?— fue lo último que dijo Terry.

Krystal sonrió, abrazó sus piernas a la cintura de él para que continuara penetrándola y se fueran haciéndolo durante el trayecto hasta la cama que compartirían a partir de esa noche.

(Espacio para que los lectores se imaginen el resto de la noche de sexo que tuvieron estos dos recién casados).

(Otro espacio para que se imaginen la noche de bodas entre Mio y Bryan).

… … **.. ….. ….. … …**

… … **.. … ….. … …..**

… **. ….. ….. …. …. …..**

Tiempo después…

Cierta chica de cabello castaño se encontraba visitando las tumbas de dos personas muy especiales para ella y todos sus conocidos.

—"aquí yacen los restos del joven Axel Crimson Futaba, nació el 2 de junio de 2015 y falleció el 16 de agosto de 2032 a la edad de 17 años. Siempre te recordaremos como alguien que murió siendo un héroe. Recuerdo de sus padres Ash y Hotaru, su hermano Jack, su novia Yuki…"— la chica leyó algo que había sido agregado después de que grabaran la lápida —"… y de su hija Leoki"— eso último la hizo llorar.

—papá, ¿por qué tuviste que morir tú? No es justo, ni siquiera supiste que yo nacería. Te extraño, me haces mucha falta— la chica que estaba visitando las tumbas de Axel y Leona era precisamente la única hija de uno de ellos. Era Leoki, aquella chica que hace ya varios años dejaron de llamar "pequeña" y "nena".

—sabes papá, hoy cumplo 17 años, y en todos mis cumpleaños anteriores jamás había sentido tanto tu ausencia. Mamá, el tío Terry, la tía Krystal y mi prima Carly son muy cariñosos conmigo, pero, te quiero a ti. Me encantaría que tú, mamá y yo pudiéramos salir de paseo como la familia que somos al menos una vez. Pero sé que no es posible, así que, por favor, espera por mamá y espera por mí. En unos años más los alcanzaré y podremos estar los tres juntos, ¿de acuerdo papá?— dijo la joven Crimson con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos. —bueno papá, me tengo que ir, vengo otro día a platicarte lo que pasa— sin miedo alguno a parecer loca, Leoki le dio un abrazo y un beso al pedazo de piedra que representaba a su padre.

—oye, Leoki, ¿ya acabaste? Nos están esperando— mencionó un chico de edad cercana a la suya.

—sí, claro. ¿Y tú que Shun? ¿No piensas quedarte a hablar un poco con tía Leona? es tu madre, deberías hacerlo— dijo la joven.

—sabes que no es necesario visitar las tumbas de nuestros padre para platicar con ellos. Podemos hacerlo en cualquier momento, ¿cierto mamá?— un ligero viento acarició los rostros del muchacho pelirrojo y a la joven castaña.

—bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero, yo los ciento mucho más cerca si vengo aquí— Leoki se quedó contemplando las flores que había puesto minutos antes en los floreros de ambas tumbas.

— ¡ONII-CHAAAN! ¡Hoshi me está molestando!— un niña castaña de ocho años se escondió detrás del pelirrojo.

—Tory, ¿para qué te han estado enseñando artes marciales el tío Bryan y la tía Lucy? La próxima vez que Hoshi te moleste ponle un hasta aquí, ¿entendiste hermanita?— Shun acarició el cabello de la niña.

—oye Onii-chan, ¿hasta cuándo piensas quedarte a solas con Leoki? Sabes que no me gusta que estén a solas ustedes dos solos— apareció un jovencita de cabello y ojos azul celeste. Su edad rondaba entre los 15 y los 13.

—a ver Hoshi, ya te dije varias veces que Leoki y yo somos amigos. Además, ¿por qué te molestas? Nadie te está molestando— Shun de nuevo afrontó a su otra hermana.

—enserio que me das envidia Shun. Tienes a tres hermanos que te quieren y se preocupan por ti. Y yo, solo tengo a mamá— Leoki bajó la mirada.

—eso no es cierto Leoki-chan, también nos tienes a nosotros, a tus tíos, tus primos Carly, Elia, Krystina, Candy, Kyoko, y Terry. No estás sola— la pequeña niña se abrazó de la cintura de Leoki.

—tienen razón. Bueno chicas, vámonos a casa— dijo Shun poniéndose delante de los demás.

—por cierto, ¿sabes dónde rayos se metió el idiota de Taisei? Hace rato que lo perdí de vista— preguntó Hoshi con cara de aburrida.

—seguramente Tai-Oniichan anda por ahí molestando a los demás. De verdad que él no aprende— dijo la niña de cabello castaño.

El grupo de jóvenes se alejó de ahí con risas y gruñidos.

—Al final, sin necesidad de nosotros, nuestro hijos se educaron bien, ¿no lo crees Leona?— se escuchó la voz de cierto peli azul.

—sí. Ver crecer a mi pequeño Shu-chan me da una felicidad indescriptible— respondió el alma de la pelirroja.

—por, cierto, ¿no te molesta que Sally te haya sido infiel? Digo, tuvo más hijos aparte de Shun— preguntó Axel.

—ya mejor cállate y regrésate a dónde vives, se nos acabó el tiempo de estancia en la tierra— Leona le dio un coscorrón a su compañero.

Y así es como la historia de la jovencita asiática llamada Yuki, el muchacho de sangre azteca llamado Terry y sus amigos llegó al final. Después de mucho tiempo, tantas batallas, tantas tristezas y alegrías, todos ellos, lo héroes que alguna vez salvaron al mundo de una secta religiosa, una organización terrorista y otros cuantos males más, los jóvenes que tuvieron que enfrentar un enemigo en común mientras por temas del corazón trataban de mantenerse unidos. El trabajo de todos ellos ha llegado a su fin, para cederle paso a una nueva generación que luchará por mantener a sus familias y amigos a salvo.

 **FIN.**

 **Y ESO ES TODO AMIGOS.**

—GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIRNOS HASTA AHORA. NOS ALEGRA QUE TANTA GENTE ALREDEDOR DEL MUNDO SE TOMARA UNOS MINUTOS DE SU TIEMPO PARA DEDICARLE A ÉSTA HISTORIA—

 **LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO DE DAR LOS CREDITOS A TODOS LOS QUE HICIERON ESTE PROYECTO UNA REALIDAD.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES: TERRY KUSANAGI, YUKIRÍ KUSANAGI, CARLY MENDOZA, AISHLINNA MENDOZA, KRYSTAL DASH, KYLE DASH, MIITSUKI NANAKASE, SARAH DASH NANAKASE, ETHAN BOGARD, KAZUTO KAPHWAN, LEONA YAGAMI Y SALLY BOGARD PERTENECEN AL ESCRITOR TERRY KUSANAGI.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES: MIO ASAMIYA, DAMIAN ASAMIYA, AXEL CRIMSON, MISA BOGARD Y HANA KONNO PERTENECEN A LA ESCRITORA ASUNA YAGAMI.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES: JACK CRIMSON Y AMY HARKER PERTENECEN A LA ESCRITORA JENNY HEIDERN, LA CUAL POR CIERTO HIZO UN CAMEO EN LA HISTORIA.**

 **LEOKI CRIMSON ES TRABAJO EN CONJUNTO DE LOS TRES.**

 **SHUN YAGAMI Y LUCY YAGAMI SON TRABAJOS EN CONJUNTO DE TERRY KUSANAGI Y JENNY HEIDERN.**

 **IDEA PRINCIPAL, DIRECCIÓN Y ESCRITURA: TERRY KUSANAGI.**

 **APORTE DE IDEAS: JENNY HEIDERN, ASUNA YAGAMI, KRYZAY.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS A: ASUNA YAGAMI, JENNY HEIDERN, KRYZAY, SETSUKA HEEL, KHRIS-SAN Y A TI POR LEER ESTO.**

 **PARA MÁS INFORMACION, DATOS CURIOSOS, ILUSTRACIONES Y TRAILERS DE LOS PROYECTOS PRÓXIMOS, FAVOR DE UNIRSE A LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK, "TERRY KUSANAGI OFICIAL" DENLE ME GUSTA Y MATENGANSE INFORMADOS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DATO CURIOSO Y QUE ES BUENO SABER: LA HISTORIA SE DESARROLLÓ ENTRE LOS AÑOS 2030 Y 3034. COMENZÓ CUANDO YUKI TENÍA 14 AÑOS Y TERMINÓ CUANDO TENÍA 18.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ESPECIAL 1: FINAL ALTERNATIVO.**


	21. Chapter 21

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo especial: Final alternativo.

… **. …. … …. …. …..**

… … **. … …. …. …**

… **.. … …. ….. …. …**

Era una cálida mañana en la ciudad de South Town, como todas las mañanas desde hace más de diez años, cierto hombre de edad adulta salía al patio de su casa para observar la bella vista matutina que le ofrecía la naturaleza.

—sip, hoy será un muy buen día como siempre— pasó su mano por su negro y lacio cabello en el que empezaban a aparecer algunas canas.

—Buenos días papá— saludó una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos morados.

—Buen día Aimi, ¿dormiste bien?— respondió el adulto.

—Claro, dormí muy bien, ¿y mamá dónde está?— preguntó la niña.

—aún está durmiendo, tus hermanas fueron a despertarla, ve a ayudarlas— dijo el adulto, a lo que la niña asintió y entró de nuevo a la casa.

—mami, mami, despierta, ya es de día— dijo una niña de cabello negro y de ojos azules.

—despierta, mami, mami ya levántate— agregó otra niña, ella de cabello color violeta y ojos cafés.

—ah, Onee-chan, ayúdanos, mami no quiere levantarse, has que se levante— pidió una de las niñas a su hermana mayor.

—ah, está bien. Papá me pidió lo mismo, miren, vamos a hacer esto— la mayor se agachó y les platicó su plan a las pequeñas.

—bien chicas, ¿listas? Uno, dos y… tres— la niña más grande jaló las cobijas de la cama donde su madre estaba durmiendo.

—despierta mamá, ya es de día— las otras dos niñas se lanzaron sobre la cama para mover a la mujer de largo, lacio y lindo cabello violeta.

— ¡la respuesta es pescado!... ¿are? ¿Qué pasó?— la mujer se frotó los ojos con pereza.

—qué bueno que te despertaste mamá. Natsuki y Sora se estaban preocupando. Por cierto, no sabía que hablabas dormida— dijo la niña mayor.

—eso es muy normal Aimi, muchos hablan dormidos. Está bien, está bien, ya voy a levantarme. Vayan a despertar a su hermano para desayunar— dijo la madre mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Las niñas hicieron que su madre les pidió y un rato después todos estaban reunidos para el desayuno.

 **(N/A: AQUÍ HAY UN CAMBIO DE NARRACIÓN, EN VEZ DE SER EN TERCERA PERSONA, CAMBIA A PRIMERA PERSONA).**

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Aimi Natsumi Kusanagi Asamiya. Tengo siete años. Como pueden suponer, mi padre es el héroe Terry Kusanagi, y mi madre es la preciosa y sensual Mio Asamiya. Probablemente se pregunten como terminó siendo de esta manera, pues de eso vamos a hablar en el capítulo de hoy.

Las niñas que están a un lado de mí desayunando tan sonrientes, son mis pequeñas hermanitas. La de cabello violeta se llama Natsuki, la de cabello negro es Sora. Son mellizas y nacieron el mismo día. Tienen cuatro añitos.

El guapo chico de lentes, cabello platinado y ojos morados, es mi Onii-chan. Se llama Ikki y tiene diez años. Según lo que me dijo mamá, su cabello es de ese color porque mi abuelo también lo tenía así.

Creo que no necesito presentarles a mi Onee-san Misa, supongo que ya la conocen pero tal vez no la reconozcan porque ahora tiene veinticuatro años y está embarazada. Vino a visitarnos.

—y entonces hija, ¿para cuándo nace mi primer nieto?— preguntó Oka-san.

—pues, se supone que nacerá en estos días. Según mis cuentas tengo ya los nueve meses— respondió Misa-Oneesan.

—Misa, aunque yo no sea tu padre, me alegra verte tan emocionada con esto— mencionó mi papá.

—gracias señor Kusanagi, les prometo a usted, a mamá y a mis hermanitos que serán de los primeros que venga a visitar cuando él o ella nazca— Onee-san sonrió y se levantó de la mesa. —Por cierto, tengo que irme para la escuela—

—que te vaya bien Misa-Oneechan. Diviértete enseñando— dijeron mis hermanas al unísono como buenas mellizas.

Por cierto, si sienten que se perdieron de algo, mi Onee-san Misa es una maestra de primaria, no sé exactamente qué materia enseña, pero un día me contó que la asignaron a la clase 1-D de la escuela donde yo estudio.

—hijos, ustedes también deberían apurarse o llegarán tarde a la escuela— nos dijo Oka-san.

—por cierto, hoy yo no tengo clases. Aparentemente hay una especie de mantenimiento en el salón y nos dijeron que nos tomáramos el día libre— el que habló fue Onii-chan.

—en ese caso, tendrás que ayudarme a mí y a tu mamá en los quehaceres de la casa y de la escuela— dijo mi papá.

—está bien, voy a ponerme el uniforme. Enserio, ¿Qué tanto les costaría cerrar la escuela al menos un vez entre semana?— Onii-chan se levantó de la silla y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse.

A Onii-chan nunca le ha gustado ir a la escuela. No sé por qué pero no le gusta. Ah, por cierto, la escuela que mencionó mi papi es la escuela de artes marciales que tenemos aquí en la casa. papá, Oka-san, y mis tías Yuki y Sally se encargan de educar a los que vengan a estudiar el estilo Kusanagi, el Hakyokuseiken o el Kung fu tradicional. Por supuesto, mis hermanos y yo también entrenamos de vez en cuando.

—buenos días a todos. Hola primitos, ¿listos para ir a la escuela?— la que saludó fue mi prima Leoki, la cual ya estaba vestida con su uniforme de preparatoria lista para irse.

—hola Leoki-itoko. Onii-chan, Onee-chan, Sora y yo ya estamos listos. Solo nos falta terminar de desayunar— dijo Natsuki.

—Que bien que estén listas para irse— Leoki le acarició la cabeza a Natsuki —vamos Shun, apúrate o llegaremos tarde—

—ya voy Leoki espérame, es que esta cosa no quiere cooperar— mi primo Shun estaba batallando con la corbata de su uniforme.

—A ver Shun, se hace de esta manera— mi tía Yuki le ayudó a hacer el nudo.

—gracias mamá Yuki, me acabas de salvar de nuevo. Bueno, nos vamos— Shun-itoko le dio un beso en la mejilla a mi tía y se fue corriendo.

—Buenos días familia, ¿Cómo se encuentran todos hoy en esta mañana tan relajante?— saludó tía Yuki mientras entraba de la mano con tía Sally, Haruka-chan y Katie-chan.

Ah, les explico, según mis padres, después de que tía Sally quedara viuda y el papá de Leoki-itoko también muriera, tía Yuki se enamoró de tía Sally y decidieron tener una relación. Hace cuatro años se casaron y de alguna manera que desconozco, tía Sally se embarazó de Haruka-chan. Y hace un año, tía Yuki y tía Sally adoptaron a la pequeña Ekaterina, le decimos "Katie" de cariño. Haruka tiene unos lindos ojos verdes y cabello rubio como tía Sally. Por otro lado, Katie tiene cabello color aguamarina y ojos de un color parecido a los míos pero un poco más rojizo.

Haruka tiene tres añitos y Katie tiene año y medio. Son muy pequeñas todavía.

—bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, Nattsun, Sora, vamos a vestirnos— dije mientras me levantaba de mi silla.

Me adelanté a mis hermanita porque aún tenía que peinarme. Mamá siempre ha dicho que tengo un cabello muy bonito, largo y negro. A mí siempre me gusta peinarme con dos coletas a los lados y amarrarlas con unas cintas rojas que me regaló mamá. Después me puse mi uniforme, me encanta que sea el del tipo de uniforme que sale en los animes.

Mis hermanitas no tienen uniforme porque aún no entran a la primaria, así que ellas no tienen tanto que preparar antes de ir a la escuela.

—Onii-chan y yo ya nos vamos, bye bye— les avisé a mis padres, los cuales llevarían a mis hermanitas a su escuela más tarde.

Así como pisé la acera de la calle, algo me derribó y caí al piso.

—Aimi-sama Aimi-sama Aimi-sama Aimi-samaaaaa. Buenos días— la que me tiró al piso, era Rin.

Ah, cierto, déjenme presentarles a Rin Tokonome. Es una compañera de clase, vecina de enfrente y también mi mejor amiga.

—Rin, por favor, ¿serías tan amable de no volver a lanzarte contra mí de esta manera? Me dolió mucho el golpe— le pedí.

Dejó de abrazarme y me miró—discúlpame Aimi, es que me emocioné mucho cuando te vi al salir de casa. ¿Ya te había mencionado lo preciosa que te ves con el uniforme?—

Olviden lo que dije, no es mi amiga, es mi admiradora. Y la verdad no sé qué fue lo que hice para que se encariñara conmigo de esta manera.

—ya, ya ustedes dos, apúrense o llegaremos tarde— dijo mi Onii-chan comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

Ah, por cierto, como ya casi vamos a la mitad, supongo que se dieron cuenta pero lo diré de cualquier forma: si esperaban ver acción y drama en éste especial, piénsenlo otra vez.

Llegamos a la escuela y en el patio nos encontramos con mis primos Len y Mako. Son los hijos de mi tío Damian y mi tía Akemi.

Len tiene nueve años, y es igual a mi tío con los ojos y el cabello. Y Mako, tiene seis años y es igual a su hermano.

—Ikki-niichan— Mako fue corriendo a abrazar a mi hermano. Por alguna razón ella también le dice Onii-chan.

—Hola Mako, espero que estés estudiando cómo se debe, las niñas de primero de primaria como tú deben esforzarse mucho, o de lo contrario terminarás como tu hermano Len— dijo Onii-chan.

—oye Ikki, que yo no esté en el primer lugar de la clase no quiere decir que no me esfuerce estudiando. Además sabes quién es el primer lugar— primo Len se volteó a otro lado.

—anda, dime quien es el primer lugar de la clase, a ver, a ver— Onii-chan empezó a molestar a Len.

—tú lo eres. Tus eres el primer lugar de toda la clase— primo Len se agachó cuando respondió eso.

—pero enserio Ikki-kun, nunca me imaginé que con lo flojo que eres para estudiar fueras el primer lugar de tu clase— dijo Rin.

—bueno, la verdad solo lo hago para molestar. Además, me gusta estudiar, lo que no me gusta es venir a la escuela— respondió Onii-chan.

—típico de los personajes con lentes, ¿no creen?— pregunté yo, pero nadie me hizo caso. —oigan les estoy hablando, pélenme— no sirvió.

—de cualquier modo, tenemos que irnos a clase. No quiero que regañen Aimi-sama como la vez pasada— Rin me jaló del brazo y a Mako la jaloneó del suéter.

Pasamos a dejar a Mako en las aulas de primero. Luego Rin y yo llegamos a nuestro salón, la clase 2-C.

Después de llegar al salón, supongo que ya saben que pasó. Llegó nuestra profesora, la cual por cierto creo que es amiga de Misa-oneesan y nos dio clases. Yo apunté cada cosa que nos decía en mi cuaderno. Cosa contraria a Rin, esa niña siempre se queda dormida a mitad de la clase. Y ni aunque la regañen cambia su parecer y sigue durmiendo.

Llegó la hora del recreo, y como siempre, Rin me llevó arrastrando para que la acompañara a almorzar. Algunas veces, Rin se puede llegar a poner bastante pesada.

—rayos, y yo que quería ir a jugar con Mako, Len y Onii-chan— dije susurrando.

—Aimi-sama… ¿eso quiere decir que no quieres estar conmigo?— Rin me miró con los ojos llorosos.

¿Es enserio? Lo dije susurrando para que no me escuchara. ¿Cómo diablos le hace esta niña para hasta escuchar lo que dijo entre dientes? Rin, me das miedo.

—a-ah, no, como crees que no voy a querer estar contigo Rin. Me gusta tu compañía, pero también me gustaría ir a jugar con mi Onii-chan de vez en cuando. Además, también quiero ir a ver a Misa-oneesan ahora que está descansando— tuve que inventar algo para que no se pusiera peor.

—bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, te acompaño a ver a Misa-sensei. Vamos— Rin terminó de comer rápidamente, y, como siempre, me llevó casi arrastrando al salón de profesores.

—Misa-sensei, Aimi-sama y yo vinimos a ver como se encuentra— dijo Rin cuando entramos al salón.

—ah, hola niñas, pues estoy un poco ocupada con estas tareas pendientes que debo de revisar, uy— se tocó el vientre.

— ¿Qué pasa Onee-san? ¿Te duele el estómago?— le pregunté yo.

—no, es solo que tu sobrinito o sobrinita me pateó un poco fuerte, pero estoy bien. Tu tranquila— me contestó con un gesto que no me convencía.

—bueno, si tú lo dices Onee-san entonces voy a creerte. Bueno, solo vinimos a eso, nos regresamos a clases— esta vez la que jaló a Rin fui yo.

Así como salimos, nos encontramos con Mako-chan, Len y Onii-chan y nos pusimos a jugar durante los diez minutos que sobraban de recreo.

… **. … ….. ….. ….. …..**

… **. … … …. … ….**

… **.. … … … ….. …..**

Hola, tiempo sin verlos, soy yo, Terry Kusanagi. Si lo sé, ya me escucho bastante viejo, es normal. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que mi hija iba a ser la única narradora en este especial? Pues nooo, yo también estaré narrando la parte de los adultos. Ah, por cierto, antes de que pregunten, los demás también tuvieron hijos, no solo los niños que salieron. Solo que no pusieron más niños porque no teníamos presupuesto para eso. Como sea, sigamos con la historia.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Es enserio? Bueno, trata de tranquilizarte, cálmate ya vamos para allá— Mio dijo todo eso a alguien más que estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?— pregunté.

—es Misa, tendrá a su bebé en un rato. Está bastante asustada y no sabe qué hacer. Ahora está en la enfermería de la escuela— respondió mi esposa.

Ah, ah, cierto. Déjenme explicarles por qué en este final Mio y yo estamos casados. Pues es más o menos esto: después de que Krystal perdiera la memoria en aquel accidente, pues, no la recuperó, y aunque yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo, no volvió a ser como era antes. Si, en esta realidad un personaje de relleno como lo es Ryo, me la ganó. ¡Pero no importa! porque a cambio obtuve a Mio. ¿Qué pasó para que Mio y Bryan se dejaran definitivamente? Pues, solo les diré que fue culpa de cierta mujer de cabello rosa con espada. ¡EXACTO! Mitsuki logró hacer que Bryan cediera ante sus encantos, ¿Por qué ella decidió seguir con eso? pues la culpa la tiene Kyle. Después de lo de Leona, Kyle y Lucy se volvieron muy cercanos. Y eventualmente, Lucy se enamoró de Kyle y él de ella y… sorpresa, Lucy salió con su domingo 7 un día así de repente… y adivinen de quién es el niño. En fin, esos son los cambios que hubo en esta realidad alterna. ¿Les quedó claro? ¿No se perdieron? Okey, sigamos donde nos quedamos… ah, no, esperen, es una escena después. Nos saltamos el transcurso de la casa a la escuela mientras les contaba todo esto.

—Terry deja de hablar solo y ayúdanos—me regañaron Misa y Mio.

—no hablaba solo, hablaba con ellos, los espectadores. Pero en cualquier caso, no puedo ayudarles, no tengo ni la más remota idea de que hacer en un parto— respondí.

— ¿entonces qué diablos hiciste cuando nació Leoki? ¿Te quedaste ahí sin hacer nada mientras le mirabas sus partes a Yuki?— Mio estaba tan desesperada que me gritó eso.

—de hecho, ni siquiera eso, Yuki me noqueó al ver que yo tenía muchas nauseas. Es algo vergonzoso si lo digo— me rasqué la cabeza y me reí como tonto.

—entonces vete a cuidar a los niños. Será mejor que ellos no vean esto— Mio me sacó de la enfermería de una patada.

—papi, ¿es verdad que Misa-oneesan va a tener a su bebé ahora?— me preguntó Aimi.

—sí, es cierto, así que más te vale irte preparando para ser tía. Y tú también Ikki— abracé a ambos.

—hola Terry, ¿Cómo va todo, están bien?— me preguntó Bryan, quien estaba a poco de convertirse en abue…. Esperen, ñajajaja… me encargaré de joderlo por un muuuy buen rato con esto.

—claro que están bien. Y qué bueno que hayas podido llegar a tiempo, rápido, ve con tu hija— le di un empujón en el hombro para que entrara.

—Tío Terry, escuché que Misa va a tener a su bebé, ¿es eso cierto?— obviamente, quien llegó era Carly… digo, Carla. Ahora quería que se le llamara así. Obviamente con su inseparable amigo de la infancia que se volvió su esposo, Kazuto.

—Sí, es cierto, ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste y llegaste tan rápido?— pregunté.

—ah, pues Ikki me lo contó tan rápido como pudo— mi sobrina volteó a ver a su primo consentido. Por otro lado Ikki solo desvió la mirada.

—así que, al final, Misa nos ganó, ¿no crees Car?— preguntó Kazuto, pero Carly… digo Carla no contestó.

—para ser sincero, creo que ustedes dos ya deberían pensando en tener hijos. Tu Carla ya tienes veintiséis y tu Kazuto veintisiete. Enserio, deberían pensar seriamente en hacerlos lo más rápido posible. Oh, claro, hay camas vacías en la enfermería, podrían aprovechar— solo espero que mis niños no entiendan eso.

—tío, espero que no le estés enseñando esas cosas a mi primitos. Pero está bien, si lo haces, luego no te quejes de que Aimi, Natsuki o Sora salgan como tía Yuki o más jóvenes con eso— mi sobrina me miró con ojos de pistola. Debo admitir que esas miradas siempre me dieron miedo cuando las hacía ella.

Misa pasó un largo rato en labor de parto. Tanto, que los niños se fueron a clase y regresaron. Pero un rato antes de que regresaran ya había terminado.

—oooh, vaya, así que ya nació mi sobrina— dijo Aimi emocionada.

—así es hija, esa bebita es tu sobrina. Felicidades Misa, Bryan, Mio— les dije a los tres.

—Gracias Terry, estamos muy felices— me dijo Mio abrazando a su hija a su nieta.

—por cierto, ¿alguien sabe dónde está el marido de Misa? Se supone que debería estar por aquí también— mencionó mi sobrina.

—ah, él, no está porque, bueno, la producción no tenía para pagarle a un actor adulto más. Así que no saldrá jiji— dijo Misa poniéndose roja.

—Y entonces Misa, ¿Qué nombre le pondrás a la pequeña?— preguntó el rubio… abuelito… jajaja… no puedo más… Aimi sigue narrando tú, yo voy a carcajearme a otro lado.

Sí, sí, tu vete a reír a otro lado papá, no queremos que los lectores te vean muriendo de risa. Como sea, yo narraré los… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tres diálogos finales?

—sabes mamá, estuve pensando en que si era niña, le pondría… Mio— contestó Onee-san.

— ¿enserio Misa? No sabes lo feliz que me haces diciendo eso— Oka-san se abrazó de Onee-san aún más fuerte y se echó a llorar.

—Al parecer, ya somos tíos, ¿verdad hermanos?— dije yo mientras abrazaba a Onii-chan, a Nattsun y a Sora.

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el final alternativo. Sabemos que querían que fuera más largo a un capítulo normal, pero debido a problemas de tiempo e ideas, esto fue el resultado. Aunque claro, también tuvo que ver el bajo presupuesto que quedó después de gastarlo en los otros sesenta capítulos, pero shhh, es un secreto. En fin, esperamos que les haya gustado. Y por cierto, no será la única vez que nos vean a mí, a mis hermanos, primos y amigos por aquí. Pues bien, con todo eso dicho, Bye-beeee.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: Especial 2: nuevas generaciones.


	22. Chapter 22

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo extra 1: nuevas generaciones.

 **HOLAAAAAA! SABEMOS QUE NOS EXTRAÑARON. AQUÍ ESTAMOS LOS PRODUCTORES Y CONDUTORES DE ÉSTE PROGAMA: TERRY & ASUNA.**

—AQUÍ ESTAMOS DANDO LATA PARA ÉSTE CAPÍTULO EXTRA—

 **HOY SERÁ LA PRESENTACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE VIENEN SIENDO LOS HIJOS DE VARIOS. TENIENDO COMO PROTAGONISTAS A LEOKI Y SHUN.**

—ASÍ QUE SIN MÁS DEMORA, Y SIN MÁS DIALOGOS DE NUESTRA PARTE PORQUE NO NOS PAGAN LO SUFICIENTE, QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO—

… … **.. … …. ….. ….**

… **.. … …. …. … …..**

… **. ….. … … … …**

Residencia Kusanagi-Dash, South Town: 8 de septiembre de 2050, 7:30 a.m.

—rápido Shun, o llegaremos tarde a la escuela. Muévete niño, muévete— apuró una chica de cabello castaño.

—cálmate Leoki, aún nos queda tiempo. Déjame desayunar a gusto— contestó el pelirrojo comiendo tranquilamente.

—está bien, allá tú si quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día de segundo de preparatoria— Leoki comía bastante apurada y casi sin respirar.

—Buen día Onii-chan, buen día Leoki— saludó una muchachita de cabello celeste, la cual se sentó al lado del joven.

—Hola Hoshi, supongo que como tú ya estás aquí, Taisei y Tory ya se levantaron— dijo Shun dándole una caricia en la cabeza a su hermana.

—oh, veo que ésta vez se levantaron temprano. Eso no es normal, ¿hay algo especial hoy que deba saber?— preguntó una adulta de largo cabello rubio.

—claro que lo hay tía Sally, hoy empezamos nuestro segundo año de preparatoria y estoy muy emocionada— respondió Leoki con una gran sonrisa.

—estás exagerando Leoki. Nadie se emociona tanto por volver a la escuela— mencionó Hoshi mientras se servía café en una taza.

—oye, oye, oye, las niñas como tú no deberían tomar café. Eso te destrozaría los nervios— Shun le arrebató la taza a Hoshi.

—devuélveme eso Onii-chan. Tengo catorce años, es ridículo que eso me haga algún daño en los nervios— Hoshi siguió batallando con su hermano, cosa que Sally solo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Están peleando por el café de nuevo, ¿verdad?— preguntó un niño de once años, de cabello naranja/rojo y ojos verdes.

—si Tai. Esos dos siempre hacen lo mismo todas las mañanas. Aunque debo admitir que algunas veces es divertido— Leoki los miró por un rato.

—apropósito, ¿no se les estaba haciendo tarde para la escuela?— dijo el niño de cabello naranja.

— ¡HAY MALDICIÓN ES VERDAD! ¡SHUN! Deja de pelearte con Hoshi y vámonos— Leoki se levantó rápidamente y se llevó a Shun jalándolo de la muñeca.

Sally y dos de sus hijos se quedaron observando como la chica Crimson se llevaba a Shun.

— ¿Qué se cree esta Leoki? Llevándose a mi Onii-chan como si fuera de ella— Hoshi hizo un leve puchero y se sentó enfrente de la mesa.

—Hoshi, hija, dime, ¿estás celosa que Shun prefiera a Leoki en vez de a ti?— Sally le susurró eso a la jovencita.

—c-claro que no mamá. ¿Por qué habría de estar celosa? Y aunque pensara en él de esa forma, es mi hermano— Hoshi se llenó la boca con pan.

—de hecho, nee-chan, solo tú y yo somos hermanos. Shun y Tory solo son nuestros hermanos porque mamá los cuida. Por lo tanto, si quisieras algo con Shun-niichan no habría problema alguno— mencionó Taisei.

—tu hermano tiene razón Hoshi. Shun no es tu hermano biológico y tampoco legal. Pero me alegra que aun sabiendo eso, lo quieras como tal— Sally le acarició la cabeza a la chica de cabello celeste.

Afuera de la casa…..

—Espero que ya no tarde mucho en salir— una niña de cabello violeta se encontraba parada junto a la puerta mirando su reloj.

—rápido, rápido. Ah, hola Mi-chan, ¿viniste por mi primo?— preguntó Leoki.

—sip. Quiero ir con él a la escuela hoy. ¿No sabes si ya está por salir?— preguntó la niña.

—mmm… no debe de tardar. Por cierto, Shun debemos llevarnos a Krystina con nosotros— le dijo Leoki a su compañero.

—ella ya se nos adelantó. Al parecer estaba tan emocionada por entrar a la prepa que se levantó a las cinco de la mañana— contestó Shun.

—oh, en ese caso, nos ahorra estarla llevando. Bueno, adiós Mi-chan, nos vemos después— Leoki le acarició la cabeza a la niña y se fue corriendo hacia su escuela junto con Shun.

La niña siguió junto a la puerta principal durante un rato. Hasta que apareció a cierta personita que esperaba desde hace rato.

—hola Mion, lamento hacerte esperar. Es que mis hermanitas no terminaban de alistarse— un niño de doce años se apareció por la espalda de ella.

— ¡Terryyyyy! Tenía tantas ganas de verte— la niña se abrazó de él y le dio varios besos en la mejilla y uno en los labios.

—M-Mion, ¿p-pero que haces? Alguien pudo vernos— el niño de cabello negro y ojos rojos se puso bastante nervioso.

—hermanito, Mion, ya estamos listas— dijeron un par de niñas gemelas.

El par de niños se separó instantáneamente al escuchar las voces de las pequeñas —ah, Kyoko, Candy, que alegría volver a verlas— dijo Mion.

Kyoko y Candy Kusanagi Dash. Un par de gemelas de seis años, Kyoko siendo la mayor. Ambas de cabello azul celeste. La única diferencia es que Kyoko tiene los ojos café, y Candy los tiene azules.

—oh, es verdad, que hoy entran a la primaria. Ya se me había olvidado— el joven Terry se rascó la cabeza.

—mooo, hermanito. Se te olvida que tus lindas hermanitas que te quieren tanto van a entrar a la misma escuela que tú, pero no se te olvida tu noviecita Mion, ¿verdad?— reclamó la mayor de las gemelas.

—sí, si es mi novia ¿y qué? Ustedes también tendrán novio algún día así que no estén molestando. De cualquier modo, ya debemos irnos a la escuela— el niño comenzó a caminar con un gesto de disgusto.

Dentro de la casa después de que todos los niños se fueron…

—entonces Sally, al final te las arreglaste para hacer que Yuki se quedara atrás de que tú en cuestión de tener hijos— dijo Terry apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

—eso es porque Leoki es a la única que necesito para ser feliz. Además, no sé, no me dieron ganas de tener más hijos— dijo Yuki mientras se pintaba las uñas.

—la verdad te admiro Sally. Me parece que tuviste una determinación muy grande para decidirte a tener tres hijos más además de Shun— Krystal se sentó al lado de su esposo con una taza de café y algo de pan tostado.

—no te creas Krystal, también tuve mucho miedo. En especial con Hoshi, me pareció lindo que Kyle aceptara hacerme una hija. Y ya ven, salió muy parecida a él. Pero me dio mucho miedo pues fue la primera y la última vez que haga eso con un hombre. Con Taisei también tuve miedo, en especial porque eso de la inseminación artificial es bastante inefectivo, por suerte lo logré a la primera, y Tai nació sin algún problema, además resultó bastante guapo. Y con Tory, no tuve otra alternativa. Tuve suerte de encontrarla en ese callejón abandonada. Si no, lo más probable es que no estaría viva en estos momentos. Además, pues, me hace feliz tener a todos mis hijos conmigo. Me hacen sentir que Leona y Victoria están conmigo— dijo Sally con lágrimas de alegría.

— ¿escuché mal o acabas de decir "Victoria"? nunca le habías dicho por su nombre completo a ninguna de las dos— dijo Yuki ahora pintándose los labios.

—es que es para no confundir a Tory mi hija con Victoria la chica que me despertó el gusto por las mujeres. Así que váyanse acostumbrando— respondió la rubia.

—por cierto Yuki, ¿A dónde vas tan arreglada? Te ves muy elegante— preguntó Krystal.

—voy a conseguir trabajo… de nuevo. Si tan solo mi anterior jefe no hubiera sido un maldito depravado y acosador sexual, seguiría en ese trabajo, me gustaba ser secretaria— dijo Yuki poniéndose un par de pasadores en el cabello como detalle final. —Bien, ya me voy, deséenme suerte en la entrevista—

— ¿y tú Sally? no es que te esté corriendo pero, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que tú también te busques algo en que perder el tiempo o algún empleo? No me parece justo que vivas del salario de Shun, los Yagami y Yuki. Especialmente del de Yuki que ni siquiera es tu pareja o algo así— dijo Terry mirando a su amiga de la juventud.

—no te preocupes Terry, yo también, a partir de mañana voy a trabajar en el mismo lugar al que Yuki va a hacer la entrevista hoy. Solo que no se lo dije para que sea sorpresa— respondió Sally poniendo una expresión como de "en tu cara".

—por lo visto ya no somos iguales a ese grupito de seis personas que éramos hace diecisiete años que comenzamos a vivir juntos. Ahora cada quien tiene una vida y sus obligaciones. Me alegra ver lo mucho que crecimos nosotros y nuestros hijos— dijo Terry acariciando el cabello de su esposa.

—Ahora que mencionas cuanto crecimos, ¿sabes para cuando tiene Carly su tercer hijo?— preguntó Krystal.

—según lo que me dijeron Elia y mi hermana, será como para diciembre o enero. Nunca voy a olvidar la expresión de felicidad que tenían Carly y Kazu durante las tres veces que anunciaron que serían padres. Vaya que como pasa el tiempo. Hace casi veinte años fue cuando me enteré que tengo una sobrina. Y ahora Aishlinna se volvió madre por segunda vez y pronto tendrá tres nietos— dijo Terry mirando hacia ningún lado.

—tampoco hay que olvidar a mi sobrinita Misa. Ella también tiene a su bebito a su niña. Si les soy sincera, por alguna razón siento que entre ellas hay una competencia de quien tiene más hijos o quien los tiene más rápido. Y todo comenzó cuando se volvieron primas gracias a que Rock se juntó con Aishlinna. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué Carly no me dice tía a mí que si lo soy?—reclamó Sally.

—eso no lo sé. Y ahora, si me disculpan, voy a alcanzar a Kazu, Rock y a mi hermana en el negocio. Adiós Krys, adiós Sally— Terry le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa y uno en la mejilla a su amiga a manera de despedida.

—Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?— preguntó Krystal una vez que su esposo salió de la casa.

—No sé tú, pero yo me voy a visitar a mi cuñadita Mio— Sally se levantó de la silla y también se fue. Dejando a la azulina totalmente sola.

… **... … …. ….. ….. ….**

… … **. … …. …. …**

… **.. … ….. ….. ….. ….**

Colegio "Héroes de South Town", South Town: 8 de septiembre de 2050, 8:00 a.m.

—El colegio Héroes de South Town, es un complejo educacional que abarca todos los grados académicos, desde preescolar hasta universidad. Fue construido en 2040 como parte de la remodelación de algunas zonas de la ciudad. Además, por problemas de espacio, se decidió que se unieran todas las escuelas en una sola. Además, es una buena forma de que los estudiantes no dejen de verse con sus compañeros mayores o menores al cambiar de nivel académico debido a que todos se encuentra en el mismo lugar— una mujer de cabello rojo se encontraba leyendo información que había encontrado en internet de la escuela donde daría clases a partir de ese día en el nivel de primaria.

—muy bien, Eimi, Eren, vayan a sus salones, los veré más tarde a la hora del recreo— la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos niños y se dirigió a la sala de maestros.

—rápido Shun, no llegaremos a la ceremonia de bienvenida a éste paso— apuró Leoki.

—espera Leoki, el auditorio está en la dirección contraria, estás yendo al gimnasio de primaria— advirtió el pelirrojo.

—hola, Leoki, Shun, que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo. Soy Misa, ¿me recuerdan?— saludó la nueva profesora.

—oh prima, que bueno volver a verte. Hace dos años que no sabíamos nada de ti— Shun le dio un abrazo a su prima.

— ¿y tú qué Leoki? ¿No piensas abrazarme también?— preguntó Misa.

—no, no es eso. Me da gusto que regresaras, pero ahora no es buen momento, llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia— dijo Leoki bastante apurada.

—ahm, Leoki, lamento informarte que solo los primeros grados deben ir a la ceremonia. Ustedes ya están en segundo así que no tienen por qué ir. En todo caso, llegan tarde a clases— dijo Misa dejando de abrazar a su primo.

— ¡CON UN CARAJO! Eso es mucho peor. Vámonos Shun— la castaña jaló a su compañero por enésima vez en el día.

Patio principal del colegio: 11:00 a.m.

—Krys… ayúdame con este cuarteto— dijo el niño pelinegro tratando de escapar de sus hermanitas, su sobrina Azusa y del hermano mayor de Mion: Nathaniel.

—ni lo pienses hermanito. No sé qué hiciste pero aprende a lidiar con las consecuencias— contestó Krystina, la hija mayor de la familia Kusanagi-Dash, de dieciséis años, cabello negro y ojos azules. La cual se encontraba acostada tomando el sol (si, con el uniforme puesto no piensen mal).

El joven Terry solo gritó a lo lejos algo como "pero si no hice nada" mientras seguía huyendo.

—Oye, Onee-chan, ¿por qué Onii-chan persigue a Terry con tanta rabia?— le preguntó Mion a su rubia hermana mayor.

—porque Nii-chan no quiere que Terry te aparte de nosotros. Además, él piensa que quiere Kusanagi hacer alguna jugada contigo—respondió Kimberly, la mediana de los Bogard-Asamiya.

Nathaniel y Kimberly, al igual que Kyoko y Candy, son un par de gemelos no tan idénticos. Ambos de cabello rubio y Ojos azules, tienen trece años y recién comienzan la secundaria.

—Leoki-neechan, Leoki-neechan— saludaron tres niños que querían a Leoki como su hermana mayor.

—hola, Tom, Ken, Carrie y la pequeña Sherry— Leoki abrazó a sus cuatro primos pequeños de la familia Crimson.

Tom y Kenny Crimson Harker, al igual que los otros cuatro. Son gemelos bastante diferentes. Tom tiene el cabello azul y ojos verdes, él es el mayor. Kenny tiene cabello negro y ojos verdes igual a su madre Amy. Tienen diez años.

( **N/A SI, CADA ESCRITOR QUE PARTICIPÓ EN LA HISTORIA TIENE SU PAR DE GEMELOS PARA SUS PERSONAJES. KYOKO Y CANDY SON MÍAS. NATHANIEL Y KIMBERLY SON DE ASUNA. TOM Y KENNY DE JENNY** ).

Carrie Crimson, la tercera hija de la familia. Tiene ocho años y al igual que su hermano Tom, tiene el cabello azul y los ojos verdes.

Por último, la pequeña Sherry Crimson, de cuatro añitos, cabello negro y ojos azules.

—Leoki-oneechan, te extrañamos mucho, queríamos verte— dijo Carrie abrazando a la castaña.

—perdónenme, es que últimamente eh estado muy ocupada con Shun y no pude ir a visitarlos. Pero les prometo que estaré todo el fin de semana con ustedes— Leoki acarició la cabeza de la niña.

—Oye, ¿y Shun es tu novio?— preguntó el mayor de los gemelos Crimson.

— ¿p-pero que cosas dices Tom? Por supuesto q-que no es mi novio. Solo le estuve ayudando con una investigación durante las vacaciones— respondió la mayor de todos los Crimson y Kusanagi.

—pues a mí se me hace bastante sospechosa tu manera de mirarlo. Algo así como si estuvieras enamorada de él— agregó Kenny con voz maliciosa.

—que no estoy enamorada de él. Si lo quiero, porque él al igual que yo solo tiene a uno de sus padres, además de que crecimos juntos y vivimos en la misma casa. A-además, ¿Qué saben unos niños acerca del amor?— Leoki estaba bastante sonrojada.

—Okey, okey, el tiempo se encargará de darnos la razón— Tom sonrió con malicia y se fue a jugar con sus compañeros de clase.

—Terry, te quiero mucho primito— dijo una niña de cabello verde y ojos azules. Era Azusa, la primera hija de Carly y Kazuto. Tiene ocho años.

—suéltame Azusa, además soy tu tío no tu primo. Suéltame por favoooor— Terry estaba a punto de lloriquear debido a que la niña se negaba a dejar de abrazarlo.

—hermana, hermana, mira lo que dibujé— dijo Carlitos, el pequeño hermano de Azusa. Él es igual a su madre, cabello negro y ojos ámbar. Tiene seis años.

—te quedó… muy… ahm…. Muy…. ¿Qué es lo que dibujaste?— preguntó Azusa.

En el momento que la niña dejó de ponerle atención a Terry, él aprovechó la oportunidad y se alejó de ahí.

—vaya, vaya. Nunca me imaginé que le daría clases a los hijos de todas las personas que me educaron cuando niña. Aquí puedo ver a los hijos del señor Jack, el señor Kyle, el señor Terry, mis hermanitos, los hijos de tía Sally, los hijos de la señora Lucy, y hasta los de Kazu y Carly. Me hace feliz ver a tantos niños que se conocen entre sí desde que nacieron. Y ustedes no son la excepción— dijo Misa mientras abrazaba a sus pequeños.

El primer día de clases del año comenzó con muchos ánimos gracias a la convivencia familiar que había entre ese amplio grupo de estudiantes en el que Leoki era la "jefa" y el modelo a seguir.

… **. … ….. ….. … ….**

… **.. … …. ….. ….. …..**

… **. … …. ….. …. ….**

Residencia Kusanagi-Dash, South Town: 15 de septiembre de 2050, 9:00 p.m.

— ¿y toda esa pila de libros Shun? No es común verte estudiar tanto— preguntó Leoki entrando a la cocina.

— ¿acaso ya se te olvidó? Estudio si existe alguna manera de traer a mamá de vuelta— contestó Shun sin despegar los ojos de un enorme libro antiguo que tenía frente a él.

Leoki cerró el refrigerador después de servir dos vasos de jugo y caminó hacia la mesa — ¿aún sigues con esa idea?— se sentó sobre la mesa —y yo pensé que solo era para perder el tiempo en la vacaciones—

—claro que no Leoki, no es un simple pasatiempo para mí. Si lo que mamá Sally y tía Yuki nos dijeron, esa tal Sarah podía manejar el espacio-tiempo a su voluntad, siendo capaz de traer y llevar cosas y personas a diferentes líneas de tiempo. Si es eso es verdad, debe haber algún modo de traer a los muertos de regreso… y así mi madre… volvería— Shun habló con tristeza en su voz.

—estoy segura que si existiera alguna manera de lograr eso, alguien ya lo habría descubierto. Así que si fuera tú no me haría tantas ilusiones— Leoki se tomó el jugo que le quedaba en su vaso de un solo trago.

—no, debe de haber algo, algo que se les pasó por alto a todos los que estudian esta clase de cosas. Cree en mi Leoki, algún día pasará. Y cuando eso pase, traeré a mi madre y a tu papá de regreso para que nuestras familias estén completas. Pero por favor, cree en mí hasta entonces— Shun tomó inconscientemente la mano de su compañera.

Leoki se acercó y le dio al pelirrojo un pequeño beso en la mejilla —siempre en creído en ti Shun, estoy segura que un día lograrás cruzar la barrera que nos impide encontrarnos con nuestros padres. Pero por encima de eso, estás tú Shun, no quiero que sufras por algo así. Hemos vivido juntos toda nuestra vida y no me imagino que será de mí y de tus hermanos si te vas lejos o te ocurre algo por una cosa así. Así que, por favor, no te sobre-esfuerces. ¿Está bien Shu-chan?— se bajó de la mesa y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin que alguien me llamara así… pero a esta edad es bastante vergonzoso— susurró Shun mientras gesticulaba una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuánto escuchaste de todo eso?— preguntó Leoki cuando salió de la cocina.

—lo suficiente para saber qué es lo que planeas. Planeas seducir a Shun para quedártelo, ¿no es así?— respondió otra chica.

—Hoshi, ya te eh dicho mil veces que yo no veo a Shun de esa manera. Si a ti te gusta, anda, tienes el camino libre. Pero claro, él jamás te verá de otra forma que no sea como su indefensa hermanita— dijo Leoki con voz seria.

—eso lo sé. Sé perfectamente que él no me ve como mujer ni por un momento. Y mucho menos teniéndote a ti. Así que escúchame bien Leoki Crimson. No perderé ante ti, no voy a rendirme— la peli azul dio un par de pisotones y se alejó de la otra jovencita.

—algún día encontrarás a alguien Hoshi, no debería darte vergüenza que a tus catorce años no hayas tenido novio. Yo tengo diecisiete y tampoco lo eh tenido. Deberías ser más paciente en ese tema— se dijo la castaña en su mente mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.

—como me irrita, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de lo que siente Shun por ella o solo se hace tonta? Está claro que él nunca me verá de esa forma mientras ella esté cerca de él. Cálmate Hoshi, cálmate, por ahora no pienses en estas cosas y ve a tu recamara, sí, eso será lo mejor— pensó Hoshi caminando hacia su cuarto también.

Sin siquiera saberlo, Shun estaba por convertirse en el "premio" de una guerra amorosa. Pero eso, eso lo contaremos en el próximo capítulo.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO EXTRA 1.**

 **¿Y BIEN? ¿FUE UN BUEN REGRESO?**

—ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO INICIO—

 **EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE CONOCERÁ UN POCO MÁS DE COMO ESTÁN LAS COSAS.**

—Y TAMBIÉN APARECERÁN OTROS CUANTOS HIJOS QUE FALTARON MENCIONAR POR AHÍ—

 **BIEN, ESO FUE TODO. AH, POR CIERTO, A PARTIR DE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO, HABRÁ TIEMPOS IRREGULARES DE EMISIONES. TRATAREMOS DE SUBIR LOS OTROS TRES CAPÍTULOS CADA SEMANA, PERO NO GARANTIZO QUE SEA LOS SÁBADOS O DOMINGOS, PUEDE QUE HASTA SEA UN DÍA ENTRE SEMANA.**

—GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN, Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA—

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: EXTRA 2: UNA NUEVA AVENTURA.**


	23. Chapter 23

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo Extra 2: Una nueva aventura.

 **HOLA A TODOS. AQUÍ TERRY KUSANAGI Y ASUNA YAGAMI PRESENTANDOSE CON EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO EXTRA.**

—ESTE CAPÍTULO SIGUE LA HISTORIA DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. PERO EL PRÓXIMO YA NO. ASÍ QUE NI SE LES OCURRA PERDERSE ESTE CAPÍTULO—

 **POR ALGUNA RAZÓN QUE IGNORO, ÉSTA VEZ NO TENEMOS MÁS QUE LOS DOS DIALOGOS ANTERIORES, ASÍ QUE, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR… PORQUE LOS MEROS MEROS NO QUIEREN… QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO.**

… **.. ….. …. ….. …. ….**

… **. ….. …. ….. … …**

… … **. … … … …**

Residencia Kusanagi-Dash, South Town: 17 de octubre de 2050, 3: 10 p.m.

—aaaaah, estoy aburrida. No hay nada en la tele, está lloviendo, y encima mis primos y tus hermanos se fueron de paseo. Espero que se estén mojando— se quejó la castaña de ojos azules.

—Si estás tan aburrida como dices, ponte a limpiar tu habitación cuando menos— contestó el joven pelirrojo mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno.

— ¿sabía que sonaste igual a mi mamá? además limpié mi habitación hace un mes y sigue en orden. Y a todo esto, ¿tú que estás haciendo?— preguntó Leoki mientras se acercaba para mirar en el cuaderno del muchacho.

Shun cerró su cuaderno de inmediato y dijo —lo que hay aquí es información clasificada. Ni siquiera tú tienes derecho a mirar. Así que ushcale—

—no tienes por qué portarte así conmigo, tú eres como mi hermanito, yo nunca te eh guardado secretos, ¿Por qué tu a mi si?— Leoki hizo una especie de puchero que le causó gracia al pelirrojo.

—no es eso Leoki, no es que te esté ocultando algo. Es solo que no es el momento ni la situación para que mires este cuaderno. Mejor busca algo que hacer con tu tiempo. Estoy algo ocupado— dijo Shun mirando fijamente a la chica.

—de verdad que en algunos aspecto no dejas de ser un niño Shun. Estás solo en la casa, con una hermosa chica que te quiere mucho, ¿y lo único que se te ocurre hacer es sentarte a escribir sabrá Orochi que cosa? ¿No te dan ganas de hacer otra cosa?— preguntó Leoki.

—acabas de decirlo, tú y yo somos como hermanos. ¿O acaso te gustan los hermanos? ¿Eres incestuosa?— interrogó el pelirrojo con audacia.

—c-claro que no tonto. Solo lo dije para ver cómo te ponías rojo y tratabas de decir algo como "y-yo nunca haría eso" o algo así. Pero al final reaccionaste normalmente y sin sorpresa alguna— Leoki estaba bastante sonrojada.

—pues claro, ya me has dicho eso mismo tantas veces que ya no me sorprende—respondió el joven con una sonrisa de presunción.

— ¿y nunca se te pasó por la cabeza que esta vez sí podía estar hablando enserio?— Leoki puso cara de curiosidad.

—tu nunca podrías decir eso enserio. De eso estoy seguro, ya que hasta donde yo sé, tú nunca me verás de otra forma que no sea como tu amigo casi hermano. Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo, cuando éramos pequeños, ¿no fui yo tu primer beso?— dijo Shun.

— ¿Cuándo? Ah ya. Aquella vez cuando cumpliste seis años. Yo no creo que esa ocasión cuente, ¿o tú crees que si?— mencionó la castaña recordando aquel momento en específico.

—yo también creo que no vale. Después de todo, éramos muy chicos no sabíamos de cosas como esas. También recuerdo que tu dijiste delante de los demás como cuatro veces que cuando cumpliéramos los diecisiete ibas a ser mi novia y a los veinte nos íbamos a casar. Pero míranos, ya llegamos a esa edad y hasta ahora no hay indicios de que eso pase— dijo Shun con una leve sonrisa.

—no sabía que aun recordaras eso. Además Shun, tu aún no cumples diecisiete. Todavía te faltan diez días exactamente— comentó la chica.

—sí, y ese mismo día, mi mamá tendrá diecisiete años de muerta. Sigo sin soportar que el mismo día que nací, ella murió. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser de esa forma?— Shun apretó los puños y los dientes.

—en realidad, sabes que tú no "naciste" como se debía. A ti te tuvieron que sacar del vientre de tu madre para evitar que tú también murieras. Por lo tanto, tu mamá no murió el mismo día que naciste. Además, por lo que nos han contado, te dieron esa fecha de cumpleaños porque ese día fue cuando te sacaron del hospital— Leoki notó la tristeza en la cara de Shun. —lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a hablar por teléfono con Elia—

— ¡ONII-CHAN! Ya llegamos— dijo cierta azulina mientras abría de golpe la puerta principal.

—ah, Hoshi. Qué bueno que regresaron. Pero mira nada más, pareces sopa. Anda, ve a cambiarte antes de que te de un resfriado— dijo Shun sin mucha importancia.

—ni siquiera se fijó en que mi blusa se transparentó con el agua. De verdad que no le intereso, ¿cierto?— se dijo Hoshi a si misma mientras caminaba pesadamente hacia el cuarto que compartía con su hermanita.

—Hola niño, ¿y Leoki?— preguntó Yuki mientras secaba su bolso con una toalla.

—se fue a hablar con Elia a su cuarto. Se acaba de ir, ¿y cómo les fue?— cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—pues, ¿Qué te digo? La comida y la película estuvieron bien. Pero, cuando salimos a pasear al parque pues, fue cuando se soltó el aguacero. Como si alguien o algo lo hubiera planeado— contó la castaña adulta.

— ¿no habrá sido Sarah la que no quiso arruinar el paseo? Digo, manejaba algunos elementos— mencionó Terry mientras secaba el cabello de su pequeña Kyoko.

—no creo, Sarah no podía controlar el agua. Aunque si era o es hija de Kyle y Mitsuki, quizá tenga que ver controlara el fuego y el hielo. Si derrites el hielo se vuelve agua. Como sea, no creo que sea ella— razonó Krystal, ayudándole a Candy y a Terry a secarse.

—mamá, mamá, mamá. ¿Puedo ir a la casa de Carly? Algunos de los chicos se van a reunir ahí para estar con Carly antes de que nazca su bebé— dijo Leoki bajando las escaleras.

—pero está lloviendo Leoki, no creo que puedas llegar sin mojarte. Te va a hacer daño— dijo Yuki con preocupación.

—La lluvia no es problema, solo me encargo de usa un escudo de fuego sobre mí y será mucho mejor que un paraguas— dijo Leoki prendiendo una pequeña flama de color verde en su dedo índice.

Yuki se quedó con cara de "y yo que me empapé" —s-si ese ese el caso, puedes ir Leoki. Trata de no llegar tan tarde—

—está bien, mamá, ¿alguien me acompaña? ¿Vienes Shun?— preguntó Leoki parándose detrás del pelirrojo.

—esta vez no Leoki, por esta vez prefiero quedarme en casa. Así que diviértete— Shun se levantó del sillón y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la chica. Cosa que a nadie le llamó la atención puesto que siempre lo hacen cuando se separan.

—bien, ya me voy. Regreso en la noche— Leoki salió de la casa y formó un gran círculo de fuego por encima de su cabeza para resguardarse de la lluvia.

Al ver lo que su hija hizo y el funcionaba, Yuki perdió la cabeza — ¿¡Y COMO PU*** VER*** NO SE NOS OCURRIÓ NI POR UN PIN** PU** MOMENTO HACER ESA PU** CHING****!?—

—Tía Yuki, cuide su vocabulario. Hay niños leyendo esto y las niñas están aquí— dijo Shun desde el sillón.

—descuida Shun, no pasa nada con la audiencia, estoy seguro que el pin*** escritor puso asteriscos en algunas letras para censurar las mala palabras— dijo Yuki ya un poco más calmada.

—sí, pero eso no quiere decir que por tu puro gusto el escritor se la pase poniendo asteriscos. Así que cuida tu lenguaje— dijo Terry dándole un golpecito en la cabeza a su hermana mayor.

… … **.. ….. ….. ….. ….**

… … **.. …. … … …**

… **. …. …. …. … …..**

Residencia Kaphwan-Mendoza, South Town: 17 de octubre de 2050, 5:20 p.m.

—Así que pronto tendremos otro hermano, ¿no es así hermana?— preguntó el pequeño Carlitos.

—así es, dentro de poco dejarás de ser el menor y tendremos un hermanito o hermanita. Yo quiero que sea niña— dijo Azusa abrazando el vientre de su madre.

—me alegra ver la hermosa familia que tienen ustedes, Carla, Kazuto— dijo una mujer pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

—Elia, espero que no seas igual a tu hermana y no tengas hijos mínimo hasta los veinte, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo Aishlinna mirando a sus dos hijas.

—por lo menos llevas ventaja en que no has tenido… tú sabes. Cosa que yo ya hacía a tu edad— dijo Carly.

— ¿enserio ya hacías eso desde antes de cumplir los quince?— preguntó la nueva Howard.

Eliazar Howard Mendoza. La segunda hija de Aishlinna y la única de Rock. Tiene quince años, corto cabello negro sostenido con una vincha roja al igual que el color de sus ojos.

—De hecho hermanita…— Carly se acercó a Elia y le susurró —… mi primera vez fue a los once años—

— ¡¿eeeeeeeeeeeeh?! ¡¿A LOS ONCE!?— Elia miró con rabia a su cuñado —así que, ¿fue con cariño o solo llegaste y adentro?—

—oye, Eli, lo estás mal entendiendo. En todo caso, si buscas un culpable esa es Carly. Ella fue la que quiso saber que se sentía. Pero no te diré más, así que shuuu shuuu— Kazuto trató de esconder su sonrojo agachándose a jugar con su niño.

—si Elia, pero a ti ni se te ocurra hacer lo mismo que yo. ¿Entendiste hermanita?— dijo Carly acariciando el cabello de su hermana.

—hooolaaa, Eli-chan. ¿Cómo estás muñeca?— saludó un muchacho de cabello azul.

—Kouta, ya mejor ni insistas y ríndete. Por más que me hables bonito no voy a aceptar ser tu novia. Ya métetelo en la cabeza.

— ¿pero por qué no? es verdad que tengo casi un año menos que tú, pero me gustas mucho y no te arrepentirías— dijo el joven Dash.

Kouta Dash Nanakase. El primero de los hijos de Kyle y Mitsuki. Tiene quince años, cabello azul eléctrico y ojos del mismo color.

—hermano, oye hermano, mejor deberías hacer lo mismo que yo— una chica de trece años le habló a Kouta.

Tsumugi Dash Nanakase, la segunda hija de la familia. Tiene trece años, cabello rosado y ojos azules. De todos sus amigos, ella había adoptado ciertas mañas.

—tal vez tu hermanita tenga razón. Deberías hacer lo mismo que ella y buscarte a alguien del mismo género— dijo Leoki dándole un empujoncito en el hombro al Dash mayor.

— ¡OYE! Que mi hermanita sea Yuri y a ti te guste el yaoi no significa que lo tenga que ser. Así que déjenme en paz— dijo Kouta con molestia.

—oye Leoki, ¿no va a venir primo Terry? tengo muchas ganas de verlo. Y claro también a sus hermanas— preguntó una niña de once años.

Saraihi Lizbeth Dash Nanakase. Con sus once años es la tercera hija de la familia. Tiene cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

—no me dijeron si iban a venir o no. pero es seguro que Terry no va a venir porque tenía que ir a algún lado con su novia Mion— contestó Leoki.

—buuu. Que decepción. Yo lo quería ver. Pero bueno, hay más chicos con quienes jugar— la niña se fue con los niños de Carly.

—por cierto, ¿en verdad creen que haya sido buena idea ponerle el mismo nombre a su única hija de cabello blanco? Siento como si la historia se volviera a iniciar— les preguntó Aishlinna a Kyle y Mitsuki.

—claro que dudamos mucho, y por eso le pusimos un nombre parecido. En vez de Sarah es Saraihi. Además nosotros la llamamos Liz. Así que no se preocupe— contestó Kyle con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—espero que no que en un futuro eso no se vuelva a repetir. Porque todo entraría en un círculo vicioso— Mitsuki también mostraba preocupación.

—pero, si mal no recuerdo, ella nos dijo que si moría en ese momento, en el futuro y en las siguientes líneas del tiempo no volvería a existir. Así que, suponiendo que eso es verdad, aunque le pusiéramos el mismo nombre a nuestra hija, no sería la misma Sarah que la que hizo todas esas maldades— comentó Kyle.

—Mitsuki, cuanto tiempo sin verte. Pensé que ya no vivías aquí— dijo otra mujer de cabello rosado.

—los mismo digo Hana. Pensé que tu e Ethan se habían regresado a vivir a Japón— contestó la ex-esgrimista.

—no, como crees, hemos estado viviendo aquí. Solo que mi trabajo no me deja visitar a los conocidos— dijo Hana.

— ¿Y dónde anda tu tan amado esposo?— preguntó Kyle.

—Ay viene, es que los niños son muy inquietos y él necesita estar con ellos todo el tiempo para que no hagan alguna locura— respondió Hana con una sonrisa fingida.

—Keita, ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?— se quejó un adulto castaño.

— ¿ven lo que les digo? Keita es el más inquieto de los dos. Por suerte Eisuke salió más a su padre— mencionó la pelirrosada.

Ethan llegó al lugar con sus dos hijos: Eisuke y Keita.

Keita Bogard Konno: el mayor de los dos, tiene doce años, cabello castaño y ojos mieles. Sacó el carácter de su abuela Mai combinado con el de su tío abuelo Terry.

Eisuke Bogard Konno: el menor de los dos, tiene diez años, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Casi idéntico a su padre en físico y carácter.

—disculpen el comportamiento de mi hermano, es un desastre— dijo el menor de los niños.

—oye Ei, se supone que deberías de mi lado, ¿Por qué me echas la culpa?— se quejó Keita.

—porque no me gusta que te la pases de curioso pongas toda la casa de cabeza— respondió el menor.

—Algo me dice que así se llevaban Bryan y tú, ¿o me equivoco?— preguntó Mitsuki al ver como se trataban los hermanos.

—tal vez, pero no recuerdo que así fuera. Tal vez porque yo era más tímido que ellos— contestó Ethan.

—ya veo. Pero Ethan, Hana, de verdad los felicito. La verdad, nunca pensé que llegarían a estar juntos tanto tiempo. En especial después de que Hana cayera en coma. Pensé que su relación siempre iba a ser así— dijo Kyle.

—osea… ¿Qué pensabas que yo iba a terminar matando a alguien o matándome a mí misma?— preguntó Hana acercándose a Kyle irradiando un aura oscura.

—cálmate Hana, por favor, no te pongas así. Asustarás a los demás— dijo Ethan poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa.

Leoki pasó una buena noche en compañía de sus amigos y de sus "tíos" y amigos adultos.

… **. … …. ….. … …..**

… **. ….. … ….. …. …**

… **.. … ….. … …. ….**

Parque central de South Town: 20 de octubre de 2050, 2:00 p.m.

Un muchacho de cabello rojo se dedicaba a pasear por uno de los lugares más importantes para la gente que trató con su madre.

—ahora entiendo por qué les gustaba tanto reunirse aquí. Es un lugar muy bonito. Lástima que últimamente se ha deteriorado— pensó Shun mientras veía que unos cuantos árboles se estaban secando.

—disculpe joven, ¿podría decirme si aquí es el parque central?— preguntó una mujer de cabello negro acompañada de un joven.

—oh, si es aquí. ¿Se le ofrece algo?— dijo Shun.

—Es que estamos buscando este lugar— la mujer señaló con su dedo un lugar que estaba en el mapa de la ciudad. — ¿sabes dónde queda?—

—si claro. Puedo llevarlas si gustan— se ofreció el muchacho.

—que bien, acepta mamá. No podríamos tener mejor guía que alguien que vive aquí— dijo la jovencita tomando del brazo a Shun, cosa que lo hizo sentir incómodo.

Shun guió al par de pelinegras a una casa que estaba a unas cuantas calles del parque, cuando llegaron, las mujeres invitaron a Shun a entrar para agradecerle.

—Así que, son nuevas en la ciudad, ¿no? y no sabían cómo llegar a su nueva casa— cuestionó Shun.

—ahora que lo dices tú suena muy vergonzoso. Pero es la verdad— respondió la chica.

—Fue una suerte que nos hayas ayudado, espero volver a verte pronto de nuevo— dijo la mujer dándole un vaso de refresco a Shun.

—no fue gran cosa, y yo también espero verlas pronto. Por cierto, aún no me dicen sus nombres— dijo Shun.

—ah, cierto. Me presento, me llamo Nanami Hitsugi. Y ella es mi hija Kagami Hitsugi. Ambas vivíamos en Japón, en la ciudad de Kioto— se presentó la mujer al mismo tiempo que asentía la chica.

—un gusto, yo soy Kagami, si quieres saber mi edad, tengo dieciséis años— agregó la jovencita, tenía un largo cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos cafés y unos lentes delgados. —Y a todo esto, tu no nos has dicho tu nombre—

—ah, sí, miren, este es mi número de teléfono, si necesitan ayuda con algo háganmelo saber— Shun escribió su nombre y su número de celular en un pedazo de papel que traía consigo.

La joven recibió el papel y lo leyó —Shun… Yagami… mamá, tiene el mismo nombre de la persona que buscamos—

—No hija, no se parece, él es la persona que buscamos, cabello rojo, ojos carmesí, sin duda es él— contestó la madre.

—Así que me estaban buscando a mí, ¿se puede saber que quieren conmigo?— preguntó Shun poniendo una discreta posición de ataque.

—tranquilo, no queremos atacarte o algo así. Solo quiero saldar una cuenta pendiente. Verás, cuando tenía tu edad, yo ayudaba a una chica a hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso, si eso implicaba a cavar con la vida de alguien más. Cada vez que me pedía hacer algo, era más maligno que el encargo anterior. El ultimo encargo que me hizo fue hacer equipo con ella en un torneo de peleas bastante famoso. Y en nuestro primer encuentro ella, acabó con, el padre de Leoki Kusanagi, supongo que la conoces ¿no?— relató la adulta.

—así que, usted es la misma Nanami de la que la familia de Leoki nos habló. ¿Y ahora que quiere? ¿Acabar con Leoki o con su madre?— interrogó Shun mostrando un gesto de enojo.

—cielos no. mamá y yo vinimos a saldar una cuenta con Leoki, Yuki y contigo— dijo Kagami.

—Shun-kun, si te dijera que yo poseo el poder de hacer que tú puedas verte con tu madre, ¿me creerías?— dijo Nanami.

—por supuesto que no. llevo casi dos años buscando una manera de lograrlo y hasta ahora no eh tenido éxito. ¿Acaso cree que soy tan tonto como para creerlo así sin más?— Shun se estaba empezando a enojar.

—espera, tenemos pruebas para hacerlo. Tenemos la tecnología suficiente para lograr establecer contacto con un alma. Aunque aún es imposible darle un cuerpo físico. ¿Estás dispuesto a intentarlo? ¿Quieres conocer a tu madre?— dijo Kagami volviendo a tomar del brazo a Shun.

—ahora que lo dicen, hace poco leí algo como eso, además, a estas alturas estoy dispuesto a todo lo que tenga la mínima probabilidad de funcionar. Está bien, quiero intentarlo, pero, ¿Cuál será el costo de todo esto? me da el presentimiento de que esto no será gratis— preguntó Shun.

—el precio será, que cuando cumpla los dieciocho… te cases con mi hija Kagami— dijo la adulta con entusiasmo.

—espere, ¿enserio piensa darme la mano de su hija a cambio de ver a mi madre? ¿Por qué?— cuestionó Shun confundido.

—te estoy ofreciendo una persona a cambio de otra persona, ¿acaso no es un buen pago? Es decir, mi hija se queda contigo y nosotras te damos a tu madre. Después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer— dijo Nanami.

—Está bien, está bien, acepto el trato— dijo Shun —de todos modos no es como que de verdad vaya a casarme con ella— esto último en su mente.

—Muy bien, entonces, ¿serías tan amable de guiarnos a donde se encuentra la tumba de Leona?— dijo Nanami.

Shun asintió y las llevó hasta el cementerio de Sound Beach, Leona y Axel fueron sepultados ahí puesto que es el que más cerca queda de la residencia Kusanagi.

… **.. …. … … …. …..**

… … **. ….. … …. …..**

… **. ….. ….. …. …. …..**

Cementerio Sound Beach, South Town: 4:40 p.m.

—Bien, llegamos— dijo Shun parándose a un lado de la tumba de su madre —mamá, te traje visitas—

—Así que, la tumba de Axel está a un lado de la de Leona, eso facilita las cosas— dijo Nanami —muy bien, lo prometido es deuda, así que, Kagami, trae el aparato—

Kagami sacó del auto una especie de esfera de metal parecida a una MokéBall pero sin colores y con varios cables salidos. —mira Shun, con esto, podrás hablar y ver a tu madre. Si lo pierdes o se descompone, no podrás volver a hacerlo, y nosotras no podríamos repararlo—

—muy bien, ahora, enciéndelo Kagami, hora de que ustedes dos conozcan a Leona Yagami y también para ver si mi invento funciona— dijo Nanami emocionada.

Kagami apretó uno de los botones que tenía la máquina, y como cualquier aparato futurista, comenzó a sacar un montón de chispas y luces tan potentes que se veían perfecto sin importar que fuera de día.

— ¿Eso es normal?— preguntó Shun casi gritando debido al ruido.

—no lo sé, es la primera vez que lo probamos. Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien— respondió Nanami igual gritando.

Pasaron dos minutos llenos de luces y chispazos. Tanto Shun como las mujeres sentían el corazón latiendo salvajemente. Los tres querían saber el resultado final.

—Parece que terminó el proceso, pero aún no veo nada— dijo Shun una vez que los efectos de luz dejaron de estar.

—tranquilo Shun, nadie dijo que sería instantáneo… espera, espera…— Nanami notó una especie de aura — ¡AHÍ!—

Una especie de humo morado había aparecido encima de la lápida de Leona. Lentamente, el humo comenzaba a tomar forma humana. Hasta que finalmente agarró la imagen de una jovencita pelirroja de ojos verdes. Portaba el vestido con el que había sido sepultada.

— ¿M-ma-mamá? ¿E-e-eres tú?— preguntó Shun con muchísimos nervios.

La chica semi-transparente seguía sin hablar.

—mira mamá, parece que funcionó, lo logramos— dijo Kagami con alegría.

—sí, lo logramos pero, no tiene algo malo, pero como que algo no encaja— dijo Nanami con cara pensativa.

—Soy yo mamá, Shun, tu hijo, por favor, di algo— dijo el pelirrojo con la voz entrecortada.

—d-di-disculpa, e-es que… aun… no puedudo habular bien. Soy Yio Shu… Leoyna… tu madorre— dijo la chica pelirroja con un acento extraño.

Shun sonrió enormemente y se acercó al "fantasma" —tenía muchas ganas de conocerte mamá— intentó abrazarla pero no pudo.

—antes de que preguntes, como ya te habíamos dicho, aún no tenemos la capacidad de recrear su cuerpo físico. Así que por el momento tendrá esa forma intangible— mencionó Nanami con lágrimas en los ojos por la alegría de ver a su invento funcionando y por lo tanto lograr reunir a madre e hijo.

—yo también quería verte hijo. Solo mírate, cuanto has crecido. Si mal no recuerdo, ahora tenemos casi la misma edad— Leona comenzó a hablar normal.

—oye mamá, ¿por qué Leona-san tiene esa apariencia de jovencita? ¿No se supone que se debería ver mayor?— preguntó Kagami.

—según mi teoría, es que al momento de traer su espíritu de regreso, su cuerpo optó por asumir la imagen de cómo era cuando murió. Sí, eso es lo más probable— la mujer pelinegra se acercó a la otra mujer —hola Leona, soy yo Nanami Hitsugi, ¿me recuerdas?—

—Como no te voy a recordar después de todas las veces que nos regañabas a mí y a Sally en la escuela— contestó la chica-espíritu.

—Siquiera deberías agradecer que pude hacer posible tu reencuentro con tu hijo Yagami— dijo Nanami con tono infantil.

—así que fuiste tú, te agradezco mucho, lo que acabas de hacer. De verdad muchas gracias— agradeció la pelirroja.

—no hay de qué. Ah no, si hay algo. Shun, recuerda tu promesa, cuando mi Kagami cumpla los dieciocho te casarás con ella— advirtió Nanami.

—sí, si lo que diga Nanami-san, lo tendré en mente. Muchas gracias— dijo Shun con una sonrisa de "me vale ma***".

—espera, ¿de verdad hiciste ese trato Shun? ¿Es enserio?— preguntó Leona incrédula.

—si la hice, pero ya veré una forma de librarme de eso. Por ahora, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa? quiero que veas como están todos ahora que volviste— dijo Shun mientras levantaba la pelota de metal que mantenía a su madre en el mundo de los vivos.

—espera, ¿no le harán lo mismo a Axel? Espero que si lo hagan— mencionó Leona mientras comenzaba a "caminar".

—por ahora no. solo teníamos presupuesto para una sola esfera, así que Axel tendrá que esperar mínimo medio año— respondió Nanami.

Shun, Kagami, Nanami y ahora Leona también, se dirigieron a la residencia Kusanagi-Dash para mostrarles a todos la buena nueva.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO EXTRA 2.**

 **MUY BIEN, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?**

—A MI SE ME HIZO MUY EMOTIVO CON ESTO DE LEONA. NO PUEDO ESPERAR A QUE AXEL TAMBIÉN REGRESE—

 **POOOOR DESGRACIA, L A SAGA DE SHUN SOLO CUBRÍA ESTOS DOS CAPÍTULOS, EL RESTO SE LO TENDRÁN QUE IMAGINAR USTEDES.**

—LLEGÓ LA HORA DE DESPEDIRNOS POR HOY. ADIÓS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO EXTRA—

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ESPECIAL ERO: FANSERVICE, LEMMON, YURI Y TRIOS.**


	24. Chapter 24

The King of Fighters: Nueva Generación FINAL ROUND!

Capítulo especial ERO: Fanservice, Lemmon, Yuri y Tríos.

 **HOLA, HOLA. SOY YO TERRY KUSANAGI. PRIMERO QUE NADA LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR HABER TARDADO TANTOS MESES PARA PUBLICAR ESTO, PERO DEBIDO A LA FALTA DE IDEAS Y MOTIVACIÓN NO PUDE HACERLO, NO TENGO EXCUSAS PARA ESO.**

 **ESTA VEZ ME ECUENTRO SOLO PORQUE ASUNA PREFIRIÓ NO METERSE EN ÉSTE CAPÍTULO. ASÍ QUE LA RESPONSABILIDAD ES SOLO MIA.**

 **PARA EVITAR QUE SE CONFUNDAN, LES EXPLICO: EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SE REUNIERON CUATRO RELATOS ERÓTICOS JUNTO CON UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA PARA ENCADENARLOS. EL PROPOSITO DE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO ES MÁS QUE NADA PARA SATISFACER Y DARLE GUSTO A LA GENTE QUE PEDÍA OTRAS PAREJAS…. Y AL MISMO TIEMPO ME DI GUSTO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

 **YA LES ADVERTÍ, ASÍ QUE NO ESPEREN QUE PONGA MÁS ADVERTENCIAS EN EL CAPÍTULO PORQUE SERÍA MUY FASTIDIOSO.**

 **BIEN, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, AQUÍ VAMOS.**

… … … … **. ….. …**

… **.. … … …. ….. ….…..**

… **. …. … ….. ….. …**

Residencia Kusanagi-Dash, South Town: 14 de febrero de 2038, 12:00 p.m.

Un par de madres solteras se encontraba viendo un viejo álbum de fotos.

—oye, ¿te acuerdas de este día? Vaya locuras que hicimos— dijo una voluptuosa rubia.

—si, me acuerdo muy bien. Ese día fuimos a las piscinas públicas porque Misa quería aprender a nadar— la castaña rió suavemente.

—pero los niños empezaron a hacer mucho ruido y nos terminaron sacando. Eso fue muy cruel— Sally dejó salir una lagrimita.

—No te quejes, te dejaron entrar una hora después— Yuki siguió hojeando el álbum hasta que se topó con una foto comprometedora —S-Sally, no sabía que habías tomado una foto de aquella vez—

— ¿De que vez hablas?— Sally miró la foto y se sorprendió — ¡OH! Creí que la había perdido. Qué bueno que la encontraste—

—es… es una… — Yuki le dio un coscorrón a Sally —es una foto de la vez que tú, yo y Leona tuvimos sexo. ¿Por qué diablos tienes una foto de eso?—

Sally pasó su mano por la cintura de Yuki y le besó el cuello — ¿no es obvio? Es para recordar la vez que más me sentí amada, la única vez que sentí tu cuerpo desnudo, pegado al mío y al de Leona. Jaaah, de solo recordarlo me excito— Sally puso una de sus manos dentro de su falda y otra dentro de su blusa.

—pues a mí me da mucha vergüenza recordarlo. No niego que me encantó hacerlo con ustedes dos, pero, me da pena— Yuki miró lo que Sally estaba haciendo — ¿enserio te lo estás haciendo sola por el simple hecho de recordarlo?—

—n-no es solo por eso. Es porque es la única foto y ocasión en la que alguien te vio con copa C. la lactancia te favoreció mucho— Sally siguió moviendo sus dedos.

—oh, cállate Sally— Yuki siguió mirándola —te ves preciosa con esa expresión. Me dan ganas de comerte— Yuki se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

 **FLASHBACK (RELATO ERÓTICO 1: LAS YURIS Y LA NINFÓMANA)**

Residencia Yagami, South Town: 18 de abril de 2033, 02:00 p.m.

Sally y Yuki se habían ido a la casa de Leona para confirmar que Leona se había embarazado de Damian, cosa que intentaron seis veces hasta que tuvieron éxito.

—soy tan feliz Leoni, por fin seremos una familia. Me alegro mucho que lo lograras— Sally abrazó a su esposa.

—yo también estoy feliz Sally, dentro de unos meses seremos la familia que tanto queríamos ser— dijo Leona antes de besar en los labios a Sally.

—así que la primera en hacerme tía será Leona, eh, nunca me imaginé que algo como eso pasaría— Yuki se lanzó sobre Leona para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Yuki, para, para, no me toques ahí— Leona intentó apartar a Yuki cuando sintió sus manos apretando su busto.

—Lo siento, lo hice sin querer— Yuki quitó sus manos del pecho de Leona, pero esta ultima las regresó a donde estaban.

—Cambié de opinión Yuki, sigue tocándome así— Leona movió las manos de Yuki sobre sus propios pechos.

Sally notó eso y no quiso perder la oportunidad —entonces hagamos esto también—

La rubia comenzó a tocar a Yuki en varias partes del cuerpo. Entre ellas el pecho, cadera y piernas. — ¿sabías Yuki? siempre me han dado envidia tus piernas. Son tan sensuales y lindas, que me dan ganas de tenerlas enredadas con las mías—

Sally le dio un beso en el cuello a Yuki y después bajó hasta los muslos de la castaña, los cuales comenzó a acariciar y a besar.

—hm… no hagas eso Sally. No sigas— dijo Yuki tratando de sonar seria.

—Deja de fingir Yuki, sé perfectamente que esto te excita bastante— dijo Leona con una sonrisa y después le dio un beso en los labios a Yuki.

Las lenguas de la pelirroja y la castaña se movían ferozmente, haciendo que se escuchará un sonido bastante lascivo. El cual excitaba a las tres chicas.

—Ahora es mi turno Yuki— esta vez Sally fue la que besó a Yuki.

Inconscientemente Yuki deslizó sus manos dentro de las blusas de las otras dos, acariciando los enormes pechos que estaban juntos de ella.

—ahm…. Yuki, pensé que no te gustaba el yuri, pero parece que estaba equivocada— dijo Leona mientras llevaba su mano hacia la intimidad de Yuki.

—Hiciste que me pusiera en este estado, ahora atente a las consecuencias— dijo Yuki empujando a Sally sobre la cama y poniéndose sobre la rubia.

—Yuki, llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto— dijo Sally con un tono mezclado de lujuria y alegría.

La castaña levantó la blusa de Sally, dejando expuestos a ese enorme par de pechos. Los cuales comenzó a acariciar con sus manos.

—así que así se sienten unos de semejante tamaño eh— dijo la heredera del sol mientras jugaba con los pechos de Sally.

—oigan, no me dejen fuera. Yo también quiero participar— Leona se acercó a ambas, metió una de sus manos en los shorts de Yuki y besando en los labios a su esposa.

—Leona…— Yuki miró a la pelirroja —dame más, hazme sentir bien— la besó en los labios.

Leona, haciendo caso a lo que dijo Yuki, rápidamente se encargó de quitar los shorts de Yuki, dejando a la vista unas bragas tan finas y delicadas que se podía ver a través de ellas.

—empiezas a mojarte Yuki. Me encanta— Leona comenzó a acariciar los muslos de Yuki. Los cuales eran la debilidad de la castaña.

—Yuki, házmelo a mí también, por favor— dijo Sally casi rogando. —Hazme sentir bien—

—Sally, te ves hermosa cuando te excitas— Yuki usó su boca y lengua para lamer los sensibles y duros pezones de Sally, la cual se mordía los labios para evitar gemir.

—quiero probarte Yuki, quiero sentir a que sabes— Leona hizo a un lado las bragas de Yuki y comenzó a lamer su intimidad.

Al mismo tiempo, la castaña metió su mano bajo la falda de la Bogard menor —estás muy mojada aquí abajo Sally— dijo Yuki al sentir los fluidos de la otra chica.

—No es justo que tú no te sientas bien Leoni, déjame hacer algo al respecto— dijo la rubia mientras metía su cara entre las piernas de Leona.

Las tres chicas se tocaban y acariciaban entre sí, produciendo sonidos lascivos por montón, los cuales a las chicas les encantaba escuchar. Poniéndolas mucho más excitadas.

—Oye Yuki, mira lo que tengo aquí— Leona sacó de debajo de la cama un "objeto" especial para estos casos. — ¿quieres que lo usemos?—

—si quiero Leona… úsalo… ahm…. Mmm…— dijo Yuki entre gemidos.

Leona comenzó a penetrar la intimidad de Yuki con el objeto, provocando mucho más placer en la castaña.

—hace mucho tiempo que nadie entraba ahí. Se siente mucho más rico de lo que recordaba— dijo Yuki completamente hundida en placer.

—Qué envidia que solo la bebé pueda disfrutar de estas hermosuras— dijo Sally mirando como rebotaban los pechos de Yuki. Los cuales habían crecido debido a la lactancia.

Yuki sonrió y enterró la cara de Sally en su pecho —puedes disfrutarlos ahora Sally. Así nos sentimos bien ambas—

Sally comenzó a lamer los pezones de Yuki y a chuparlos en ocasiones —Yuki, tu leche está escurriendo—

—Sally… solo… no me dejes seca… necesito guardar algo para la niña… ahm… se siente muy bien…— Yuki empezaba a perder la razón.

Al mismo tiempo, Leona seguí usando el objeto para penetrar la intimidad de Yuki, aumentando la velocidad mientras la acariciaba por todos lados.

—chicas… creo que… que voy a…. — dijo Yuki antes de soltar un grito ahogado en placer indicando que había llegado a su límite, exactamente al mismo tiempo que las otras dos.

Yuki, Sally y Leona se dejaron caer sobre el colchón, estaban exhaustas.

—solo acabé una vez y ya no puedo más. Es fantástico hacerlo con ustedes dos al mismo tiempo— dijo Yuki entre jadeos.

—lo mismo digo, nunca me había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo— agregó la pelirroja.

—Deberíamos repetirlo algún día— mencionó Sally con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

—no abuses de tu suerte Sally. Esto nunca se repetirá— dijo la Kusanagi mayor antes de abrazar a las otras dos chicas y quedarse profundamente dormida.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK (FIN DEL RELATO 1)**

 **(RELATO ERÓTICO 2: MAMITAS TRAVIESAS)**

(De regreso a la fecha original)

—ahora lo recuerdo todo. Es verdad, disfrutamos mucho las tres aquella vez— dijo YukI después de besar a Sally salvajemente.

—ven Yuki, hagamos el amor tu y yo. Como aquella vez— dijo Sally con voz excitada.

Yuki correspondió a la petición de Sally besándola en los labios y cuello. Al mismo tiempo que metía su mano en el sostén de la rubia.

—Me encantas Sally, quisiera tenerte así, para mí, siempre— Yuki comenzó a acariciar los pechos de la rubia.

—a mí también me encantaría Yuki. Me encantas— Sally correspondió a las caricias de Yuki con un apasionado beso.

Yuki le quitó a Sally la blusa, sostén y todas las demás prendas, dejándola totalmente desnuda. Le besó el cuello y bajó hacia sus pechos acariciándola con su lengua. Al mismo tiempo, sus manos acariciaban las caderas y glúteos de la rubia.

Sally por su parte, acariciaba la intimidad de Yuki con ambas manos, un por delante y la otra por detrás —Yuki, ¿puedo meter mis dedos?— preguntó.

—hazlo Sally, yo también lo haré— dijo Yuki mientras lamía uno de los pezones de Sally, al instante penetró la vagina de Sally con los tres dedos más largos de la mano.

—a-ahm…. Se siente muy bien Yuki— Sally procedió a hacer lo mismo que su amante, penetró la intimidad de Yuki con sus dedos, además, también penetró el otro orificio de Yuki, causándole el doble de placer.

Yuki soltó un fuerte gemido mientras sonreía —Sally, nadie, ni siquiera Axel me lo había hecho por atrás. Se siente increíble— la besó en los labios y siguió lamiendo sus pezones.

Ambas siguieron besándose y tocándose apasionadamente. Ambas parecían querer devorar a la otra.

—Yuki, t-te amo… ahm…. Que rico se siente tu lengua— Sally se torcía de placer.

Yuki fue lamiendo hacia abajo en el cuerpo de Sally, pasando por su cuello, pechos, ombligo hasta finalmente llegar a su intimidad.

—Así se siente mucho mejor, ¿no crees?— dijo Yuki después de pellizcar el clítoris de Sally con sus dientes.

—sí, mucho mejor… mmm… Yukiiiiiiiii— Sally gritó de placer mientras liberaba un pequeño chorro de sus fluidos íntimos sobre la cara de Yuki.

—así que ya te viniste eh. Pues espera, porque yo aún no eh terminado— Yuki volvió a atacar la intimidad de Sally con su lengua, al mismo tiempo, acariciaba los enormes pechos de ella con ambas manos.

—has todo lo que quieras conmigo Yuki. Hazme tuya— dijo Sally con la respiración agitada y sonriendo.

Yuki sonrió y tomó las piernas de la rubia —hagamos esto, ¿está bien?— la Kusanagi mayor entrelazó sus piernas con las de Sally. Con lo cual las partes íntimas de ambas se tocaban.

Sally solo asintió y comenzó a mover su cadera lentamente, al igual que Yuki.

— ¿No te gusta ese sonido de nuestros jugos mezclándose?— dijo la castaña con la intensión de excitar a la otra chica.

—sí. Me encanta. Y más si es contigo— respondió la Bogard menor.

Ambas siguieron frotando sus vaginas por un rato. Hasta que ambas llegaron al orgasmo y cayeron rendidas. Sally y Yuki durmieron abrazándose con una sonrisa en los labios.

 **(FIN DEL RELATO EROTICO 2) (N/A: LO SÉ, MUY CORTO, PERO ME GASTÉ TODO EL MATERIAL YURI CON EL PRIMER RELATO)**

—mmm… hola Sally— dijo Yuki cuando despertó.

—hola Yuki. Estuviste genial hace rato— respondió Sally después de darle un beso en los labios.

Las dos madres se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Hasta que lograron escuchar a que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—mami, mami. Ábreme— la que tocaba era la pequeña de cinco años llamada Leoki.

Yuki se levantó de la cama y le abrió la puerta a su hija — ¿Qué pasa mi pequeña? ¿Extrañabas a tu mami?—

Leoki abrazó la pierna de su madre—sí. Mucha mami. ¿Por qué tú y tía Sally están sin ropa?— preguntó con mirada curiosa.

—p-por nada Leoki, estábamos durmiendo y hacía calor. P-pero no pongas atención a eso ¿está bien?— dijo Yuki con la cara completamente roja.

—bueno, creo que yo voy a ver cómo está Shun, las veo al rato— dijo Sally cuando se terminó de vestir.

Yuki se vistió y salió con su hija en brazos —hoy vamos a jugar muuuucho, ¿verdad mi niña?— acarició la cabeza de Leoki.

Leoki asintió y abrazó el cuello de su madre para demostrar su alegría.

—oye Yuki, Shun quiere que Leoki venga a pasear con nosotros. ¿Se puede?— preguntó Sally.

Al escuchar la pregunta, Yuki volteó a ver a Shun, el cual al sentir la mirada de la castaña se sonrojó y se escondió detrás de su madre adoptiva.

— ¿Tú quieres ir Leoki?— la niña asintió —entonces está bien. Que se diviertan— dijo Yuki bajando a su hija para que se fuera con la rubia y el pelirrojo.

—Ahora me quedé sola en la casa— pensó la castaña una vez que la mujer y los niños se fueron. —supongo que me puedo volver a dormir. Sally me dejó sin energías—

Mientras la Kusanagi mayor regresaba a su habitación, una pareja de casados llegaba a la residencia.

—dejamos a Krystina con tu hermano, Sally se acaba de ir y parece que Yuki no está. Excelente— dijo cierto pelinegro.

—jeje, es usted un travieso señor Kusanagi. Y eso me encanta— mencionó su esposa mientras le acariciaba el cuello.

 **(RELATO EROTICO 3: LA FANTASÍA CUMPLIDA)**

Terry sonrió y levantó a Krystal poniéndola sobre el sillón. —hace mucho que no hacíamos esto. Hacerlo en la sala—

—jejeje. Si mal no recuerdo, aquí hicimos a Krystina. Esperemos que funcione de nuevo— dijo Krystal con mirada alegre.

Krystal se acostó, Terry quedó encima de ella y juntaron sus labios en un lujurioso beso.

—Te amo Krystal— Terry la besó en el cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda y sus glúteos.

—y yo a ti Terry. Házmelo ya— Krystal llevó la mano de su esposo hacia su zona intima para provocarlo.

—Parece que estás muy ansiosa hoy— mencionó el joven.

—Es que, no lo hemos hecho desde que nació Krystina, de verdad te ansío mucho— respondió la peliazul.

Terry comenzó a acariciar las piernas de su esposa con sus manos. Al mismo tiempo, la chica hacía lo suyo besando y lamiendo el cuello de su pareja.

—No me hagas esperar más, házmelo de una vez— dijo Krystal casi suplicando.

Justo cuando Krystal bajó el pantalón de su esposo, una tercera persona apareció en la sala con una sonrisa burlona.

—ji ji ji. Deberían revisar los alrededores un poco mejor. Habría sido desastroso que uno de los niños los hubiera visto— mencionó la Kusanagi mayor tratando de no reírse.

—dame un respiro Yuki, no lo hemos hecho en mucho tiempo. Es natural que se nos pase algo— dijo Krystal desvergonzadamente.

—Bueno, supongo que lo puedo pasar por alto si…. — Yuki miró el erguido miembro de su hermano adoptivo —lo dejaré pasar si me dejan hacerlo con ustedes—

Krystal se acercó a Yuki y la abrazó de la cintura. —Si ese es el caso, no te dejaremos ir hasta que te ya no puedas más—

La peliazul le robó un beso en los labios a la castaña, cosa que casi le provoca una hemorragia nasal al joven Kusanagi.

—así que finalmente estaremos juntos… "Onee-chan"— mencionó Terry en Japonés.

—sí, así es. Por fin podré ser tuya…. "Hermanito"— contestó Yuki en español.

—pero claro, no se olviden de mí, aquí estaré para saciar las demandas de ambos— dijo Krystal con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Yuki se quitó la camiseta que traía, quedando desnuda en su totalidad ya que no traía alguna otra prenda debido a lo que había hecho con Sally poco antes.

—parece que te estuviste divirtiendo mucho en nuestra ausencia— comentó el muchacho.

—sabes que me encanta el sexo. No pude evitarlo al tener a mi lado a una chica tan sensual— dijo Yuki un poco apenada.

Yuki sonrió y colocó su cara delante del miembro de Terry. Lo observó unos segundos y procedió a estimularlo con su lengua y labios.

—No es justo, yo también quiero— dijo Krystal antes de hacer lo mismo que su cuñada.

—t-tranquilas chicas. Aún no quiero acabar— Terry observó al par de chicas que tenía delante suyo.

Terry se acercó a su hermana, la recostó sobre el sofá y la besó en los labios al mismo tiempo que masajeaba sus pechos. —son pequeños, pero se sienten bien. Nunca había tocado unos así—

El muchacho colocó su miembro entre los muslos de la chica, frotándolo contra la intimidad de ella. —sabes Yuki, siempre me gustaron tus piernas, están bien torneadas y son muy suaves y sexys—

—c-ca-cállate. Sabes que estoy acomplejada con mi planura. Aunque gracias por lo de las piernas— Yuki abrió sus labios íntimos con sus dedos. —mira como estoy, ya sabes que hacer—

—Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres…— el pelinegro tomó a Yuki de la cintura y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente. —e-estás muy apretada Yuki, quizá sea porque eres muy delgada—

—aahm… Terry… por fin… por fin estás dentro de mí. p-puedes moverte, lo soportaré— dijo la castaña con una mueca de alegría y excitación combinadas.

El Kusanagi menor comenzó con un movimiento algo rápido, él sabía que a ella le gustaba demasiado esa sensación, por lo tanto no tuvo delicadeza alguna.

—esta vista, es demasiado lasciva para mí. Me encanta— mencionó la mujer peliazul mientras observaba al par de hermanos y al mismo tiempo, se daba placer a si misma con sus manos.

—Ven aquí Krystal, sintámonos bien los tres juntos— invitó Yuki extendiendo sus brazos.

Krystal se acercó a la otra chica mientras se quitaba la poca ropa que aún tenía, y la miró unos segundos —esa cara tan sucia que estás poniendo hace que quiera comerte— tomó sus mejillas y la besó en los labios apasionadamente.

La peliazul usó sus manos para estimular los pezones de Yuki con su mano y su lengua, al mismo tiempo, usaba su otra mano para acariciar sus glúteos y su zona intima.

—Krystal incursionando en el Yuri… es lo mejor del mundo— pensó Terry mientras seguía penetrando la pequeña y estrecha vagina de su hermana mayor.

—Vamos, te enseñaré lo que eh aprendido con Sally estos años— Yuki jaló a Krystal y colocó su entrepierna sobre su boca, empezó a lamer y morder levemente los labios íntimos de la peliazul.

—nunca había estado con una chica, pero se siente de maravilla. Vamos, hazlo más…. Más…. Mmmm…. aaaaah…. — Krystal gemía de placer mordiéndose los labios.

—Krystal… Krystal… te ves hermosa así— dijo Terry sin dejar de penetrar a la otra chica.

—Terry… esto es como un sueño. Nunca me había sentido tan bien— respondió Krystal con éxtasis en su voz.

Ambos de miraron a los ojos y se unieron en un enamorado y lascivo beso, saliva caía por montones de sus labios mientras llegaban al orgasmo simultáneamente liberando sus fluidos en la boca y vagina de Yuki respectivamente.

—la semilla de Terry… se siente muy bien… y los jugos de Krystal son tan deliciosos. Podría volverme adicta a ambas cosas— dijo Yuki con una dulce voz entre jadeos mientras salía de su intimidad un montón de fluido blanco.

—lo siento Yuki, me vine dentro. No era mi intención— dijo Terry con una sonrisa de alegría y con un sonrojo de vergüenza.

—no te preocupes por eso ahora. Esta vez es mi turno— mencionó Krystal haciendo un "69" con Yuki. Tomó sus propios glúteos con ambas manos y los separó un poco. —solo que yo lo quiero por aquí mientras Yuki me lo hace adelante—

—que traviesa es usted señora Kusanagi Dash. Esta vez no voy a contenerme— Yuki continuó estimulando a la otra chica con su boca, pero esta vez, la peliazul hacía lo mismo con ella.

—es muy excitante verlas jugando entre ustedes dos, pero yo también participo. Bien, aquí voy— Terry tomó a esposa de las caderas y penetró la parte trasera de su amada.

Krystal soltó un fuerte grito de placer en el momento en el que el miembro de su amado había llegado a lo más profundo. —los… los dos Kusanagi… me lo están haciendo… al mismo tiempo. Es riquísimo—

Continuaron de esa manera bastante tiempo, hasta que los tres llegaron a su límite. Primero fue Krystal, seguida de Yuki y finalmente Terry, el cual liberó toda su esperma en los adentros de su esposa.

—Fuuu… eso fue increíble— dijo Terry sacando su miembro de donde estaba, se dejó caer en el piso y apoyó su cabeza en el sofá —tendremos que limpiar todo esto antes de que lleguen los demás—

—tranquilo, ya lo limpiaremos, pero antes de eso…— Krystal se acercó a su esposo y aprisionó su miembro entre sus pechos. —sé lo mucho que te gusta que haga esto, así que lo haré—

—además estoy segura que aún no estás satisfecho. Solo mira, aun lo tienes grande y duro… se ve delicioso— Yuki se sumó al ataque usando su lengua y su plana delantera. — ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta que lo hagamos las dos al mismo tiempo?—

—Se siente muy bien chicas, no paren— respondió el muchacho.

Ambas chicas continuaron estimulando el miembro del Kusanagi menor con sus pechos y lenguas.

—vamos, dámela toda de una vez— rogó Krystal.

—a mí también, déjalo salir ya. No puedo esperar— dijo Yuki sonriendo.

Terry soltó un gruñido y liberó sus fluidos en la cara y pechos de ambas chicas. La imagen era tan erótica que decidió tomar una foto.

 **(FIN DEL RELATO ERÓTICO 3)**

—vaaya, sí que nos la pasamos bien, ¿no crees Krystal?— dijo la castaña después de haberse dado un baño.

—sí. Eres muy buena Yuki, quizá lo repitamos otro día— Krystal volteó a ver a su esposo durmiendo—al parecer no soportó hacerlo varias veces seguidas. Se quedó sin fuerzas—

—pfff… sigue siendo un novato en esto entonces. Yo aún tengo pila para muuuucho rato— dijo Yuki altaneramente.

—No nos compares ninfómana— susurró la peliazul con una gota sobre su frente.

—muy bien, hora de ir a limpiar la sala. Sally y los niños no deben tardar en llegar— mencionó la Kusanagi mayor una vez que terminó de vestirse.

—sí, claro. Pero antes de eso…— Krystal la retuvo tomándola de la blusa. Metió su mano en un cajón y sacó un par de pastillas. —tomate esto. No quiero que tu segundo hijo sea producto de todo esto—

—te entiendo, te entiendo. Y tranquila, eso no va a pasar. Te lo aseguro— dijo Yuki sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo.

—Bueno, debemos ir a recoger a Krystina a casa de mi hermano. No vemos luego Yuki— dijo la peliazul mientras le daba una patada a su esposo para despertarlo.

… **... ….. … ….. ….. ….**

… **. ….. …. …. …. …**

Residencia Dash-Nanakase, South Town: 14 de febrero de 2038, 6:00 p.m.

—aaaah dios mío. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?— lloriqueó un muchacho de cabello azul mientras miraba a una niña de tres años llorando sobre el piso.

—mamiiiiii…. Papiiiii… buaaaaaaaa— dijo la pequeña Krystina entre sollozos.

—ya, ya no llores Krysti. Tus papás vendrán por ti en cualquier momento. Te dejaré jugar con la bokken de tu tía Mitsuki si dejas de llorar— negoció Kyle pese a la advertencia de su esposa de que nadie debía tocar su espada de madera.

Krystina se puso de pie sin decir palabra alguna y se fue al piso de arriba para jugar con dicho objeto.

—solo espero que Mitsuki no se dé cuenta o me matará— se dijo Kyle a sí mismo.

—Ya estamos aquí hermanote— saludó Krystal enérgicamente.

—ah, hola Krystal, menos mal que ya llegaron. Krystina empezaba a ponerse triste— respondió el Dash mayor.

—Bueno, voy a ver cómo está— el pelinegro subió las escaleras casi corriendo para ver a su hija.

—Así que estarás solo por el resto del mes, ¿no?—preguntó la hermana menor mientras de sentaba en el sillón.

—sí. Mitsuki y los niños se fueron a casa de papá y mamá en Japón por todo febrero, así que me quedaré solo por otras dos semanas— Kyle hizo un gesto de molestia y se sentó junto a su hermana—y yo que tenía muchos planes para festejar con Mitsuki este día—

—conociéndote no sería más que cosas hentai— dijo Krystal con una expresión de molestia.

—seré el único del grupo que no hará esas cosas este día. Maldicióóóóón— el muchacho se llevó las manos a la cara y se dobló hacia atrás dramáticamente.

—sabes Kyle, el día se san Valentín no es solo para parejas, también es para pasarlo con la familia, los amigos y por supuesto— ella se acercó y le susurró lo último en su oído —también para estar con los hermanos—

A Kyle se le erizó la piel al sentir la suave voz de su hermana —e-espera un momento. ¿E-e-estás sugiriendo lo que creo?—

—si Kyle, siempre eh tenido esta curiosidad de cómo se sentirá estar contigo. Así que, hagámoslo, ¿sí?— propuso la azulina.

 **(RELATO ERÓTICO 4: EL K TEAM)**

 **(NOTA: ESTE SERÁ EL MÁS CORTITO DE TODO EL CAPÍTULO)**

—está bien. Pero ten en cuenta esto, no te tendré piedad solo por ser mi hermana— dijo el muchacho.

—No esperaba que la tuvieras de todos modos— respondió la menor con una sonrisa lasciva mientras besaba a su hermano en los labios.

—esto se ve bastante interesante. ¿Puedo entrar también?— exhaló una voz masculina detrás del sillón.

Kyle se apartó de la chica al escuchar esa voz — ¿¡T-TERRY!? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?—

—más o menos desde que te susurró. Pero descuida, estoy totalmente de acuerdo que lo hagan. Pero con dos condiciones— dijo el Kusanagi menor.

— ¿y cuáles son esas condiciones Terry?— preguntó la azulina.

—pues es fácil, primera: que yo también debo participar. Y segunda…. —Terry tomó uno de los pechos de su esposa —solo yo puedo metérselo en la vagina—

—ya lo suponía Terry. Está bien, puedo hacerlo en todo lados excepto ahí— Kyle tomó la barbilla de su hermana y la apuntó hacia él —primero usaremos tu boca—

Ambos muchachos sacaron sus miembros y los acercaron a los labios de la chica, la cual comenzó a lamerlos cuidadosamente.

—Así que así se siente que tu hermana te lo haga eh— susurró Kyle mientras observaba a la chica tocando y lamiendo su miembro.

— ¿Te gusta hermanito?— preguntó Krystal con un tono lujurioso.

—se siente muy bien hermanita. A-abre bien…— el peliazul dejó salir su semilla junto con una especie de gruñido.

—Ejejeje… bien, creo que ahora es tiempo del acto principal— la chica se recostó sobre Terry en el sillón mientras levantaba su cadera ofreciéndose a su hermano.

—Muy bien, a-aquí voy— Kyle comenzó a penetrar a su hermana por detrás. Al mismo tiempo que Terry lo hacía por enfrente.

— ¿y qué tal? ¿Se siente bien estar con tu hermano y tu esposo al mismo tiempo?— preguntó el pelinegro extasiado.

—me encanta. Sigan, háganmelo más fuerte— dijo Krystal entre gemidos.

Ambos aumentaron la intensidad de sus movimientos y usaron un patrón diferente, cada que Kyle salía, Terry entraba y viceversa.

—aaaah…. Se siente muy bien. Harán que acabe muy pronto— justo cuando la chica dejó de decir eso, comenzaron a salir un montón de fluidos desde su intimidad.

—Me encanta cuando te mojas así Krystal— siguió penetrándola con fuerzas al mismo tiempo que lamía sus pechos.

—estás muy apretada aquí atrás hermanita. Me encanta hacerlo contigo— mencionó el peliazul apretando con sus manos los glúteos de su hermana.

—Si quieres, cuando Mitsuki regrese, podemos hacerlo con ella— sugirió Krystal con una sonrisa y la mirada perdida.

—y-ya no puedo más. Voy a acabar adentro— dijo Terry si cesar sus movimientos.

—puedes hacerlo. Háganlo ambos…. Ahm…. Mmmmm…. — Krystal tenía la mente en blanco, solo disfrutando del placer.

Terry y Kyle liberaron su esperma en ambos orificios de la chica, llenándola por completo.

 **(FIN DEL RELATO ERÓTICO 4)**

—Por cierto, se me había olvidado por lo que hicimos pero, ¿Cómo está nuestra pequeña?— preguntó Krystal acomodándose el cabello.

—cuando fui a buscarla, estaba durmiendo. Por eso no los detuve cuando vi lo que iban a hacer— respondió el pelinegro. —ah y hablando de, ¿Cómo estás mi niña?—

—mami… papi… los etañé— dijo la pequeña Krystina.

— ¿ves? Tus papás ya están aquí. Ya puedes irte con ellos— Kyle le dio un beso en la frente a la niña y dejó que se fuera con sus padres.

… **.. …. … ….. … ….**

Residencia Kusanagi-Dash, South Town: 8 de marzo de2038, 10:00 a.m.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!— se escuchó un grito femenino desde uno de los baños.

— ¿Qué pasó Krystal? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Terry bastante alarmado.

Krystal salió del baño con el rostro completamente pálido y sosteniendo un pequeño objeto en su mano. —Esto es… esto es…—

Terry miró la expresión de la muchacha — ¿segura que estás bien? Me estás preocupando bastante—

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?— la azulina le mostró el objeto de su mano, el cual era una prueba de embarazo con un resultado positivo — ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS VAMOS A HACER?!—

—esto… no me lo esperaba. Así que fue de esa vez...— A Terry le llegó una idea muy probable a la cabeza —espera…. ¿y si cupiera la posibilidad de que sea de… tu hermano?—

Krystal le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Terry en la nariz — ¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DECIR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ! Eso es imposible ya que tomé… espera… ¡maldición! Acabo de acordarme que ese día le di mis últimas pastillas a Yuki—

Tiempo después, o para ser exactos, nueve meses después, Krystal dio a luz a un niño de ojos rojizos y cabello negro. Con lo cual pudieron confirmar que era de ambos.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL.**

 **Y ASÍ FUE COMO NACIÓ EL SEGUNDO HIJO DE TERRY Y KRYSTAL.**

 **PERDONEN POR TARDAR TANTO PERO NO PUDE APURARME MÁS.**

 **COMO SEA, ESPERO QUE HAYA VALIDO LA ESPERA Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **RECUERDEN QUE PUEDEN SEGUIRME EN MI PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK "TERRY KUSANAGI OFICIAL" PARA VER IMÁGENES DE LOS PERSONAJES Y MÁS COSAS QUE LES PUEDEN INTERESAR.**

 **ME DESPIDO, Y COMO SIEMPRE... TERRY KUSANAGI… FUERA!**


End file.
